Star Fox: Crimson Star
by Ray85
Summary: Sixteen years ago, the Black Suns were defeated. Fox McCloud's time has come and gone, and the torch has been passed to his son, Marcus, to defend Lylat. However, a new foe threatens the peace in Lylat, and Marcus finds himself thrown into a web of conspiracy that is older than himself. He must learn about choices made in the past to stop a new threat known as the Crimson Star.
1. Whispers

_PLEASE READ.  
In order to avoid any in all copyright issues:  
__All Star Fox __characters are rightfully the property of their respective owners. I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR VEHICLES OR PLANETS THAT ARE ALREADY THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I only claim ownership of any other original creations. _

_On one more note if you guys notice any errors such as grammatical or spelling, please leave a review. I want you guys to have the best possible experience with the story and I don't your experience to be tainted with minor errors._

_Hello Star Fox fans! Welcome to the next installment in my Star Fox franchise! This story takes place sixteen years after the events of Black Sun (I encourage you to check out Star Fox: Black Sun before you read this story). We have a new protagonist to the story, and a new team as well. Old faces will likely return, but a new conflict has arisen. Leave a review if you'd like, and as always; ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_

1. Whispers

~Freedom, peace, order, these are the goals that the Cornerian military has long fought for in the many years of Lylat's history. Over time, tyrants came to power, heroes rose and fell, but in the end; evil never prevailed. These victories did not come without sacrifice, but as wars come and go; the soldiers of the Cornerian military always remain eternal.

Within Lylat, there was an elite group of mercenaries known for working closely with the Cornerian military. These mercenaries were known as Star Fox, and they were originally led by an anthropomorphic fox name James McCloud. Unfortunately, James was betrayed by one of his own members, and the Star Fox team was torn apart.

After a brief period in time, Peppy Hare, a close friend and teammate of James McCloud, survivor of his teammate's betrayal, passed the torch to James's son, Fox McCloud, and Fox led the new Star Fox team through many adventures. His piloting and leadership skills brought great fame to Star Fox as he and his team brought an end to the Lylat Wars, the Saurian crisis, the Apparoid Invasion, the Anglar Blitz, and even the Black Suns Conflict.

But like always, his time would eventually come to an end, and so he passed the torch to another individual. One who carried on his legacy and headed the Star Fox team himself.

Within the bridge of the upgraded _Great Fox II_, a blue anthropomorphic fox was standing next to the windshield with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was dressed in a green flight suit and had a white jacket over him with the Star Fox insignia on it. He was silent and taking deep breaths relaxing him in a form of meditation. After a brief minute, the doors to the bridge opened and a voice called out to him.

"Marcus, it's time to go." The voice said.

Marcus turned around and gazed upon an anthropomorphic frog. The frog was shorter than Marcus in physical height and wore a fedora hat on his head. He was dressed in a blue flight suit with a white jacket over his torso, and he bore the Star Fox insignia on the front of his jacket.

"Ok," Marcus said. "Let's do this Freddy."

Freddy Toad was the son of Slippy Toad and his wife Amanda. He attended the Cornerian flight academy with Marcus McCloud, the son of Fox McCloud and Krystal.

"Right behind ya." Freddy said.

The two of them left the bridge and started moving towards the hangar. As they were moving, they received a call on their wrist communicators. They heard a feminine voice from the other end of the call and soon a hologram of a young hare in a skinny, pink flight suit appeared over their wrists.

"Guys, where are you?" the hare asked.

"We're coming Abbie, hold on." Marcus said.

Abigail Hare, the daughter of Lucy Hare and the granddaughter of General Peppy Hare, was within the hangar boarding an upgraded version of her mother's _Sky Bunny_ (the _Sky Bunny II_ as such).She looked up into the hanger's observation deck and saw Marcus and Freddy enter as soon as she silenced her communicator.

"You're late!" Abigail said.

"We're here now aren't we?" Freddy asked.

"We'll worry about it later." Marcus said. "Right now we got a job to do."

Marcus and Freddy quickly descended a ladder and ran towards their fighters. Freddy ran towards his fighter known as the _Dart Frog_. It was faster than his father's _Bullfrog_, and was able to carry roughly the same payload though its size was smaller. Its physical design was also very similar to the _Bullfrog _though it had an extra pair of wings closer to the cockpit and angled back towards the rear wings. Marcus_'s_ fighter was his father's own _Arwing II_. Though the fighter is an older model compared to the rest of his team, it had just as much combat capabilities (if not more) as the rest of his team.

The three of them mounted their fighters and sealed their cockpits. After each of them strapped into their seats and gripped their flight controls, Marcus spoke into the communicator.

"ROB," Marcus said. "We're ready."

Within the bridge of the _Great Fox II_, ROB, the team's robotic operator, was redesigned and upgraded. His voice sounded nearly perfect with no distortion, and his body was redesigned with silver features. He stood an additional foot taller than before, and his upgrades improved his movement speed. There was also an upgrade to ROB's communicator as his vocabulary and grammatical delivery was improved.

"The ship locks have been released." ROB said. "Launching fighters in 3… 2… 1…"

Just as ROB's timer struck zero, the _Dart Frog, Sky Bunny II_, and _Arwing II_ were launched out into space. The team was in the Meteo Asteroid Belt and they were looking for several thugs that had stolen Cornerian technology from the Cornerian Defense Force. The three ships entered the asteroid field and started their search.

"ROB," Marcus said, "got anything on scanners?"

"There are four anomalies detected approximately four clicks to your ten o'clock." ROB said.

"Probably the guys we're looking for." Freddy said.

"Let's just be careful." Abigail said. "An asteroid field really isn't the place to lose focus."

"Hey we'll be fine. We got the same upgrades that dad and grandpa installed on the entire Cornerian navy."

"Are you talking about the upgrades that were reversed engineered from Marcus's god father's ship?"

"Same ones…" Marcus said.

"Hey Mark," Freddy said, "what ever happened to him?"

"Dad told me he died shortly after I was born. He told me the he helped them in the Black Suns Conflict but was killed shortly after."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mark…" Abigail said.

"No worries, I hardly ever knew him so it doesn't really bother me. I'm just happy we got the upgrades from him so we can get this mission done sooner."

After a few minutes of navigating the asteroid belt, the trio finally converged on the four anomalies that ROB pointed out on their radars. They investigated the area and noticed that there was nothing to be seen.

"ROB?" Marcus asked. "Are you sure about these coordinates?"

"It's the only thing the scanners picked up within the asteroid belt." ROB replied. "There is something there so keep your eyes open."

The trio slowly flew into an open area within the asteroid field. They were carefully scanning their surroundings looking for anything suspicious; however, they saw nothing.

"There's nothing here Mar-"

Freddy was cut off as a laser round struck the back of his ship. The trio looked and noticed four white fighters quickly approaching them. The four fighters opened fire upon the trio in an effort to destroy them. Marcus, Abigail, and Freddy quickly moved out of harm's way and split their formation within the asteroid field.

"Those must be our guys…" Marcus said.

"Their ships match the description." Abigail said.

"All right, let's take these guys down!" Freddy said.

"Careful, we're out numbered." Marcus said. "Watch your-"

Marcus was interrupted as he saw one of the enemy fighters get shot down midflight. He was confused for a quick second but then realized where the laser fire came from.

"You picked a great time to show up." Marcus said.

The trio looked to the side and noticed the _Skyclaw_ quickly approaching them. The _Skyclaw_ was piloted by Falco Lombardi, a member of the Star Fox team when Fox McCloud was at the head. Ever since Marcus took leadership over Star Fox, Falco was recruited by him and he served as Marcus's role model much like Peppy was for Fox.

"Got to love that element of surprise kid." Falco said.

"That's for sure." Freddy said.

"All right team," Marcus said, "take them down!"

The four ships engaged the three enemy fighters within the asteroid belt. Freddy and Abigail focused down one fighter, Marcus focused down the second, and Falco focused on the third.

"Remember, we got to take at least one of these guys alive." Marcus said. "Use your disruptor canons and disable their ships."

Freddy and Abigail were both following their target as it was moving through the asteroids. They both fired upon the fighter but they were unsuccessful in hitting their target.

"This guy is persistent…" Freddy said.

"He won't get away from us both." Abigail said.

The fighter tried its best to loose Freddy and Abigail in the asteroids. Unfortunately, the pilot noticed a warning on his console and was alerted to Freddy's lock on.

"I got a lock!" Freddy said. "Firing!"

Freddy fired his disruptor canon at the target. He was fortunate as the laser round struck the fighter in the engine. As the fighter started to slow down, Abigail fired off several rounds of her disruptor canon and their target was disabled.

"Marcus, we got one down!" Freddy said.

Marcus was following his target closely and he would not lose it. However, his target continued to avoid his lock on and was trying to lead Marcus to crash into the nearby asteroids.

"Copy that Freddy…" Marcus said. "Just give me a second!"

Marcus finally locked on to his target and fired his disruptor canon. The enemy fighter's engines were disabled upon impact. Unfortunately, the fighter's inertia carried through space and it headed right towards an asteroid. Marcus watched as the fighter collided with an asteroid wand was destroyed.

"Sorry man…" Marcus said.

Marcus turned towards Falco to assist him taking down his target. However, Falco was actually the one being fired upon by the enemy fighter.

"This guy seems better than he looks…" Falco said.

"Falco, I'm right behind you!" Marcus said.

Marcus managed to get behind Falco's pursuer and he locked on. As he fired a charged disruptor round, he noticed something strange. The enemy fighter actually disappeared before his eyes, and the disruptor round missed.

"What the…?" Marcus thought.

"I owe you Marcus." Falco said.

"Um, I didn't destroy the target… It disappeared."

"What do you mean it disappeared?"

"I mean I can't see it! It's gone!"

Marcus was dumbstruck at the sight. He had no way to judge what to do about the fighter or where it went.

"ROB," Marcus said, "scan the area around my fighter. Is there any hidden signatures? One of our guys just vanished."

Marcus formed up on Falco's wing and the two flew back to regroup with Abigail and Freddy. After a brief moment, ROB responded.

"My scanners do not detect the fourth fighter." ROB said. "What ever happened, there is no trace of it."

"ROB," Falco said, "fighters don't just disappear like that. You sure your scanners aren't malfunctioning?"

"These upgrades to my scanners were installed only a week ago Falco. I'm sure they're operating normally."

"Well, it seems like we lucked out." Marcus said. "Let's tow this guy aboard and start interrogating him. We need that tech back."

The _Arwing II_ and the _Skyclaw_ regrouped with the _Sky Bunny II_ and the _Dart Frog_. The four fighters surrounded the floating enemy fighter and they simply hovered around it. Marcus spoke into the communicator to attempt a conversation with the pilot.

"Hey buddy," Marcus said, "you tried, and you lost. I'll make this easy for you, cooperate with us and we'll make sure you get a more likable jail time. Where is the Cornerian tech you stole?"

There was no response from the fighter.

"Hey!" Falco exclaimed. "Hot shot! My boy just asked you a question. Answer him!"

"Really smooth Falco…" Abigail.

"That's for sure…" Freddy mumbled.

After a brief moment, Marcus spoke again.

"Look, you're better off working with us." Marcus said. "Tell us what we want to know and we'll-"

Marcus was silenced as laser fire rained down from above and destroyed the enemy fighter. The team looked up and noticed a gold fighter was flying away from the team.

"After him!" Marcus said.

The team quickly sped towards the gold fighter as it was trying to escape. After a brief minute of chasing, Marcus caught up to his target. He tried locking on to his target but was unsuccessful.

"Hey!" Marcus said into his communicator. "Stop!"

To his surprise, Marcus saw the ship start to perform multiple barrel rolls until it was spinning like a top. After a brief moment, there was a red ring forming behind the fighter. To Marcus's surprise, the ship was slowly turning transparent and it disappeared before his eyes

"Um…" Falco said. "Did I miss something?"

"ROB?" Marcus asked. "Anything?!"

"No!" ROB responded. "That ship just disappeared from my scanners as well. I can't trace it!"

The team was completely dumbstruck at what they had just seen. The fighter had disappeared from sight and radar.

"Guys?" Abigail asked. "What just happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Freddy said.

"Freddy, don't you have an idea?" Falco asked.

"Not a clue."

"Seriously?"

"Just because I'm good with tech doesn't mean I know everything there is to know."

Marcus took a deep breath and relaxed himself.

"We're not going to find out by making guesses." Marcus said. "Let's go home and report what we have seen. Make sure you also save the videos from your ship's cameras; the general will not believe it until he sees it."

"I wouldn't think so Marcus." Abigail said. "Grand pa has seen a lot of interesting things in his day, and he'll believe you on pretty much anything you say to him."

"Let's just get back to Corneria." Falco said.

The Star Fox team turned away from the asteroid field and headed back towards the _Great Fox II_. However, they were unaware that their two targets that have escaped were actually watching them from the shadows. The two mysterious pilots were an anthropomorphic jackal, and an anthropomorphic lizard.

"They don't have a clue…" the jackal said within the gold fighter.

"It seems like it." the lizard said in the white fighter.

"Your comrade nearly revealed our existence to the Star Fox team…"

"Is that why you had to kill him…?"

"Spectra would have been very disappointed if the Cornerian military learned of our presence here in Lylat."

"Fair enough."

"Next time, be more careful. We cannot have these mistakes happen again.

The two ships deactivated their stealth drives and turned away from the Star Fox team. They flew for a short distance away from the asteroid field until they were clear of asteroids. They both temporarily put their ships into a hover in open space and soon their engines started to glow. After a brief moment, the two fighters entered a hyperspace jump and disappeared from the asteroid belt.

Aboard the _Great Fox II_, the team was studying the footage their ship cameras took while they were flying. They were watching footage from Marcus's fighter at the moment, and they were looking upon the gold fighter that was captured on screen.

"ROB, freeze it." Marcus said.

The footage froze as the gold fighter came into view. The body was a thin, interceptor class model with four wings emerging from the back. It was roughly equal in size to the _Arwing II_ and appeared to be faster as well.

"Where did this guy come from?" Falco asked.

"The ship doesn't match any known profile in the Cornerian database." ROB said. "It is likely this ship is part of a faction never before seen in Lylat."

"It's not Venomian..." Abigail said. "All of Andross's forces have been wiped out."

"It's also not Anglar or Apparoid…" Freddy said. "Your dad took care of them both completely."

Marcus took a moment to ponder his thoughts. The ship design was strange, but its ability to suddenly disappear was even stranger.

"ROB," Marcus said, "This ship just disappeared midflight and vanished from radar. Have you ever seen this before?"

"You know…" Falco said. "This seems familiar…"

"Scanning…" ROB said. "My records have found a possible match.

ROB pressed several buttons on the terminal and the image of a black ship appeared on screen. The ship was caught in freeze frame as it was firing upon a Cornerian frigate. Upon seeing the image, Falco remembered where he had seen the technology before.

"What am I looking at ROB?" Marcus asked.

"You're looking at the _Archangel_." Falco said. "That ship was piloted by the leader of the Black Suns during the Black Suns Conflict sixteen years ago."

"And that means…?" Freddy asked.

"Freddy, didn't your father tell you this already?" Abigail asked

"Nope, I never really asked."

"There were eight elite members of Black Suns during the conflict." Falco said. "Each of those guys had their own customized fighter, and each of their fighters had a special modification that allowed it to perform miracle maneuvers and make the fighter and invaluable asset in battle."

"So how does this, _Archangel_, relate to what we just saw?" Marcus asked.

"The _Archangel_, based from what I remember, had a stealth drive. It could vanish from the naked eye and disappear from radar. It was the most dangerous of the elite Black Suns members."

"So are you saying that the gold fighter also has a stealth modification?" Abigail asked.

"Seeing is believing... I guess it's possible, but I don't know for sure."

Marcus took a deep breath and sighed. He approached the terminal and pushed a button which resulted in shutting down the monitor.

"We'll take the data back home and give it to Peppy to analyze." Marcus said.

"What about the tech?" Freddy asked. "We haven't found it yet."

"I know, but we don't have any leads now. Our best shot at finding it was destroyed by the gold fighter. Think of it this way, if we find the gold fighter; we'll find the tech."

"Sounds fair to me." Abigail said.

"Same." Falco said.

"ROB," Marcus said, "set a course for home. We got some business to take care of."

"Understood." ROB replied.

"Let's get some rest guys."

The team nodded their heads and they left the bridge. The all went back to their rooms to relax for the time. Marcus was still troubled about the gold fighter. He hadn't really discussed the past wars with his father (given that his father was a hero of all of them). To put his thoughts at ease, he walked into his room and approached his desk. He pushed a few buttons on top of his desk and a holographic monitor appeared over his desk.

"Marcus McCloud." Marcus said.

The voice recognition unlocked Marcus's computer and soon his desktop appeared before him. He reached out to the monitor and started to move several holographic files until he found a file on the Black Suns. Before he taped his finger on the file to open it, he received a call. Marcus took a quick look at the recipient and smiled. He tapped the answer command and the image of Fox appeared before him.

"Hey dad." Marcus said.

Fox was sitting in a large office within a large, upper class Cornerian home. His physical appearance has not changed as significantly from before since he was still physically fit for combat, only that he was older. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt and jeans. He didn't need his uniform anymore as he was retired from military service.

"Hey kid, how are you doing son?" Fox asked.

Marcus leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"All right I guess." Marcus said.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

"Just hit a road bump on a mission."

"You didn't find the tech did you…"

Marcus was puzzled at first.

"How did you-"

"I'm your father." Fox said cheerfully. "That and Peppy keeps me updated on where he sends you. Also, I have Falco and ROB keeping an eye on you. Just making sure you're doing ok."

Marcus chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess it's hard to keep things form you." Marcus said.

"It's even harder to keep things from me." Krystal said.

Krystal came up behind Fox and gently wrapped her arms around Fox's shoulders. She smiled at Marcus and Marcus chuckled again. She was wearing a black tank top with white sweatpants. Despite being aged herself, she still looked relatively young and she still had her perfect figure and complexion.

"Remember Marcus," Krystal said, "I can read your mind."

"And I can read yours too mom." Marcus said. "And the thoughts you have with dad sometimes makes me want to hang myself."

Fox and Krystal chuckled at his comment and gave each other a quick kiss. Marcus rolled his eyes at the sight and just set the thought aside.

"Well that's what happens when you fall in love son." Fox said.

"Now what's on your mind Marcus?" Krystal asked.

"I'll send you the details, hold on." Marcus said.

Marcus accessed his video files from his fighter and uploaded them to the video call he was having Fox and Krystal. He also took a few moments to explain what happened during the mission and he explained what happened with the gold fighter. Fox and Krystal saw the footage and they were surprised to see what they saw.

"Fox…" Krystal said quietly.

"I know…" Fox said.

"Guys?" Marcus asked.

"You remember the Black Suns Conflict Marcus?"

"Yea; you, mom, the team, and my god father teamed up to take them down."

"Do you also know about their modifications?" Krystal asked.

"Falco mentioned those to us. He mentioned that their leader had a stealth drive that made his ship invisible to sight and radar."

"Marcus," Fox said, "It is possible that the ship you saw had a similar modification. Their leader was a man known as One. He was a ruthless pilot and he shot down quite a few Cornerian pilots. He nearly shot down your god father in a dog fight as well."

"Marcus," Krystal said, "be very careful ok? I don't want to lose a son to a monster that flies a ship like One."

Marcus smiled at the two of them.

"I'll be fine ok?" Marcus said. "If you guys could handle One, then I'm sure I can handle this guy."

Fox and Krystal smiled at Marcus. To hear him speak with such confidence brought peace to their hearts.

"I'm coming home now so I'll see you guys in a bit." Marcus said. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Ok." Fox said. "We love you son."

"Love you guys too. Marcus out."

Fox and Krystal watched their Marcus disappear on the monitor. However, as soon as the call ended a feeling of worry over overtook them.

"There is another with the modification…" Fox said.

"You don't think the Black Suns are-"

"No, we took care of them completely. There's no way to could be coming back."

"Fox, you said the same about Andross. Then you found him again in Sauria."

Fox was silent as Krystal did have a point. He leaned back in his chair and started to think about his options. After a brief moment, he came to his decision; and Krystal read learned about his choice by tapping into his thoughts.

"I'm going to contact him." Fox said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to involve him in this?" Krystal asked.

"He knows the technology better than anyone."

"What about Marcus?"

"Let's try to preserve the distance between them."

Krystal stood straight and lowered her head to the side to think about what they were about to do. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Ok, I'll keep a psychic block on both of our minds." Krystal said. "Marcus shouldn't be able to read what's going on."

Fox nodded his head and he accessed a hidden file in his computer. As the opened the file, the holographic desktop changed into a simple holographic chat box. There was a keyboard that appeared on Fox's desk, and he stared to type. Soon, his message came up on the holographic monitor.

"It's Fox." Fox wrote.

After a brief minute, they received a response.

"Fox, it's good to hear from you. How are Krystal and Marcus doing?"

Fox and Krystal smiled at the message.

"They're doing great, but we might have a situation." Fox typed.

After another brief moment, they received a response.

"Is this channel secure?"

"Yes. I'm going to send you some data and a video. It came from Marcus's fighter during a mission."

Fox uploaded the video data he received from Marcus into the messenger. After a brief minute, he received a response.

"I'll look into this."


	2. Home Sweet Home

_Hello Star Fox fans! It feels good to be writing again, and I'm very excited to be working on the sequel for Black Suns. I hope you guys express the same interest you have in Crimson Star like you guys did for Black Suns. As always, I only work to please. Now, here comes the next chapter. Leave a review if you would like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

2. Home Sweet Home

~Corneria has not changed over the years. Its military has been scarred with the multiple wars over the years, but it has always prevailed over all of its challenges. If there was a symbol of hope that had always stood proudly within the Cornerian military, it was the Cornerian General Air Way. It was the largest space port within the planet and it housed the majority of the Cornerian navy.

As the _Great Fox II_ descended through the Cornerian atmosphere, it set a course to the air way. The team was sitting within the bridge waiting for the large vessel to touch down.

"Two minutes." ROB said.

"Steady as she goes ROB." Marcus said.

The sun shined bright upon the Cornerian air way as the _Great Fox II_ was descending upon it. There was a landing party quickly approaching the ship's landing platform. After a brief minute, the _Great Fox II_ finally touched down, and the team rose from their seats.

"So how long are we staying here?" Falco asked.

"Until we get another assignment, like always." Freddy said.

"You could just spend some time with Katt now that you're here." Abigail said.

"I'm sure she'd like that Falco." Marcus said.

"Kids, let me tell you something." Falco said. "She and I have been… well we've had a few more bad moments than good. Right now I don't think she'd want to see me."

"You always were quite the romantic." ROB said.

"Hey, don't give me crap you bucket of bolts."

The team chuckled at ROB's comment and left the bridge. They went to the hangar bay and boarded the exit elevator. After a brief moment, the elevator lowered the team out of the _Great Fox Ii _and down on the Cornerian Airway. They were greeted by the welcome party shortly afterwards.

"Welcome back Star Fox." And officer said.

"Good to be back." Marcus replied. "The_ Great Fox II_ could use a refit. We're going to stay as long as General Hare doesn't have any assignments for us."

"Understood. We'll handle the ship from here."

The team said their good byes to the welcome crew and headed to a transit terminal next to the air way. There the team called a hover craft for themselves to go to their individual locations. Each of them was going to their respective homes to enjoy their time with family. However, Marcus decided he was going to the Cornerian capital to report what he saw to Peppy.

"You sure you don't want to go home Marcus?" Freddy asked.

"Don't your parents want to see you?" Abigail asked.

"They'll see me soon." Marcus said. "I just need to see Peppy first."

"Don't do anything brash kid." Falco said. "The capital building isn't the place to be a show off."

"I'll keep that in mind Falco."

After a few minutes, all the hover cars arrived to pick up the team. As they said their good byes to each other, the team mounted their cars and the cars left the transit terminal. Within the back seat of a black, limo class hover car, Marcus was filled with thoughts about the mission they had just returned from. He relaxed himself and placed his arms behind his head as he tried to piece together what he had seen.

"The ship was there…" Marcus thought. "I know it was. I could feel it was there. Yet it disappeared into nothing. Ships don't do that; it must have had a cloaking device. But if so, why didn't it appear on ROB's scanners? None of this makes sense."

To bring Marcus out of his deep thoughts, the hover car came to an abrupt stop. Marcus was confused as he was roughly ten minutes away from the capital building.

"Driver?" Marcus asked. "Why are we stopping?"

The driver was silent.

"Hey?" Marcus asked. "You awake?"

Marcus tapped on a darkened glass wall in between him and the driver. As he noticed that there was no response, he pressed a button behind the driver's seat and the glass wall came down. To his shock, he noticed that there was a hole in the driver's head and blood was splattered over the windshield. Marcus was frozen at the sight until he saw a pair of men through the windshield of the hover car. The two men wore black robes and were holding automatic rifles. After a brief moment, the two men took aim at the hover car and Marcus froze.

"Oh shi-"

Marcus ducked behind the driver's seat as the two men unloaded their automatic rifles on the hover car. As the two men continued to fire upon the car, Marcus reached into his jacket and pulled out his blaster. He also pushed several buttons on his wrist communicator and he activated his distress beacon. As the two men finished firing upon the car, the hover craft lost power and fell to the ground. Marcus could feel heat from within the car and he noticed smoke as well. He realized that the car was on fire, and he had to escape quickly before the car would explode.

"What the hell is going on?!" Marcus said.

Marcus aimed his blaster through the windshield and fired upon the two black robed attackers. The gunmen did not expect Marcus to return fire, and one of the gun men was shot through the head. The second gunman was shot in the leg and he tried to crawl away. Marcus took this opportunity to shoot the windows next to him, and he quickly climbed out of the hover car. He sprinted away from the vehicle and dove as the hover craft blew up behind him. The resulting shockwave from the explosion launched Marcus into the air and away from the car. Marcus fell upon the road and sustained only a few bruises from impact.

"That was too close…" Marcus thought.

Marcus quickly looked over his shoulder and noticed the second gunman standing and trying to run away. Marcus quickly grabbed his blaster and started chasing after him. As he sprinted towards his target, he was contacting his team through his wrist communicator.

"Guys! Guys!" Marcus said. "I've just been attacked! Get the Cornerian Police to the intersection between Providence Boulevard and Kingston Avenue! There is one suspect attempting to flee and I'm in pursuit!"

Marcus continued sprinting after his target as they turned into a different street. Despite being shot in the leg, his target was moving considerably fast. They turned left into another street and Marcus noticed that his target entered an alley to the right. Marcus quickly chased him into the alley but noticed that he was gone. Marcus looked around and noticed that there was a ladder. He then realized that his target was climbing a nearby fire escape to reach the roof. Marcus quickly holstered his blaster and scaled the wall to climb after his target. He started climbing after the gunman and noticed that his target was on the building roof. Marcus quickly scaled the rest of the ladder and climbed onto the building roof.

"Stop!" Marcus called out.

Marcus saw his target sprinting towards another building. As Marcus chased after him, his target was jumping over an alley to reach the adjacent building. Marcus leaped over the alley to continue his chase, and his target eventually turned to hop onto another adjacent building. Marcus continued to pursue until his target reached the edge of another building. The gunman looked up and tried to scale the wall of a taller building adjacent to the one he was standing on. However, as he begun to climb, he felt a laser round pierce his arm and he fell back to the ground. He stood again and he felt another blaster round pierce his leg. Marcus was walking towards him pointing his blaster at his head.

"Next time," Marcus said, "I won't shoot to wound."

The black robed gunman had a hood over his head to hide his face. He simply sat up against the wall with one arm covering his wound and his leg wound simply left unattended.

"Now," Marcus said, "I'm surely not in a good mood. So work with me. Who do you work for? Why are you trying to kill me?"

The gunman was silent. However, Marcus fired another blaster round right next to the gunman's head. The blaster impacted the wall roughly a few inches from the gunman's head and the gunman flinched. Marcus took that as a sign of fear and knew that he could break the gunman's resolve.

"Answer me!" Marcus yelled. "Who sent you?!"

The gunman took a deep breath, and lowered his head. He looked up back at Marcus and he removed his hood. Marcus was gazing upon a green anthropomorphic cat. The cat was older than Marcus, and stood only a few inches taller.

"WHO THE HELL SENT YOU?!" Marcus asked.

"I was sent by-"

Before the cat could finish his sentence, a snipe round came from Marcus's side and struck the cat in the side of the head. Marcus quickly dropped to the ground and looked to the side. He saw a black figure in the distance on a building roof top far from him, and Marcus quickly fired his blaster at the figure. However, the figure disappeared behind the roof top, and Marcus simply stood there in frustration.

"Damn…" Marcus said.

Marcus took several deep breaths to relax him. He pushed several buttons on his wrist communicator and contacted his team.

"Guys?" Marcus asked. "Where are you?"

Marcus had no response.

"Guys?" Marcus asked.

After a brief moment, Marcus received a response.

"Marcus McCloud, this is sergeant Rengar." An officer said. "We received your distress signal, and we are dispatching troops to your location now. What is your status?"

"I'm fine." Marcus said. "I have one suspect down on the scene of a shooting and another suspect down right in front of me. Sergeant, where is the rest of my team?"

"It was reported that the rest of your team is converging on your location."

After a brief moment, Marcus received another call.

"Marcus!" Freddy exclaimed. "Are you all right? We've been trying to contact you and you wouldn't answer! Where are you?!"

"Kid!" Falco said. "You all right?"

"Marcus!" Abigail called out. "Where are you?!"

"Guys I'm fine." Marcus said. "Some men just tried to kill me but I'm all right. Just get to my position as soon as possible."

Marcus silenced his wrist communicator and approached the corpse in front of him. He quickly thought to himself why his communicator was not working and he realized that his communicator was being jammed.

"Figures…" he said.

He lowered himself to investigate the items that the cat had on him. Marcus dragged his corpse away from the wall and laid him down on an open area. As Marcus started to search the body, he noticed something on the cat's wrist. He saw a jagged edged, crimson colored ring tattooed into the cat's wrist and two small lines within the ring. He was confused at first but ultimately concluded that this was a lead. Marcus pressed a button on his wrist communicator and activated a scanner. He scanned in the image and saved it. He continued to look around the corpse but found nothing else of use.

The police arrived at the shooting scene and immediately set up a road block to investigate. As they started to get their investigators out on the crime scene, Marcus arrived carrying the corpse of the cat on his shoulders. Several men approached him but Marcus held out his hand and the men backed off. He approached an ambulance truck and found a black body bag being loaded into the back. Marcus brought his corpse towards the back as well and dropped it into the back of the truck.

"Don't forget this one." Marcus said.

Marcus turned away from the ambulance truck and faced the crime scene. He took several more deep breaths and calmed himself. After a brief moment, three more hover cars approached the scene and Marcus saw the Star Fox team dismount them. To his surprise, he also saw Fox and Krystal exit the hover cars as well. The team and Fox and Krystal were allowed through the police barricade and they quickly approached Marcus. Krystal quickly walked up to him and embraced him tightly. Fox quickly joined in and held Marcus and Marcus in turn held his parents.

"Thank goodness you're all right…" Krystal said as a tear was brewing in her eye.

"You gave us a heart attack son." Fox said.

"Mom, dad, I'm fine, really." Marcus said.

The trio gently released each other and the rest of the team joined them. Abigail and Freddy quickly came up to Marcus and embraced him as well, and Falco placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeez Marcus…" Freddy said. "We're here to help you know!"

"You could have died!" Abigail said.

"Abbie, to be frank, there are a hundred more cases in our past where we all could have died." Marcus said jokingly.

"Might not want to say that around your parents kid." Falco said.

Fox and Krystal both smiled at Falco. To them, it was a reunion of the older Star Fox team, and they were happy to see Falco regardless.

"It's good to see you again Falco." Krystal said.

"Enjoying life in the field?" Fox asked.

"More fun than the lives the rest of you guys are living right now." Falco said jokingly. "But reminding me of the good old days with your son taking the head adds more joy."

After Falco was done catching up with Fox and Krystal, the team then focused on Marcus.

"What happened exactly?" Fox asked.

Marcus took a few minutes to explain his attack. After concluding his tale, the rest of the team stood in shock and tried to think about what was happening.

"Why did you want to go see Peppy?" Fox asked.

"I wanted to show him the video of the gold fighter to see if he could add any insight." Marcus said.

"Seems like these guys didn't want you to go anywhere." Freddy said.

"Do you have any clue who would want you dead so bad?" Abigail asked.

"I'm not sure." Marcus replied. "I'm sure we've made quite a few enemies throughout our years in Star Fox, but I haven't come across one trying to kill me here on Corneria."

"Did you find anything that could help identify who these men are?" Krystal asked.

Marcus pushed a button on his wrist communicator and a hologram of the jagged edge, crimson colored ring appeared before the team.

"There was this tattoo on one of the guys who attacked me." Marcus said.

Krystal looked at the symbol and felt something familiar. The image caused a stir in her memories as she felt like she had seen something like that before. Marcus picked up on Krystal's thoughts for a brief moment as her head lowered when she searched her thoughts. As soon as she felt Marcus's presence in her mind, she quickly forced him out and returned to her aware state.

"Mom?" Marcus asked.

"It's nothing son." Krystal said.

"Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Marcus, can I have the data drive on that image please?"

"Um, sure. I'll give you a copy." Marcus said.

Marcus reached into his communicator and pulled out a small data file and handed it to Fox.

"That drive holds a copy of the image." Marcus said.

After a few minutes, the scene was closed down for investigation. Marcus copied the data of the tattoo and gave another drive to one of the investigators and then the team left the scene.

"So what now?" Freddy asked.

"I still want to go see Peppy." Marcus said. "Mom, dad, I could meet you guys at home and-"

"I'm coming with you." Fox said.

"Dad, I'll-"

"I'm not going to hear it. I'm coming with you. Besides, at least you'll have back up."

Fox walked over to Krystal and handed her the small data drive from Marcus's wrist communicator. Fox winked at Krystal and Krystal took that moment to read Fox's thoughts.

"Give this data to him." Fox thought. "He should know."

Marcus was unaware of the psychic communication due to the blocks that Krystal was making within her mind and Fox's mind.

"We'll head back to our homes." Falco said. "You let us know if you need back up all right Foxie?"

"Will do Falco." Fox replied.

"Be safe Marcus." Abigail said.

"We got your back." Freddy said.

"I'll be fine guys." Marcus said. "Least dad is here with me."

Marcus and Fox said their good byes to the team and they went their separate ways. Fox and Marcus entered a hover craft and drove to the Cornerian capital while the rest of the team went home. Fox was driving the hover craft and Marcus was in the passenger seat. Tensions were mild within Marcus's thoughts as he kept trying to reflect on his attack.

"I don't have to be a telepath to know when you're troubled son." Fox said. "I'm here for you, you know that."

"To be honest dad," Marcus said, "I'm just trying to get a grip on everything right now. Last night I was in Meteo chasing down a group of bandits; then suddenly one of them disappears before my eyes. Not even five minutes after that, a random gold fighter appears out of nowhere, destroys my only lead, and also disappears in front of my eyes."

"And the very next morning there was an attempt on your life."

"I know it comes with the business, but there's a point where it's too much."

"Be thankful that you're alive Marcus. Every day you live is a gift since there's never a guarantee for a tomorrow. You and the rest of Star Fox know that better than anyone."

Marcus was silent as he knew that Fox had a point.

"Yea, I know." Marcus said.

"Don't stress yourself." Fox said. "That's one mistake I've made one too many times and it got me nowhere. Regardless the situation, never give up and-"

"Trust your instincts. I know. I'm sure grandpa would be proud of us in that regard."

Fox chuckled at the thought.

"I'm sure he would."

After a few more minutes of driving, Fox and Marcus arrived at the Cornerian Capital building. Their hover craft was taken by a shofar driver and parked elsewhere. Fox and Marcus ascended the steps and entered the lobby. They both stopped after entering to gaze upon the large silver themed lobby. The tinted, stainless windows were complimented with the marble pillars decorating the interior of the lobby. The granite floor was polished and they could see their reflections in the ground.

"This place just gets nicer and nicer every day." Marcus said.

"Is that so?" Fox asked. "I haven't been in here in years."

The pair walked forward towards the reception desk and they were greeted by a hare in an officer's uniform.

"Can I help you gentle-"

She paused as she realized that is was Marcus and Fox standing before her.

"Oh my, Marcus and Fox McCloud?" the receptionist asked. "This is truly an honor. Pleased to meet you both."

Marcus and Fox both smiled at the hare.

"Pleased to meet you too." Marcus said.

"How can I help you today?" the receptionist asked.

"We're looking for General Hare." Fox said. "Is he in his office?"

"Yes he is. You two can take the elevator over there and it will take you directly to him. I'll let him know that you're coming."

"Thanks for the help." Marcus said.

"Of course!"

Marcus and Fox both walked to the side and entered an elevator. Fox pushed a button on the side of the door and the elevator took them up the large sky scraper. As they were rising, they were enjoying a nice view of the Cornerian capital city.

"This place gets more technologically advanced every day." Fox said.

"Guess I wouldn't know." Marcus said. "I spend most of my days out in the field."

"The perks of being retired."

"Don't you miss it dad?"

Fox lowered his head and thought about Marcus's question.

"Sometimes." Fox said. "But after the original Star Fox disbanded, I promised your mother that I would retire from the military life. I wanted to be with her more than anything, and it would be a lot easier to protect her when I'm always there. Besides, who would look after you if she and I chose not to retire? It would have been a hard life working for Star Fox and trying to raise a son."

Marcus took a moment to dwell on his words and realized that Fox had a point.

"What happened to the Star Fox team before mine?" Marcus asked.

"Well we had five members." Fox said. "It was Slippy, and his wife Amanda; Falco, and your mother and I. After we took down the Black Suns, there was peace in Lylat, and that's when I popped the question to your mother."

"You were nervous weren't you…?"

"Considering I kicked her off the team at one point and hearing that she had a relationship with Panther, yea I was nervous. However, she looked past all that and accepted my proposal. She forgave me, and it brought peace to my heart. After the wedding, I called the team together for a meeting and told them that I was going to leave Star Fox to be with your mother. Slippy and Amanda agreed in disbanding Star Fox since they were getting married as well and thought about the same reasons. Falco was a bit irritated but he valued our wellbeing more than just flying around in harm's way."

"What ever happened with him and Katt?"

"Falco was never the romantic kid. He and Katt split up some time after the team disbanded. Katt wanted to keep him safe but Falco always valued adventure over the quiet life."

Marcus chuckled at his father's words, but his joy quickly left him as he remembered something.

"Hey dad…" Marcus said.

"Yea?" Fox asked

"What happened to my god father exactly?"

Fox took a quick moment to think on how to properly respond to Marcus's question. He dared not to tell him that Axios was an ex-Black Sun as it would destroy Marcus's image of him, but he knew that Marcus was smart enough to pick up a lie if he heard it. He would have to be as convincing as possible to avoid bringing suspicion.

"Your god father, Axios, was a close friend of mine in the Cornerian Flight academy." Fox said. "He dropped out around the same time I did, and we split up. He took a ship and entered the Lylat Mega Gate and left the system completely."

"And he came back conveniently when the Black Suns attacked? What about the Lylat Wars? The Apparoids? The Anglars?"

"He just didn't know. He came back and we found him on Corneria. After me and the team filled him in, he wanted to help and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"So he voluntarily helped you out just like that."

"He's got more skills than you think son. He was able to help me infiltrate the Black Suns base, and he helped us destroy it."

"And his death?"

"He decided to stick around Lylat after the Black Suns Conflict. He was there when you were born but then he chose to leave. He thought he could do some good on his own but…"

"The bounty hunters got to him."

"He loved you Marcus, that's all that matters. Don't let his choices cloud your image of him."

Marcus took a deep breath and sighed.

"I guess you're right."

After a brief minute, the elevator arrived at the top floor, and the two of them exited the elevator. They walked through a large hall way and looked left and right at several marble busts that lined the walls of the hall way. The busts were sculpted to form the heads of the previous Cornerian generals that have served in the military. One particular bust caught Fox's eye and he walked over to the side to closely examine it.

"Dad?" Marcus asked.

Fox was still frozen at the sight, but then closed his eyes and smiled. Marcus looked around his father and noticed the general's face on the bust.

"You know who this is Marcus?" Fox asked.

Marcus looked at the letters engraved on the pedestal under the bust.

"In honor of his service," Marcus said, "may we remember the life of General George P. Pepper."

Marcus was taken back a bit from the sight.

"I completely forgot he passed away…" Marcus said.

"He was ill before the Anglar Blitz, and he passed shortly after the Black Suns Conflict. You were only a few months old when that happened."

"Perhaps the hardest speech I ever had to give." Peppy said.

Fox and Marcus turned around and noticed Peppy was standing before them within the open door frame. He greeted them both with a smile and walked over to them.

"The only thing harder than giving his funeral speech and writing his obituary was being there on his death bed." Peppy said. "He told me that Corneria is the last bastion of hope for the civilians of Lylat. As long as it shines bright and is free from danger, the people have strength."

"I'm sure he'd be pretty proud of how far we've come since those days." Fox said.

"I sure the same could be said for your son here."

Peppy faced Marcus and gave him a look of concern.

"I heard about your ambush." Peppy said. "I'm relieved that you're all right."

"Thanks General." Marcus said.

"It's just Peppy to you son. No McCloud I've known has ever really kept to formalities."

Fox chuckled at those words and the trio entered Peppy's office. As they conversed about the day's events, there was a troubled mind within the McCloud's house hold. Krystal was sitting in Fox's office and was working on his desk. She pressed a button on the side and spoke into a receiver.

"Krystal McCloud." she said.

The voice recognition unlocked the computer and she access to Fox's information. As the holographic desktop appeared before her, she pressed a hidden key and a loading bar appeared on the screen. After a brief moment, there was a message box appearing before her and she started to type into it.

"It's Krystal." She typed.

After a brief moment, she received a response.

"Krystal, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Krystal typed. "But we have a problem."

After another brief moment, she received her next response.

"Is the channel secure?"

"Just like always." She typed. "Marcus was ambushed today."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He collected something from one of his attackers. I'm sending you an image file."

Krystal uploaded the image file into the messenger and the data was sent to her recipient. After a brief moment, she received a response.

"I'll look into this."


	3. A Watchful Eye

_Hello Star Fox fans! Another day comes another chapter. In regards to updates for this story, my plan remains the same. I plane on uploading a chapter every few days (unless I mention otherwise). As always, I work to please. So leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

3. A Watchful Eye

~Peace has always been sought for by the Cornerian military, but it has never been held for a prolonged period of time. New problems arise every day, and the ideal utopia that the military so desperately wants fades further into fantasy. The attempt on Marcus's life caused a stir within the minds of the commanders of the Cornerian military. The fact that the attack was on their soil, and was within five miles of the capital building gave them even more concern.

The day following the attack, Peppy called the fleet commanders of the Cornerian military together for an emergency meeting. He also called Marcus and Fox to the meeting seemingly because Marcus was the victim and Fox could provide more insight using his past experiences.

Within the thirtieth floor of the Cornerian capital building, the many commanders were gathered around a large circular table twenty feet in diameter. They all sat around the circle with Peppy sitting at the head in the general's chair. Behind Peppy was a wall of monitors ready for use if the need arose. Sitting on the opposite end of Peppy was Marcus and Fox.

"You all know why I have called you here today." Peppy said. "No less than twenty four hours ago, Captain Marcus McCloud was attacked by a pair of unknown gunmen no more than five miles from the capital building."

Peppy pushed a button on the table in front of him and the many monitors behind him turned on. They were each showing traffic camera footage of the two black robed men firing their guns at Marcus's hover car.

"Where did these men come from?" asked one commander.

"We don't know." Peppy said. "The only form of a lead that was recovered from the shooting was found on one of the men's corpses."

Peppy pushed another button which showed the crimson colored ring Marcus found on the gunman's wrist.

"This was tattooed onto the wrist of Marcus's attackers." Peppy said. "As far as we know, the gunmen are connected to a larger, more organized group."

"How do we know this?" another commander asked.

Peppy pushed one more button on his desk, and this time the next monitor was showing footage recovered from Marcus's _Arwing II_ during his mission in Meteo. The footage was showing the moment where the mysterious gold fighter shot down Marcus's target and disappeared. Peppy froze the footage to reveal that the same symbol was painted onto the gold fighter's exterior.

"I never even noticed that…" Marcus thought.

"This fighter alone is another reason why I have called this meeting." Peppy said. "We have no idea who the pilot is, or where this fighter came from. The design does not match any known structure of fighter recorded in the Cornerian databases, and there is no information pertaining to the crimson ring found on the gunman's wrist either."

The commanders started to whisper amongst themselves for a moment until one of them spoke up.

"General Hare," Roberts said, "I believe we should hear the McClouds speak about this situation."

Fox was a bit surprised he didn't recognize Roberts in the first place. Commander Roberts aided Peppy and the Star Fox team during the Black Suns Conflict when the Cornerian military assaulted their main base on Venom.

"Commander Roberts," Fox said, "It's good to see you again."

"A pleasure as always." Roberts responded. "Now, Captain Marcus; do you have any insight to what could be happening?"

Marcus stood from his seat and took a deep breath before he spoke. He felt a bit nervous as it was the first time he was speaking directly to all the Cornerian commanders.

"As far as insight, I believe we're only scratching the surface of what could potentially be the next greatest threat that will befall Lylat." Marcus said.

His words caused a stir within the commander's minds and they started to converse amongst themselves again.

"Commanders, please." Peppy said. "Let him finish."

"Thank you General." Marcus said. "Only a few days ago, I was leading my team to recover stolen Cornerian technology within the Meteo cluster. You all just saw what I saw in the field; this mysterious gold fighter appearing and then disappearing. When it vanished, there was no trace of it left on the scanners meaning that it was invisible to all of our utilities."

"Could this be connected to the elite fighters of the Black Suns?" Roberts asked.

"I don't know."

"However," Fox said, "We should not exclude the possibility that the Black Suns had a hand in this."

"Explain please." A commander said.

"When I was flying in Venom to eliminate the base, we were harassed by the Black Suns leader, a fox known as One. His ship possessed three different modifications. The first was a stealth drive that made his ship invisible to radar. His second was a cloaking device which made his ship invisible to sight. The third and last was a mini warp drive that allowed him to warp his ship where ever he pleased within a small combat zone."

"So you're suggesting that this new faction was associated to the Black Suns." a commander said.

"Maybe they are, but there isn't any way to know for sure."

The commanders again started to converse amongst each other.

"The truth is," Roberts said, "we cannot commit any of our fleets to investigate these incidents without hostile action taken against our military or without any leads to investigate."

"Then my team and I could investigate for you." Marcus said. "The Star Fox team is always ready to assist the Cornerian military whenever the need arises."

"There is only one problem Captain," a commander said, "where would you begin your investigation?"

The commander's question put Marcus on the spot. The truth was that Marcus did not have a clue about where to begin. He knew little about the details of the Black Suns Conflict, and he knew nothing about the elite members of the Black Suns.

"We can start by reviewing everything we have on the Black Suns." Marcus said. "My understanding was that there were eight elite members with their own ships and their own modifications. We can cross reference their technology with anything the Cornerian military has discovered within the Lylat system until we find a lead."

The Cornerian commanders again discussed Marcus's plan amongst themselves and to Marcus's surprise, he saw a lot of them nodding their heads to each other.

"We'll start by forwarding all of our information on the Black Suns to you." a commander said. "I hope that the information you will be provided with presents us with a solution to the coming problems we're receiving."

"We'll conduct our own investigation while you conduct yours." Peppy said. "Until we find a lead to base our investigation on, I want all fleets continuing their daily duties. However, I want to extend a warning of caution to all of you. Be on your guard; there's clearly another threat out there."

Peppy rose from his seat and the rest of the commanders did the same. Everyone in the room saluted Peppy and Peppy saluted everyone in return.

"This meeting is adjourned." Peppy said.

The commanders left the room one by one until Peppy, Roberts, Fox, and Marcus were left in the room.

"I don't like this…" Peppy said. "Not one bit."

"We're running blind." Roberts said. "It's just what the enemy wants."

"We'll find something." Marcus said.

"Son, optimism can only come free at a young age. When you grow older, reality becomes your next greatest enemy."

"I may be young, but that doesn't mean that I don't have the same understanding of reality as you guys. I've flown in combat before and I've had to shoot down many fighters at a relatively young age."

Roberts was silenced as he realized that Marcus had a point.

"The youth are the future after all." Roberts said.

"We'll find something to work with." Fox said. "I'm still in touch with Slippy and Falco and I'm sure they can dig into their memories to help us find something we missed."

"In the mean time we got some data to review." Peppy said. "I'll forward everything we have about the Black Suns to your terminal Marcus. If you find something we can use, let us know immediately."

"Sure thing." Marcus said.

Marcus and Fox said their good byes to Roberts and Peppy and they left the conference room. They descended the elevator and they exited the capital building. As they were walking down the steps of the building, they saw their hover car pulling up in front of them on the street.

"Time to go home and get some rest and rel-"

Marcus was silenced as catastrophe struck again. The hover car blew up right in front of Marcus and Fox and the resulting shockwave sent them both flying backwards up the steps and through the windows of the building lobby. Marcus and Fox both landed in the center of the lobby and they were both completely disorientated. Shrapnel and debris from the hover craft flew everywhere and left a scene of destruction.

Marcus and Fox were both on the ground face down when they landed in the lobby of the capital building. Marcus slowly lifted his head and looked forward and shook the stars out of his head. He quickly realized that there were multiple black robed figures standing outside of the lobby and were approaching entrance quickly. Marcus looked to his side and noticed Fox on the ground as well.

"DAD!" Marcus called out.

Fox slowly pushed himself up from the ground and shook the stars out of his head.

"God dammit…" he said.

Fox looked forward and noticed the black robed figures as well and quickly sank back into reality.

"Marcus move!" Fox called out.

Marcus and Fox both quickly got up and dove behind the front desk as the four black robed figures pulled out weapons and opened fire upon the lobby. They took cover and noticed that the receptionist was taking cover behind the desk as well. The four figures were unloading their automatic weapons on the desk but were not successful in wounding Marcus or Fox as the desk was reinforced within its internal structure.

Marcus pulled out his blaster and Fox reached behind his jacket to pull out his.

"You still remember how to use that thing?" Marcus asked.

"Boy, I'm the one who taught how to use this thing!" Fox said.

Despite readying themselves for a fire fight, they both forgot about the traumatized receptionist taking cover next to them.

"Hey!" Marcus said. "You're going to be ok! You understand?"

His words did not seem to have any affect as the receptionist clung onto Marcus's arm and refused to let go. As the black robed men reloaded their rifles and fired again, the receptionist let out a loud scream.

"We're going to die!" she said. "Oh my god we're going to die!"

The four black robed men slowly started moving towards the desk while firing. The desk was slowly being torn apart with the continued fire and Marcus and Fox both knew that they would run out of cover soon. As soon as they heard a break in the fire, they seized their moment.

"NOW!" Fox said.

Marcus and Fox both fell to the side and aimed their blaster at the gunmen. They wasted no time firing upon them and they were successful in killing two of the gunmen. However, the other two quickly dove away from their fire and took cover behind the pillars in the lobby.

"Dad?" Marcus asked.

"Two down!" Fox said. "The other two are behind the pillars!"

"We can't stay here!"

Marcus and Fox both got off their knees and onto their feet but they remained in a squat position behind the desk. As they were about to move, the receptionist grabbed Marcus's arm and held him in his place.

"Don't leave me!" she said. "Please!"

"Dad, I'll cover you!" Marcus said.

Marcus poked his head over the desk and fired upon the other two gunmen. This allowed Fox to move from the desk to take cover behind a pillar where he had more freedom of movement. Meanwhile, Marcus had to calm the receptionist.

"Hey, listen. What is your name?" Marcus asked.

The receptionist was hyperventilating as she was completely traumatized. Marcus grabbed her shoulders and held her still.

"Hey!" Marcus said. "what is your name?"

"Diana…" the receptionist said.

"Diana, that's a very nice name. Listen, you want to live right?"

"Yes!"

"Then listen, I-"

Marcus was silenced as rifle fire was impacting the desk and causing a piece of it to fall right in front of Marcus and Diana. Marcus poked out of his cover to fire his blaster at the gunmen. Though he was unsuccessful in killing his target, he forced the gunman to retreat behind his cover.

"Diana listen to me!" Marcus said. "You need to sound the alarm understand? Where is the alarm key on this desk?"

Diana pointed to a panel under the desk. However, the panel was completely destroyed and there was no other functioning communicator on the desk.

"Ok, listen." Marcus said. "You're going to run to the elevator and take it up to the general's office. Tell him to sound the alarm and get the police here right away!"

"I can't!" Diana said. "I'm not moving!"

Marcus placed a hand on her face and looked deeply into her eyes. Diana felt a calming effect slowly take her as she heard Marcus speak.

"Diana," Marcus said, "I promise I'm not going to let them hurt you. I need your help, understand? You're going to be fine."

Diana felt calm enough to move from her current position and she slowly got on her knees.

"Ok ok…" Diana said.

"On three, I want you to run to the elevator." Marcus said.

Marcus looked over the desk and saw Fox firing upon the gunmen. He saw one gunman fall to the ground lifeless as Fox placed a blaster round through his head.

"Dad!" Marcus called out. "Covering Fire!"

At that moment, Marcus and Fox both opened fire upon the last gunman and Diana took that chance to flee to the elevator. The gunman saw her run and aimed at her. However, he had to quickly retreat behind cover as he wanted to avoid being shot by Marcus and Fox.

"She's in!" Marcus called out.

The elevator doors closed and Marcus saw the elevator rise. He jumped out from behind the desk and opened fire upon the last gunman. He and Fox slowly moved from pillar to pillar approaching their last target.

"One left!" Fox said.

Marcus aimed around the pillar and noticed that the gunman's arm was exposed. He took the shot and his blaster round impacted the gunman's arm. As a result, the gunman leaned to the side to mend the round but exposed the rest of his body to Fox. Fox took the shot and the gunman dropped his rifle and fell to the floor. Marcus and Fox both stepped out from behind their pillars and approached the gunman. The gunman reached for his rifle but a blaster round that impacted the ground next to his hand forced him to back away.

Enraged by the day's events, Marcus approached the gunman and kneeled next to him as he placed his blaster right on the gunman's chest. He got a good look at the gunman's face and realized that the gunman was a husky.

"Tell me who you're working for and I'll make it quick…" Marcus said.

The husky looked up at Marcus and spat on his face. Marcus placed his blaster on the husky's forehead and was about to pull the trigger until he was interrupted.

"Marcus!" Fox yelled.

His father's words froze Marcus as he realized that his anger was getting the best of him. Marcus slowly pulled the gun away from the husky's head and holstered it on his waist. Marcus stood from his kneeled position and walked away.

"Sorry dad." Fox said.

"Don't worry about it." Fox said.

Fox walked up to the gunman holding his blaster within his hand. He looked down upon the gunman and studied his wounds carefully. He kneeled and grabbed the gunman's wrist and rolled up his sleeve. He saw the crimson ring tattooed into the wrist of the gunman and Fox became furious. Marcus walked back to the gunman and Fox showed him the tattoo.

"Yesterday…" Fox said. "You and your bastard friends tried to kill my son. What pains me was that I wasn't there to help defend him. Now, you try to kill him again when he's right here next to me."

Fox dropped the gunman's wrist and stood from his kneeled position.

"You think he's mad right now?" Fox asked. "Well now you've pissed off his father. So I'm going to ask you one question. Who sent you?"

The husky was silent as he knew his life was coming to an end.

"Help us out here." Marcus said. "And maybe you can find redemption in the next life."

The husky took a deep breath and closed its eyes. After a brief moment however, he started to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" Fox asked.

Without warning, the husky pulled a grenade out of his robes and pushed the button to arm it.

"The Crimson Star awaits me!" the husky said.

Marcus and Fox quickly dove backwards as the grenade exploded. There was nothing left of the husky's remains and the other three gunmen were all dead.

Fox and Marcus both slowly looked over their shoulders. They saw nothing left of the husky and they both took a deep breath. Marcus and Fox both rolled over on their back and they were right next to each other. They were both taking deep breaths trying to calm the adrenaline running through their bodies.

"Hey dad…?" Marcus asked.

"Yea…?" Fox asked.

"How's that veteran's retirement plan coming?"

Fox let out a laugh at Marcus's joke.

"Looks like it's going to have to be put on hold for a bit." He said.

Marcus and Fox both sat up and eventually stood from the ground. Marcus walked to the side and grabbed a pair of chairs that were the least destroyed from the fire fight and the grenade. He gave one to Fox and the two simply just sat in the center of the lobby. After a brief moment, the alarms started to sound off and Fox placed his blaster back behind his jacket.

"We have problems…" Marcus said.

"Big problems…" Fox said. "Never mind that right now. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine; just irritated."

After a few minutes, Fox and Marcus saw the Cornerian police pull up on the street. There was also Cornerian Special Forces and fire teams on scene. The Special Forces entered the lobby and immediately started to secure the area. There was a one squad of soldiers that surrounded Fox and Marcus and pointed their guns at them. Another squad secured the three killed gunman and their weapons as well as secured the rest of the building.

"Clear!" one soldier said.

"Clear!" another said.

"All clear!" a third said. "Code Blue! I repeat, Code Blue!"

Fox and Marcus were a bit confused as to why the Special Forces soldiers were pointing their guns at them, but then they heard a voice that calmed the soldiers.

"Squad two!" a sergeant said. "Stand down at once!"

Fox and Marcus both looked forward and saw a grey furred wolf approach them. The wolf was dressed in black combat armor and had two scars coming down over his right eye. As he approached the squad, the soldiers lowered their weapons and stood in attention with their weapons shouldered.

"Well well…" the sergeant said. "The legendary Fox and Marcus McCloud… This is quite the honor."

"I'm sorry, did you say legendary?" Marcus asked. "I wasn't aware that I was legendary."

"You're a McCloud kid. Most of the men idolize you. Hell some of them are even down right scared of you."

"Thanks for the gesture." Fox said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Master Sergeant Connor Raynor. My uncle flew with you and the Cornerian fleet when you attacked the Black Suns over Fortuna. He got shot down providing cover fire for one of your teammates."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Can it, you got nothing to be sorry about. You won that war for us so I'm going to say thanks."

Raynor looked around the lobby and studied the damages.

"Looks like you redecorated a little bit." Raynor said. "I like your style. Micro Turan laser rounds from your blasters mixed in with grade two nano-point plasma rounds from these men's automatics."

"You know the ammunition?" Marcus asked.

"Oh yea. It was used in combat training camps within the _Exodus_ station in Sector Y. This type of ammunition is smaller which means a larger magazine size, but it also packs a heavier punch. You're lucky these pillars didn't let the rounds punch right through them."

All of a sudden, all the soldiers in the area froze and stood in attention as they heard a voice.

"General on deck!" a soldier called out.

As they all froze and stood in attention, they each saluted Peppy as he walked out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"At ease." Peppy said. "Carry on, all of you."

All the soldiers and police crew resumed their duties and Peppy walked up to Fox, Marcus, and Raynor.

"Sergeant, I hope you have an explanation as to why my lobby has been lit up." Peppy said.

"Your explanation will have to come from the McClouds sir." Raynor said.

"We were ambushed by more of the black robed men." Marcus said.

"They came to the capital building to try to kill you?" Peppy asked.

"Afraid so." Fox said.

"Sergeant, call in more teams and have them secure an area within five blocks of the capital building. I want every building within the area thoroughly searched and secured is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Raynor said. "We'll talk later McClouds. Good luck to you."

Raynor exited the lobby and left the scene. The teams continued their work and eventually the lobby was completely secured.

"I suppose now we have a problem." Peppy said.

"Yea, these guys work with the same crew from before." Marcus said.

"There's more to it than that." Fox said.

"What do you mean?"

Fox looked at Peppy and Peppy saw the concern in Fox's eyes. Fox took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Marcus…" Fox said. "Someone is personally targeting you."

"Why would they want to target me?" Marcus asked. "I haven't made an enemy that would go this far to try to kill me."

The thought quickly hit Fox.

"Not you…" Fox thought. "Maybe me… Maybe him…"

Fox turned to Peppy.

"We need to get home Peppy." Fox said.

"I'll have a security team escort you." Peppy said.

"Check the hover cars." Marcus said. "The last one we tried to enter had a bomb underneath it."

After a few minutes, a security team with three hover cars arrived on scene. Marcus and Fox said their good byes to Peppy and they entered the hover cars. The cars pulled away from the scene and took Marcus and Fox to their home.

After a brief period of driving, Marcus and Fox dismounted the hover cars and arrived at their home. They said their good byes to the team and they walked towards their front door. Their home was a luxurious, small manor. It had two floors and was pretty spacious on the inside. The home was furnished with quality, upper class materials and was also decorated with medals and Star Fox souvenirs that Fox and Krystal collected over the years.

Fox and Marcus walked inside and they entered the main lounge. Marcus noticed a family portrait of Fox, Krystal and himself. He and Fox were dressed in black dress shirts, dress pants, and vests. They both stood behind Krystal who was sitting in a chair in front of them. Krystal was dressed in a white, strapless dress and her jewelry. Marcus smiled at the portrait and he felt a feeling of warmth as if Krystal was holding him.

"Marcus! Fox!" Krystal called out.

Fox and Marcus looked up and noticed Krystal on the second floor balcony. She rushed down the stairs and embraced them both. She was in tears as news of their ambush was just recently shared with her.

"My boys…" she said. "Oh my goodness… You're both ok."

"We're fine Krystal…" Fox said as he and Marcus were holding her tight.

The family simply enjoyed the moment together as Marcus and Fox both tried to calm Krystal. Krystal gave Marcus a kiss on the forehead and gave Fox a kiss on his lips. She was relieved that they were both ok. After a brief minute of embrace, Marcus decided to lighten up the mood.

"Dad still has it in him." Marcus said jokingly.

The three of them slowly released each other and Krystal smiled at Marcus.

"And what do you mean by that?" Krystal asked.

"He still has his knack for combat." Marcus said.

Krystal wiped away her tears and smirked at Fox. Fox chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Krystal held out her hand and Fox reached behind his jacket and pulled out his blaster. He placed it in her hand and Krystal looked at the blaster.

"You know we're retired Fox…" Krystal said.

Fox winked at Marcus and slowly walked towards Krystal. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close to give her a kiss. To Krystal surprise however, she felt Fox reach behind her shirt and he pulled out a combat knife that Krystal had hidden there. Fox quickly backed away and showed the knife to her and Marcus.

"If we're retired…" Fox said jokingly. "Why do you still keep this around?"

Marcus chuckled and Krystal gave Fox a look of irritation. She held out his blaster and Fox held out her knife. They traded weapons and they smiled at each other.

"I guess we're just being cautious." Krystal said.

After a nice reunion, Marcus went upstairs into his old master bedroom. He found several models of the _Arwing_ lying about the shelves and he found a medal within a case on top of another. He looked at the bed and noticed that it was already made.

"Feels good to be back." Marcus said.

Marcus changed out of his clothes and into his bed wear. He tucked himself in under his bed sheets and slowly let his eyes get heavy. Fox and Krystal watched through his door as he fell asleep, and when Krystal could sense he was asleep, they closed the door and left.

Fox and Krystal went back into Fox's office and Krystal closed the door behind them. Fox activated his computer and brought up the holographic message box. He started to type into the messenger.

"It's Fox and Krystal." Fox typed.

After a brief moment, they received a response.

"I heard about what happened. Are you and Marcus all right?"

"We're fine. But now I want answers."

"Fox?"

"Who is after my son, and tell me everything."

After a brief minute, they received their response. The message sent a chill up and down Fox and Krystal's spines.

"Beware, this man is very powerful and has people everywhere. He has infiltrated the Cornerian Military and has people far up the chain of command."

"Who is he?"

"They call him the Crimson Star."


	4. Third Time's a Charm

_Hello Star Fox fans! Sorry about the lateness of this posting. I had some exams to study for and I needed to put time into that. Regardless, I have put in the effort to give you all another chapter before my exam that's today. I give to you the next installment of the Crimson Star story. Leave a review if you would like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

4. Third Time's a Charm

~The following morning in the McCloud house was perhaps one of the quietest mornings the family has had in years. Fox and Krystal were both slightly on edge that they are the only two that knew of the new threat that is in Lylat. They felt unsure about sharing the information with Peppy as their source told them there are agents high up the chain of command in the Cornerian military. They were both completely undecided.

The two of them sat in the kitchen early in the morning drinking a cup of coffee. They sat across from each other over the island counter top and they were both thinking about what they should do.

"We have to go to Peppy…" Fox said.

"And what about the moles in the Cornerian military?" Krystal asked. "How do we know that the people close to Peppy aren't working for the Crimson Star?"

"Peppy won't share information if it meant compromising the military." Fox said. "If we told this to him and him alone, he'll understand."

"But he's going to ask us where we got this information, and we can't tell him the truth."

Fox sighed as he realized that Krystal had a point.

"We need more information." Fox said.

"We already spoke with him." Krystal said. "He said that it's dangerous to contact him more than once within a twenty four hour time period."

"Things are different Krys, we need more information."

"And what if he doesn't have anything?"

"That's a chance we should be willing to take."

Krystal sat back in her chair and took a sip of coffee to think about contacting their source a second time. She didn't enjoy contacting him as there were risks for doing so. Despite being stuck in the chain of conspiracy that surrounded the Cornerian military, she knew they needed help.

"Ok," Krystal said, "let's try contacting him again."

Fox and Krystal left the kitchen and went into Fox's office. Krystal closed the doors behind her and locked them while Fox activated his computer. He brought up the messenger display and noticed that his recipient left him a message.

"Krys…" Fox said. "Look at this."

Krystal looked at the monitor and noticed the message.

"I'm coming to Corneria. There's been a development."

Fox typed a message into the messenger.

"What's happening?" Fox asked.

After a brief moment, he received a response.

"Corneria is no longer safe. There is conspiracy amongst the military, and choices that were made in the past are now affecting our present. Marcus is no longer safe, beware…"

While Fox and Krystal were talking with their recipient, Marcus was still deep in his slumber. However, his body slowly started to grow more and tenser as he was having a bad dream.

Marcus was running though a hall way in a ship that was being attacked and there were small explosions and flames within the hall way. He had his assault rifle in his hands and his mother's staff strapped to his back. However, he was also wounded as he had cuts throughout his body and his armor had been cut through on multiple locations.

"Fred!" Marcus said into his communicator. "Abbie! Falco! Are you guys out?!"

Marcus received no response.

"Guys?!" Marcus said again.

He still received no response.

Marcus grew more and more tense and his body ached even more as he ran. He turned into another hall way and an explosion on the outside of the ship violently shook the hall. Marcus fell to the ground and dropped his assault rifle. He slowly pushed himself up and slowly picked up his assault rifle. He continued to run down the hall until he reached a large set of double doors. He took a deep breath and pressed a button on the side of the doors to open them. However, as the doors opened, a wave of fire sprung out of the door and engulfed Marcus. There was also a shock wave of energy that launched Marcus backwards and sent him flying through the air.

Marcus quickly woke as the flames engulfed him. He wasn't panting or sweating from the traumatic experience he had just witnessed; he simply lied still under his sheets. After a brief moment, he stood from his bed and took a deep breath to relax himself.

"What was that…?" Marcus thought. "That hall way, it seemed familiar…"

Marcus walked away from his bed and towards the master bath room that was adjacent to his bed room. He turned on the lights and stood over a sink that was right in front of a mirror. Marcus opened the sink faucet and bent over to wash his face. He took several more deep breaths to relax himself before standing up to grab a towel. However, his telepathic abilities quickly picked up a strange signal that was nearby, and as he removed the towel from his face; he saw a black clothed figure standing behind him in the mirror. The figure was wearing a black mask and was staring Marcus's reflection dead in the face.

Marcus froze and his eyes widened at the sight.

"How're you doing…?" Marcus asked.

The black assassin pulled out a knife and quickly tried to stab Marcus in the back. Marcus quickly turned around and grabbed the knife before the blade could impale him. The assassin quickly reacted by kicking Marcus's leg out from under him. As Marcus dropped to one knee, he retaliated by punching the assassin in the thigh with caused him to drop to one knee as well. The assassin quickly tried to bring the knife up to Marcus's throat but Marcus ducked his head underneath the blade and grabbed the assassin's arm. Marcus rolled over backwards and pulled the assassin over his shoulder.

The two were now on the ground struggling over control of the knife. Marcus took a moment to knee the assassin in the abdomen but the assassin still held tight his grip on the knife. Marcus tried again and again with the knee but the assassin then placed his own knee to block Marcus's strikes. After a quick moment of struggle, the assassin placed both of his feet on Marcus's chest and kicked Marcus away. The two stood and faced each other for a brief moment until the assassin charged Marcus.

As the assassin tried again to stab Marcus in the chest, Marcus side stepped away from the attack and grabbed hold of the assassin's arm. He quickly turned the arm over his shoulder and slammed the assassin onto the floor. As the assassin hit the ground, Marcus forced the knife out of his hands and he now had control of it. The assassin tried to stand but Marcus delivered a powerful round house kick to his head and knocked the assassin head first into the wall. At this moment, the assassin was on the ground and struggling to get up.

Marcus walked over to the assassin and pulled him away from the wall. The assassin was on the ground and was completely disorientated. Marcus kicked the assassin in the abdomen forcing the assassin to lie on his back. Marcus placed his knee in the assassin's abdomen and held the knife over his chest ready to stab.

"Now…" Marcus said as he was panting. "Let's see who's under the mask."

Marcus reached for the mask and forcibly removed it. Immediately upon removing the mask, Marcus was in complete shock. He was gazing upon the face of a silver vixen that was around his age. Her face froze Marcus and he dropped the knife shortly after. She was panting and Marcus could tell that she was in serious pain.

"You're…" Marcus said. "A girl?"

The vixen noticed that Marcus dropped the knife and she quickly reached out to it. However, a blaster round struck the ground right in front of her hand and she quickly retracted away from the knife. Marcus looked to the side and noticed Fox pointing a blaster at the ground next to him and Krystal had her staff ready in her hands.

"Don't even think about it!" Fox said.

"You've attacked our son…" Krystal said. "You're going to regret this."

As Marcus was distracted, the vixen took that opportunity to kick Marcus off of her and into the wall. She reached into her clothes and grabbed a flash bang grenade and she quickly pushed the button to arm it. Fox aimed at the vixen but the grenade went off before he could pull the trigger. As the McCloud family was blinded by the grenade, the vixen made a quick escape out of Marcus's bed room window.

As the McClouds slowly regained control of their senses, they looked out the window and saw vixen running away through a large field towards a pond in the distance.

"Damn…" Fox said. "He got away…"

"No she hasn't." Marcus said.

Marcus quickly walked to the other side of his bed and pulled out a long black case. Fox and Krystal were confused as to what Marcus was doing, and they were even more surprised about the words that came out of his mouth.

"Did you say she?" Krystal asked.

Marcus opened the case and pulled out an RX-K2 Cornerian Ballistics Sniper Rifle. Fox and Krystal were both surprised and were wondering why he had that weapon.

"Where did you get this?" Fox asked.

Marcus ignored his father and brought his rifle to the window. He kneeled next to the windowsill and rested the barrel of the sniper rifle on the edge to steady his shot.

"I'll tell you in a minute…" Marcus said.

Marcus steadied his breath and aimed down the sight at the fleeing vixen. He centered the crosshairs on the vixen's shoulders as he wanted to take her alive.

"You can run…" Marcus said as he calmed his pulse. "But you won't get far..."

Marcus took one last deep breath and squeezed the trigger. The round soared through the air seamlessly and was on track to hit the vixen's shoulder. After a brief second, the round struck the vixen in the shoulder and she fell onto the ground. Marcus stood from the window and put the sniper rifle back into the case. He quickly looked at Fox and Krystal and gave them both a smile.

"A gift from Falco for my fifteenth birthday." Marcus said joyfully.

The three McClouds quickly left the house and as Marcus chased down his target, Fox and Krystal readied their hover car.

The vixen was on the ground as the pain was unbearable. She could not stand and she was completely disorientated.

"Dammit…" she said. "Dammit dammit dammit…"

She rolled onto her back and looked back at the house and realized that Marcus was chasing after her. She saw the blaster in his hands and she quickly grew more and more fearful. She slowly pushed herself up to her knees but a blaster round impacted the ground right next to her.

"NO MORE RUNNING!" Marcus yelled.

The vixen grew more and more fearful and she simply froze. Marcus continued to approach her until he was standing roughly a few yards from her. He pointed his blaster at her and grew angry.

"Get up." Marcus said angrily.

The vixen slowly rose to her feet and she had her hand on her shoulder wound. She turned and faced Marcus and Marcus could see the fear in her eyes. However, there was something else about her that Marcus had not realized before. She had the most entrancing pair of blue eyes he had ever seen, and she also had a perfect hourglass body figure that any man would die for. The moonlight reflected of her straightened white hair, and she seemed to be glowing in the eyes of Marcus.

Marcus was temporarily distracted at the sight until the vixen spoke to him.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

Marcus was still aiming his blaster at her head. His anger slowly started to dissipate as he continued to stare at her.

"How old are you?" Marcus asked.

"I'm only sixteen, but what does it matter?" the vixen asked. "You or your military are going to kill me regardless, so why should my age matter?"

Marcus was still completely confused, and he needed more answers.

"Who sent you?" Marcus asked.

"I can't tell you." the vixen said.

Marcus became frustrated at her response. He took a step forward and continued to aim his blaster at her head. However, he noticed something. As he took a step forward the vixen took a step backwards, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"You're scared to death." Marcus said. "You don't want to die, and you're afraid that someone else will come for you if they knew you helped us. But we can offer you protection as long as you work with us."

The vixen was still full of fear and she dropped to her knees. Marcus knew that she wasn't going to go anywhere and so he holstered his blaster. He approached her and kneeled in front of her.

"What's your name?" Marcus asked.

The vixen chose not to respond to him.

"Hey, what is your name?" Marcus asked again.

"Why should I tell you…?" the vixen responded. "You tried to kill me, and you shot me in the shoulder."

"And you just tried to assassinate me earlier! Keep this in mind, I could have killed you on my way over here and I chose not to."

The vixen realized that Marcus had a point, and she even saw him holster his blaster. She had nowhere else to go and she knew she was caught. She took a deep breath and looked at Marcus.

"My name is S-"

The vixen was silenced as blue electric sparks engulfed her entire body and rendered her unconscious. Marcus quickly sprung to his feet and turned around and noticed Fox pointing a stun blaster at her.

"Dad!" Marcus said.

"Relax Marcus; we're bringing her to the military HQ." Fox said.

"Just relax Marcus." Krystal said. "It's over now."

Marcus looked back down at the vixen and was frozen again at the sight. Despite the vixen trying to kill him earlier, and despite her brief moment of selfishness, Marcus actually felt a small sense of pity towards her. However, there was only one thought that Marcus was trying to rid his mind of and Krystal did not help his predicament.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Krystal asked as she placed a hand on Marcus's shoulder.

Marcus froze and his face flushed red for a moment.

"Mom I-"

"I know." Krystal said. "You sure have ways of attracting pretty young ladies."

Fox came up to the vixen and gently picked her up. He brought her to the back of the hover car and opened the back door. He gently laid her in the back seat and waved Krystal and Marcus over.

"Let's go." Fox said.

Krystal quickly whispered into Marcus's ear before they entered the car.

"You can ride with her in the back." Krystal said.

Krystal mounted in the passenger seat while Marcus rode in the back with the vixen. As soon as Marcus was ready, Fox started up his hover car and the family left the scene. Marcus gently lifted the vixen's head and gently rested it on his lap. He took off his jacket and placed it under her head to make her feel more comfortable.

Despite capturing an assassin alive was a victory for the McClouds, there was another figure watching from a distance. He was a jackal wearing a black robe similar to the one the vixen was wearing and looking at the scene through a pair of binoculars. He saw the vixen get taken and the family leaving.

"Capital…" the jackal said. "They took his daughter."

After a brief moment, a hologram of an anthropomorphic lizard appeared over his wrist communicator.

"What?!" Capital said. "Scyther, did they take her alive or dead?"

"We have to assume they took her alive." Scyther said. "I'm going to report to Spectra; he needs to know."

"Understood. I'll coordinate another attempt on the younger McCloud's life."

"Try not to fail Capital… Spectra is getting more and more disappointed in you with all your failures."

Scyther silenced his communicator and retreated deeper into the fields. He pressed a button on his wrist communicator and he deactivated the stealth drive on his fighter. After a brief moment, the gold fighter appeared right in front of him. He mounted his fighter and he took off into the Cornerian atmosphere and disappeared.

After a period of driving, the McClouds finally arrived at the Cornerian military headquarters located next to the air way. Fox and Krystal dismounted and Marcus carefully lifted the vixen out of the car. Fox was a bit stunned by the sight of Marcus holding her in his arms. Krystal instantly picked up on Fox's thoughts and looked at Marcus to confirm his suspicions.

"Even though she is an assassin…" Krystal said. "They kind of look sweet together."

Fox was a bit shaken by Krystal's words.

"She tried to kill him." Fox said. "Does that sound sweet to you? She's the enemy Krystal, nothing more and nothing less."

"Wasn't I the enemy when I joined Star Wolf?" Krystal asked.

Fox realized that Krystal had a point and he silenced himself. He looked back at Marcus as he was carrying the vixen to him

"They kind of do I guess." Fox said.

Krystal chuckled at his words and Marcus soon joined them.

"Hey, are we moving or not?" Marcus asked.

Fox and Krystal chuckled at Marcus's remark and they proceeded towards the entrance of the headquarters. They were greeted by two soldiers and they explained the situation to them. The guards let them inside the headquarters and quickly another soldier came to join them. To Fox's surprise, the next soldier that greeted them was Sergeant Raynor from the lobby shooting.

"Raynor?" Fox asked.

"Nice to see you too McCloud." Raynor said. "I take it you have a good reason for being here?"

"A really good one." Marcus said.

Raynor looked to the side and saw Marcus with the vixen in his hands. Raynor walked up to him and studied the vixen for a brief moment. Raynor looked at her wrist and realized that she had the Crimson Star tattooed into her wrist as well.

"She tried to kill me not too long ago." Marcus said.

"And now she's your girlfriend?" Raynor asked.

Marcus's face flushed bright red and Fox and Krystal chuckled at Raynor's joke.

"Is she alive?" Raynor asked.

"Yes." Marcus replied.

Raynor lifted up her wrist to show the tattoo to Marcus.

"I know." Marcus said. "That's why we brought her here."

"She has information we can use for this investigation." Krystal said.

"Damn right she does." Raynor said. "I'll escort you to one of the holding rooms. We'll interrogate her there. Come with me."

The three McClouds walked behind Raynor as he led them through the entry hallways and into the cell blocks. They eventually found the holding room and Raynor approached one of the doors. He rested his hand on a hand print scanner and a door opened next to him. Marcus entered the room and noticed a table with two chairs on opposite ends of it. He gently placed the vixen down on of the chairs and Raynor hand cuffed her to the it. She was still unconscious and her head simply sank over her shoulders.

"Who's going to handle her interrogation?" Marcus asked.

"Giving the current circumstances, and that she tried to kill you just now, I'd say that you could handle it." Raynor said. "She's going to be the most fearful of you as she'll think you'd want revenge for her attempt on your life."

"Raynor," Fox said, "contact the general and tell him that we may have found a lead."

"I'm going to call my team too." Marcus said. "They need to know about this."

"All right." Raynor said. "I'll give you guys an hour to get your calls through. Meet back here by then and I'll have an interrogation team ready and waiting."

They nodded their heads at each other and Raynor split up from the McClouds. Marcus, Fox, and Krystal walked off to the side as Marcus contacted the rest of the members of Star Fox.

"Guys," Marcus said, "it's Marcus. I need you guys at the Cornerian Military HQ."

After a brief moment, Marcus received an answer.

"Hey kid," Falco said, "You better have a good reason for waking me up this early."

"Marcus!" Abigail said. "Are you all right? What time is it…?"

"They didn't come after you again did they?" Freddy asked.

"As a matter of fact, they did." Marcus said. "An assassin tried to kill me in my room earlier, but I managed to capture her alive."

There was a brief moment of silence in his communicator.

"Guys?" Marcus asked.

"I know I'm dreaming…" Falco said. "You said "her"?"

"That's right…"

"You were nearly assassinated by a woman?" Abigail asked.

"Not really a woman, a sixteen year old vixen."

"Your life was nearly ended by a girl your age and the same species as you…?" Freddy asked.

"Look, just get to the damn military HQ next to the air way and I'll explain everything then."

Marcus silenced his communicator and rejoined his parents.

"They're coming." Marcus said.

"That's good." Krystal said. "Maybe we'll finally get a lead out of this girl and we can work to end this conflict."

"And go back to the quiet life." Fox said.

Despite everything that has happened, Marcus found himself thinking about the vixen again. Krystal picked up on his thoughts and decided to bring them up in front of Fox.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Krystal asked.

Krystal's question caught both Marcus and Fox a bit off guard.

"I uh…" Marcus said. "I guess she is…"

"Although you may find her attractive," Fox said, "keep in mind that she's the enemy. Women are harder to deal with because they have more way to get inside a man's head."

Krystal smirked at Fox and Fox gave her a look of irritation.

"How hard was it for you to accept the fact that I was with Star Wolf?" Krystal asked.

Fox sighed.

"Hard enough." Fox said.

"Hey, both of you." Marcus said. "I'm well aware that she tried to kill me. To be honest, she's very pretty and all, but when a girl tries to kill me it tends to be really unattractive."

"We'll you'll get to know her a bit better during your interrogation."

As the family was conversing down the hall from the interrogation room, they were unaware that there was another character lurking among them. A black robed figure infiltrated the HQ and managed to get inside the interrogation room. At the same time the vixen slowly started to return to consciousness. To her surprise, her shoulder was no longer in pain and she realized that she was given medical aid. However, her vision was fuzzy and she noticed the black hooded figure standing in the corner of the room. She noticed that he had a prosthetic limb on his leg and was a silver furred fox.

"I've been looking for you…" the figure said.

The figure sat down across from her and she was able to see his face. His death stare was enhanced by his silver eyes, and she was frightened. She also realized that on top of his hood was a silver, jagged edged ring very similar to the crimson one she had tattooed on her wrist. She saw two scars running across the fox's face and she realized who she was talking to.

"It's you…" the vixen said. "But… they said you were dead!"

The silver vulpine smirked at the vixen.

"There are only two people that are aware of my existence…" the vulpine said. "And with you it now makes three. But if you want to live long, you'll keep this secret to yourself."

"What do you want from me…?" the vixen asked.

"Sierra…" the vulpine said. "Let's have a quick chat…"


	5. An Old Friend

_Hello Star Fox fans! Another day comes another chapter, and I'll admit this one was delayed quite a bit. My original plan is to update every few days and I intend to do so, but college is being more elusive with this semester. Fortunately, I'm leaving on break soon which will give me more time to write more chapters for you all so please hang tight. Leave a review if you would like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

5. An Old Friend

~The hour had passed, and the interrogation team was setting up their equipment within the holding room. Fox and Krystal stepped into an adjacent room next to Sierra's holding room. They were looking at her through mirror glass so that Sierra couldn't see them. They were completely unaware however that Sierra was visited by the silver vulpine; as he made his escape shortly before the interrogation team arrived in the room. As the team was setting up, the rest of the Star Fox team was also at the HQ. Marcus took a moment to explain the situation to them.

"So you think she has information we can use?" Freddy asked.

"She was pretty intimidated considering I shot her and nearly shot her again." Marcus said.

"Wonderful way of treating a lady." Abigail said.

"Hey, she tried to kill me earlier!"

"So you're going to handle her interrogation then?" Falco asked.

"Yea. I'll see if we can find out who sent her and where the rest of her allies are."

"And if she doesn't cooperate?" Abigail asked.

"Then the interrogation teams will probably have to use alternative methods of convincing her." Falco said.

"You mean hurting her?"

Marcus was a bit shaken by Falco's words. She was willing to tell Marcus some information earlier, but he felt that it would be completely unnecessary to use any more force upon her.

"I'll make sure she cooperates." Marcus said. "Let's not rough the girl up too much. Besides, I'll just read her mind if I have to tell when she's lying."

"Guess you're the perfect candidate for the job then." Freddy said.

After a brief moment, Raynor approached the team from the holding room.

"She's ready and waiting for you." Raynor said.

"All right, thanks." Marcus said.

The team went into the adjacent room behind the mirror glass while Marcus entered the room with Sierra. As he closed the door behind him, he gave Sierra a death stare that sent chills up and down her spine. He slowly walked to the chair in front of her and took a seat.

The rest of the team was watching from behind the mirror glass. There were cameras within the holding room that were monitoring Sierra's biometric reactions and bodily movements. There was also thermal camera to tell whether or not Sierra's body temp was rising to indicate nervousness. Fox, Krystal, Raynor, and the rest of the Star Fox team were simply watching, and Krystal gently held her fingers on her forehead to read for any signs of lies.

"You sure your boy can handle this?" Raynor asked Fox.

"He's more than ready." Fox responded. "Just watch."

Back within the holding room, Marcus simply stared into Sierra's eyes thus adding on to the intimidation factor. Sierra was growing more and more nervous until she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sierra…" she said.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"You asked me for my name earlier… It's Sierra."

Marcus leaned back into his chair and continued his stare.

"That's a nice name." he said. "It suits a girl like you; a pretty face with a cold blooded killer instinct."

Marcus leaned forward in his chair and gave Sierra another death stare.

"But when you were at the mercy of your own target…" Marcus said. "You panicked, and you became a scared girl desperately needing an escape."

Sierra was a bit shaken by his words as she knew he was right. She had never been in a situation where she would be at the mercy of the target she was trying to kill.

"I'll give you some credit though." Marcus said. "You managed to sneak into my room and had the chance to end my life when my back was turned. Not many people can sneak up on me like that."

His words put a small sense of joy back into Sierra's heart, but she still felt nervous.

"So, all things considered…" Marcus said. "You find yourself again at the mercy of me. But since I've had some time to calm myself, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Marcus leaned back into his chair and simply relaxed himself.

"Who sent you after me?" Marcus asked.

Sierra lowered her head and took a deep breath. She did not want to answer his question as she was afraid of the consequences. However, she remembered something important that was mentioned to her no more than an hour ago.

"Marcus…" Sierra said. "Have you even felt fear in your life…?"

Marcus was a bit caught off guard from her question. However, he remained calm and simply answered her.

"I have." Marcus said. "I feel fear because there's a chance every day that my life will be ended. However, I don't really pay attention to it because if I confined myself to live cautiously my whole life, then there's no point in enjoying the life I live."

"So you choose to ignore your fears…" Sierra said. "I wish I could do that too."

"Answer my question and I can make your fears disappear."

Sierra took a deep breath and looked into Marcus's eyes.

"Beware this man…" she said.

The team behind the mirror glass leaned forward with the upmost attention anticipating the information Sierra was about to give.

"We call him the Crimson Star…" Sierra said. "He is perhaps the most powerful man in Lylat and there is good reason to fear him."

"Where can I find him?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know… He's a ghost. None of us even know what he looks like since no one has ever seen him and lived."

"Did he personally send you after me?"

"No, I was sent by someone else…"

"Who?"

Sierra lowered her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Marcus…" she said.

To Marcus and the team's surprise, the lights within the room started to flicker, and there was a sudden blackout of the entire facility. The team panicked and they instantly tried to reactivate the lights for the facility. Marcus quickly stood from his chair and could not see Sierra. However, he felt a hand take his shoulder and quickly drag him to the wall. He was completely unaware that Sierra had slipped out of her hand cuffs and placed a hidden knife on Marcus's throat. Marcus tried to escape but as soon as he felt the blade on his throat, he froze.

"Listen closely Marcus…" Sierra said. "I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to. There is someone who wants to see you, and I need you to come with me."

"Like hell I'm coming with you!" Marcus yelled.

"You don't have a choice!"

Marcus was hesitant, but he felt that he needed to follow up on Sierra's lead in order to find the Crimson Star. He felt an enormous amount of pressure befall him as he only had a few seconds to make his decision.

"You don't have the stomach to kill me…" Marcus said. "But fine, I'll go with you."

After a brief moment, Marcus and Sierra both noticed that the door into the interrogation room was being pounded on. During the black out, Sierra also locked the door form the inside to buy he rmore time. The soldiers and the Star Fox team were trying to bash the door down to get to Marcus and Sierra, but they were having no success.

"You got a plan?" Marcus asked.

Sierra removed her hidden knife from Marcus's throat and reached into her robe. She pulled out a small sticky grenade that the silver vulpine gave her and pushed the button. She threw it up against the wall and after a brief moment the grenade detonated. The resulting explosion left a large hole in the wall providing Marcus and Sierra with an escape route. Sierra quickly ran to the hole but Marcus was still frozen.

"You coming or not?!" Sierra asked.

Marcus was torn between sides as he could hear the shouts of his parents out to him. He wanted to stay, but he also wanted to go with Sierra to see if he could find another development to the Crimson Star.

"I hope I don't regret this." Marcus thought.

Marcus ran after Sierra and the two found themselves in a hall way on the other side of the wall. Sierra ran to the side and Marcus quickly followed. As the two made a turn into the hall way, they ran into a pair of guards that quickly took aim at them. Marcus froze at the sight but Sierra continued to run towards them. The guards quickly opened fire upon her but Sierra slid on the ground under the bullets. She quickly rose to her feet and close lined on of the guards. She turned and grabbed the other guard's gun and forced it out of his hands. She took a moment to jump on the guards shoulders to wrap her legs around his neck. She then leaned backwards and flipped the guard behind her and straight into a wall. Marcus quickly approached her and simply looked at the two down guards.

"I didn't kill them…" Sierra said.

Marcus did not like where the situation was taking him, but he felt it was his only chance to find a lead on the Crimson Star. After a brief minute of running through the halls, they finally reached the exit of the HQ and the entrance into the nearby hanger bay. As they left the building, Sierra stopped in her tracks.

"There's our ride." she said.

Marcus was confused as he saw no ship in sight.

"What ride?" Marcus asked.

To his surprise, he saw a fighter suddenly appear right before his eyes. Marcus quickly realized that the fighter had a cloaking device and was invisible to the naked eye. Sierra ran to the ship and Marcus quickly followed. The two entered the fighter and sierra took over the controls.

"This ship was just sitting here?" Marcus asked.

"Just hold on." Sierra said.

Sierra activated the ship's engines and the fighter slowly started to ascend over the ground. However, they were both surprised by the fact that several dozen Cornerian troopers had opened fire upon them. Marcus noticed that among them were the Star Fox team and he even noticed Fox and Krystal opening fire upon the ship. However, the armor on the fighter was more than strong enough to repel the damage of small arms fire from the ground and Sierra continued to ascend into the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry guys…" Marcus thought.

As the team saw the black fighter disappear into the atmosphere, they were all completely disheartened that Marcus was taken with it. However, there were only two people on the ground who felt more pain than any other.

"MARCUS!" Fox screamed.

"NO!" Krystal screamed.

Falco quickly pulled out his wrist communicator and sent a message to the orbital fleet.

"This is Falco Lombardi of the Star Fox team." Falco said. "We have an escaping convict that has captured Marcus McCloud and is heading into Corneria Orbit. We nee-"

"Don't bother…" Freddy said as he lowered Falco's wrist. "That fighter has a stealth drive… They'll never find him.

"Marcus…" Abigail said.

As the trio looked into the sky, they didn't notice that Fox and Krystal were both on their knees and Krystal was sobbing.

"Not my Marcus…" Krystal said. "No, not my baby. No no…"

Fox simply held her close as her tears continued to rain down upon her cheeks. Fox himself felt a tear brewing in his eyes, and his anger quickly grew. He simply stayed with Krystal but his anger was slowly starting to get the best of him. Without warning, Fox stood from the ground and aimed his blaster at the sky. He started firing into the clouds spontaneously until his blaster was out of ammo. He threw his blaster onto the ground and let out a yell of frustration.

"Fox!" Falco said.

Falco quickly came up to calm Fox, but as soon as he set his hand on Fox's shoulder Fox turned around and delivered a right cross to Falco's face. Fox froze at the sight of Falco on the ground realizing that he had just punched him in the face. Falco simply sat up and placed his hand on his face and simply looked up at Fox.

"We'll get him back Fox…" Falco said.

Fox slowly started to let go of his anger and he approached Falco. He held out his hand and Falco took it allowing Fox to help him up.

"I'm sorry…" Fox said.

"It's fine." Falco said.

Fox quickly returned to Krystal and kneeled next to her. He wiped her tears off her face and looked into her eyes.

"We're going to bring him back." Fox said. "We're going to find him, understand?"

Krystal looked deep into Fox's eyes and she took a deep breath. She nodded her head and Fox slowly helped her up. Fox looked at Freddy and Abigail and took a moment to think about what he was about to do.

"Krys…" Fox said. "Does the _Cloud Runner_ still fly?"

Krystal took a moment to think and she knew where Fox was going with his question.

"We're retired Fox…" Krystal said.

"It doesn't matter about retirement." Fox said. "We're going to find our son."

Krystal took another deep breath and finally calmed herself.

"It's still locked away in the house hanger…" Krystal said. "But it should still fly."

Freddy heard Krystal's words and he and Abigail approached them.

"If there's a problem," Freddy said, "I can surely fix it."

"We'll help you find Marcus." Abigail said.

"All three of us." Falco said.

Fox looked at the three of them and smiled. He then looked at Krystal and she smiled back at him.

"Guess we're going back in action." Fox said.

As the team was decided that Fox and Krystal would join them, Marcus was still filled with questions in the cockpit of an unknown fighter. Sierra was still piloting the fighter and the two had already made their way past the Cornerian orbital defense.

"Hold on." Sierra said.

After a brief moment, Marcus realized that the ship was slowing down for a hyperspace jump. Marcus held on to the sides of the cockpit and the ship quickly entered hyperspace. Sierra unstrapped herself and took a deep breath. To Marcus surprise, the pilot seat slowly rotated around and Sierra was now facing Marcus.

"You have questions…" Sierra said.

"You better give me some answers." Marcus said. "Where are you taking me?"

Sierra lowered her head and she took a deep breath.

"Can you and your military really protect me…?" Sierra asked.

Marcus was a bit caught off guard by her question. He recently watched her take down a pair of guards with relative ease, and yet she feels as if though she is constantly in danger.

"We can protect anybody." Marcus said. "Why do you feel like you need protection?"

"They'll know I helped you…" Sierra said. "The people who sent me; they'll know I helped you…"

Marcus leaned back in his chair and relaxed himself. He took a deep breath and looked Sierra in the eyes.

"All right." Marcus said. "Who are they?"

Sierra lowered her head and took a deep breath herself. There was a substantial wave of nervousness that over took her as she was hesitant to share the information with Marcus. However, she lifted her head and gazed into Marcus's eyes, and she felt a calming sensation take her.

"Well," Sierra said, "we're all known as agents of the Crimson Organization."

"Crimson Organization?" Marcus asked.

"It's an organization of assassins really. The Crimson Organization has no fleets, just agents who work for one grand master…"

"The Crimson Star…"

"That's right. We all work for him and his word is the law."

"Who sent you after me Sierra?"

"His name is Tanner Spectra, and…"

Sierra froze before she could speak.

"Sierra?" Marcus asked.

"He's my father…" Sierra said.

Marcus froze at those words. He was now filled with questions as to why Sierra would betray her own father. But he soon realized the enormous amount of pressure that Sierra was under.

"So I see why you're so nervous…" Marcus said. "You're acting against your father. But why would you fear him like this?"

"It's because of the code of the organization…" Sierra said. "The punishment for failing a mission… is death."

Those words triggered flash backs of Marcus's previous assassination attempts. He realized the connection now. He remembered that the first person he tried to interrogate on the building roof top was assassinated by a sniper before he could speak. And he remembered that the last surviving gunman in the Cornerian Capital lobby detonated a grenade and committed suicide. Now he was looking upon Sierra who has now been condemned to death by the same principles as the other assassins.

"Marcus…" Sierra said. "There's nothing my father can do to help me, and I don't want to die…"

Sierra grew more and more tense and she became more nervous as well.

"I know I've done unspeakable things, but the thought of dying is just-"

"We can protect you." Marcus said. "I've said is once and I can say it again, we can protect you."

Hearing those words brought a calming sensation upon Sierra, and she slowly let out a smile. She took a deep breath and looked again into Marcus's eyes.

"Thank you…" she said.

Marcus smiled at Sierra and leaned back in his seat.

"Now where are you taking me again?" Marcus asked.

"I'm taking you to see the man who helped me escape from your base on Corneria." Sierra said.

"Does he have a name?"

"Do you really want to know…?"

"Tell me."

Sierra took a moment to take a deep breath.

"He's known as the Black Sun." Sierra said.

"WHAT?!"

Marcus quickly sprung up from his seat and accidentally hit his head on the cockpit windshield. As he fell back in his chair, he started to rub the top of his head and Sierra covered her mouth in shock. She didn't expect Marcus to react in such a way as he did.

"You're taking me to who?!" Marcus asked.

"He's known as the Black Sun." Sierra said. "The last Black Sun alive."

"Sierra, do you know what the Black Suns tried to do sixteen years ago? If it wasn't for my father and the Star Fox team, they would have destroyed all of Corneria!"

"But they stopped them and they completely destroyed them. This man now has a new goal, and it's to help you."

Marcus was stunned as he heard those words.

"Why would he want to help me?" he asked.

"It is because it's all he can do now." Sierra said. "He can't organize a new army and try to start another rebellion; he can only divert what resources he has to help you."

Marcus relaxed himself but he was still filled with suspicion. He never thought that after his father defeated a very powerful enemy that the same enemy would want to aid Marcus.

"If he tries anything…" Marcus said. "I'll kill him."

After a brief minute, the fighter came out of hyperspace and now Marcus an Sierra were in orbit over the planet o MacBeth. Sierra brought the fighter down through the atmosphere over the out skirts of the planet. They were far from any major city and they were far from any of the factory districts as well. Marcus and Sierra continued to fly further and further away from civilization until they were over a mountain range in MacBeth. Sierra dropped altitude until they were flying through the mountains.

"Where are we?" Marcus asked.

"We're within the Onyx Mountain Range." Sierra said. "This is one of the few places in MacBeth where they didn't mine out the raw materials. There's still many onyx deposits within these mountains which is why they all appear to be almost black."

After a brief minute of flying, Marcus noticed that Sierra was flying straight towards a mountain.

"Um… Sierra?" Marcus asked.

"Just relax." Sierra said.

As the fighter came closer to the mountain, Marcus grew more and more nervous.

"Sierra?" Marcus asked again.

"It's ok, we'll be fine." Sierra said.

Marcus took a deep breath and the fighter closed into the mountain side. To Marcus surprise however, he noticed a hidden door open within the mountain and the fighter entered a large tunnel. After a brief moment, Sierra landed the fighter on a platform with the number one on it and she unstrapped herself from her seat.

"We're here." she said.

Sierra opened the windshield of the fighter and the two dismounted from the cockpit. As the two were on the ground, Sierra pulled out a PDA from her robe and the pushed a button on it. Marcus noticed that they were actually on an elevator and they were descending into the ground. Within a brief minute, they were on the ground floor of the hidden base, and darkness surrounded them both.

"He's here." Sierra said.

"Great." Marcus said. "It'd be nice if I can see him."

After a brief moment, the lights quickly turned on, and Marcus was standing in a hangar bay with multiple ships around him. He noticed that he was actually standing on the edge of a ring with seven other ships completing a large circle. As he walked forward, he looked around and realized that the ships all had numbers on their platforms.

"Eight?" Marcus asked as he looked at a plat form next to him. "Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two…"

"And One." a voice said from behind him.

Marcus turned around and drew his blaster at the source of the voice. He noticed a figure dressed in black robes approaching him; the figure also had a mask on his face and a hood covering the rest of his head. Marcus noticed a white, jagged edged ring on the top of the man's hood and he knew that he was talking to the Black Sun. Marcus tried to read the man's thoughts to learn of his true identity, but he realized that there was a barrier within the man's mask that prevented Marcus from reading his memories with his telepathic abilities.

"Eight ships…" the man said. "For the elite eight that used to fly under my command. Eight ships that I have rebuilt for the day I find new followers. And eight ships, that your father and the Cornerian military destroyed in order to bring their "peace" to the Lylat System."

"They had to be destroyed…" Marcus said. "Your "followers" started to cause war and chaos in Lylat. We had to put them down."

The man came closer to Marcus and Marcus lifted his blaster to aim at the man's head.

"So it would seem…" the man said. "I am the Black Sun, grandmaster of my followers, and keeper of my organization's secrets. I've been waiting for you Marcus McCloud."

Marcus still aimed his blaster at the man's head and gave the man a stare of hate.

"Please, lower your weapon…" the Black Sun said. "I have no intention of harming you, and I have not the resources to combat you or your military. My intentions are to aid you; nothing more and nothing less."

Marcus looked back at Sierra and took a deep breath. He looked back at the Black Sun and holstered his blaster.

"I am grateful." the Black Sun said.

"These ships…" Marcus said. "You said they're the original eight?"

"The _Shadow, Havok, Swarm, Executioner, Night Hawk, _and the _Black Mist_. Flown by the Black Sun pilots Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, and Three respectively. The one you and Sierra arrived in as known as the _Archangel_, and it was flown by the leader of the eight, One. The last fighter next to the _Archangel_ is known as the _Nightshade_, and it was flown by One's biological brother, Two."

Marcus remembered seeing the data file of the _Archangel_ after the gold fighter was first seen in Meteo.

"I remember reading about that thing." Marcus said.

"Yes, quite a power fighter indeed." the Black Sun said. "But discussing the fighters will be saved for another time. Please, come with me."

Marcus followed the Black Sun and Sierra quickly joined him. The three of them left the hangar and entered a large hallway. They walked down the hall way and they made a turn into a connecting hall. After another minute of walking, the Black Sun opened a large set of double doors and opened a large room to Marcus. The room appeared to be a variant of a war room as a large circular holoboard was in the center of the room. There was a small set of stairs that lowered people down to the holoboard, and there was a ring of terminals aligning the upper level of the room.

"This is the war room." the Black Sun said. "It is here where we monitor the progress of our cause towards bringing an end to the Crimson Organization."

"A little short of a team if you ask me." Marcus said.

"This mountain facility use to be a safe house for the Black Sun soldiers. One and Two made frequent visits here and there was always a service team of soldiers at this facility at all times. When the Cornerian military invaded the base on Venom, all of these soldiers left to go defend the base."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"To aid you. You need information on how to bring about the end of the Crimson Organization. These databases contain knowledge that can aid you in your journey."

"How did you get all of this information?"

The Black Sun paused for a moment before he responded to Marcus.

"There is a history between the Black Suns and the Crimson Organization." the Black Sun said. "A very, bloody history."

Marcus took a deep breath and looked around the war room. His thoughts raced between getting to work on the Crimson Organization, and about his friends and family back home on Corneria.

"If you want me to help," Marcus said, "I'm going to need my team."

"Do you realize the gravity of the chaos you would bring if the military learned of my existence?" the Black Sun asked.

"Do YOU realize the gravity of the chaos the Crimson Organization will bring if we don't stop whatever they're planning?"

The Black Sun was silenced at Marcus's words.

"I will allow you to relay the information to the Star Fox team when the appropriate time comes." the Black Sun said. "But for the time being, I want you to work with Sierra. I have a mission for you both and it only requires the skillset of two people."

"And when exactly will that time come?" Marcus asked. "My team can handle any job thrown at them, and they're always willing to help."

The Black Sun approached Marcus and stood relatively close to him. He stared into Marcus eyes and Marcus could feel a death stare emanating from behind the mask.

"The five Star Fox members before you nearly lost their lives twice to the hands of only three elite Black Suns pilots." the Black Sun said. "And the Black Suns were considered the weaker of the Crimson Organization. "

Marcus felt a small chill run up and down his spine and the Black Sun walked away from Marcus. As his back was turned, the Black Sun walked down to the holoboard and pressed a button on the side. The holographic image of Solar appeared over the board, and the Black Sun highlighted a set of coordinates on Solar's surface.

"There is a Crimson weapons factory located at these coordinates on Solar." the Black Sun said. "I want you and Sierra to move in and neutralize the facility. Access their database and find out what you can about the Crimson Organization. When you are done, destroy the facility."

"What do we get from destroying a weapons facility?" Marcus asked.

"The Crimson Organization hides sensitive information in every single one of their facilities. This factory was hidden in Solar as was virtually nonexistent to the Cornerian military. Whether the information you find is valuable or not, you'll have something to work on."

Marcus thought about the mission he was being offered, and eventually came to his decision.

"I'll help you this time." Marcus said. "But when this is over, I want to involve my team for any future mission, understand?"

The Black Sun looked at Marcus and lowered his head for a brief moment.

"He's just like his father…" he thought. "Shame I left…"

The Black Sun lifted his head and looked at Marcus.

"Done." he said. "The armory is down the hall, I'll have Sierra guide you. As far as your fighter, you'll be piloting the _Archangel_ and Sierra will be piloting the _Nightshade_. Contact me when you've reached Solar, and we'll begin the operation."

Marcus and Sierra nodded their heads and they left the war room. As the door closed behind them, the Black Sun walked over to it and locked it. He reached for his face and removed his mask and he took a deep breath. To his surprise, he felt a tear brewing in his eye as he felt comfort from the thought of seeing Marcus.

"Marcus…" he thought. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you…"


	6. Heated

_Hello Star Fox fans! I'm back! It has been a while but there was an incident with my hardware. My computer malfunctioned and I had to transfer my hard drive to a new computer. Needless to say, it's been over two weeks since my last update and I apologize for that. However, I am pleased to say that now I can continue writing and there's something more. _

_I went back and did a mass proof read of the previous story Black Sun and I'm pleased to say that I have done a mass edit of the errors in the story. Those who haven't read Star Fox Black Sun, or are a bit confused about the plot of Crimson Star; I would highly advise you check out Black Sun to help bring you up to speed._

_Now, without further wait, I give you the next chapter of Crimson Star. Leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

6. Heated

~It is not unspoken of for a soldier to turn on his comrades, or act against their best interest. When a life changing choice must be made within a split second, there is no time to pass the decision up the chain of command. However, the commanders and chiefs of battle are not always on the battlefield to see the horrors of war first hand, and the ultimate decisions can be made by the soldiers on the front lines. However, these soldiers happen to be the best of the army, and their choices ultimately affect the tides of war.

Marcus was completely torn between two allegiances. He could not keep his head straight and his thoughts clear as he was in the hyperspace jump to Solar. Within the cockpit of the _Archangel_, Marcus could only think about his friends and family. His thoughts continued to bounce between the Star Fox team, and his current mission in front of him. He lowered his head and he closed his eyes trying to calm the storm in his mind, but to his frustration; he could not.

"Hey, Marcus…" Sierra said. "You all right in there?"

Marcus looked to his side and noticed Sierra inside the cockpit of the _Nightshade_. The two fighters were side by side as they were within hyperspace.

"I'm fine." Marcus said. "Why do you ask?"

"You look pretty upset." Sierra said. "Something on your mind?"

Marcus became irritated at Sierra's question. There were tons of things on Marcus's mind, and she couldn't understand the amount of pressure Marcus felt he was under.

"I'm pretty stressed out at the moment." Marcus said. "I'm not sure how I feel working for the leader of the Black Suns."

"I wasn't sure how I felt when I decided to turn on my own father." Sierra said. "And besides, you're not marked for death."

"Sierra, why did you change your mind so quickly?"

Sierra was ill prepared for Marcus's question. However, she thought back to when Marcus approached her while she was on her knees after she tried to assassinate him.

"I just want to live…" Sierra said. "It doesn't matter who I work for at this point. The Crimson Organization would have me shot on sight, but you're giving me a chance to live."

"And your father wouldn't do anything to save you?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, my father…"

Sierra took a deep breath before she continued.

"My father is one of the founding members of the Crimson Organization." Sierra said. "He and four others wrote the laws for the organization, and they trained the first group of assassins."

Marcus was stunned to hear the news.

"He was a founding member?" Marcus asked. "Is he the Crimson Star?"

"No." Sierra said. "The Crimson Star is chosen by the five founding members. He holds the power over all the organization's assassins except the five founding members."

Marcus took a moment to think about Sierra's information. However, there was one thing still on his mind that troubled him.

"Sierra," Marcus said, "Who flies the gold fighter with the stealth drive?"

"His name is Scyther." Sierra said. "He's one of the Five."

"The Five?"

"There are five vertexes to a pentagram star, and there are five elite assassins in the organization. They are the Crimson Star's five most trusted assassins, and they would sacrifice their lives for the Crimson Star without hesitation."

"No kidding…"

After a brief moment, the two fighters came out of hyperspace and they were now approaching Solar. As they neared the star, they could feel the heat slowly seep into their cockpits. Marcus and Sierra activated a cooling drive in their cockpits so they could fly comfortably through the star.

"Now I know how my father must have felt coming through here his first time." Marcus said.

"He made it through just fine didn't he?" Sierra asked.

"Barely. His Arwing at the time was a first gen model and it wasn't fully resistant to the heat. He had to steer clear of the surface as much as possible."

"I see."

Marcus noticed an anomaly appear on his radar and realized that he has discovered the weapons factory.

"Sierra, I think I've located the factory." Marcus said.

"I think I see it too." Sierra said.

After a brief minute of flying, the two could finally see a black structure hovering above the lava.

"All right, we'll move in and-"

"Marcus look out!" Sierra yelled.

Marcus looked above him and noticed a squad of black fighters opening fire upon him. He quickly banked the _Archangel_ to the side to avoid taking any damage. The four fighters quickly followed Marcus and they attempted to lock on.

"Sierra?" Marcus asked. "Some help?"

Sierra moved behind Marcus's pursuers and locked on to the fighters. She opened fire and was successful in destroying two of Marcus's pursuers. However, the other two fighters split their formation and scattered.

"Marcus," Sierra said, "You're piloting the _Archangel_. Don't you know how to use the modifications?"

Marcus turned to pursue one of the fighters while Sierra turned to pursue the other.

"Not exactly." Marcus said.

"The _Archangel_ has both a stealth drive and a micro warp drive." Sierra said. "You can warp your fighter where ever you please in a small zone."

Marcus started to look about the cock pit of the _Archangel_ and noticed that there are a lot more controls than he initially paid attention to.

"And what button does that exactly? There are a million controls in this cockpit!" Marcus said.

As Marcus was chasing his target, Sierra pressed a button on her console and activated her long range communicator. As she was making a long range call, she was able to lock on to her target and she opened fire. The fighter that she had been targeting was destroyed and Sierra turned back to Marcus's aid.

"It's me…" she said.

There was a deep voice on the other side of the console. Sierra pushed a button on her console and she was looking at the Black Sun.

"What's the problem?" the Black Sun asked.

"Marcus doesn't know how to use the _Archangel's_ modification." Sierra said.

"I find that amusing…"

The Black Sun, sitting with his legs crossed and meditating on a small platform in a circular room within the mountain base, was looking upon Marcus through a camera mounted in the cockpit of the _Archangel_. There were holographic monitors surrounding the Black Sun within his room and he was able to monitor Sierra and Marcus and aid them with any technical issues. He was also able to pulled the factory schematics and he was able to hack into the cameras as well.

"I'll handle Marcus." the Black Sun said.

The Black Sun rolled up his sleeve slightly and pressed several button on his wrist communicator and he contacted Marcus.

"Marcus…" the Black Sun said.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked.

"To help you."

Marcus was already in the process of locking on to his target. As the last black fighter was trying desperately to evade Marcus' lock on, Marcus was already charging up a laser round.

"I don't need help." Marcus said as he fired the laser round.

The laser round impacted the fighter's engine and the fighter was destroyed midflight. Marcus regrouped with Sierra and the two fighters approached a landing platform on the factory.

"It would seem…" the Black Sun said. "That you do…"

"I handled the problem just fine." Marcus said.

"The _Archangel_ is perhaps the most deadly fighter in all of Lylat. Your Arwings that your comrades fly would be torn to shreds if you use the full potential of the _Archangel_."

"Well I didn't need the modification to take down the fighter."

"For future reference Marcus…" Sierra said. "It's the red button on your left for the stealth drive, and you use the blue button next to it to activate the warp drive."

Marcus looked to his left side and noticed the red and blue button on the side of his console.

"I knew that…" Marcus said hastily.

Marcus and Sierra landed their fighters on the plat form on top of the factory and they equipped themselves with a set of cooling vests they brought with from the mountain base. Despite wearing them, Marcus and Sierra both felt a sweat upon their head due to the intense heat from the star as they dismounted their fighters. Marcus carried with him his blaster while Sierra carried to short swords attached to her back.

"So what's next?" Marcus asked.

"Enter the factory and find its control room." the Black Sun said. "There you will find data on the Crimson Organization."

"All right then." Sierra said. "Let's move."

Marcus and Sierra approached a set of double doors next to the landing pad and they both had their weapons at the ready. As the doors opened, they found no resistance at the entrance and so they pressed onward into the factory. As they were moving through the factory, the Black Sun was monitoring their progress through a holographic display of the factory within his room. There were two blue dots which represented Marcus and Sierra and they were moving through the upper levels of the factory.

"You're approaching an intersection." the Black Sun said. "Make a right and you'll find an elevator at the end of the hall."

Marcus and Sierra both carefully approached the intersection. As they reached the corner, Marcus aimed his blaster down one hall way and quickly down the other.

"It's clear." Marcus said.

"Is there any one here at all?" Sierra asked.

"I'm not sure."

Marcus and Sierra followed the Black Sun's instructions and they turned right at the intersection. They reached an elevator at the end of the hall and Sierra pushed a button on the side to open up the elevator doors. Marcus and Sierra entered the elevator and they closed the doors behind them.

"Take the elevator down to the third floor." the Black Sun said.

Sierra pushed a button in the elevator doors and they started to descend. However, after a brief minute the elevator came to an abrupt stop and Marcus and Sierra were shaken by the stop.

"What's happening?" Sierra asked.

"I'm not sure." Marcus said. "Hey, a little help here?"

The Black Sun pressed a button on his wrist communicator and a holographic keyboard appeared right in front of him. He started to work with the keys and he was able to access the factory power schematics from the mountain base.

"The elevator stopped at the seventh floor of the factory." the Black Sun said. "The power was cut, and I can't figure out how to reactivate the elevator."

The Black Sun looked at another monitor around him and realized what had happened. He noticed a group of guards approaching the elevator and they were taking aim at the elevator doors.

"Oh no…" the Black Sun said.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"It's an ambush. There's a group of guards amassing outside of the elevator doors, and there's someone trying to open the doors."

"Great…" Sierra said.

"I can't do anything to stall them, hurry up and brace yourselves."

Marcus looked around the elevator and noticed a hatch on the ceiling.

"Sierra," Marcus said, "up there."

Sierra looked up and noticed the hatch as well.

"Boost me up." Sierra said.

Marcus lowered himself into a squat and brought his hands together as Sierra approached him. She placed a foot in Marcus's hands and Marcus lifted her up to the hatch. Sierra opened the hatch and climbed through the hole and then she held her arm out to Marcus. As she pulled him through, Sierra grabbed her two short blades and Marcus readied his blaster.

"We're good." Marcus said.

"Get ready." Sierra said.

The soldier outside of the elevator door finally opened the doors and the guards outside started to open fire. However, they quickly stopped when they realized that no one was in the elevator.

"Where'd they go?" asked one guard.

Marcus nodded his head at Sierra and Sierra dropped into the elevator. Marcus simply hung onto the edge of the hatch and was hanging upside down while firing upon the guards. As they started to fall one by one, Sierra rushed the first line of guards and drew both her blades. She stabbed her blade into the throat of the first guard she managed to get her hands on and she threw the second at another guard which then impaled the guard's chest. Marcus dropped down and continued to fire upon the guards to provide more cover for Sierra as she was attacking them with her blades.

Sierra ran towards another guard while picking up her second blade and she sliced his weapon in half. She grabbed the guard's arm and stabbed her blade into his chest. She grabbed his collar and hid behind him using him as a shield from the rifle rounds from another guard. As she was about to attack the next guard, she noticed that a blaster round went right through his head and he fell to the ground lifeless. She turned to look and noticed that Marcus's blaster had smoke coming out form the barrel and he was aiming at her.

"Marcus?" Sierra asked.

Marcus pulled the trigger and Sierra froze. However, she noticed that she wasn't shot and the turned to look over her shoulder to noticed another guard falling backwards to the ground.

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind." Marcus said jokingly.

"Thanks." Sierra said in a sneering tone.

Marcus and Sierra moved down the hall and the Black Sun directed them to a stair well; as they entered they stair well, they descended to the third floor and they slowly entered another hall way. Marcus and Sierra cautiously started to move through the third floor hall ways as the Black Sun was guiding them to the factory control room.

"You're going to continue another thirty meters and then make a left." the Black Sun said.

"Once we get to the control room what happens next?" Sierra asked.

"I need you to establish an uplink with the factory computers to my database."

"Meaning you're going to download the necessary files from the mountain base." Marcus said.

"That's right. I needed you guys to establish an uplink so the download could start. The data that will be pulled will help us in our cause to bring about an end of the Crimson Organization."

Marcus and Sierra made a left turn into another hall way and they quickly retreated behind the corner.

"We got company." Sierra said.

"There are at least a dozen guards between us and the control room." Marcus said. "Got any other way around?"

"One moment…" the Black Sun said.

The Black Sun started to access the factory schematics to see if he could find Marcus and Sierra a way around the heavy resistance. However, there was none he could find, and he noticed another group of guards approaching their position from behind them.

"There's no other way through." the Black Sun said. "And you have another group of guards approaching you from behind. You need to use brute force."

"This is going to be bad…" Sierra said.

"Maybe not." Marcus said.

Marcus reached behind him and he pulled out a grenade from his back. Sierra's eyes widened at the sight of it and she smiled.

"I'll use this and clear us a path." Marcus said.

"I'll distract them." Sierra said.

Sierra looked around the corner and noticed the majority of the guards' backs were turned. She nodded at Marcus and Marcus pulled the pin out from the grenade. Sierra stepped out into the hall and whistled at the guards.

"Hey boys!" Sierra called out.

All the guards were alerted to her presence and they quickly started to move towards her. She disappeared behind the corner and she tapped Marcus on the shoulder. Marcus tossed the grenade down the hall in between the guards and they were frozen at the sight of it bouncing through them. Before they had time to escape the grenade detonated and it caused all the guards to be launched by the shockwave of the explosion.

All but three of the guards were killed by the explosion and they were all on the floor struggling to rise to their feet. Marcus and Sierra turned the corner with their weapons in hand and they approached the survivors. Sierra stabbed one of her blades into the back of one of them; Marcus placed a blaster round in the head of the other, and the third guard bled out before they could reach him.

"Nice work." Sierra said.

"I guess." Marcus said.

Their victory was short lived as another group of guards attacked them from behind in response to the explosion. Marcus and Sierra both rushed to get to the double doors and they were successful in entering the control room. Sierra locked the door behind them and Marcus ran to the terminals.

"We're in." Marcus said.

"Find the communications terminal." the Black Sun said.

Sierra looked around the many terminals and found the communications terminal.

"Found it." Sierra said.

"Sierra, if you would be so kind?" the Black Sun asked.

Sierra reached behind her belt and pulled out a small black device and then plugged it into the terminal.

"Uplink established." Sierra said.

"All right, this should only take a few moments." the Black Sun said.

Marcus walked around the control room and he noticed that there were windows that were blocked by large metallic shutters. Marcus looked at a nearby terminal and noticed the shutter controls. He pressed the button and watched as the shutters lifted up into the ceiling. The sight that was revealed to Marcus placed him into shock.

"Sierra," Marcus said, "come look at this…"

"What seems to be the pro… blem…"

Sierra's jaw dropped at the sight of what she was looking at. They were both gazing upon a mass assembly line of Crimson fighters and weaponry. There were dozens upon dozens of machines assembling fighters and even more machines assembling robotic pilots. There were mechanical arms throughout the entire assembly line fine tuning the robots and fighters and adding the final assembly layers to them as well.

"Hey…" Marcus said. "Are you seeing this?"

The Black Sun himself was surprised at the sight.

"Yea…" the Black Sun said.

"We need to destroy this." Marcus said. "We need to destroy the entire factory."

Sierra placed a hand over her mouth at the sight and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"My father never mentioned this…" Sierra said. "I was told that the Crimson Organization was comprised of a small army of assassins…"

"Looks like they've had a hidden agenda." Marcus said.

Marcus turned away from the observation windows and started to think. He paced around the room for a brief moment and then he contacted the Black Sun.

"Hey…" Marcus said. "We need help."

"You want to contact Star Fox." the Black Sun said.

"They need to know. I'm not continuing on like this; not after what I had just seen. The Crimson Organization is building an army, and we need an army of our own to combat them."

"You do realize that you will have to involve the entire Cornerian Military if we involve Star Fox right?"

"Do you realize the damage that the Crimson Organization will cause if the military is not aware?"

The Black Sun lowered his shoulders and lowered his head. He took a deep breath and thought hard about Marcus' choice. After a brief minute, he pressed a button and activated a long range feature on Marcus's communicator.

"Contact your team." the Black Suns aid. "I activated a long range transmitter on your communicator. The data transfer is nearly complete so be quick."

Marcus pulled out his wrist communicator and started to contact his team.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sierra said.

On the other side of Lylat, the _Great Fox II _was already ascending through the Cornerian atmosphere into orbit. Fox, Krystal, and the rest of the Star Fox team were in the bridge anxiously awaiting the jump out of the Cornerian system. However, before they could jump, ROB received a call.

"Incoming transmission." ROB said.

"We already have clearance to take off." Fox said. "Tell Peppy it will have to wait."

"This signal isn't coming from Corneria, it's coming from Solar."

The team was alerted to ROB's announcement.

"Solar?" Falco asked.

"Who's calling us from Solar?" Freddy asked.

"Let's find out." Abigail said.

"Play it ROB." Krystal said.

ROB pushed a button on the ships communications terminal and a holographic image of Marcus appeared over the ships holoboard. The team was overjoyed to see him, and Fox and Krystal were even more overjoyed.

"Guys!" Marcus said.

"Marcus!" Fox said.

"Marcus, are you all right?" Krystal asked.

"I'm fine." Marcus said. "But I need your help. All of you."

"What are you doing on Solar?" Fox asked.

"It's a long story, but I need you to trust me ok?"

The team looked amongst each other and they nodded their heads.

"You owe us an explanation son." Fox said.

"And you'll get one." Marcus said. "I need you guys to come to Solar ASAP. I'm sending you some coordinates and be ready for a fight."

ROB noticed a new set of coordinates appear in the ships radar.

"Coordinates have been received." ROB said.

"ROB, take us to Solar, now." Fox said.

"Hurry, there's not much time." Marcus said.

"Just hang in there Marcus, we're coming." Krystal said.

Marcus silenced his communicator and his hologram disappeared. The Team strapped into their chairs in the bridge and ROB prepared the hyperspace jump. After a brief minute, the massive ship entered its hyperspace jump and disappeared from the Cornerian orbit.

Back on Solar, Marcus and Sierra were preparing themselves to leave the control room. However, they were trapped inside as there was a group of guards waiting for them on the other side.

"We need a way out of here." Marcus said.

"The data transfer is complete." the Black Sun said. "I'm looking through the schematics and it doesn't look like there's another way out."

"Come on…" Sierra said. "There's got to be some way out of this place that doesn't involve going through another group of amassing guards."

"That and that was my only grenade." Marcus said.

Marcus looked around the control room and then looked at the observation windows. Marcus aimed his blaster at the windows and fired off several rounds. He destroyed the windows and he walked towards the edge of the control room.

"Find us an exit out of the assembly line room." Marcus said. "Sierra, let's go this way."

Sierra walked over to Marcus and the two stood on the edge of the control room observation windows. They looked about the assembly line and noticed a nearby platform that they could jump on.

"Over there." Sierra said. "You ready?"

"Let's do it." Marcus said.

"One…"

Before Marcus could speak, he turned and noticed that the control room door had been blasted open from the other side. At that point he grabbed Sierra's arm and jumped.

"Three!" Marcus yelled.

The two landed on the platform and they looked up at the observation window. The guards were now firing down upon them and so Marcus and Sierra both jumped off the plat form onto the ground level of the assembly line. They sprinted across the room away from the gunfire and they found an exit from the assembly line room.

"Over there!" Marcus said.

Marcus and Sierra both exited the room and they found themselves in another hall way.

"Uh, a little help?" Marcus asked.

The Black Sun was hastily looking through the factory schematics and he eventually found them a path.

"Left!" the Black Sun said.

Marcus and Sierra both sprinted to the left as they noticed another group of guards appearing from down the hall.

"Twenty meters and then make a right!" the Black Sun said.

Marcus and Sierra both made the quick right turn and noticed a squad of guards in front of them. Sierra drew both her blades and lunged out at two of the guards stabbing them both through the chest while Marcus pulled out his blaster and quickly shot the other two. They continued down the hall way and noticed an elevator at the end of the hall.

"There's the elevator!" Sierra said.

As they were sprinting to the elevator, the guards caught up to them from behind and they opened fire. Marcus fired a blaster round at the elevator controls and the doors opened. As they both dove inside the elevator, Sierra slammed a button on the elevator panel and the doors started to close. However, before they could close, a rifle round managed to slip through the doors and it struck Sierra in the leg.

"Sierra!" Marcus cried.

Sierra dropped to the ground and she let out a cry of pain. Marcus pressed a button on the elevator and the elevator then started to rise. Marcus dropped to his knees to tend to Sierra's wound.

"I'm fine…" Sierra said. "I can still walk…"

Sierra tried to rise to her feet but she instantly fell over and Marcus caught her. He slowly set her down on the floor and stared to examine her wound.

"It went through…" Marcus said. "But you can't walk."

Marcus pulled out his blaster and placed a fresh magazine into it. He gave it to Sierra and placed one hand on her back and another under her legs. Marcus lifted Sierra off the ground and braced himself.

"Marcus?" Sierra asked.

"Just point and shoot." Marcus said.

"Sweeping me off my feet in the middle of a fight Marcus?"

Regrettably, Sierra's words caused Marcus's face to flush bright red. Sierra blushed herself noticing Marcus's reaction and the two simply laughed at each other for a brief moment.

"More like leaving no man-"

"Woman…" Sierra said.

"Leaving no woman behind." Marcus said.

The two smiled at each other and they locked gazes for a moment. They were entranced by each other's stare and for a quick moment they both felt comfort in happiness of being in each other's company. However, their moment was interrupted when the Black Sun contacted them.

"Enjoying yourself Marcus?" the Black Sun asked.

Marcus was frozen for a moment at the sounds of those words.

"Um…" Marcus said.

"Is he your knight in shining armor Sierra?" the Black Sun asked.

"Ok, now is not the time…" Sierra said.

After a brief moment, the elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened. However, there was a pair of guards between Marcus and Sierra and the exit out to the landing platform. Sierra aimed the blaster at the guards and she opened fire. Marcus watched as the two guards fell to the ground lifeless and Sierra looking down the sight of the blaster with the eyes of a killer.

"Clear." Sierra said.

Marcus started to run down the hall towards the exit and soon he was on the exterior of the factory. He was about to bring Sierra to the _Nightshade_ but he noticed that the fighter was taking off on its own.

"What the?" Marcus asked.

Within the mountain base, the Black Sun was now sitting in a chair within the center of his meditation room. Surrounding him was a holographic cockpit exactly the same as the _Nightshade_. He was remotely operating the fighter from the base and he was looking through a camera mounted on the _Nightshade_'s exterior.

"Sierra needs both legs to operate the _Nightshade_." The Black Sun said. "Put her in the cockpit of the _Archangel_ and fly with me. I'm operating the _Nightshade_ from home."

Marcus ran to the _Archangel_ and he brought Sierra up to the cockpit. She sat herself down in a seat behind the pilot seat of the _Archangel_ and she strapped herself in. As Marcus activated the engines, he received a call on his communicator.

"Marcus!" Fox said.

"We're here!" Krystal said.

Marcus looked up in the cockpit of the _Archangel_ and saw five ships quickly approaching.

"Guys!" Marcus called out.

The _Arwing II, Cloud Runner, Skyclaw, Sky Bunny II, _and the _Dart Frog_ were all flying in formation straight towards the factory. As soon as they were within range, Fox, Falco and Krystal managed to see the ships that were docked on the factory roof top. They could not believe their eyes.

"Fox!" Falco said. "That's the _Archangel!"_

"And that's the _Nightshade!_" Krystal said.

Fox was in complete disbelief at the sight.

"It can't be…" Fox said.

However, ROB pulled up a scan of the fighters and brought up the fighters on their heads up display.

"Team," ROB said, "they are the same model of fighters that you encountered sixteen years ago, but they are not the exact same. They appear to have been reconstructed."

"Then who rebuilt them?" Freddy asked.

"I thought you guys completely wiped out the Black Suns?" Abigail asked.

The Star Fox team received another call on their communicators. As they activated their communicators, they saw an image of a masked man wearing black robes and a silver jagged edged ring on the top of his hood. Fox and Krystal were shocked at the sight, and they froze in their cockpits.

"You missed one…" the Black Sun said.


	7. Old Friend, New Face

_Hello Star Fox fans! Back in the heat of things with more and more writing. Leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

7. Old Friend, New Face

~When one sees a ghost, do they panic? Do they cower in fear and try to run away from their ghost? Or do they face it head on in attempt to conquering their fears? When some on from the past returns to plague ones future, what happens then? Do they take action or do they accept their new fate?

For Fox, Krystal, and Falco; they were looking upon a reincarnation of their fears. They had completely eliminated the Black Suns sixteen years ago, and here they were looking at the face of another Black Sun. Falco was angry, and Fox and Krystal were still in shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" Falco asked. "We killed you! We killed your entire army! There was nothing left! We dropped the Hades bomb and-"

"And you eliminated my entire organization." the Black Sun said. "You destroyed my home and you killed all my followers."

"Then what are you doing here?" Krystal asked.

"I have only one purpose left, and that is to help in the defeat of the Crimson Organization."

"The Crimson Organization?" Fox asked.

"Mom, dad." Marcus said. "There's an explanation for all of this, but it will have to come later all right? This factory is producing weapons for the Crimson Organization and it needs to be destroyed."

"Marcus where are you?" Freddy asked.

"I'm in the _Archangel_ with Sierra."

"Sierra?!" Abigail asked. "She kidnaped you and she even tried to kill you!"

"There's been a substantially large change in plans." Sierra said. "I'm helping Marcus and the Black Sun bring down the Crimson Organization."

"What?!" Falco asked. "You're helping us?!"

"All right that's enough!" Fox yelled. "Team, we're going to destroy this factory and get on with our lives. Marcus, when this is over, you're going to tell me everything. I want every single detail, you understand?!"

"Yes sir!" Marcus said.

The _Archangel_ and the _Nightshade_ lifted off from the factory roof top and they joined the Star Fox team in the air. They started to fly circles around the factory and noticed something was happening.

"Guys!" Freddy said. "That factory has hangar doors opening up and fighters coming out!"

"Then let's bring them down." Falco said.

"Marcus, Krystal," Fox said, "Form up on me, we'll take them together."

"Freddy, Abbie, you're with me!"

Falco, Abigail, and Freddy both split in one direction as the fighters started to pour out of the factory hangar while Fox, Krystal and Marcus split in another. Meanwhile, the Black Sun and the _Nightshade_ flew straight towards the factory and he opened fire on the first wave of fighters exiting the factory. The Black Sun pulled up away from the factory after his first attack run concluded and he flew over to join Falco, Abbie, and Freddy.

"Hey!" Falco said. "Back off!"

"I'm here to help you." the Black Sun said.

"You try anything and I'll end you!"

Falco, and Abigail veered to the left to engage a group of fighters while Freddy and the Black Sun veered off the right to engage another group.

"Ready Abbie?" Falco asked.

"Ready!" Abbie said.

Abbie and Falco managed to get behind a group of fighters and they both opened fire. They were successful in destroying their targets and they quickly veered off to the side to help the others.

"Not bad kid!" Falco said.

"Not bad for an old man!" Abigail said.

"Hey I'm not that old!"

Meanwhile, Freddy and the _Nightshade_ were successful in locking on to another group of fighters.

"Take them." the Black Sun said.

"I got it!" Freddy said.

The _Dart Frog_ and the _Nightshade_ both opened fire upon their target and they were successful in destroying them. However, there was another group of fighters that managed to harass them from behind.

"From behind eh?" the Black Sun thought.

The Black Sun looked at a holographic switch in his cockpit within his mountain base and smiled.

"This should be fun…" the Black Sun thought.

"Oh crap!" Freddy said. "Hey Falco, we got-"

To Freddy's surprise, he saw the _Nightshade_ cut its main engines and rotate backwards. A secondary set of engines activated keeping the _Nightshade_ moving in the same direction while the ship was targeting the enemies behind them. The _Nightshade_ opened fire on its pursuers and was successful in destroying its targets.

"Whoa…" Freddy thought.

The _Nightshade_ pointed itself in the proper direction and continued to fly alongside Freddy's wing.

"How did you…" Freddy said.

"There's something special about my fighters…" the Black Sun said. "I'll explain it to you some other time."

Freddy and the _Nightshade_ veered off to find Falco and Abigail. Meanwhile, the McCloud family was flying in formation and shooting down enemy fighters like it were child's play. Fox flew at the head with Marcus and Krystal at the side. However, it made him uneasy seeing the _Archangel_ flying at his side. Sensing Fox's tensions, Marcus tried to communicate with his father telepathically.

"Dad…" Marcus said. "Use your thoughts…

"Not now Marcus." Fox said. "Let's focus on the enemies first."

"You hate this ship…"

"Marcus, the previous owner of that fighter had caused more pain than I'd like to know about. Seeing you in it makes me feel a bit uneasy, but I'm not angry with you by any means."

"Ok, thanks dad."

"Fox, we have enemies on our tail." Krystal said.

"I'm on it!" Marcus said.

Marcus decided to test the abilities of the _Archangel_ and so he looked at the blue button on the side of his console. He pressed it and soon his ship started to slowly spin.

"Pull back on the throttle!" Sierra said.

Marcus followed her instructions and the ship warped behind their pursuers. Marcus was now looking at the squad of fighters that were chasing him and his parents. He locked onto the fighter that was in the center and fired a charged round which destroyed the entire squad.

"Whoa…" Marcus said.

"Marcus?!" Fox said.

"I took care of them! This ship has its perks."

"At least our son is flying it this time…" Krystal said.

Within a few minutes, the remaining Crimson fighters in the area were all destroyed. The Star Fox team regrouped with each other and Marcus and the Black Sun joined the formation. However, it would seem that their job was still undone.

"Freddy," Marcus said, "got a weak point?"

Freddy scanned the factory interior and exterior. He looked at a holographic schematic and found a weakness in the exterior of the factory.

"Sure do!" Freddy said. "Drop a smart bomb into the hangar bay and that will hit the main assembly line."

"ROB?" Marcus asked.

"You location has been confirmed." ROB said. "Sending supplies."

After a brief moment, a package appeared on the team's radar and Marcus piloted the _Archangel_ towards it. He picked up the package and he was now looking at the smart bomb in the inventory of the _Archangel_'s payload. He flew towards the factory and lined up his fighter with the hangar doors. As soon as he was within range, he launched the smart bomb into the factory and it travelled to the assembly line. The smart bomb impacted the machines and the resulting explosion triggered a chain reaction.

"Team!" Fox said.

"Let's get out of here!" Marcus said.

The team flew away from the factory and watched as the explosion engulfed the entire factory. After a brief minute, the remains of the factory simply sank into the lava and disappeared from view.

"Good riddance." Abigail said.

"Woo hoo!" Freddy said. "We did it!"

"Now that's an explosion!" Falco said.

"Thank goodness…" Krystal said.

Fox was happy as well and he simply smiled at the sight. After a deep breath, he turned his attention to the _Archangel_.

"Marcus…" Fox said. "I believe there's an explanation you owe us."

Marcus and Sierra looked to the side and saw the entire team turning their heads over to them.

"Oh dear…" Sierra said.

"It's fine." Marcus said. "Remember, if anyone can protect you; these are the guys right here."

Sierra took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Ok…" Sierra said.

"All right dad," Marcus said. "Let's get aboard the _Great Fox II_ and I'll explain everything; down to the very last detail."

After a brief moment, the team was now in orbit of Solar and they were quickly approaching the _Great Fox II_. ROB opened up the hangar bay doors and one by one the fighters entered the hangar and docked. There was additional room for the_ Nightshade_ and the _Archangel_ to dock and so Marcus and Sierra were able to join the team. After a few minutes, the team dismounted their fighters and Marcus opened up his cockpit.

"Here…" Marcus said to sierra as he was holding out his hand.

Sierra took his hand and she placed her arm around his shoulders. Marcus lifted her out of the cockpit and the two walked away from the _Archangel_. However, the rest of the team was a bit shocked to see the two of them together in such a fashion.

"Well…" Freddy said. "You sure know how to pick 'em Marcus."

"Are you two…? Well…" Abigail said.

"Ok, guys…" Marcus said. "She's wounded in her leg and she can't walk."

"Yet you seem pretty excited to be holding her kid." Falco said.

Marcus and Sierra's face both flushed bright red and Fox and Krystal both chuckled at the sight.

"All right guys, leave him alone." Fox said. "Marcus, we'll all talk in the med bay while ROB works on her leg."

"Sounds fine." Marcus said.

"I can't wait to hear this story." Falco said.

"Second that." Freddy and Abigail said.

The team left the hanger and brought Sierra to the medical wing. ROB took the time to apply first aid to Sierra's leg and Marcus took that time to explain everything to his team. While they were concerned at first about why Marcus had to leave Corneria with such deception, they were even more concerned about the Black Sun.

"So, the Crimson Organization is the new threat to Lylat…" Marcus said. "And Sierra is helping us bring them down. Also, there's a bad history with the Black Sun and the Crimson Organization, and that's why he's helping us against them."

"But why the scene back in Corneria?" Falco asked.

"The Black Sun broke me out." Sierra said. "But it had to look like I escape don my own resources. It was to protect his identity and to keep his presence a secret. He snuck into the base and gave me the tools I needed."

"So you didn't kidnap Marcus then…" Krystal said.

"No, he willingly came with."

"Mom, if there was a lead that could have been followed then I thought it was worth the risk." Marcus said.

"You should be more careful Marcus." Fox said.

"Yea… lesson learned."

"But what about the Black Sun?" Freddy asked.

"Didn't you say he was the original grandmaster?" Abigail asked.

"He is." Marcus said. "But he's the last remaining member of the Black Suns and he doesn't want to fight anymore. He wants to help us."

"Is that so…" Fox said.

"Quite a change in heart." Krystal said. "It surprises me that he'd want to help considering we wiped out his entire army."

"Marcus, Sierra, I want to speak with him."

"Sure." Marcus said.

Marcus activated his long range communicator and he called the Black Sun. Within the mountain base, the Black Sun was standing on his circular meditation platform. He pressed a button on his wrist communicator and soon a holographic cylindrical tube surrounded him. He was now gazing upon the interior of the _Great Fox II's_ medical bay and he appeared as a hologram over Marcus's wrist communicator.

"It's me." Marcus said. "Here's Star Fox, or at least three of the old team."

"Three members of the team that destroyed all of my followers." the Black Sun said.

"Looks like we missed one." Falco said.

"Falco Lombardi… The ace pilot I assume. If I remember correctly, you nearly lost your life to the Prowler Cyborg."

"Hey, we killed the thing which was all that matters."

"What do you want with my son…?" Fox asked.

"If he hasn't explained it already then I will." the Black sun said. "I am aiding in your fight against the Crimson Organization"

"He mentioned that to us." Krystal said. "But what reason do you have for helping us? We destroyed everything you had and we're supposed to believe that you want to help us?

"My reasons for helping you are my own, and it is because there is bad history between the Black Suns and the Crimson Organization."

"What kind of history?" Freddy asked.

"Perhaps you'd like to come visit me and find out."

"And where exactly do we go for that?" Abigail asked.

"I have forwarded the coordinates of my base to Marcus's wrist communicator. I'd advise you to come quickly."

The Black Sun silenced his communicator and his hologram disappeared over Marcus's wrist communicator. Marcus also noticed a new set of coordinates had been sent to his communicator and he forwarded them to ROB.

"These coordinates lead to a hidden mountain base in MacBeth." Marcus said. "There's no room for the _Great Fox Ii_ to dock in his hangar so it'd have to stay in orbit or at least hidden within the mountains."

"ROB," Krystal said. "Set a course for MacBeth."

"This should be exciting." Falco said.

After a few minutes, the _Great Fox II_ jumped into hyperspace and left Solar. The team had time to recover from the attack on Solar and they went about their separate ways. Fox and Krystal went to the bridge, Freddy and Abigail went to the hanger to repair and maintain the fighters, Falco went to the lounge to take a nap, and Marcus decided to stay with Sierra in the medical bay.

"You aren't going with them?" Sierra asked.

"I think I'll stay here in case you need something." Marcus said.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Well, I figure you could use some company then."

Sierra lowered her head and she smiled. She hadn't expected Marcus to express concern over her wound considering how close he was to ending her life several days ago.

"Thanks…" Sierra said.

Marcus smiled at her and he pulled up a chair to sit by her side.

"So why do your parents always tease you when you with me?" Sierra asked.

"Um…" Marcus said. "They just like to…"

Marcus was completely at a loss for words. He dared not tell Sierra that they tease him because he has an attraction to Sierra.

"Well they just find it funny that I'm spending this much time with a former enemy." Marcus said.

"Former enemy?" Sierra asked.

Marcus leaned forward and rested his arms on the medical bed as he gave Sierra a questionable look.

"Well you did try to kill me the other night. Remember that?" Marcus asked.

"Oh yea…" Sierra said.

Sierra felt a wave of guilt over take her and she felt disheartened. After what Marcus has done for her, she still remembered that she tried to kill him. She lowered her head in shame and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that…" Sierra said. "I really am…"

Marcus was a bit disheartened to Sierra filled with guilt and sadness. He didn't realize that Sierra felt as bad as she did about her attempt on Marcus's life.

"Hey…" Marcus said. "Don't worry about it. All right?"

Sierra looked at Marcus and smiled. As the two locked gazes with each other Sierra became lost within Marcus's gaze. She was enchanted by Marcus's set of eyes and she felt happiness and comfort over take her. Without her really realizing, she reached out for Marcus's hand that was resting on her bed and she gently held it. Marcus was a bit caught off guard by the gesture as he didn't expect Sierra to be holding his hand. However, he held hers in turn and he felt a sensation of happiness and comfort over take him as well. The two smiled at each other and exchanged a passionate look with the other, and for the first time, Marcus felt an attachment with Sierra that made him as happy as can be, and Sierra felt the same way.

Unfortunately, their moment was short lived as Krystal came to the medical bay. As soon as Sierra saw her walk through the doors, she quickly let go of Marcus's hand and placed her hands in her lap. Marcus brought his hands together and turned his head towards Krystal.

"Marcus," Krystal said, "Your father and I need to speak with you."

"Sure mom." Marcus said.

Marcus got up and l turned to leave. As he was walking out of the medical bay, he telepathically sent a message to Sierra.

"If you need anything…" Marcus said. "Just call me."

Sierra smiled and simply lowered her head as Marcus left the medical bay.

"He's amazing…" Sierra thought. "And… He's pretty cute too."

Marcus was able to hear those thoughts as he left the med bay and Marcus smiled. Krystal and Marcus walked to the bridge and Krystal closed and locked the doors behind Marcus. Fox was sitting in front of the holoboard and he was looking at Marcus with a straight face.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus," Fox said, "Krystal and I have been talking. And we think it's time we discussed something with you."

"What about?"

"Let's take a seat Marcus." Krystal said.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"No." Fox said. "Just want to talk."

"I hate it when you guys do this…"

"Don't worry Marcus." Krystal said. "We just want to be brought up to speed over the whole situation."

"I see."

Marcus sat down in a seat across from Fox and Krystal and he relaxed himself.

"What do you need to know?" Marcus asked.

"First off," Fox said, "how did you manage to find the Black Sun?"

"Sierra brought me to him. I thought he was dead like you guys did, but I was apparently proven wrong."

"Have you met him in person?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, I was inside his base and he showed me a couple things."

"Like what?"

"Well first off, he rebuilt the original elite eight fighters that were flown through the war…"

"That's interesting…" Fox said.

"And he said that he was planning on finding a new set of followers."

Fox and Krystal looked at each other and they were both a bit stirred from Marcus's words.

"New followers?" Fox asked.

"That's what he said…" Marcus said. "It's weird, I know. But I don't think he's going to try anything as long as he's helping us with the Crimson Organization."

"Maybe you're right." Krystal said. "But it's best not to take chances."

"Marcus, do us a favor." Fox said. "Watch your back and be weary of him. I don't want to hear about you getting stabbed in the back."

"That won't happen. I promise." Marcus said.

Fox and Krystal smiled at Marcus and shortly after the ships alarm started to sound off. The _Great Fox II_ was coming out of its hyperspace jump and it was approaching the MacBeth orbit. The team regrouped in the bridge and Sierra, with her leg wound treated, was able to join them. The team was looking down upon MacBeth and ROB was bringing the _Great Fox II_ down through the atmosphere. After a few minutes, the large ship was now flying over the outskirts of MacBeth towards the mountain range.

"ROB." Marcus said. "Keep the ship at a low altitude within the mountains. The rest of us will have to fly out and dock in his hanger."

"Affirmative." ROB said.

"Then let's get going." Fox said.

The team left the bridge and they all regrouped in the hangar. They all boarded their fighters with Marcus in the _Archangel_ and Sierra in the _Nightshade_. ROB released the ship locks and the fighters were released out into the Onyx Mountain Range.

"Nice place…" Falco said sarcastically. "Everything is just… Black…"

"Remind you of anything?" Krystal asked.

"It sure does…" Fox said.

"How bad was the war between you and the Black Suns?" Freddy asked.

"Bad…" Falco said.

"Really bad?" Abigail asked.

"I'd be willing to say it was worse than the Anglars." Krystal said.

"Well…" Freddy said. "At least it's over."

"But we have a new one that's about to start." Marcus said.

"How much further Marcus?" Fox asked.

"It's right up in that mountain."

The team started to approach the hidden mountain door and Marcus pressed a button on his console that opened the door. The team was in awe as the hidden door started to open, and they were anxious to see the interior.

"Follow me and Sierra." Marcus said.

The team did as instructed and they slowly flew into the long tunnel into the mountain. The hangar doors closed as the last fighter entered the tunnel and soon the team was approaching the landing platform. Marcus and Sierra noticed a number one and a number two on the landing platforms and so Marcus landed the _Archangel_ on the platform with the number one and Sierra landed the _Nightshade_ on the platform with the number two. The rest of the team landed their fighters where they had enough room, and soon every one dismounted their fighters.

"What next?" Falco asked.

"Split up on the platforms." Marcus said.

Falco, Freddy, and Abigail joined Sierra on the platform with the _Nightshade_ and Fox and Krystal joined Marcus on the _Archangel_'s platform. After a brief moment, the platforms started to descend and the team was engulfed in darkness. As the platforms touched down on the ground, the team remained still within the darkness.

"Marcus?" Fox asked.

Immediately following his words, the lights within the lower level of the base turned on and revealed a surprise to the rest of the team. Fox, Krystal, and Falco could not believe the sight that was before them.

"Fox…" Krystal said. "These are…"

"No way…" Falco said. "This can't be real."

"These are the elite eight fighters of the Black Suns…" Fox said. "Never thought I'd see these again…"

"Well now you have." the Black Sun said.

To the team's surprise, there was a monitor over the hangar and they saw the Black Sun within the monitor.

"I have undergone a great deal of pain to rebuild these fighters." the Black Suns aid. "But perhaps it is time we met… In person…"

The team noticed the hangar bay doors open at the end of the hangar and a set of lights over the doors turned on.

"Come…" the Black Sun said. "I don't have all day…"

The team was cautious about this encounter. Fox and Falco had their hands on their blasters and Krystal had her staff sheathed behind her back. The team slowly went through the hangar bay doors and noticed a stream of lights on the ground leading them through the halls. The team followed the lights with Marcus and Sierra at the lead and eventually the lights led them to a large set of double doors.

"This is it." Marcus said.

Krystal could sense extreme tension within the minds of Fox and Falco, and she grew anxious about the encounter.

"Boys?" she asked.

"Just to be safe Krys…" Fox said.

"I'm not taking any chances…" Falco said.

Marcus pushed a button on the door and the team entered a darkened, circular room. As the doors closed behind them, the room became pitch black, and they could not see a thing.

"I've been waiting for you… Star Fox…" the Black Sun said.

One by one, the lights in the back of the room began to turn and the process continued until all of the room lights were turned on. The team looked around the circular room and saw that there was no sign of the Black Sun.

"Where are you…?" Fox asked.

"In here, right before you." the Black Sun responded.

To the team's surprise, a hole opened up in the center of the room and an elevator started to rise. The team watched as the Black Sun slowly rose from the ground while sitting on his meditation platform. They were now staring him dead in the face, and tensions continued to build up within the team. However, Falco could not contain his anger from past experiences and so he drew his blaster and aimed at the Black Sun.

The team was alerted to Falco's action and they were caught off guard. Marcus and Sierra stepped in between Falco and the Black Sun and they were now facing the team.

"Whoa!" Marcus said. "Falco take it easy!"

"Take it easy?!" Falco asked. "This scum is responsible for the entire Black Sun Conflict!"

"There's more to it now!" Sierra said. "He's not here to fight!"

"Hey!" Freddy said. "I don't want there to be any problems man!"

"Falco!" Abigail said. "Just wait a moment."

While the group tried to calm Falco, Krystal picked up a major telepathic disturbance emanating from the Black Sun. She tried to read his mind but realized that his mask had a psychic barrier that prevented her from using her telepathic abilities. However, she was able to pick something up about the Black Sun's aroma, and she recognized the feeling. She created a link with Fox and they started to communicate telepathically.

"Fox…" Krystal said.

"What is it Krys?" Fox asked.

"I think, the man behind the mask… I think it's him."

Fox nodded his head and stepped to Falco's side. To Falco's surprise, Fox drew his blaster and pointed it at him. The team was now even more surprised and Marcus was shocked.

"Dad?!" Marcus asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You pulling a gun on me Fox…?" Falco asked.

"Falco, lower your blaster…" Fox said.

"Or what? You're going to shoot me?"

Marcus noticed that Falco was temporarily distracted by Fox and he took that opportunity to grab Falco's wrist. Marcus pulled Falco's wrist towards him and he kicked Falco's leg out from under him forcing him to drop to one knee. He forced the blaster out of his hand and Fox grabbed Falco's shoulder to restrain him.

"What the hell?!" Falco asked.

"Falco, its fine." Fox said. "There's an explanation that needs to be shared with us so we're not going to kill him."

"Take a breath would you?" Marcus asked.

Falco reluctantly took a deep breath and he stood from the ground. He took another moment to calm himself and then he stepped behind Freddy and Abigail.

"All right…" Falco said. "Sorry."

"You're friend seems to have a bit of a short temper…" the Black Sun said.

"Falco…" Fox said. "Take Sierra, Marcus, Freddy, and Abigail outside. Krystal and I are going to handle this."

"What?!" Falco asked. "You gotta be-"

"Just do it!" Krystal yelled.

Not expecting Krystal to raise her voice to him (which she often didn't), Falco placed a hand on Freddy and Abigail's shoulders and gently pulled them outside.

"Let's go kids…" Falco said.

"You sure?" Freddy asked.

"Yea..." Abigail said. "I think when Krystal gets angry it's a sign to split."

"We'll be outside Fox…" Falco said.

"Marcus, Sierra…" Fox said. "Go with them."

"Dad?" Marcus asked.

"Just do it Marcus." Krystal said.

Marcus and Sierra gave Fox and Krystal a questionable look and then left the room. After they left, the Black Sun pushed a button on his wrist communicator and locked the doors behind them. With just Fox, Krystal, and the Black Sun in the room, they were free to converse.

"After sixteen years…" Fox said. "This is how you say hello?"

"Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be close to Marcus?" Krystal asked.

"That's why I wear the mask…" the Black Sun said.

The Black Sun stood from his meditation platform and walked towards fox and Krystal. He stopped about half way and he removed his hood. He then reached behind his head and started to undo a set of straps that held the mask to his face. After he removed his mask, Fox and Krystal were now gazing upon a silver vulpine with two scars running over his face (both coming over the right eye). Upon seeing his face, Fox and Krystal felt a wave of happiness over take them and they smiled at the Black Sun.

"Besides…" the Black Sun said. "No god son of mine is going into hell without some back up. One more thing, I wasn't aware that he'd become as good a pilot as his father."

Fox felt a feeling of joy that he had not felt in ages, and Krystal was beyond happy. Fox and Krystal walked up to the Black Sun and Krystal gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Fox in turn came up to him and shook his hand.

"Axios…" Fox said. "It's good to see you again."

"Feels good to be back." Axios said.


	8. First Encounter

_Hello Star Fox fans! I suppose these posts are getting pretty spread out. I apologize for that :( But since you have been very patient now a days (thanks btw) I have returned once more to entertain you all. Leave a review if you'd like and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

8. First Encounter

~When an old friend returns from the past, there is a moment of grace where danger and fear cannot enter. It is a moment of safety and happiness where comrades become reunited with their friends. These reunions are often special as comrades cannot stay forever, and the time one can share with them is minimal.

Fox and Krystal were beyond happy to finally see Axios in person. They had been in mild contact over the past sixteen years, but they had never seen him in person until now. Despite their greeting being joyful, their moment of happiness was short lived.

"Axios," Fox said, "What's going on? What exactly is the Crimson Organization after? Why are they attacking my son?"

"It's quite the explanation, and I think it's best for the entire team to hear it." Axios said.

"And Marcus?" Krystal asked.

"My mask is designed to block telepathic waves of energy. I had a feeling the day would come when I would meet Marcus, and I logically assumed that he would inherit your telepathic abilities. I did research and I found a way to create this mask which can block telepathy."

"Smart move." Fox said.

Axios gave them a questionable look.

"You haven't told him about me…" Axios said. "Have you…?"

"He thinks you're dead…" Krystal said.

"And we don't want to tell him you're an ex Black Sun." Fox said.

"He'll discover the truth sooner or later…" Axios said. "You can't keep the truth form him forever. It's not wise to prolong these kinds of truths because it may devastate his image of you two along with mine."

Fox and Krystal lowered their head and they knew Axios had a point.

"We'll tell him soon…" Fox said.

"And I want to be there when you do." Axios said.

"Fair enough." Krystal said.

"One more thing. Sierra already knows who I am. I want you to tell her afterwards not to reveal my identity to Marcus."

"Will do." Fox said.

Axios turned and walked away from Fox and Krystal and placed his mask and hood back on. He sat back down on his mediation platform and spoke out to Fox and Krystal. They realized that the reason they couldn't distinguish his voice at first was due to a voice tuner that distorted his speech.

"Ready?" Axios asked.

Axios pushed a button on his wrist communicator and unlocked the doors to his meditation room. The doors opened and the rest of the team joined Fox and Krystal. Marcus was suspicious however about the events that had just transpired. He wasn't sure why his parents wanted to speak with the Black Sun alone and he wanted to find out. Marcus took a deep breath and focused on Fox's mind to try to read his memories. However, he was quickly forced out as Krystal sensed his intrusion.

"Marcus…" Krystal said telepathically.

"What happened mom…?" Marcus asked telepathically.

"We'll explain later."

Marcus's focus was soon directed towards the Black Sun sitting on his platform as he was speaking to the team.

"You're all wondering why you're here, and you're all wondering why I'm here as well." Axios said. "I'll get straight to the point. There is a new faction known as the Crimson Organization that seeks to control Lylat."

"What's so dangerous about these guys?" Fox asked.

"They seek to control Lylat by tearing apart its governing branch. They want to dismantle the Cornerian military and remove people from power to plant their own subjects."

"And how in the world are they planning that?" Falco asked.

"By assassinating key people to make their job easier."

Marcus noticed that the Black Sun was looking right at him.

"I think Marcus should be well aware of that." Axios said. "He was number two on their list."

The team looked at Marcus and they gave him a look of worry.

"Bad luck bud…" Fred joked.

"Not funny Freddy." Abigail said.

"Either way, who's number one?" Marcus asked.

"The current general of the Cornerian military…" Axios said.

"Peppy!" Fox said.

"They want to assassinate Peppy?" Krystal asked.

"No way!" Falco said. "There's no way I'm letting that happen!"

"How do you know this?" Fox asked.

"Ask your new friend." Axios said.

The team noticed that he was gesturing to Sierra and Sierra lowered her head in a small sense of shame.

"He was the last target I was supposed to kill." Sierra said. "But since I failed to kill Marcus, they're sending someone else to kill you and Peppy and another agent to kill me. That's why I'm helping you."

"Tough life for you kid..." Falco said.

Fox came up next to Falco and lightly smacked him in the back of his head. Falco realized that his comment was inappropriate as death is nothing to joke about.

"Ok." Marcus said. "So we know that they're targeting me and Peppy, but what else do they have in mind?"

Axios pushed a button on his wrist communicator and a holographic monitor appeared in front of the team. They were looking at the schematics of a super weapon and Fox, Falco, Krystal noticed something horrible.

"Look familiar?" Axios asked.

"They're remaking the _Shroud_…" Fox said.

"Damn…" Falco said. "After what we went through to take that thing down last time…"

"I don't believe it." Krystal said.

"How did they get a hold of these schematics?" Fox asked.

"They had agents that even infiltrated the Black Suns." Axios said. "I learned of this from Sierra only recently."

"Is there anything else that you'd like to share with us Sierra?" Marcus asked.

Sierra lowered her head and tried to think for a moment of anything else she could tell the team. Despite having told Axios everything she knew, there was one more thing she remembered.

"Marcus," she said, "remember when I told you about the Five?"

"You mentioned one of them." Marcus.

"The Five…" Axios said.

All eyes quickly turned from Sierra to Axios.

"There is no greater light than the Crimson Star, and all beings can see it from afar. But only the Five can bask in its light, and if you cross them; you will face their might." Axios said. "That is the verse the Five recite before each of their kills."

"Who are they?" Fox asked.

"They are the equivalent to the elite eight that flew under my command. They go by the names Scyther, the jackal; Capital, the chameleon; Nomad, the wolf; Kozak, the fox; and Keen, the eagle. Their fighters bear the Crimson Star emblem painted on the belly and they are the Crimson Organizations best of the best."

"Sounds like my kind of fight." Falco said.

"Their ships have modifications on them much like the elite eight of the Black Suns. However, they only have stealth drives like the _Archangel_. No jamming device nonsense like the one the _Executioner_ had."

"Ok, so then we need to take out the Five and then we can get to the Crimson Star." Marcus said.

"But we need people back here at home to protect Peppy." Fox said.

"You will all have to decide who stays behind to protect Peppy while the rest of you hunt for the Five." Axios said.

"Mom, dad," Marcus said, "you two can stay at Corneria and keep an eye on Peppy. The rest of the team and I will look for the Five."

"All right." Fox said.

"At least we'll be home." Krystal said.

Axios stood from his platform and took a few steps towards the team.

"It's settled then." Axios said. "I wish you the best of luck, and I will provide you with any intel I have at my disposal. Sierra will accompany the Star Fox team as she will also provide any intel at her disposal."

"Sounds good." Marcus said.

"Wait," Fred said, "She's coming with us?"

"It that going to be a problem Freddy?"

"As long as she doesn't try to turn on us," Abigail said, "I fine with it."

"I'll be keeping an eye on her." Falco said. "She won't try anything."

"I promise you all I won't." Sierra said.

"Good." Marcus said. "In that case I think we should get going."

"Before you leave…" Axios said." I believe that you'll need a lead to continue your search."

Axios pushed another button on his wrist communicator and a holographic monitor appeared before the team. They were looking at an image of the planet Zoness and there were a set of coordinates highlighted on the planet.

"The data you retrieved form the factory on Solar pointed out a Crimson tanker fleet that are transporting weapons and supplies on Zoness." Axios said. "To add to this, there are schematics of high value weaponry aboard these tankers. It is likely you will encounter one of the Five as the Crimson Organization would want to protect their valuables."

"Sounds like you're going to Zoness then." Fox said.

"Thanks for the tip." Krystal said.

As the team turned to walk out of the room, Axios approached Falco and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Falco turned around and noticed that Axios was waving him over. Falco was confused until he noticed Axios quickly lift up his mask. Falco was in complete disbelief at the face he saw and soon joy over took him. Axios lowered his mask again and Falco smiled at him.

"Don't worry." Falco said. "I won't tell Marcus."

"It's good to see you Falco." Axios said.

"You too."

The Star Fox team left the meditation room and they returned to the hangar. Axios was the last one to join them and the team gathered in the center of all the Black Sun fighters.

"You have your assignment." Axios said. "Be careful out there. Sierra, take the _Nightshade_ with you, and treat her gently if you'd please."

"We'll be in touch." Marcus said.

"And we'll take care of Peppy." Fox said.

"Good luck." Axios said.

Axios pushed a button on his wrist communicator and the elevators were activated. The team boarded the platform with the _Nightshade_ and soon the elevator took them all up to the entry way. As the group boarded their fighters again, Marcus walked over to the _Arwing II_ and he climbed into the back seat behind Fox.

"Dad…" Marcus said.

"Son?" Fox asked.

"Close the cockpit. I need to ask you something."

Fox followed Marcus's instructions and he fired up the engines. The rest of the team did the same and soon all the fighters were within a hover over the ground. They noticed the hangar doors open at the end of the entry tunnel and one by one they stepped on their boost pedals and the fighters shot out of the hangar.

"What is it Marcus?" Fox asked.

"Who was that man?" Marcus asked. "What is his real name? I know you saw his face."

"Reading my mind Marcus?" Fox asked. "Not sure why. That man is someone who I want to keep an eye on. I don't necessarily trust him."

"Why did you ask everyone to leave the room?"

"Because I didn't want people to see me if I had to put a round through his head."

What stunned Marcus was that Fox said those words in a grim tone that Marcus had never heard before.

"You cannot always be so trusting Marcus." Fox said. "I had to make sure that he was going to stay true to his words. I don't want him to turn on you."

"Ok ok…" Marcus said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just try to be more careful son."

"I will."

Fox looked to the side out of his cockpit and noticed Krystal in the _Cloud Runner_ looking right back at him. Fox winked at Krystal and Krystal smiled in return.

"ROB." Fox said. "Bring the _Great Fox II_ in for a pick up. We're done here."

"Affirmative." ROB said.

Within a few minutes, the Star Fox team noticed the _Great Fox II_ appear in the distance and they eventually regrouped with the large craft. One by one the fighters docked in the hangar with Sierra the last to dock. After the hangar was pressurized, the team dismounted their fighters and the regrouped in the hangar observation room.

"ROB." Marcus said. "Set a course for Corneria. We're dropping off my parents and then we're going to Zoness."

"Affirmative." ROB said. "Welcome back."

"Thanks ROB."

"I'll do some maintenance on our fighters before we get to Zoness." Fred said. "Shouldn't take long anyways."

"I'll stay too to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Abigail said.

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself with tools thank you very much!"

"Well you could use the company."

"That a problem Freddy?" Marcus asked sarcastically.

Freddy's face flushed red for a moment as he looked at Abigail and the rest of the team.

"Um…" he said. "No not at all."

The team left Abigail and Fed in the hangar and they split up from there. Fox and Krystal went on a walk together through the ship, Falco, went to the lounge to take another nap, and Marcus and Sierra were left alone in the bridge. Despite the team having renounced some of their previous anger towards Sierra, she still felt a sense of nervousness towards the team.

"Are you sure your team is ok with me flying with them?" Sierra asked.

"They are; even though the probably won't show it." Marcus said.

"What exactly are their thoughts on me?"

"Falco won't hurt you or anything but he'll be watching. Fred won't bother you too much as long as you don't break anything. Abigail was on edge at first but I think she'll come around to like you."

"And what about you?"

Marcus felt a wave of nervousness over take him and his heart stopped.

"I uh…" Marcus said. "I won't mind you flying with us at all; as long as you don't try to stab me in the back again."

Sierra chuckled for a moment and smiled at Marcus.

"I won't." she said. "I promise."

Unaware of the pair of ears listening outside their door, Krystal gently leaned up against the wall outside of the bridge doors and was psychically listening in on Marcus and Sierra's conversation. Despite Sierra being an assassin, Krystal actually smiled at what she was hearing. She noticed Fox walking up to her and he smiled at her once she saw that she was happy.

"What's putting you in a fine mood?" Fox asked.

"Our little boy is growing up." Krystal said.

"Is he with Sierra?"

"He likes her."

Fox chuckled for a moment and thought about Marcus's feelings towards Sierra.

"Well guys in his line of work don't find charming new faces every day." Fox said.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Krystal asked.

"What?"

Krystal walked away from the door and walked up to Fox's shoulder. She brought her face close to his to give him a kiss on his cheek and then she whispered into his ear.

"She likes him too." Krystal whispered.

"Is that so…" Fox chuckled.

Fox smiled at Krystal and put his arm around her shoulders and the two continued to walk down the hall together.

"I guess I never realized that Marcus was into girls that tried to kill him." Fox said jokingly.

While the team was comfortably enjoying their down time aboard the _Great Fox II_, ROB activated the ship's hyper drive and soon the vessel entered its hyperspace jump towards Corneria. With their plans now set into motion, it was time to pursue the Crimson Organization; and the team would start with their raid on the tanker ships in Zoness.

At the time however, there was a shadow spreading within Lylat…

Within the desert wasteland of Titania, there was a pair of gold fighters docked on the roof a remote Cornerian munitions factory on the planet surface. There was chaos inside the factory as the Cornerian guards were being slaughtered by a pair of unidentified targets. There were soldiers on the second floor of the factory firing their rifles down a hall way and screaming for their lives.

"Kill it!" one soldier said. "Kill it now!"

"What is that thing?!" another soldier asked.

"It's the devil!" another screamed.

To their horror, the lights around them suddenly switched off and their shooting had stopped.

"What…?" one soldier asked.

Without warning, the soldier felt a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder and another in his chest. He was thrown up against a wall and he let out a large scream as he noticed a pair of glowing red eyes hovering in front of him. The soldiers around him let out a scream as well and they all turned to fire at the figure, but the figure dragged the soldier down back into the hall from where it came from and disappeared.

"The hell with this!" one soldier said. "Run!"

The remaining soldiers turned to flee deeper into the factory and they were running for the control room. However, as they reached an intersection, they looked behind them and saw a large, tall black figure running after them. They could hear the figure growling at them as its footsteps pounded the ground when it was chasing them.

"Oh god!" a soldier cried. "It's coming!"

The soldiers continued to run through the halls and they eventually found the control room hall way. They noticed a large set of double doors sealing the control room and they saw people in the control room with guns aimed out into the hall. The double doors were eight inches thick with reinforced steel layers built within the door frame.

"No!" one soldier called out. "Don't close it!"

The soldiers sprinted towards the door but the beast behind them was closely in pursuit. One soldier that was running for his life felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back and he was pulled back wards towards the beast. Another soldier that was running felt a sharp stabbing pain in his leg that nailed him to the ground. The last soldier was about to reach the doors before the beast caught could catch him, and as the doors were closing, he leaped through the cracks of the open door and he managed to get inside the control room.

"Oh my god." The soldier said. "I'm alive… I'm alive!"

"What the hell is that thing?!" on soldier asked.

"I don't know! Some kind of monster with… bladed tentacles. It came out of nowhere, and it just started to kill-"

The soldier was silenced as there was a loud bang on the other side of the door. They realized that the beast was trying to bash its way into the door, and they all quickly moved as far away from the door as possible. After a few minutes of bashing, the noise stopped and they could hear the beast moving away.

On the other side of the door, there was nothing but a trail of blood decorating the hall way floors. Standing over the blood was a black beast with spikes on its back, and two long bladed tentacles like arms. Its glowing red eyes surveyed the hall way and the beast noticed another figure joining it in the hall.

"Scyther…" Capital said. "You should really control your primal instincts."

The beast walked up to Capital and brought its eyes down right in front of Capital's face. It growled at Capital and opened its mouth to let out a large roar. After a brief moment, it stepped backwards and the beast started to shrink in size. Its tentacles retracted back into its arms and the spikes retracted into its back. After another brief moment, Capital was looking down upon a kneeling, black furred jackal with glowing red eyes.

"Come on Capital…" Scyther said as he was panting. "I haven't felt a rush like that in ages."

Scyther rose from the ground and wiped off blood from his mouth. He took a few more deep breaths and his eyes returned to normal as he faced the door.

"Our masters didn't give us our beast genes to be used lightly." Capital said.

"This was no light task." Scyther said. "Don't you dare start lecturing me you insolent lizard. They are hiding information we need behind these doors, and Spectra wishes us to acquire that intel."

"And what of his daughter? Our spies say she has joined Star Fox and she is aiding them against our cause."

"He has said nothing of her yet. It seems that it will be difficult for him to order the hit on his own daughter."

Capital received a call on his ear communicator and he turned away from Scyther.

"What is it…?" he asked.

"Capital, it's Kozak." Kozak said. "We need that intel now. Our scanners have detected a Cornerian fleet en route to this facility."

"Our time is running short comrade." Keen said. "Get the intel and flee the facility."

Capital silenced his communicator and approached Scyther.

"We don't have time for this." Capital said. "Let's get this door open."

Capital tore off the top half of his combat armor and he stretched his arms out. Soon, Capital's limbs started to grow and a set of spike were extruding from his back. His eyes started to glow green and his hands turned into razor sharp claws. He grew to stand roughly nine feet tall and the rest of his corpse was transformed into a hulking beast as all of his muscles grew massively. Scyther joined in on the transformation and he too changed into his beast form. When the two had transformed, they gave each other one last look and then they focused on the door.

Feeling safe for the few moments that they had, the soldiers inside the control room were gathering around the communications terminal. They were sending out a distress call to the Cornerian fleet within the sector while Scyther and Capital were outside the door.

"Anything?!" a soldier asked.

"The fleet is on its way." another soldier responded. "It should be here soon."

"Ok, thank god we can escape from these-"

The soldier was silenced as they heard another series of bashing up against the control room door. They noticed that there were dents coming into the room from the other side of the door.

"Cover the door!" a soldier said.

"The hell with that!" another soldier responded. "We're dead! We'll all dead!"

"Get it together will you?! We can still do this!"

The pounding on the door continued and the soldiers noticed that a black, clawed tentacle stabbed its way through the door. The soldiers saw a bright, glowing red eye look through the hole and their fears instantly took hold. One by one, Scyther and Capital pounded away at the door until Scyther was able to carve a hole big enough for him to enter the control room. The guards opened fire on Scyther but they were instantly butchered by Scyther's arm tentacles. After Scyther slaughtered the rest of the guards in the room, he looked around and transformed back into his normal self. This time however, Scyther felt even more exhausted than before and his vision was blurry.

"Damn…" Scyther thought.

Capital changed back into his normal form and he approached Scyther.

"This is what happens when you use the beast gene too much." Capital said. "You could die you know."

"I need some rest." Scyther said. "I'll be fine."

Capital walked over to the terminals in the control room and he planted a series of black devices into the ports of the many terminals. Scyther in the meantime rose to his feet but he felt pain throughout his entire body. His arms especially felt strain like no other and his head was pulsing.

"Do not change until you've fully recovered." Capital said.

"I said… shut… up…" Scyther said.

Capital placed a finger on his ear communicator and he contacted his comrades.

"Keen, Kozak," Capital said, "The intel has been sent. Tell Nomad to bring in the _Seeder_ for extraction. Scyther and I will be topside soon."

"Make it quick." Nomad said. "I'm not making two trips."

Capital walked towards Scyther and noticed that Scyther was again on one knee. His patience started to disappear and Capital slapped Scyther across the face.

"Get it together you fool!" Capital said. "We need to leave now!"

Scyther quickly rose from the ground and he stood straight once more.

"Then let's go." Scyther said.

Scyther and Capital moved through the factory halls by following the trail of blood and bodies that littered the floor.

"You really had a field day here…" Capital said.

"I felt good…" Scyther said. "I felt alive…"

"You worry me sometimes"

Scyther and Capital both made it to the roof top exit and they quickly ran towards their fighters. They mounted their fighters and they ignited their engines to lift off. When they were off the ground, they saw another pair of gold fighters fly above them and they realized that is was Kozak and Keen waiting for them.

"Where's Nomad?" Kozak asked.

"Here." Nomad said.

The _Seeder_ is an H-shaped carrier like transport vessel designed for deploying small fighters within a smaller combat zone. It had hangar doors on both ends of the long stems for the fighters to enter and exit the craft. It had six engines on the rear with is hyper drive engines on the other end of the stems from the hangar doors.

"Get in now or die here." Nomad said.

The four ships lined up and they flew through the hangar doors and docked within the seeder.

"_Ravager_, on board." Scyther said.

"_Greiver_, on board." Capital said.

"_Minos_, on board." Kozak said.

"_Mace_, on board." Keen said.

Nomad locked the four fighters in place and then piloted the _Seeder_ out of the Titania atmosphere. As soon as they were in orbit, Nomad highlighted a set of coordinates within the Lylat system and the ship jumped from Titania orbit.

"Time to Lylat Mega Gate," Nomad said, "five minutes."

"What happened down there Scyther…?" Kozak asked.

"You never usually take that long to complete an assignment." Keen said.

"I…" Scyther said.

"He overused his beast form and he nearly killed himself." Capital said.

"Of course he did…" Kozak said.

"Spectra would be disappointed in you Scyther." Nomad said.

"He's not here right now. What he doesn't know wont-"

"Hurt me?" a deep, and distorted monotone voice said.

After a brief moment, a holographic monitor appeared within the cockpits of the fighters and the _Seeder_. The Five were looking at a figure of a silver fox whose face was shadowed and one of its eyes glowing red. He was sitting in a large room that was darkly lit with a series of dim blue lights and was sitting in a circle joined by four other shadowed figures; each of which had a glowing eye of the colors blue, grey, green, and yellow.

"Master Spectra…" Scyther said.

"I did not give you your beast gene for you to abuse its powers and end your own life." Spectra said.

"I did what I had to in order to succeed."

"You endanger your mission with your actions. And I will not sit idly by and watch you abuse the gift I gave you. The other masters around me gave their beast genes to their respective disciples and they do not abuse their gift. You embarrass me Scyther, and you embarrass the color of which your eyes glow when you change."

"Forgive me master. I meant no disrespect."

"Do not let this happen again Scyther. For if you nearly collapse again from exhaustion, then I'll make you wish you had died instead."

The holographic monitor of Spectra disappeared and the Five were completely silent within their ships.

"You surely did it this time…" Keen said.

"Shut up you bastard bird…" Scyther said.

After a few minutes, the _Seeder _came out of its hyperspace jump and was approaching a large silver ring floating within the middle of space. The ring had spokes on the inner edges all pointing to the center, and it was rotating slowly at the same time. Nomad brought the _Seeder_ on an approach to the ring and he pressed a series of buttons on his console. After a few minutes, the spokes on the inner ring started to rotate more rapidly, and a large blue ring eventually opened.

"Time to go home…" Nomad said.

The _Seeder_ flew into the blue ring and the inner spokes started to slow down until the massive blue ring disappeared. The Five had entered Lylat to conduct an assignment, and now they had vanished without a trace.

Only to return for an assignment of more personal concerns…


	9. Catching Smoke

_Hello Star Fox fans! Another day comes another chapter, and there is still quite the amount of adventure to be shared. Leave a review if you'd like, and as always enjoy the chapter!_

9. Catching Smoke

~It is not easy to keep secrets from the people one cares about as those secrets may tear apart relationships. Most of the time one may try to bury these secretes to prevent them from causing any harm at all, but when one is forced to carry his secrets; then it is only a matter of time when the ones he cares about becomes affected when his secrets are exposed.

After the _Great Fox _II exited its jump from hyperspace, the mighty ship emerged into the Cornerian Orbit. Marcus and Falco were both within the observation room in the hangar of the _Great Fox II_ as they were saying good bye to Fox Krystal. A Cornerian transport ship was en route to pick up the pair to bring them home before the rest of the team would set out for Zoness.

"And you're sure you can handle it?" Krystal asked.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Marcus said. "I've got the team with me and Sierra is offering her help as well."

"But remember," Fox said, "the Crimson Organization's elite are no pushovers. I want you to be very careful."

"Hey, I'll be fine guys. Just take care of Peppy and let him know what's going on."

The three McCLouds came together and shared a group hug. The feeling of being in each other's arms brought peace and joy to them all, and all of their stress and worries were relieved. After a brief moment, they noticed the hangar doors open and a Cornerian transport ship enter the hangar. Fox and Krystal stepped away from Marcus and they waved good bye.

"Falco," Fox said, "take care of him."

"You got it Foxie." Falco said.

"Marcus," Krystal said, "stay in contact ok?"

"I will mom." Marcus said.

After another minute, Fox and Krystal boarded the transport and they took off from the hangar. After the doors were closed and the hangar was pressurized, Marcus and Falco turned back into the ship and they headed straight to the bridge.

"Zoness then?" Falco asked.

"Zoness it is." Marcus said. "ROB, let's get going."

"Affirmative." ROB said over his communicator.

The _Great Fox II_ turned away from the Cornerian orbit and aimed outwards into space. After a few moments, the ship ignited its hyper drive and the _Great Fox II_ entered its hyperspace jump. Marcus and Falco arrived at the bridge and saw Fred, Abigail, and Sierra waiting for them.

"So?" Fred asked.

"Mom and dad are back home on Corneria." Marcus said. "We're going to Zoness and we're going to strike at the Crimson fleet."

"And what are we up against exactly?" Abigail asked.

Marcus pushed a button on one of the bridge terminals and a hologram of eight tanker ships appeared over the holoboard.

"This was the data the Black Sun gave us." Marcus said.

"Eight tanker ships with fighter escorts." Sierra said. "They must be transporting weapons to the Crimson facility on Zoness."

"Wait, there's a facility on Zoness?" Fred asked.

"Well… yes."

Sierra took a moment to adjust herself on her seat before she continued speaking.

"There is a Crimson facility on most of the planets on the edges of the Lylat System." Sierra said. "But there is a reason this facility was never detected by the Cornerian military."

"And what would that be?" Falco asked.

"The facility is under water."

The team was shocked to hear her words and they were stunned.

"Underwater?" Fred asked. "That's pretty impressive considering the oceans of Zoness are virtually polluted and most organic has been severely mutated."

"I don't know how they did it because I was just a small child when the construction started." Sierra said. "There is a large elevator that connects the underwater part of the facility to the surface platform. That's how they transport their goods from top to bottom."

"In that case," Marcus said, "We're going to take out the tanker fleet, and take out the facility."

The team looked at Marcus with a small sudden surprised gesture and then they smiled.

"Guess we're really going to take it to them." Abigail said.

"Should be fun I'd say." Falco said.

"I like it!" Fred said.

"Then let's do it." Sierra said.

After a brief minute of traveling through hyperspace, the _Great Fox II_ exited its jump and the team was now approaching Zoness's orbit. They took a moment to admire the view of the once renowned vacation world before it was polluted by Andross's armies.

"Still can't believe what they done…" Falco said. "This place was the paradise of Lylat."

"Nothing much we can do about it now Falco." Fred said.

"ROB," Marcus said, "anything?"

"My initial scans of the planet have not detected the tanker fleet." ROB said. "However, I do detect a massive magnetic interference within the planet that is disrupting my scanners. It's likely that the fleet has a jammer within a close proximity to prevent triangulation of its location."

"If that's the case…" Abigail said. "We'd better get down there and look for ourselves."

"I agree." Sierra said.

"Then let's do it." Marcus said. "Get to your ships."

One by one the team left the bridge and they went to the hangar. They each mounted their fighters and they readied themselves within their cockpits.

"Go ROB." Marcus said.

"Launching in 3… 2… 1…" ROB said.

Just as his countdown reached zero, the five fighters were launched out of the hangar and they all formed up next to Marcus's wing.

"Let's go hunting." Marcus said.

The team pressed their feet on their boost pedals and they cut through the planet atmosphere. After a few minutes they were traversing over the vast, polluted oceans of Zoness and were in search of the Crimson tanker fleet.

"What a dump…" Fred said.

"Your father said the same thing during the Lylat Wars." Falco said.

"Well it kind of is, just saying."

"I've seen worse kid, trust me."

"Any idea where we can start looking?" Abigail asked.

"I honestly wouldn't know." Sierra said.

"ROB," Marcus said, "can you triangulate the source of interference?"

"The interference field is being marked for you now." ROB said. "I cannot pinpoint the exact source of their jammer so be careful."

"Thanks ROB. We'll be in-"

"Marcus look out!" Falco yelled.

Marcus quickly looked forward and noticed a trio of fighters quickly approaching him. He noticed a lock on warning in his cockpit and the fighters were charging their lasers. As they fired at Marcus, Marcus quickly barrel rolled to the side and evaded their fire.

"Take them down!" Marcus said.

The team quickly broke their formation to engage the fighters and Marcus recovered from his maneuver to join them. The three fighters split their formation and they scattered in different directions.

"I'll get this one." Falco said as he turned to pursue the first fighter.

"Fred and I can get this one!" Abigail said while pursuing the second.

"Sierra," Marcus said, "you're with me."

"Ok, let's go." Sierra said.

Marcus and Sierra formed up on each other's wing and they were in close pursuit of their target. Sierra opened fire on the fighter but was unsuccessful in shooting down her target.

"Come on…" Sierra said.

Marcus piloted the _Arwing II_ in front of the _Nightshade_.

"Let me show you…" Marcus said jokingly.

Marcus stepped on his boost pedal and sped closer to the fighter to achieve a lock on. As he charged his laser, he grinned and released his triggers. The _Arwing II_ fired its charged blast and the laser round impacted the fighter and destroyed it midflight.

"That's how it's done." Marcus said jokingly. "Take notes."

"Ok, sure." Sierra said sarcastically.

Marcus and Sierra sped off to find Falco while Fred and Abigail were engaging the second fighter. They were both able to achieve a lock on and they had both charged their laser rounds.

"Ready?" Fred asked.

"You bet!" Abigail responded.

Fred and Abigail released their laser rounds and their lasers joined midflight. After a brief second, the laser round impacted the fighter and shot it down from the sky into the ocean below. They saw the fighter sink into the water and disappear shortly after.

"One down…" Fred said.

"One to go." Abigail said.

Despite the rest of the team successfully shooting down their targets, Falco was having difficulty in locking on to his pursuer. His target was being elusive and was performing a variety of aerial maneuvers to evade Falco's lock on.

"Hold still and let me shoot you!" Falco said.

Falco started to open fire upon his target and was unsuccessful in hitting his target. After a brief moment, one of Falco's laser rounds impacted the fighter and there was smoke coming from the fighter's engine. After another brief moment, Falco was able to lock on to his target.

"You're mine…" Falco said.

Falco charged a laser round and fired it at the fighter. The laser round impacted the fighter and destroyed it midflight and Falco turned away from the dogfight. However, as he turned away to regroup with the team, he noticed something appear on his radar. Falco was confused and he pressed a few button on his console. The _Skyclaw_ veered towards the anomaly and soon Falco saw it with his own eyes.

"Hey kids…" Falco said. "You're going to want to see this."

"We already do." Marcus said.

Falco looked over his shoulder and noticed the rest of the team was behind him. He then looked forward and focused his gaze on the Crimson tanker fleet that was in front of him.

"ROB…" Marcus said. "We found the fleet."

"Those ships are a lot bigger than what I'd thought they'd be." Fred said.

"And that's quite a few fighter escorts." Abigail said.

"Looks like paradise for me." Falco said. "Look at all of those kills…"

"Don't be careless." Sierra said. "The Crimson Organization isn't just going to hand us this fleet on a silver platter."

"Agreed." Marcus said. "All right, let's bring it down guys!"

The Star Fox team put their ships into a dive straight towards the tanker fleet. As soon as they were in range, there were multiple AA guns on each tanker that opened fire upon the team.

"Evasive action!" Marcus said. "Destroy the fleet and destroy the jammer!"

"With pleasure." Falco said.

"Right!" Fred and Abigail said.

"I'm on it." Sierra said.

The team split up completely and scattered themselves across the fleet. One by one they started to open fire upon the tankers while evading their AA fire at the same time. After a brief moment, Fred noticed something on his scanners.

"Marcus!" Fred said. "Fighters coming out form the tankers!"

Marcus noticed a large hangar door open in the front of each tanker and a squadron of fighters exiting each hangar.

"On your guard team!" Marcus said. "We got bogeys in the air!"

"Bring them on!" Falco called out.

Falco piloted his _Skyclaw_ towards a group of fighters and locked on to the central fighter. He fired a charged laser round fired it towards the central fighter. After a brief moment, the round impacted the fighter and destroyed the surrounding fighters next to it.

"To easy…" Falco said.

Marcus was focused on shooting down a group of fighters while avoiding AA fire form the tanker ships. He was trailing a pair of fighters and managed to lock on to one of them. He charged a laser round and he fired at the fighter, and the resulting blast form the laser round destroyed both of the fighters.

"Now's my chance." he thought.

Marcus put the _Arwing II_ straight into a nose dive and he unleashed a barrage of laser fire onto one of the tankers. The resulting impacts from his laser rounds punched multiple holes through the ship's exterior and heavily damaged the vessel. However, the tanker still remained intact.

"These ships have more armor in them than I thought." Marcus said.

"We'll need more fire power." Fred said.

"_Great Fox II_ can assist if you guys can neutralize the jammer." ROB said.

"Then let's find that jammer and take it down." Falco said.

"I think I already found it!" Abigail called out.

Abigail was in the middle of a strafing run over another tanker ship when she noticed a strange silver beacon on board it. She looked back and noticed that the beacon was rotating and there was a bright light coming from within the rotation spokes.

"That's definitely the jammer." Sierra said. "All we need to do is bring it down and the _Great Fox II_ can fire from above."

"You heard her team." Marcus said. "Fred, Mark the jammer location and bring it down!"

The team noticed a yellow marker appear on their ship's HUD and they all turned towards it. One by one the Star Fox team made several attempts to destroy the jammer but they were still being harassed by fighters in the air and by turrets on board the tankers.

"The hell with it!" Marcus said. "Sierra, form up on me."

"Right." Sierra said.

Falco was watching from above as he noticed the _Nightshade_ and the _Arwing II_ form up on each other's wing. He saw them both speed towards the jammer and they both unleashed a barrage of laser fire upon the surface of the tanker. As they flew over the ship, the explosions on the exterior of the tanker reached the jammer and Marcus and Sierra were successful in destroying it.

"More like his father every day…" Falco thought. "I bet Axios would be proud."

Upon destroying the jammer, ROB was able to scan the location of the tanker fleet and the rest of the Star Fox team. As soon as Fred scanned that there was no more interference, he called ROB.

"ROB," Fred said, "the jamming device has been destroyed!"

"Location confirmed." ROB said. "Launching orbital artillery barrage now. Evacuate the danger zone.!"

The team saw one of the tankers become highlighted in red and they instantly flew away from the ship. After a brief moment, the saw a series of massive laser fire rain down from the _Great Fox II_'s canons. The Tanker ship was completely cut in half and the explosions had engulfed the entire vessel. In a matter of moments, the tanker ship started to sink into the polluted ocean.

"One down!" Marcus said. "Let's finish them all up!"

"The _Great Fox II_ is repositioning for another bombardment." ROB said. "ETA will be two minutes."

"Then let' clean up the rest of the fighters." Falco said.

The _Skyclaw_ formed up next to the _Sky Bunny II_ and the _Dart Frog_. Falco, Fred, and Abigail effortlessly cut through the air and they were pursuing enemy fighters and shooting them down with ease.

"Stay on me kids!" Falco said. "We'll take them down together!"

"Right!" Fred and Abigail responded.

On the other side of the fleet, Marcus and Sierra were flying in formation and they too were pursuing ships and shooting them down with ease.

"You ready?" Marcus asked.

"Absolutely!" Sierra responded.

Marcus and Sierra both stepped on their boost pedals and they shot their ships straight towards a group of fighters. They managed to get behind their targets and they both locked on to different fighters. After they charged their laser rounds, they both fired and their two laser rounds destroyed all the fighters within that group.

"Rookies..." Marcus said.

"So far so-"

Sierra was silences as her ship was struck from behind. Sierra looked over her shoulder and noticed that the two of them were being followed by another squad of fighters.

"Behind us!" Sierra said.

Marcus pulled back on his accelerator and pulled his ship into a climb. He then slammed his accelerator forward and the _Arwing II_ summersaulted behind their pursuers. Marcus opened fire upon the fighters that were firing upon Sierra.

"Keep away from her!" Marcus said.

Marcus shot down the four pilots with relative ease and he formed up with Sierra again. Sierra noticed a change in Marcus's tone as she realized that he has become more protective over her. She lowered her head and smiled as a feeling of warmth over took her.

"Thank you Marcus…" she said softly.

The team heard an alarm sound off on their ships and they noticed that three tanker ships had been highlighted in red.

"Bombardment in three… two… one…" ROB said.

The team flew away from the highlighted tanker ships and they saw another series of laser fire rain down from above. The three ships were destroyed and thy soon started to sink into the bottom of the ocean.

"Only four to go." Falco said.

"There's a lot less fighters in the area too." Fred said. "Looks like we'll be in the clear in a few-"

Fred was silenced as he saw one of the tankers just suddenly explode with no bombardment from ROB.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"Falco said.

"What was that?" Abigail asked.

A moment after the explosion the team saw a black fighter dart right in front of their cockpits. The black fighter sped off into the distance and it turned back towards the team. Fred managed to scan the fighter and the team saw its structure appear on their HUD.

"Um…" Fred said. "That's the-"

"_Havok_…" Falco said.

Within the mountain base on MacBeth, Axios was sitting in a holographic cockpit of the _Havok_ and was remotely operating the fighter.

"Need a hand?" Axios asked.

"Black Sun?" Marcus asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you." Axios said. "Is that a shock?"

"We'll take any help we can get." Sierra said.

"How did you destroy that tanker ship on your own?" Fred asked.

"Its armor is too strong for any normal fighter." Abigail said.

"Well the _Havok_ is no normal fighter." Axios said. "It's a class two bomber, and it carries the most firepower out of my original eight Black Sun fighters. Seven was always a fan of bigger guns, and he also wanted to be within close proximity for heavy combat."

"Does that thing still have its drones?" Falco asked.

"You mean these?"

Axios pressed a button on his holographic cockpit and four small fighter class droned were released from the back end of the _Havok_. Their wings sprung out from their sides and their engines fired up and they sped off into the air to join the fight. The combat drones instantly locked on to the enemy fighters that were remaining and they quickly started to pursue. One by one the drones were shooting down the remaining fighters since they were more agile that the remaining Crimson forces.

"At least those things are on our side." Falco said.

"All right." Marcus said. "Team, let's bring down the last three ships!"

The Star Fox team opened fire upon the remaining tanker ships, and with the help of the _Havok_ and its combat drones, they were able to focus down and destroy one of the tanker ships.

"Two more to go!" Abigail said.

The team turned their ships around for another strafing round but noticed that the tanker was highlighted in red.

"Step aside." ROB said.

The team quickly broke off from their attack and they saw laser fire rain down from above destroying the tanker ship. As they regrouped, they all turned towards the last tanker and they all locked on. However, before they could fire, they received a strange call.

"That is enough!" a low, distorted monotone voice said.

The team quickly broke off from their attack and they all circled around the last tanker instead.

"Huh?" Marcus asked.

"Who was that?" Falco asked.

Sierra felt a chill run up and down her spine as she actually recognized that voice.

"M-Marcus…?" Sierra asked.

Marcus looked to the side of his ship and noticed the scared expression in Sierra's face.

"Guys…" Marcus said. "I think we got a problem…"

After a few moments, the team noticed an image of a silver fox sitting in a chair and whose face was shadowed. They could see a glowing red light coming from one of his eyes and a darkly, blue lit room in the background.

"You…" Spectra said. "Star Fox… Have caused enough trouble as it is…"

"Marcus who is this guy?!" Fred asked.

"Why don't you tell them…? Sierra…"

The team focused their attention to Sierra who was completely frozen in her cockpit.

"He's…" Sierra said. "My father…"

"What?!" Abigail said.

"Now we're in for it." Falco said.

"Enough guys." Marcus said. "You're Sierra's father. You're Tanner Spectra, one of the five leaders of the Crimson Organization."

"I see Sierra has already told you too much." Spectra said. "I see she also failed to eliminate you when I asked her too. And I also see that my own daughter has betrayed me, and disgraced the Crimson Organization."

"Father I-"

"Sierra, don't..." Marcus said. "I'll handle it."

"Why did you betray me Sierra?" Spectra asked.

"It's because you've already condemned her to death. The only thing waiting for her if she'd return is a bloody death. That's the way of the Crimson Organization right?"

"Indeed it is."

"What kind of parent are ya…?" Falco asked. "You put your own kid's life on the line and you don't have the stones to defend it?"

"I abide by the code of the Crimson Organization. My daughter was my most valuable asset, but it would seem that she has slipped out of our favor which disappoints me."

"How could you say that?" Abigail asked.

"You're her father!" Fred said.

"I am one of the original leaders of the Crimson Organization." Spectra said. "I do what is best for the organization. And right now, this means eliminating all of you..."

The team noticed five new contacts on their radar quickly approaching. They looked off into the distance and they saw five golden fighters quickly approaching them. Marcus quickly made the connection and he realized what was about to happen.

"Team!" Marcus said. "It's the Five."

"Father please!" Sierra said. "Call them off!"

"You have betrayed me Sierra…" Spectra said. "And you have betrayed the Crimson Organization. I will do what I must."

The communications went silent between the Star Fox team and Spectra. They received a new series of communications from the Five, and tensions quickly rose.

"It's good to see you again…" Scyther said. "I trust you remember the name Scyther."

"This should be fun…" Capital said. "Call me Capital, I look forward to your demise.

"My name is Nomad." Nomad said. "It's a shame that I have to shoot down my own cousin Sierra with the _Orion_."

"No prisoners…" Kozak said. "And no mercy. That is how Kozak fights…"

"So this is the famous Star Fox team…" Keen said. "I am known as Keen, it will be the last name you'll learn before you die."

The Star Fox team formed up on each other's wing and they stuck close to Marcus.

"We've been looking for you…" Falco said.

"And we've been waiting for this moment." Fred said.

"You guys are the Five… We're not intimidated by you." Abigail said.

"We're putting a stop to your plans here and now." Marcus said.

The Star Fox team flew right at the Five head on and after a brief moment he two groups quickly flew right past each other. The rules of engagement had changed in which now they had to focus on the Five rather than the last tanker ship.

"ROB." Marcus said. "Take down the last tanker ship while we handle the Five."

"Got it." ROB said.

Marcus switched his communications channel to a private link between his ship and Sierra's.

"Sierra…" Marcus said. "Are you ok?"

"Marcus…" Sierra said as she felt a tear stream down her cheek. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Sierra… I'm here for you all right? I have been since Corneria and I still am now. We're about to enter a dogfight that's going to push our skills to the limit, but we can't do this without your help."

"Marcus… I'm just scared…"

Marcus gently pressed his fingers on his head and he started to tap into Sierra's mind. He showed her images of the two of them holding each other's hand when Sierra was in the med bay on board of the _Great Fox II_. Those images brought a feeling of warmth to Sierra and she felt all of her stress just vanish. Marcus removed his fingers from his forehead and gripped his flight controls again and noticed Sierra looking right at him.

"Did you…" Sierra said. "Do that?"

"I have a very special gift that I inherited from my mother." Marcus said. "I remember nothing but a smile on your face that day, and you gave me a smile that I haven't had in a life time."

Sierra lowered her head for a moment and smiled.

"Ok…" Sierra said. "I'll do it. Thanks you Marcus."

Marcus reopened his communications and he focused on the Five. However, his attention was quickly pulled elsewhere as he saw the _Havok_ fly right in front of the team.

"Marcus…" Axios said. "Take your team and flee Zoness."

The rest of the team was completely stunned by Axios's words.

"Excuse me?" Marcus asked.

"You can't take them head on." Axios said. "Not right now. They'll tear your entire team to pieces."

"Oh come on!" Falco said. "You can't be serious!"

To put more tension on the team, they saw the Five disappear from their radars. After looking around the sky, they also realized that the Five had disappeared from sight as well.

"Oh crap…" Fred said.

"Where'd they go?" Abigail said.

"Marcus, take your team and leave now!" Axios called out.

Before they could react however, they Five appeared right behind all of their ships and the Star Fox team all had a lock on warning flash in their cockpits.

"Shoot!" Falco said.

"Kill them all…" Scyther said.

The Five launched their laser rounds and the Star Fox team could not evade the laser rounds. However, to their surprise, none of them were impacted by the laser rounds as the _Havok_ and its four combat drones all flew right in between the laser rounds and the team's fighters. The _Havok _was damaged and all four combat droned were immediately shot down upon taking the damage for the Star Fox team.

"Marcus, leave now!" Axios yelled. "You're not yet ready to take them on!"

"Marcus!" Fred said. "We couldn't even see them go behind us!"

"This is a bad set up." Abigail said. "We should fall back!"

"I kind of agree with them Marc." Falco said.

"Team, we can-"

"Marcus…" Sierra interrupted. "We're not ready to face them just yet. Trust me, I know."

Marcus was completely torn and was caught completely off guard. He didn't think that the Five would have technology that would allow them to completely take them by surprise the way they did.

"Fall back to the _Great Fox II_!" Marcus said.

The team pulled their fighters straight into the air and they attempted to flee the atmosphere. The Five activated their stealth drives again and they disappeared from sight and radar.

"I lost sight of them!" Axios said.

"Then move!" Marcus yelled.

The team slammed their feet on their boost pedals and they sped through the atmosphere into the Zoness orbit. However, to their surprise, the Five was closing in on them head on from the front.

"How did they get in front of us?" Abigail asked.

"Open fire!" Marcus yelled.

The team pulled their triggers and opened fire upon the Five. However, as they started to fire, the Five activated their stealth drives again and disappeared.

"Lost them!" Fred said.

"They're coming around, stay sharp!" Axios said.

The team was looking around trying to stay aware of the Five's presence. However, they could not gauge where the Five would be coming from.

"Can you see them?" Fred asked.

"I can't see anything!" Abigail said.

After a brief moment, one of the Five appeared over the team.

"You're mine now…" Kozak said.

The _Minos_ sped straight towards to the _Arwing II_ and he opened fire upon Marcus's ship. Marcus was completely caught off guard and quickly barrel rolled out of harm's way. However, Keen deactivated his stealth drive and sped towards Marcus while he was out of position from his formation.

"Die!" Keen yelled.

Before Keen could fire however, Falco saw the _Mace_ come out of its cloaking and he opened fire upon it.

"Hands of my kid!" Falco said.

Keen quickly dodged Falco's laser rounds and he reactivated his stealth drive. The Star Fox team continued to fly through orbit until they could see the _Great Fox II_ in the distance.

"Get to the ship!" Axios said.

The team boosted their ships straight to the _Great Fox II_ and they were closing in on the hangar. However, they all had a lock on warning flash on their HUD and they all grew nervous.

"Oh crap!" Fred said.

"They're behind us again!" Abigail said.

The Five came out of their stealth drives and they all appeared behind the Star Fox team.

"Lock on and kill them." Capital said.

The Five charged up their laser rounds and they were about to fire. However, they had forgotten that Axios was still flying about the area and Axios had managed to get behind them.

"Surprise!" Axios said.

Axios opened fire upon the Five and they quickly broke their formation to avoid getting struck by laser fire. To his joy, one of his laser rounds managed to strike the _Orion_ and Kozak was frustrated.

"Damn…" Kozak said.

Axios's distraction gave the Star Fox team enough time to fly their ships in the hangar of the _Great Fox II_. The massive ship quickly turned away from the system and readied its hyper drive for a jump.

"ROB! Corneria! Now!" Marcus said.

Rob quickly entered the coordinates to Corneria and he activated the hyper drive. As the _Great Fox II_ disappeared into its hyperspace jump, Axios let out a sigh of relief and he tried to engage the Five on his own. However, he could not out pilot them with their modifications and soon the _Havok_ was taking more damage from their lasers.

"Come on!" Axios yelled. "Show your selves!"

"Who the hell are you any ways?!" Scyther asked. So willing to throw away your life for the good of Star Fox?"

Scyther locked on to the _Havok_ and he came out of his stealth drive. He opened fire and the resulting laser round destroyed the _Havok_ midflight. Axios's holographic cockpit of the _Havok _disappeared and he was left with only a communications channel.

"Good riddance…" Keen said.

"There's one less fool in Lylat." Kozak said.

"We need to report to Spectra…" Capital said. "He needs to know."

"Then we go after Star Fox." Scyther said.

"If you go after Star Fox…" Axios said. "I'll kill you all."

The Five were completely stunned to hear Axios's voice again.

"What…?" Nomad asked.

Soon the Five saw an image of Axios wearing his mask and Black Sun robes appear before them on their HUD. They were all in complete shock and they were frozen.

"You all look like you've seen a ghost…" Axios said.

"You…" Scyther said furiously.

"That's impossible…" Kozak said. "Black is dead, the eight Black Suns are dead…"

"You haven't been paying attention to what fighter you just shot down have you…?" Axios asked. "There is one Black Sun left alive, and I've come back to finish the job."

"You will never find the Crimson Star…" Capital said."Never!"

"You're going to die!" Nomad said. "You understand?! You're going to die!"

"Why aren't you dead already…?" Keen asked.

"Send a message to your masters…" Axios said. "When I'm through with all of you, I'm coming for them next."

Axios silenced his communications with the Five and he powered down his long range communicator. He took a deep breath and he looked up to immerse himself in his thoughts.

"They're grown…" Axios said. "But they still don't know."

Axios walked over to the side of his room until he reached the wall. He pushed a button on the wall and the wall in front of him opened up to the sides. Axios was looking into a darkly lit room and there was a black ship docked within the center of the room.

"Soon…" Axios said. "I'll have to take you for a test drive…"


	10. Changes

_Hello Star Fox fans! Thankfully, this chapter came out sooner than most (and by sooner probably multiple days sooner...). Here is the next installment of the Crimson Star story. Leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

10. Changes

~Accepting defeat is never an easy task, and one normally blames himself for doing so. He may not realize however that he must lose a battle in order to win a war. These sacrifices must be made for the greater good, and it can be difficult to accept that reality when the time comes.

The team was sitting in the bridge of the _Great Fox II_ and their moods were far from content. Freddy and Abigail were slouching in a pair of chairs next to the navigation terminal, Falco was leaning forward in a chair and twirling a combat knife in his hands, Sierra sat quietly in a chair in front of the communications terminal, and Marcus stood alone right in front of the windshield looking out into space.

"We failed…" Marcus said.

"Marcus…" Fred said. "At least we're alive."

"I'm not going to let the McCloud name be ruined with us fleeing like cowards."

"We're not cowards." Abigail said. "We've apprehended so many criminals over the years and we've made quite the reputation for ourselves."

"I can see where he's coming from." Falco said. "I've been in tight situation back in the day we'd never retreat."

"But this is worse." Sierra said. "You haven't faced the Crimson Organization before; you don't know what they're like in combat."

Marcus quickly turned around and shot an angry look at Sierra.

"I'm pretty damn sure I know what they're like!" Marcus yelled. "They're a bunch of scumbag pilots that-"

"Hey! That's enough!" Falco yelled.

Marcus was silenced by Falco's words and his heart stopped for a moment. He quickly realized what was happening and he noticed the nervousness in Sierra's eyes.

"Sierra…" Marcus said.

"Yelling at each other won't solve anything kid." Falco said. "If we fight amongst ourselves we might as well surrender and let the Crimson Organization have their way. Is that what you want Marcus?"

"No!" Marcus said. "It's just that…"

Marcus tightened his fist and he bore his teeth. He lowered his head and his anger started to grow.

"I hate running…" Marcus said. "Makes me sick."

"Don't you think we hate running to?" Fred asked.

"At least we're alive Marcus…" Abigail said. "Live today, and fight tomorrow."

Marcus released his grip in his fist and he took a deep breath. He looked at Sierra once more and she could see the guilt in his eyes for yelling at her.

"I'm sorry Sierra…" Marcus said.

"It's ok." Sierra said.

"Thanks… And Thanks Falco."

"No problem kid." Falco said. "Now that your anger is aside, what next?"

Marcus walked over to a nearby chair and he took a seat. His chair was spaced out in between Falco and Sierra's, and he could see Fred and Abigail sitting in front of him. He took a moment to think and he sat back in his chair.

"Anything?" Fred asked.

"Give him a minute." Abigail said.

Marcus tried to think and he was going over any in all possible scenarios in his head. He could not think of an ideal place to continue after Zoness, but before he would give up on his thoughts, the team received a call.

"Incoming transmission." ROB said. "The recipient is the Black Sun."

"Put it through." Marcus said.

ROB activated the communications terminal and the holographic image of Axios wearing his mask and robes appeared before the team.

"You all look disappointed." Axios said.

"Way to brighten the mood." Falco said.

"Remind me again why you forced us to flee Zoness?" Marcus asked.

"Here's why." Axios said.

Axios pushed a button on his wrist communicator and they saw the image of Zoness appear over their ship's holoboard. They saw a series of coordinates highlighted on the planet and they made the connection.

"That's where the tanker fleet was." Fred said.

"So what about it?" Abigail asked. "We destroyed it, why are you showing us this?"

"There's more." Axios said.

Axios pushed another button and soon the image of the planet magnetized. The team was now looking at the holographic image of an underwater fortress. The fortress was massive in size and it was built within an underwater canyon deep under Zoness's vast ocean ceiling.

"This is why I had you fall back." Axios said.

"Whoa…" Fred said.

"That's a big base…" Falco said.

"Bigger than the Black Sun's floating fortress." Axios said.

"Why are you showing us this?" Abigail asked.

"Ask Sierra."

All eyes turned on Sierra and they could see the surprise in her eyes.

"So that's where it was…" Sierra said.

Sierra noticed all eyes were on her and she remembered.

"When I was young and in the early stages of my training," Sierra said, "I heard a rumor that the Crimson Organization was going to head quarter themselves in Lylat. They decided that they would have two bases, one in the Philat System, and another in the Lylat System."

"Sierra," Marcus said, "you're not saying that this base…"

"This is the Lylat headquarters for the Crimson Organization." Axios said. "I made you flee because even if you defeated the Five, the organization would have sent everything against you and Corneria."

"Are you telling me we accidentally discovered the Crimson Organization's min base?" Fred asked.

"Well now I feel like an idiot…" Falco said.

"Don't be." Axios said. "This is crucial that you have discovered it, and your discovery could not have come at a better time."

"Why is that?" Abigail asked.

"I want you to return to MacBeth. I have something for your fighters, something that'll help you combat the Five in flight."

"Is it a ship mod?" Fred asked.

"Better."

The team looked amongst themselves and then they looked at Marcus. Marcus leaned forward in his chair to think about his choice.

"Ok," Marcus said," we'll do it. ROB, set a course for MacBeth."

"We're already en route to Corneria." ROB said. "Are you sure you'd like to change route?"

"Yes. Do it."

"Affirmative. Changing course to MacBeth now."

"And keep us away from Zoness." Falco said.

"Far… away from Zoness." Sierra said.

The _Great Fox II_ deviated from its current trajectory towards Corneria and it turned back out towards MacBeth. While the team ventured outward to MacBeth, there was a pair of foxes keeping close tabs on the general. Fox and Krystal were currently within their home at the time enjoying a moment with each other within their living room. However, their moment would eventually come to an end as Fox was placing a jacket on and preparing to leave their home.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Krystal asked.

"I'll come back in a few hours." Fox said. "I want to make sure Peppy is brought up to speed."

"Are you sure you want to tell him about Axios?"

"Now would be the ideal time."

Fox walked over to a wall in the living room and he approached an electronic picture frame of Marcus as a young pup. Fox placed his hand on the frame and a white line scanned his hand print. A hidden door opened up next to him and he was looking at three weapon racks with multiple ammo baskets below.

"I'd hoped you'd never have to open that door again…" Krystal said.

Fox was frozen by those words and he lowered his head. He took a deep breath and he reached out for his blaster and he loaded a fresh clip into it. He placed a few more clips into the back of his jacket and he closed the door. He turned and faced Krystal and he could see a look of irritation in her eyes.

"Krys…" Fox said.

"I know." Krystal said. "Thing are different now."

Fox was surprised when he saw Krystal grab her jacket and put it on.

"That's why I'm coming with you." she said.

"Krystal, I don't think-"

"Oh don't even get me started. Remember Star Wolf?"

Fox's eyes widened and he was frozen in place at the thought of what happened prior to the Anglar Blitz.

"Point taken." Fox said.

Krystal walked up to Fox and she reached into the weapons locker. She pulled out her staff from the locker and she gave Fox a questioning look.

"Are you going to stop me?" Krystal asked.

"I've tried that multiple times during the Black Suns Conflict." Fox said. "And since I failed every time; I just gave up."

Krystal chuckled at the comment and she sheathed her staff behind her jacket.

"Let's get going." she said.

Fox and Krystal left the house and walked to their car. They both drove to the Cornerian capital with the intent to check up on Peppy. After a few minutes of driving, they found themselves within the streets of the Cornerian capital city. Krystal took a moment to admire the scenery from the car as the streets were filled with people walking on the sidewalks and going about their daily lives.

"It's strange isn't it?" Krystal asked.

"Huh?" Fox asked.

"These people, they're just going about their lives without the fear of any new major war."

"They have us to thank for that."

"And Marcus too. He has the same celebrity status you and I have."

"Thankfully he's working instead of signing autographs all day."

Krystal chuckled at Fox's comment and she sat back comfortably in her seat. After a few more minutes of driving, the pair had reached the street level of the Cornerian capital building. Fox and Krystal both dismounted the hover car and they were greeted by a shofar driver.

"Greetings sir." the shofar driver said. "I'll move- Oh my… Fox and Krystal McCloud! What an honor!"

"The honor is ours." Fox said. "Do you know if the general is in his office?"

"We have a meeting with him set up in a little bit." Krystal said.

"He should be up there. I'll have your car stored in the executive lot behind the capital building." the driver said. "Again, it was an honor meeting you both."

"Thank you." Fox said.

Fox and Krystal ascended the stairs into the lobby of the Cornerian capital building and Fox was surprised.

"They surely cleaned up since the fire fight." Fox said.

"You know I was scared to death when I heard you and Marcus were involved in that." Krystal said.

"I made sure he was safe. There's no way I'd let Marcus get hurt; I'll die before that happens."

Hearing those words brought a chill up and down Krystal's spine. Fox notice her tense up and he quickly changed his tone. He wrapped his arm around Krystal's wasit and Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox's neck feeling his warm embrace.

"Don't say things like that…" Krystal said. "You two boys are all I have. If anything had happened, I don't know-"

"If anything happened…" Fox said. "I wouldn't know what to do with my life either. You and Marcus are my only family left, and I'll always make sure I never lose you both."

Fox and Krystal smiled at each other and brought their lips together to share a quick kiss. After they had relieved themselves of their worries, they continued into the lobby and approached the front desk. Fox recognized the hare in the officer's uniform and he smiled.

"Can I help you- Oh my god…" Diana said.

"Fancy seeing you here ma'am." Fox said.

"Mr. McCloud! My goodness…"

"Friend of yours?" Krystal asked.

Fox looked at Krystal and noticed that she was giving him a look of irritation.

"Marcus and I saved her life during the lobby shooting." Fox said.

"Oh…" Krystal said. "Never mind."

The two focused their attention forward at Diana once more.

"I never got to thank you and Marcus for saving my life that day." Diana said.

"It's what we do." Fox said. "We're happy you made it out ok."

"Me too."

Diana made eye contact with Krystal and she froze.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Diana said. "My name is Diana Alders; I'm the receptionist for the offices of the Cornerian Capital Building. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Krystal said. "My name is Krystal, I'm Fox's wife."

"A pleasure Mrs. McCloud. Now how can I help you both?"

"We're here to visit the general." Fox said. "Is he in his office?"

"Yes he is. I'll let him know you're on your way."

"Thanks you."

Fox and Krystal walked over to the side of the lobby and they entered the elevator. As they started to rise, Krystal and Fox had a few moments to themselves. Fox and Krystal were leaning on the ends of the elevator and they we're looking through the glass out into the view of the Cornerian capital.

"It's beautiful…" Krystal said.

"Sure is." Fox said. "The capital is a shining symbol of hope to the people. It amazes me that we've been able to defend it for this long."

"I guess now a day we have more time to admire it since we're not out there in the field anymore."

"Isn't that the truth…?"

Fox looked at Krystal and gently held her hand over the railing of the elevator. Krystal smiled and she brought herself closer to Fox. Fox wrapped his arm around her waist and the two continued to enjoy the view.

"The things you and Marcus get into these days…" Krystal said. "Sometimes I think you're plotting behind my back."

"Now why would we do that?" Fox asked cheerfully.

"You two… Sometimes you drive me crazy."

"That's why we love you Krys."

Krystal smiled and rolled her eyes while Fox held her close. The two smiled at each other again and they brought their faces close to share a kiss. However, before their lips could touch their elevator came to a violent stop and started to shake around them.

"What the?!" Fox asked.

The two of them looked up and noticed that there was an explosion top floor of the capital building.

"That's where Peppy is!" Krystal said.

Fox pushed a button on the elevator door and the elevator opened its doors three floors underneath Peppy's floor. Fox pulled out his blaster and Krystal pulled out her staff and the two quickly left the elevator. As they did, they turned and noticed that the elevator was quickly taken out by a piece of debris falling from the top floor. They both stood there and they saw the elevator fall down to the ground.

"Guess we won't need that anymore." Krystal said.

"We need to get to Peppy." Fox said. "Come on let's go."

Fox and Krystal had their weapons at the ready and the prepared for the worst. They moved through the halls on the 22nd floor of the capital building until they found a stair well. As they climbed, they were successful in reaching the 24th floor of the capital building but they couldn't reach the 25th as debris was blocking their path. As they approached the door, Krystal felt a new presence within the building and she quickly tapped into its mind.

"Fox…" Krystal said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"We're not alone up here…"

Fox cautiously approached the door to the 24th floor and he looked through the window. To his surprise, he noticed a group of black robed gunmen within the hall ways and he quickly retracted his head behind the door.

"Krys." Fox said.

"It's the Crimson Organization." Krystal said.

"We need to get to Peppy, right now."

"We'll have to fight our way up there."

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do it."

Fox looked through the window again and noticed the first gunman's back was turned. He slowly opened the door and he and Krystal entered the hall. Fox slowly approached the gunman from behind and he placed his blaster behind his jacket. He tip toed behind him and spread his arms out as he was about to grab him. Before the gunman had a clue of what was about to happen, Fox wrapped his arms around the gunman's neck and he quickly forced him to the side of the hall way. He tightened his grip around the gunman's neck and he snapped it. Afterwards, he dragged his body behind a corner and the two continued through the halls.

"Vicious aren't we?" Krystal quietly asked.

"More like efficient." Fox said.

Fox and Krystal slowly approached another corner in the hall and they noticed two more gunmen standing in between them and the next intersection.

"Any ideas?" Fox asked.

"I'll take the one on the left." Krystal said. "You take the one on the right."

Krystal quickly crossed the hall way to the other end and she readied her staff. Fox pulled out his blaster and he readied it to fire. Krystal took that moment to step out into the hall and she aimed her staff at the left hand gunman while Fox aimed his blaster at the right hand gunman. Krystal fired a fire ball at her target while Fox fired his blaster and the two of them watched as the two gunmen fell lifeless to the ground.

"Still got it." Krystal said.

"It never really leaves you." Fox said.

As the two moved through the hall they quickly moved past the corpses and noticed another hall way that led to a stair well.

"There's the door." Fox said.

However, as they turned into the hall they heard an explosion in the hall behind them. They noticed another group of gunmen quickly enter the hall and soon they were spotted.

"Fox!" Krystal said.

Fox aimed his blaster and fired off multiple rounds at the gunmen. He was successful in killing two of them but the rest quickly opened fire on the couple. Fox and Krystal ran around the corner and they quickly ran for the door to the stairwell.

"Go go!" Fox said.

Fox and Krystal smashed their way through the door and they quickly turned the corner to avoid being shot. They quickly ascended the last set of stairs and they found the door to the 25th floor. However, they noticed a fire fight between the crimson Organization and a few remaining Cornerian guards happening in the grand hall before Peppy's office and they also noticed that there were fires spreading throughout the hall.

"My god…" Krystal said.

Fox's attention quickly went downward as he noticed a group of gunmen ascending the stairs behind them. He aimed his blaster and he fired off multiple rounds at the gunmen which resulted in killing two of them.

"Krystal!" Fox said. "Through the door! Fight your way to Peppy's office!"

Fox and Krystal didn't hesitate any longer and they forced themselves through the door. They were quickly coming up behind a group of gunmen standing in the center of the hall and they would end up catching them by surprise. Krystal slid on the ground towards the first gunmen and she kicked his feet out from under him. She quickly rose to her feet and she used the spear end of her staff to stab it into the gunmen's chest. Fox took that moment to brush right by Krystal and he fired upon another pair of gunmen with his blaster. As the first three men fell to the ground lifeless, the second line of gunmen noticed they were coming and they quickly turned their attention backwards.

"Behind us!" one of the gunmen called out.

"Take them down!" another said.

Fox and Krystal sprinted up to the next line of gunmen and they assaulted them from the rear. The gunmen were too late to react as Fox and Krystal unleashed a wave of blaster rounds and fire balls at them. One by one the gunmen fell to the ground lifeless from the rear ambush and soon Fox and Krystal reached the door to Peppy's office. However, the door was locked from the inside and Fox and Krystal were still trapped from the gunmen behind them. Also, the last few Cornerian guards had been killed and Fox and Krystal were alone.

"Take cover!" Fox said.

Fox and Krystal quickly ducked behind some debris that was left from the explosion and they readied themselves.

"Fox!" Krystal said. "What now?!"

"Hold them off!" Fox said.

Fox quickly poked his head out of cover to gauge where the Crimson gunmen were coming from. As soon as he saw one appear he'd quickly point his blaster and fire off multiple rounds. Krystal did what she could by firing fireballs with her staff and she was successful in killing the gunmen whenever she had the chance. However, after a few minutes of fighting Fox eventually ran out of ammo and Krystal's staff ran out of energy.

"Fox!" Krystal said. "My staff is out of energy!"

"And I'm out of ammo!" Fox responded.

"Look out!"

Fox looked to his side and he noticed a gunman turning the corner right next to him. Fox quickly rushed the gunman and tackled him to avoid being shot. He and the gunman quickly struggled over control of his rifle until Fox was able to force the rifle barrel to point at the gunman. Fox pulled the trigger and the gunman's head busted right in front of him and Fox fell backwards. He took a moment to grab the gunman's rifle and he quickly took cover again.

"How many are there?!" Fox asked.

"There's six!" Krystal said.

Krystal poked her head out for a brief moment but quickly retracted it due to incoming fire.

"No seven!" Krystal said.

Fox poked his head out to fire at the gunmen but as he fired his rifle they all quickly took cover as he fired. He was only successful in killing two of them until the rest of his targets disappeared.

"Five left!" Fox called out.

After a brief moment, the gunmen opened fire again and Fox and Krystal's' cover was quickly disintegrating. Krystal lowered herself even more until her back was up against her cover and she was virtually lying down on the ground. She held her staff close and she turned her head as often as she could to gauge the position of her attackers. After nearly being shot again, she took a deep breath and she looked at Fox.

"Fox…" Krystal said.

Fox was firing his rifle at the gunmen again and managed to kill one of them before running out of ammo.

"Four left!" Fox said.

"Fox!" Krystal said.

"What is it?"

"Something bad is about to happen… I need you to be strong ok?"

"Krystal, I don't like where this is going…"

Krystal took a deep breath and she closed her eyes. She gently set her staff down and she placed both of her hands gently on her forehead. She focused on all the minds within the grand hall and she was able to tap in to everyone's mind, including Fox's.

"I'm sorry Fox." Krystal thought.

Fox was able to hear her thoughts as she was already connected to his mind.

"Do it Krystal!" Fox said.

Krystal focused her mind on everyone within the room. She could not divert her attention away from Fox as he was right in front of her. She tapped deep into each person's mind and she was able to tap into their senses of pain. Krystal suddenly felt a surge of power in her mind as her telepathic waves grasped the minds of everyone within the room. She dug deep into their sense of pain and she triggered it within everyone. She let out a scream as her telepathic powers sparked pain within her mind along with everyone else and everyone in the room heard a high pitch siren go off in their heads giving them pain like no other.

Within the room, all the gunmen instantly fell to the floor grasping their heads and rolling on the ground. They were all yelling in pain as their senses made them think they're heads would explode. However, there was one individual trying as hard as he could to mend the pain. Fox was on one knee looking at Krystal with a strained look and feeling pain like no other, but he knew what was coming before it happened. He took that moment to stand from his cover and he slowly staggered to the gunmen that were yelling in pain on the ground.

"Krys… tal…" Fox said. "You've… really out… done your… self this time…"

Fox noticed a rifle on the ground in front of him and he reached down to pick it up. He noticed the first gunman on the ground in front of his and he slowly staggered his way to him. Fox aimed his rifle and placed a rifle round within his head. Fox noticed the next gunman to his side and he aimed his rifle and fired another rifle round. He continued to slowly stagger forward and he saw the third gunman on the ground screaming to his side. Fox aimed his rifle and placed a round through his head and he noticed the last gunman slowly trying to get up and flee the room. Fox aimed his rifle and he fired off multiple shots to kill the last gunman.

"Krystal…" Fox said. "Kill it… now!"

Krystal relaxed her mind and she quickly removed her fingertips from her forehead. She felt her pain go away instantly but as soon as she killed the link with everyone's mind she quickly turned her attention to Fox. Fox dropped to his knees and he had one hand on his head trying to mend the pain. Krystal ran up to him and she placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his head.

"Fox," Krystal said, "lie down…"

Fox was having the most painful migraine he could ever have as a result from Krystal using her abilities. He slowly let himself sink to the ground and he lied down on his back while Krystal was trying to help him. Krystal placed her fingertips on Fox's forehead and she tapped into this sense of pain. While last time she triggered it giving Fox a terrible migraine like sensation, she reversed her effects and calmed the nerves within Fox's mind. After a brief moment, Fox felt no more pain from within his head and he sat up and smiled at Krystal.

"That hurt Krys…" Fox said.

"I'm sorry…" Krystal said. "I won't ever do that again, I promise."

Fox pulled Krystal close to him and he embraced her to relieve her of her guilt from using her telepathic powers on him.

"I'm fine now Krys, I'm ok." Fox said.

Fox and Krystal rose to their feet and they took a deep breath. After they were relived, they both ran up to the doors of Peppy's office. They tried to open them but they realized that the office was sealed from the other side.

"Damn…" Fox said.

Krystal closed her eyes and she placed her fingertips on her forehead. She was able to tap into Peppy's mind within the office.

"Fox." Krystal said. "I found Peppy. He's in there with two other commanders and his private security."

"Tell them to open the door for us." Fox said.

Krystal tapped into the minds of the people in the room again and she found Peppy standing behind his office desk. She tapped into his mind and she opened up a psychic link to talk with him.

"Peppy." Krystal said.

Peppy was startled for a moment and he realized what was happening shortly after.

"Krystal?" Peppy asked. "What's going on? How are you in my head?"

"Fox and I are outside your door." Krystal said. "Let us in."

Peppy nodded his head and he called out to his personal guards.

"Open the doors." Peppy said.

"Sir," his guard responded, "we haven't verified whether or not the enemy has been-"

"I said open the door!"

The guard was still confused and he heard another voice call out to him.

"The general said open the damn door!" Raynor said.

After a brief moment, Fox and Krystal noticed the large office doors opening and they were finally able to see Peppy and the rest of his guards. To Fox's surprise, he also noticed Raynor with Peppy and his guards.

"Ha!" Raynor said. "Look what the cat called in."

"Raynor!" Fox said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you both the same thing. I've been stationed to patrol the capital district ever since the first lobby shooting. I was up here being briefed by the general on security when the bomb went off."

"Thank you sergeant." Peppy said. "Secure the area. No one else gets on this floor."

"Yes sir. I'll see you guys later."

Raynor ran off into the grand hall and he disappeared behind the debris with another pair of Peppy's guards.

"Peppy, are you all right?" Fox asked.

"I'm fine." Peppy said.

"Those were Crimson soldiers that were attacking." Krystal said.

"I'm well aware of that. Guards, leave us for a moment."

The remaining guards within Peppy's office left the trio to converse privately and Fox ans Krystal felt something strange.

"You knew they were Crimson?" Fox asked.

"I did." Peppy said.

"How?" Krystal asked.

"Fox, Krystal, I've come to learn a lot of thing over my years. One thing I've been particularly good at is digging up the truth. Let me show you."

Peppy walked to his desk and he pushed a series of buttons on the top. After a brief moment, Fox and Krystal saw a holographic image of Axios appear over the desk's holoprojector.

"Hey guys." Axios said.

"Axios?!" Fox asked.

"What?" Krystal asked.

"Surprised?" Peppy asked. "Well don't be."

"Fox, Krystal," Axios said, "Peppy discovered my existence roughly a year after I left Corneria. One of his drones picked up the _Archangel_ when I was making a visit to Papetoon."

"I sent a Special Forces team to investigate the _Archangel_ and I realized that Axios was still alive. After I learned the truth, I agreed to keep his identity a secret, and as far as the agents I sent to investigate; they have all taken an oath of silence to never speak about the mission."

"So you always knew…?" Krystal asked.

"Ha! You thought I didn't?"

"Well that takes care of that then." Fox said. "But how did you know about the Crimson soldiers?"

"Because I told him." Axios said.

"Then how did you know about them?"

"I have my own hidden camera feeds placed within the capital building. I know everything that's happening even before Peppy does."

"Careful there son…" Peppy said.

"Any ways, as soon as one of my cameras picked up the Crimson tattoo on one of the gunman's wrists an alarm sounded on my systems. I warned Peppy to brace himself just in the nick of time."

"Good work." Fox said.

"I also filled Peppy in on our grand scheme. He knows everything we know."

"So then you know what we need to do." Krystal said.

"The Crimson Organization wants me out of the way to plant their agent as the general of the Cornerian military." Peppy said. "But as long as I hold the office I won't be going anywhere. I've been keeping tabs on all of my possible successors closely and none of them had showed any sign of treason."

"Either way," Fox said, "we shouldn't take chances."

"I've already tightened security after this event and keeping tabs on fleet traffic. I'll know everything that happens with Cornerian involvement even as far as Venom."

"Peppy, I'm a little concerned about the men you sent to find Axios." Krystal said. "Are you sure they're loyal enough to not speak about his existence?"

"Don't worry Krystal…" Axios said.

Axios was in his circular communications room when he was talking to Fox, Krystal, and Peppy. Axios slowly turned around and he saw eight figures standing behind him. The figures were all standing in a military like attention position with their hands behind their back. Axios smiled for a moment and then he turned his head forward again.

"They won't say a thing." Axios said.


	11. Fresh Start

_Esteemed Star Fox fans, greetings once more. It's been a long time, I know. I'll admit that I've taken my sweet time returning to Fanfiction to continue writing; but after a few readings of some PM's, rereading Black Sun, and even playing Star Fox 64 (excellent game btw) I have decided to retake my mantle of responsibility and continue on Crimson Star. Thanks for being as patient and I'll start to crank out some more chapters for you all in the coming days. Now, leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

11. Fresh Start

~Every war requires a strategy, and no war can be won by fighting blind. Before a soldier could enter a battle, he requires his weapons and his tools. However, much like how an individual soldier requires his tools, the rest of his brothers in arms require the same.

After a few moments within hyperspace, the Star Fox team finally arrived at MacBeth. The team was within the bridge looking out at the planet as they entered orbit.

"I feel like we're going to be coming here a lot." Falco said.

"This pretty much is our base away from Corneria." Fred said.

"Why doesn't he come clean to the military?" Abigail asked.

"The former head of an enemy of Corneria coming to Corneria's aid?" Marcus asked.

"I don't think that'd turn out well for him." Sierra said.

"Either way, he wanted us planet side so let's get going."

The team nodded their heads and the turned to walk out of the bridge. Before they could leave however, they received a call from Axios.

"Nice of you guys to show up." Axios said.

"We're coming down now." Marcus said. "We'll see you in a-"

Marcus was interrupted by the ship's alarm as ROB detected six new fighters quickly approaching the _Great Fox II_.

"Fighters incoming." ROB said.

"Whoa whoa!" Falco said. "Are we under attack?"

"Relax…" Axios said. "They work for me now."

"Who's they?" Marcus asked.

After a brief moment, ROB pulled up a scan of the six fighters and he brought up the images on the ship's holoprojector. The team was surprised to see the elite ships of the Black Sun approaching them.

"What?!" Falco said.

"Who's piloting these ships?" Abigail asked.

"Are we under attack?" Fred asked.

"You're not under attack." Axios said. "I'll explain when you get down here."

The team looked through the windshield and saw the six fighters fly right by the _Great Fox II_. Marcus was still on edge about the situation but he would have to get down planet side none the less.

"Get to your ships." Marcus said. "I feel like we're in for a surprise."

With his command, the team left the bridge and they went to the hangar. They mounted their fighters and soon ROB launched the fighters out into space. As the team was flying through orbit, they were instantly joined by the _Archangel, Black Mist, Executioner, Night Hawk, Shadow,_ and the _Swarm_.

"I'm not gonna lie…" Falco said. "I feel very uncomfortable flying next to these ships…"

"They're under my command." Axios said. "They won't fire a single round unless I say so."

Marcus looked to his sides and noticed the _Black Mist_ and the _Shadow_ pull up next to him.

"You guys got a name?" Marcus asked.

Marcus did not receive a response from either pilot.

"You guys even alive?" Marcus asked.

"They don't talk much Marcus…" Axios said.

"You don't say."

After a few minutes of flying, the team and the Black Sun fighters descended through the atmosphere and they were flying over the MacBeth outskirts. They were quickly approaching the Onyx mountain range and they found the hidden hangar bay door. The Black Sun fighters went in first and they docked on their respective platforms while the Star Fox team docked elsewhere. Sierra docked the _Nightshade_ on her respective platform and soon the team dismounted their fighters.

Marcus and the rest of the team regrouped on the _Nightshade_'s docking platform and they looked out at the other fighters. They soon saw each individual pilot dismount their fighters one by one and they noticed something about each.

"Hey wait a minute…" Marcus said. "They're Cornerian."

The six pilots were all grey furred wolves and were dressed in black, armored flight suits and they each had a Cornerian military symbol stitched into it above their hearts. They also had a Black Sun crest stitched on the opposite side of their chest and they each had a number within the silver ring of the Black Sun crest.

The six pilots simply stood in an attention position next to their fighters and did not show any emotion or movements while Marcus was examining them.

"Who are these guys?" Marcus asked.

After a brief moment, the elevators for each fighter started to descend and the team finally reached the ground floor of the mountain base. As the lights on the ground floor turned on, the team noticed a new _Havok_ under construction on the number seven platform.

"They work fast." Falco said.

"No kidding." Fred said.

After a brief moment, there was a string of lights on the ground that lit up and pointed the team out of the hangar and towards Axios's meditation room.

"Come on by, we need to talk." Axios said.

The Star Fox team followed the lights and they eventually left the hangar. However, the other six pilots stayed behind in the hangar and walked over to another adjacent room. While the team moved through the halls, they eventually came up upon the door before Axios's meditation room. They noticed another pair of pilots that were standing in front of the door guarding it. They wore the same uniform as the other six pilots and they had the same crests on the front.

"Let them through." Axios said.

The two guards stepped aside and the team walked through the doors. As they entered the room, the doors closed behind them and they were looking upon Axios sitting on his meditation platform under a single light.

"Welcome back." Axios said.

"Let's talk..." Marcus said.

"Take a seat."

Axios pushed a button on his wrist communicator and five holes opened up right in front of the team. After a brief moment, the team noticed five chairs emerge from the ground and they each took a seat.

"I'll start from the top." Axios said. "General Hare is aware of my existence."

The team was already taken back a bit by the news.

"So now you're working with the military?" Abigail asked.

"Not exactly." Axios said.

"Why is that?" Fred asked.

"I am working with the general and the general alone. My existence is known only to him, and to you guys."

"What about the new guys?" Falco asked.

"Those eight men now work for me, courtesy of the general. They are a Special Forces team that was sent to investigate me. I was discovered making a visit to Papetoon and one of the Cornerian recon drones detected my fighter. Obviously the military wanted to eliminate the threat of a Black Sun uprising so the general sent them."

"Who are they exactly?" Sierra asked.

"They are known as Shades. Special Forces soldiers with elite training and extremely deadly on both land and air. Their piloting skills are as strong as their combat skills, and they are the only ones of their kind."

"Their kind?" Marcus asked.

"They were genetically modified to be stronger, faster, and they have stronger senses than most beings alive. They are the first generations of super soldiers, trained to be loyal obeying any order without question."

"And they work for you know…?"

"The general's last command to them was to obey my every command. They are loyal to the general, and now they are loyal to me. They are my new elite eight that will pilot my fighters."

"What about me and the _Nightshade_?" Sierra asked.

"I have commissioned a new fighter to be built for your use, and you'll see it when you return to the _Great Fox II_."

The team looked at each other and they nodded their heads in agreement as to the information Axios had just shared with them.

"Now," Axios said, "I brought you hear to give you all an upgrade."

Axios stood from his seat and the rest of the team did the same. As they stood, the chairs retracted back into the ground and the team followed Axios to a back door in his meditation room. Axios rested his hand up against the wall and a small hatch opened up revealing a hand print scanner. Axios placed his hand in the hand print scanner and a door in front of his opened up revealing a dark room. Axios and the team took a few steps inside and as soon as they were clear of the door, the doors closed behind them.

"What's with you guys and no light any ways?" Falco said.

"I like surprises." Axios said.

Axios snapped his fingers and the lights of the room quickly came on revealing a black fighter docked in front of the team. The fighter was roughly the same size as the _Arwing II_ and its wing tips pointed forward rather than backwards. There were an extra set of wings mounted next to the cockpit, and the fighter had twin laser canons under each wing. The rest of the team was in awe at the fighter and they examined it closely.

"I'd like to introduce you all to the _Raven_." Axios said. "A new fighter that I designed myself "

"What's so special about this fighter?" Fred asked.

"The _Raven_ contains a Scion Hexcore, a device that allowed me to store multiple modifications on a single fighter."

"So…" Abigail said. "You're saying that… "

"It contains the same essential upgrades as all of my elite fighters. The _Raven_ can cloak like the _Black Mist_, change its appearance like the _Shadow_, multiply its image like the _Swarm_, slide like the _Nightshade_, warp like that _Archangel_, and contains the _Executioner_'s jamming device."

"Why do you have a ship like this…?" Marcus asked.

"In case I had to destroy the Five on my own."

"If it's capable of eliminating the Five on its own…" Falco said. "Why haven't you done it already?"

"Because it's not my place to intervene in this conflict. That is where Star Fox comes in. The _Raven _has an additional upgrade that'll aid you in eliminating the Five; an upgrade that'll allow you to combat them even when they're cloaked."

"And that is?" Freddy asked.

"Something I'd like to call the Trackers."

"The Trackers?" Marcus asked. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Axios walked over to the _Raven's_ left wing and he pointed out a small weapons slot underneath it. The team noticed that there was some kind of small spherical device attached to the ship and they were initially confused at the sight.

"The Trackers…" Axios said. "are not a weapon. They are actually a mapping device."

"Oh that's clever…" Falco said. "Now how the hell is a mapping device going to help us stop the Five when they're cloaked?"

"When the Five activate their stealth drives, they're invisible to both sight and radar. However, that doesn't mean that physically disappear. The Trackers are nano-sized robots that disperse in all directions within space. This device launches them out at MK-II speeds meaning nothing within a certain radius can escape them."

"So these robots attach to anything within the area?" Abigail asked.

"Exactly. They attach to the Five even when they're cloaked, and they transmit their location back to you. You'll be able to constantly have eyes on the Five."

The team was filled with joy to know that they would be able to combat the Five. They were even more excited to return to space and continue their mission. However, there was one individual who still had some concerns.

"Have you tested this before?" Marcus asked.

"I tested it on us." Axios responded.

Axios reached into his robe and he pulled out a small PDA. After he pushed a few buttons on it, the team noticed that they were actually being traced with the Trackers within the room. They noticed themselves on the PDA and they realized that the Trackers were monitoring their every movement.

"With the Trackers…" Axios said. "You'll be able to combat the Five, and eliminate them with ease."

Marcus looked amongst his team and they all smiled at him. With this new upgrade at their disposal, the team's confidence quickly grew and they were prepared to venture back out into space.

"All right then." Marcus said. "So we go back out into space, but where should we head next?"

"Since you've located their headquarters here in Lylat, we must make efforts to eliminate this base first." Axios said. "After their initial base is destroyed, then we'll pass through the Lylat Mega Gate towards the Philat system and eliminate their second headquarters."

"But to move on their headquarters now we would require the Cornerian military to help us, and the general would have to approve the mission."

"Then I hope you're very convincing."

Marcus understood Axios's assignment and he nodded his head in agreement.

"All right guys." Marcus said. "We're heading home."

While the team was set on their new objective, there was an issue brewing within the minds of the enemy. On the other side of the Lylat Mega Gate, there was a stir amongst the leaders of the Crimson Organization. Within the Philat system rests a volcanic planet relatively close to the Philat star known as Vogar. It's a planet where the air is constantly heated due to the unstable nature of the many active volcanoes that erupt constantly on the planet side. The air is thick with heat and dust that spreads from the ash of eruption, and rivers of lava fill the base of the many canyons within the planet.

Within Vogar's volcanic landscape lies a massive structure embedded into a canyon cliff. This structure is surrounded by a massive shield above and below to protect from the lava that creeps down the canyon walls and the heat from the lava below. This provided a safe haven for the base's metallic structure, and the inhabitants of the base felt at ease with their world around them.

However, there were five individuals that were all on edge within the depths of the massive structure. They sat in a circle within a darkly, blue lit room conversing about a new danger they had thought had vanished.

"Our apprentices are spooked…" Spectra said. "It would seem that not all the Black Suns were eliminated…"

"It matters not…" another individual said. "He will not become a problem."

"Are you so certain Master Keen? Your own son seems to think otherwise."

"His mind is not clear when in battle, and he fails to see the overall view of what can be done."

"But who are we to judge?" another individual said. "They are on the front lines while we are here discussing our next course of action."

"Master Kozak," another individual said. "Our sons will obey us, and they will hear our wisdom. They are wrong to be fearful of the Black Sun as he only numbers one."

"Master Nomad." Spectra said. "While Master Kozak speaks the truth, and you speak the truth as well; we must not underestimate the abilities of the last Black Sun."

"Then how shall we approach this issue Master Spectra?" the final individual asked.

"Master Capital… Simply we must first eliminate Star Fox, and then divert our efforts to eliminating the final Black Sun."

"But Master Spectra, what about your daughter?" Master Nomad asked.

"She has betrayed our order and our principles." Master Kozak said.

"Are you willing to sacrifice her for the cause of victory?"

"I am." Spectra said.

"Why was it you chose to give Scyther the beast gene rather than your own daughter?" Master Keen asked.

"My reasons are my own, and they are not for any other set of ears, understood?"

"Relax yourself Master Spectra." Master Kozak said. "He meant no offense."

The four other masters looked amongst themselves, and they took a moment to dwell on their thoughts. After a brief moment, they lowered their heads to reflect more on their decision. However they were interrupted by a low tone, distorted voice that spoke to them. Soon, they noticed a hologram of a hooded figure wearing a mask standing before them. Its robes were black with red decals sketched into the sides. The Crimson Ring was embedded on the back and on the top of the hood, and there were multiple symbols etched down wards under the ring on the back.

"My disciples…" the voice said.

Masters Keen, Kozak, Capital, Nomad, and Spectra all lifted their heads and they each had a single eye that changed color and started to glow. Spectra's eye was glowing red, Master Capital's eye was glowing green, Master Keen's eye was glowing blue, Master Kozak's eye was glowing yellow, and Master Nomad's eye was glowing white.

"Master…" the five of them said in synchronization.

"I hear your worries, and I know what troubles you all…" the voice said. "Though this problem should not exist, we must tend to it now. You are to focus your efforts on eliminating Star Fox, and eliminating the Cornerian general. The Black Sun will remain close to Star Fox, but you will not eliminate him."

"Master…" Master Nomad said. "You ask us not to eliminate the Black Sun?"

"Indeed my disciple… Once Star Fox has been eliminated, and Corneria lies under our control, I want the Black Sun captured alive, and brought to me…"

"Will that be all master…?" Spectra asked.

"Yes my disciple…"

After a brief moment, the hologram slowly faded away in front of the five masters, and their eyes ceased to continue glowing. The masters themselves were taking deep breaths to calm their nerves as they are intimidated by the figure that had just spoken to them. After a brief moment, Spectra stood from his seat and he looked out towards the other masters.

"The Crimson Star has spoken…" Spectra said. "We'll move against Star Fox and capture the Black Sun alive."

"Then nothing will stand in our way…" Master Keen said.

"And the Lylat system will be ours." Master Capital said.

"Inform your sons of their new mission, and have the assassins prepare another attempt on the general." Spectra said. "We'll move through the mega gate within the next thirty six hours."

On another level of the massive structure, the Five were tending to their own concerns about the events that had transpired within their wake. At the time, they were all within a large circular room that had stairs descend to a small pit within the center. Within the center, there was a small pool of lava that provided the room with a warm hue, and there were curved couches lining the edge of the pit. Above the pit were terminals with the Five's mission data, and a few tables for them to have meals and other refreshments. At the time, they were all spread out throughout the room. Scyther and Keen were down by the lava pit, Kozak was drinking some tea at a table on the upper part of the room, Capital was standing in front of a window looking out into Vogar, and Nomad twirling a knife in his hands on while looking out another window.

"I thought he was dead…" Kozak said. "They told us he was dead."

"Well he's not, so we got a problem." Scyther said.

"He said he was coming for us and our masters…" Keen said. "I'm not going to lose my only family I have left."

"Neither am I." Nomad said.

"Well then we'll have to take him out before he can cause us any harm." Capital said.

"We'll need our masters' approval before we take any action within the Lylat system."

"Then let's get some approval." Scyther said.

"Scyther, hold up." Kozak said. "You rush in there, and you'll be more likely to cause problems."

"Yea, isn't Spectra already angry with you?" Keen asked.

Scyther silenced himself for a moment to dwell on Keen's words. Indeed Spectra was already disappointed in him due to his actions and misuse of the beast gene and Scyther did not want the problem to escalate more than it already has.

"You're right…" Scyther said.

"I wonder what our next move is going to be…" Capital said.

"Your insertion team failed to eliminate the general." Keen said. "Capital, maybe you should handle the general yourself instead of wasting more men."

"I hadn't counted on Fox and Krystal McCloud to intervene. They were not supposed to be there."

"Well they were there now weren't they?" Kozak asked.

Capital turned around and he gave Kozak a look of anger and irritation. He started to walk towards Kozak and Kozak quickly set his tea down on the table and he stood from his seat.

"You have something you'd like to say to me?" Capital angrily asked.

"Yes, I think I do." Kozak angrily said. "I'm calling you a failure!"

Capital's anger gripped him completely and he would hear no more of Kozak's inquiry. Capital's eyes started to glow green while Kozak's eyes started to glow yellow. Keen, Scyther, and Nomad quickly caught on to what was about to happen and they would not take the chance. Scyther ran up to Capital while Keen and Nomad ran up to Kozak.

"If you transform now…" Keen said.

"The masters will punish us all." Nomad said.

"You'll be in more trouble than I am!" Scyther

Capital and Kozak gave each other grim looks of hate until they both decided to calm themselves. After a brief moment, their eyes returned to normal and they took a deep breath to ease their anger.

"Perhaps you're right Keen…" Capital said. "Maybe I should handle the general myself."

"But what if you fail?" Kozak asked. "The masters will not be happy in the slightest if they discover that you had fallen."

"Then the Five will end up becoming the Four."

Immediately following Capital's words, the lights within their lounge instantly switched off and the Five were caught completely by surprise. They all froze in their place and they looked around seeing nothing but darkness. After a brief moment, the Five saw a single green glowing eye coming from the center of their lounge, and they realized that it was Capital's master.

"Capital…" Master Capital said. "I couldn't help but over hear your… suggestion…"

"Father." Capital said. "Allow me to explain, I-"

"Silence!"

Master Capital's voice echoed throughout the lounge, and it even shook the rest of the Five.

"Your recklessness will destroy the crimson Organization, and I will not stand idly by and watch you fail." Master Capital said.

"Father, if I went after the general, I will not fail!" Capital said.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, and the rest of the Five watched from behind Capital. After a brief moment, the green glow disappeared, and they could only hear the voice within their heads.

"Son…" Master Capital said. "If you fail, you will bring about the destruction of the Crimson Organization. So, advance with care."

Following his words, the lights within the lounge were lit once more and Master Capital was nowhere to be seen. The Five looked around and they all took a deep breath to relive themselves of the show, and Capital was filled with new confidence.

"I'm going to Corneria." Capital said. "And I'm going to kill the general."

"Well then we're coming with you." Kozak said.

"We'll provide a nice little distraction." Scyther said.

"Maybe blow up a few buildings while we're at it." Keen said.

"Then let's get to our fighters and start this show." Nomad said.

The Five were all in agreement, and they left their lounge towards their hangar. However, part way through moving through their home's structure, the lights all went out within the hall way where they were.

"Now what…?" Capital asked.

Immediately following his question, the five noticed a small glowing red and blue light in front of them, and a glowing yellow and white light behind them. They realized that their own masters have surrounded them, and they all stood their ground though their nervousness was starting to take them.

"Where do you all think you're going…?" Master Keen asked.

"For a little killing spree in Lylat." Keen responded.

"You're targeting the General…" Master Kozak said.

"He has to go, is that a problem?" Kozak responded.

"The problem will come if you all fail…" Master Nomad said.

"We won't." Nomad replied.

"If you do…" Spectra said. "You will have no home to return to…"

Spectra's words alone instilled more doubt within the Five than they have ever experienced before. They all looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads.

"We're doing this." Scyther said. "Now step aside."

The four masters closed their eyes and the glow ceased. After a brief moment, the lights within the hall turned on again and the Five noticed that their masters had disappeared.

"I hate it when they do that." Capital said.

"You know what this means right?" Scyther asked.

"If we screw this up…" Keen said.

"We're not coming home." Nomad said.

"It's an all or nothing move." Kozak said. "We only got one shot."

Capital walked through his comrades and continued towards the hangar with a look of determination on his face.

"Then let's make it count." Capital said.


	12. Revelations

_Greeting Star Fox fans! That's right! Not another month and a half for another chapter (was it really that long? If so, then my apologies). Here is the next installment in the Crimson Star series. Leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

12. Revelations

~There is a saying: In war, truth is the first casualty. As battles come and go, one may realize that their reason for fighting is not what they think it is. Though some claim to fight for some principle, there may be a greater mastermind behind the scenes leading his troops in another direction. Regardless of the outcome of any said war, the soldiers must understand their true reasons for fighting; as it is their lives that are being put on the line.

Within the bridge of the _Great Fox II_, the Star Fox team was having trouble passing through the Cornerian orbital defenses. There was a rather large amount of Cornerian destroyers patrolling the orbit, and the team was completely clueless of the events that had transpired while they were gone.

"For the last time," Marcus said, "We're here to dock, refit, and talk to the general. You have our clearance codes, now let us through!"

"Understood Captain McCloud." said a crew men aboard a Cornerian destroyer. "We'll grant you access within an hour or so. Please stand by."

"Hey man!" Falco said over the comm. "Who do you think we are? We're Star Fox! Come on already!"

"I'm sorry sir, but now the Cornerian orbital defense grid is on a tighter leash due to recent events."

"And what kind of events are we talking about?" Abigail asked.

"Stand by Star Fox."

Fred walked in between Falco and Marcus and silenced the communicator.

"Forget it guys…" Fred asked. "If anything, they're probably doing a system wide reboot of the grid."

"Yea but you think we'd still be allowed to pass through." Abigail said.

"Just sit tight." Marcus said. "In the meantime, we got some more down time here aboard the _Great Fox II_, might as well enjoy it."

"I'll go check on the _Raven's_ upgrade." Fred said. "It should only be a little while longer until the Trackers are installed on our fighters."

"I'll come too." Abigail said. "Might as well give you some company."

"Uh… Sure… Ok yea why not."

Fred's face flushed red and he quickly turned away from the group to hide his emotions. The rest of the team chuckled a bit and Abigail and Fred left the bridge together.

"Keep me posted kid." Falco said.

Falco and Marcus bumped fists and the Falco left the bridge to head towards the lounge. Marcus looked back out to Corneria and he took a deep breath. He then looked to his side and he saw Sierra sitting in a seat looking out through the windshield into space.

"You know…" Marcus said. "You're more than welcome to share our conversations."

Sierra looked over to Marcus and she smiled.

"I just like to dwell on my thoughts." Sierra said. "Helps me relax."

Marcus walked over to her and he found a seat right next to her. He sat down and the two looked out at Corneria together.

"What are you thinking about?" Marcus asked.

"Just thinking about where I would be now if I hadn't sided with you." Sierra responded.

Sierra looked at Marcus and she noticed that he had his head down and there was a grin on his face.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"So what are you really thinking about…?" Marcus asked again.

Sierra laughed and she realized where he was coming from.

"That's right…" Sierra said. "You can read minds."

Marcus let out a small laugh and he looked at Sierra.

"Couldn't help it." Marcus said. "Just happens from time to time when I'm…"

Marcus silenced himself as he realized what he was about to say. However, it was already too late.

"When you're what?" Sierra asked.

Marcus froze and his eyes widened. He couldn't look away from Sierra as she was giving him the most comforting smile he had ever received. He choked on his words as Sierra's image entranced him, and he felt warmth like other.

"Well…" Marcus said. "Happens with I'm-"

Before Marcus could finish his sentence, the ships communications terminal sounded off and Marcus's attention turned away from Sierra and towards the terminal.

"Hold that thought." Sierra said.

Marcus smiled at Sierra and he stood from his chair to answer the terminal.

"This is Captain Marcus McCloud of Star Fox." Marcus said.

"Captain McCloud, this is commander Roberts." Roberts said. "I'm sure you remember me?"

"I do. You were there when I gave my statement to the other commanders."

"Glad you remember. Now, here's the situation. The _Great Fox II_ has been given clearance to pass through the defense grid."

"About time, but commander what happened?"

"Marcus, there was an attack on the Cornerian Capital Building, and there was an attempt on the general's life."

Marcus's heart stopped and he froze at the terminal. His eyes widened and he was completely speechless.

"Marcus?" Robert's asked.

"Is the general all right?" Marcus hastily asked.

"The general is safe. Thank your parents for his condition; they were the ones who rescued him."

"Nice job mom and dad…" Marcus thought.

"Now, proceed to the air way and follow the route set out for you. I'll send a team to meet you planet side. Roberts out."

"ROB. Take us in."

"Got it." ROB responded.

Marcus stepped away from the terminal and he pressed a finger in his ear piece.

"Team, we're heading in." Marcus said.

"About time." Falco said. "What was the delay?"

"There was an attack on the Cornerian Capital Building."

"Say what?!" Fred asked.

"Is grandpa ok?" Abigail asked.

"He's fine Abbie, don't worry." Marcus said.

"Oh my goodness…"

"Cheer up Abbie!" Fred said. "You're grandpa is one of the toughest guys to take down. My dad would even say the same."

"Yea but I bet the old timer is wishing he could say the same." Falco said.

"What…? Are you saying…?" Abbie asked.

After a brief moment, the team could hear Abigail beginning to sob on her end of the communications channel and soon Marcus bore a grim look on his face. While listening to her cry over the channel, Fred was trying his best to comfort her within the hangar.

"Oh god…" Marcus said.

"Nice one Falco." Fred said.

"Not very comforting are you…" Sierra asked.

"What?!" Falco asked. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure…" Marcus said.

As Abigail dried her tears, and the rest of the team was informed of the events, the _Great Fox II_ continued its decent through the Cornerian atmosphere and towards the Grand Cornerian Airway. They were closely escorted by a squad of Cornerian fighters as they came closer to the landing strip.

"Easy ROB." Marcus said.

"I got it." ROB said.

After a brief minute, the _Great Fox II_ touched down on the Cornerian air way and the engines powered down. The group was gathered within the bridge and they all took a deep breath as they were home on Corneria.

"We're here." Marcus said.

"Feels good to be home." Fred said.

"So what's the plan then?" Falco asked.

"I'm going to talk to Peppy and tell him about the new information we got." Marcus said. "The rest of you guys head on home and sit tight all right?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok." Abigail said.

"Keep in touch Marcus." Fred said.

The team left the bridge and they approached the external elevator within the hangar to leave the ship. They all boarded the elevator platform and ROB lowered them onto the Cornerian airway. However, they were greeted by an armed security detail and they were shocked to notice that the soldiers were all pointing rifles at them.

"Whoa whoa!" Falco said.

"Hey!" Marcus yelled. "What's going on?"

"Surrender the Crimson agent!" one of the guards said.

"Crimson agent?"

Marcus realized what was happening and then he looked to this side and noticed Sierra. He saw a frightened expression on her face and she took a step backwards away from everyone.

"Easy!" Marcus said. "Lower your weapons!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't do that." the soldier said.

"Who is your commander?!"

"I am…" Raynor said.

The team looked behind the line of security officers and they noticed Raynor approaching from behind. He was walking up from behind the soldiers with his arms behind his back and bearing a dull facial expression.

"Captain McCloud…" Raynor said.

"Raynor…" Marcus said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Your friend needs to come in Marcus."

"Like hell. I want to speak to the general."

"Captain there is nothing we can do. I've been ordered to bring her in."

"And who ordered you to do so?"

"Marcus I can't tell you that."

Marcus reached his around his back and he gripped his blaster. Falco, Fred, and Abigail all noticed the gesture and they all held their hands over their blasters. The group stepped in front of Sierra in an effort to shield her, and Sierra was surprised to notice that they were protecting her.

"I'll ask you again…" Marcus said. "Who ordered you to bring her in?"

"Commander Roberts kid…" Raynor said.

Marcus felt off about the whole situation and he decided to tap into Raynor's mind. To his worst fears, he discovered something he'd hope to never see.

Marcus was looking through a third person perspective of Raynor's past, and he saw him within a dark, black lit room within a Cornerian tower. Raynor was walking into the center of the room very slowly with his hands in the air.

"I'm here!" Raynor said.

After a few moments, Raynor received a response.

"Put down your weapons sergeant." a voice said.

Raynor reached inside his jacket and he pulled out his blaster. He tossed his blaster to the side and he slowly got down on one knee. He pulled out a side blaster and tossed it to the opposite side and he stood still with his hands in the air.

"I'm unarmed now." Raynor said.

Raynor could hear foot steps behind him and he was starting to look over his shoulder.

"Relax sergeant…" Capital said. "You can put your hands down."

"We're not going to hurt you…" Scyther said.

Raynor slowly turned around and he saw Capital and Scyther slowly walking around him just in view from the darkness.

"Enough…" Kozak said.

"The master wants to speak to him." Keen said.

Raynor turned around again and noticed that Keen and Kozak were walking around him as well just in view from the darkness behind them.

"Where is he?" Raynor asked.

"You don't ask the questions." Nomad said.

Raynor looked to his side again and noticed Nomad standing still just in view from the darkness.

"So there really are five of you…" Raynor said.

"Do they not strike fear into you…?" Spectra asked.

Raynor looked in front of him and he saw a single glowing red light coming from within the darkness.

"Takes more than a name to get me worried." Raynor said.

"Is that so…" Spectra asked.

Raynor suddenly heard a series of growling noises all around him and he noticed that the Five had disappeared. However, there were five beasts that had taken their place and Raynor was looking around for his blasters.

"Calm yourself sergeant." Spectra said. "They're under my command."

"What in god's name…" Raynor said. "Did you do to them…?"

"I made them perfect."

Raynor looked around him and he noticed a white, spiked tail slither away into darkness. He also noticed the silhouette of a large wing disappear into the shadows. The growling continued and then he saw the multiple pairs of white, red, blue, green, and yellow glowing eyes all stalking him.

"They are hungry." Spectra said. "They haven't fed in days, and right now you look like a tasteful entre…"

"Let's just get on with this…" Raynor said.

"There is an issue… An agent of ours, a girl named Sierra has deserted us."

"She turned traitor…?"

"Your ability to restate the obvious does not impress me. Right now, she is working against our will with the mercenary group known as Star Fox. Some time they will return to Corneria, when they do, I want you to arrest Sierra and bring her to this location."

"What if they don't cooperate?"

Immediately following his question, Raynor felt a large presence walk up right behind him. There was a large growl that was heard right behind him and he could feel the breath of a massive creature behind him. He looked down and noticed a white, spiked tail slowly coiling up around his legs and he noticed a large set of razor sharp teeth out of the corner of his eye. Raynor was paralyzed with fear and he dared not look to his side.

"Then make them…" Spectra said. "Or I'll have Nomad tear you limb from limb and feast on entrails…"

Raynor looked to his side and noticed a large white jaw open and snap shut just next to his face. After a brief moment, the beast slowly back away from Raynor and Raynor took a deep breath to calm himself. He focused his attention forward again and he noticed the red light slowly fade into the darkness.

"Do not fail me…" Spectra said.

At this point, Marcus broke the link between his mind and Raynor's. He was shocked to see what he saw and he realized that Raynor had to be stopped. However, he was not in any position to make any sort of action and he decided to take a risky call. Marcus linked his mind with Fred, Abigail, Falco, and Sierra and he decided to share what he saw.

"Raynor is a traitor…" Marcus said telepathically.

"Say what?" Falco asked.

"He's working with the Crimson Organization. He wants Sierra to turn her in to her father."

"My father?" Sierra asked. "He's here?"

"I'm not sure. But either way, Raynor is a traitor."

Outside of the conversation, Raynor was becoming more and more irritated.

"Marcus, turn her in." Raynor said.

"Contact Roberts." Marcus said. "Have him directly tell me to turn her over, otherwise she stays with me."

"Marcus we need to make a move…" Falco thought.

"I'm working on it…" Marcus responded telepathically.

"Well work faster!" Fred thought.

"They're starting to approach us." Abigail thought.

The team looked around them and they all noticed that the soldiers were slowly approaching them. Their nervousness started to take hold of them and the gripped their blasters even tighter.

"Marcus...?" Fred thought.

"Kid, make a play…" Falco thought.

Marcus felt a few drops of sweat on his forehead and he continued to look around him to see the guards slowly approaching him.

"Turn her in Marcus." Raynor said.

"I told you to have Roberts call me." Marcus said.

"Roberts handed down the order to me in person. I already have the authority now hand her over."

Marcus released his blaster and he actually grabbed a smoke grenade that he had in the back of his belt. Falco saw what Marcus was about to do and he slowly started to draw his blaster from the back of his belt. Fred and Abigail quickly caught the gist of what was about to happen and they slowly started to draw their blasters as well.

"Oh boy…" Fred said. "This isn't going to end well."

As if a guardian angel had been watching over them, the entire group was interrupted by another wave of officers approaching the air way in a convoy of hover cars. Marcus and his team watched as Peppy stepped out of the center car as it arrived at the air way. Every one lowered their weapons and Marcus and his team relaxed themselves. Raynor bore a grim look on his face and he quickly stood in attention before Peppy.

"What is going on here…?" Peppy asked.

"General, I have been assigned to detain the Crimson agent that is-"

"Aiding and embedding the Star Fox team and the Cornerian military in the mission of stopping the Crimson Organization."

Peppy walked towards Raynor and he gave Raynor a very grim look. Raynor could see the anger in Peppy's eyes but Peppy was beyond furious at Raynor.

"You're pointing weapons at a man who I consider to be as close as a grandson…" Peppy said in a low, grim tone. "I am ordering you to withdraw, right now..."

Raynor stood his ground before Peppy and he gave Peppy a grim look in return.

"Yes sir…" Raynor said. "Team's two and three, withdraw. Fall back to HQ."

All of the men that were pointing weapons at the Star Fox team quickly loaded up into their vehicles and they all drove away from the air way. Raynor was the last one to leave and he gave the Star Fox team a grim look before he left. He last looked at Sierra, and with his gaze Sierra felt nervousness like no other.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Star Fox." Raynor said. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"I'm sure you will, Raynor…" Marcus said.

Raynor loaded up in his car and he drove away from the airway. However, the mood did not change as Peppy walked towards the Star Fox team bearing the same grim look on his face. He walked up straight to Marcus and he brought his head next to his.

"You and your team are to meet me in the bunker underneath the capital building." Peppy whispered to Marcus. "Come by night fall, don't take any public roads, and make sure you're not followed. We need to talk."

Marcus felt his heart stop for a moment and he looked at Peppy with a grim look on his face. He realized that something must be very wrong if Peppy is whispering to him and he noticed that Peppy walked away without a smile.

"Guys…" Marcus said. "We're leaving."

Peppy raised a hand as he walked away and all of the guards that surrounded the team loaded up in their vehicles and drove away. Peppy did not say good bye to the team and simply loaded up in his vehicle and drove away with the rest of the convoy.

"Well that went well…" Falco said.

"Marcus," Fred said, "what did Peppy say?"

Marcus turned to face his team and he waved them to come closer to him. They were all a bit on edge considering the massive fire fight that would have happened if Peppy had not come.

"We're to meet him in the bunker underneath the capital building by night fall." Marcus said. "Don't take any public roads, and meet me at the Capital Building before you enter the bunker."

"Kid, is there a problem?" Falco asked.

Marcus looked down and he took a deep breath before answering.

"There might be." Marcus said. "Just be ready for some bad news, and don't be seen entering the bunker all right?"

Marcus walked away from the team and he looked back and smiled at them.

"Just head on home guys." Marcus said. "We got some down time, so let's use it."

"What home?" Sierra asked.

The team looked at sierra with confusion but Marcus realized where she was coming from.

"Come with me then." Marcus said.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"Just come with me to my place."

"Are you sure that's a good idea kid?" Falco asked.

"Where else could she go?"

The team took a moment to think about Marcus's words and they agreed to his idea.

"Hey you couldn't be any safer." Fred said.

"I'm sure the McClouds would welcome you with open arms." Abigail said.

"I hope so." Sierra said. "The last time I was at his house I tried to kill him."

"Yea please don't." Marcus said.

After a few minutes, four hover cars were brought to the air way for the team's transportation. Falco, Fred, and Abigail all took separate cars to get to their homes. As the last car pulled up next to Marcus and Sierra, Marcus quickly approached the driver side door and opened it.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Marcus asked.

Marcus gave the driver a convincing look and the driver also noticed Sierra walking up on the passenger door.

"Um… Sure?" the driver said.

The driver stepped out of the car and Marcus and Sierra quickly got in. As soon as they were ready, Marcus quickly drove the car away from the air way and the driver was left completely confused.

"What about him?" Sierra asked.

"He'll find his own way." Marcus said. "But I think you owe my parents an apology."

"Right…"

Marcus and Sierra continued to drive from the airway towards Marcus's home. As they drove, Sierra gazed out the window and she looked amongst the people of Corneria. However, she started to be filled with a small sense of guilt as she saw the many families going about their daily lives with smile son their faces.

"These people…" Sierra said. "They're just going about their business as happy as they can be."

"It's because they know they're safe." Marcus said. "We work to keep it that way."

"And the Crimson Organization is working to destroy everything…"

"Don't tell me that's guilt talking."

Sierra lowered her head and Marcus gave her a look of concern.

"Sierra?" Marcus asked.

"You know this street?" Sierra asked.

Marcus looked outside and noticed that the street sign noticed it said Providence Boulevard and Kingston Avenue.

"This is where I was ambushed." Marcus said. "What about it?"

"Remember the last man you chased onto the building roof top?" Sierra asked.

"Don't tell me that was you."

"You want the honest truth Marcus?"

"Sure."

Sierra looked at Marcus and she smiled at him.

"I missed. " Sierra said.

Marcus gave Sierra a look of concern.

"Ha ha…" Marcus said. "You're joking right?"

Sierra chuckled a bit and she looked away. Marcus was still a bit on edge about the situation and continued to drive onward. After a few minutes of driving, the car finally left the city and was proceeding to the suburbs a few miles out of the city. Within moments, Marcus and Sierra finally arrived at the McCloud household.

"We're here." Marcus said.

"It's a nice manor to look at when I'm not actually on a mission." Sierra said.

"Well, other than my room, how much of it have you seen?"

"Not much I guess."

"Well you're welcome inside you know."

As the hover car came to a stop on the driveway, Marcus and Sierra both dismounted the car. Despite being at home, Marcus felt an uneasy presence waiting with his house. Though Marcus stopped to investigate the strange presence, Sierra continued to walk towards the front door.

"It's a very nice place." Sierra said.

"Sierra wait!" Marcus called out.

Sierra reached for the door handle but the door opened before she could grab it. To her surprise, she felt a hand grab her wrist and she was pulled inside the house. After a brief moment, she was brought face down on the floor with Krystal planting a knee back and grabbing her wrist. Fox was pointing a blaster at her head and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Mom! Dad!" Marcus called out. "It's Sierra!"

Krystal and Fox both quickly realized it was Sierra and they quickly ceased their actions against her.

"My goodness." Krystal said. "Sierra I'm so sorry."

"Are you all right?" Fox asked.

"I'm fine…" Sierra said. "My training went a lot rougher than that."

Sierra stood from the ground and she shook off her brief injuries. Marcus rushed inside to join the trio and he was relieved that his parents did not kill Sierra.

"Marcus," Fox said, "why did you bring her here?"

"She needs a place to stay for the time being." Marcus said. "Peppy told us to meet him later tonight and the _Great Fox II_ is grounded for a refit. I told the rest of the team to go home and relax. I figured they could do with some family time."

"I understand." Krystal said. "It's nice of you to bring a friend."

Fox looked at Krystal with a questionable look but then lowered his head when he thought about the situation.

"All right." Fox said. "Make yourself at home Sierra."

Fox and Krystal walked away back into the house and Marcus and Sierra were left at the front door. After Sierra had calmed her nerves, she and Marcus walked into the house and split up. As Sierra walked through the house, she looked around at the higher class furniture and the few picture frames with the entire McCloud family. She stopped for a moment as she noticed a picture frame of Marcus. Marcus was sitting down on a bench within the park and he was smiling at the camera. He was dressed in an academy graduates uniform and there were two medals over his heart.

"Like that one?" Fox asked.

Sierra was startled to notice Fox approaching her.

"That was taken when Marcus graduated from the Cornerian Flight Academy." Fox said.

"Did he win some kind of awards?" Sierra asked.

"The first medal is for graduating, and the second was for graduating at the top of his class."

"I didn't realize that he was that great of a student."

"He's a McCloud. He had quite the name and reputation to live up to." Krystal said.

Fox and Sierra both looked to the side and noticed Krystal approaching them.

"That and he is his father's son." Krystal said. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to our piloting skills."

"Like father like son." Fox said.

Sierra smiled at the two of them and she felt some joy within her heart. For the first time she felt no guilt upon interacting with the McClouds, and her attitude towards the Crimson Organization had changed as well.

"I'm sorry." Sierra said.

Fox and Krystal were both caught off guard by her apology.

"For?" Fox asked.

"For trying… Trying to kill Marcus and kidnapping him from the Cornerian base."

"Well why are you apologizing to us?" Krystal asked. "Have you apologized to him yourself?"

"I have, twice, but I'm not sure he really has forgiven me for it."

"Well why don't you ask him and find out?" Fox said.

"Well… where is he?"

"Try his room." Krystal said. "I'm sure you know where it is."

Sierra smiled at the two of them and she walked away from the picture frame.

"Thank you." Sierra said.

She walked around the corner towards a stair case that went up. She ascended the stairs and found herself in another hall that housed all of the home's bed rooms. At the end of the hall there was a door that was half open and she could hear movement coming from the other side.

"Here goes…" Sierra thought.

"Here goes what?" Marcus asked.

Sierra was startled and she noticed the door open all the way with Marcus standing before her. Marcus made himself at home and he decided to change out of his uniform. He was wearing a simple black muscle shirt and dark colored jeans. His blaster holster was on the side of his pants and there was an extra magazine belt tied to the opposite leg.

"Marcus…" Sierra said. "How did you?"

"I can read minds." Marcus said. "Remember"

"Of course."

Marcus stood to the side of his door and he gestured Sierra to come into his room. Sierra took a deep breath and she walked by Marcus. Marcus closed the door and the two of them found a place to sit. Sierra sat on the edge of Marcus's bed and Marcus pulled the chair from his desk to sit in front of her.

"Marcus…" Sierra said.

"I already know Sierra…" Marcus said.

"Then what's your answer…?"

"You should already know Sierra. I told you once before, and I feel like I shouldn't have to tell you again."

"Marcus…"

"Sierra, I forgive you. You don't have to feel guilty anymore."

Marcus stood from his seat and Sierra quickly stood to join him.

"Marcus…" Sierra said. "Then why-"

Sierra was silenced as Marcus quickly walked up to her and embraced her. She could not believe that the person she had tried to previously kill was now holding her. Despite her thoughts, she had felt something that she had not felt before in ages of her life. She felt warmth that comforted her, and she felt an attachment towards Marcus that she had not felt before. She wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck and held him tightly and dared not to let him go.

"Why do you still feel guilty?" Marcus calmly asked. "I don't know. Why do you?"

Sierra held him tightly and she could feel a tear brewing in her eye. Marcus gently released her until he could see her face. He noticed her sad facial expression and he gently placed his hand on the side of her face. Marcus himself felt an attachment towards Sierra as he held her within his arms, and he decided to acknowledge the feelings he had towards Sierra that he put off before.

For a moment, the two of them lost each other in their stares, and the two of them saw their perfect compliments in the other. Without really realizing it, the two of them slowly brought their faces together, and whether or not their minds were clear…

Their lips came together and they shared a kiss.


	13. Deadly Blow

_Hello Star Fox fans! Here's the next installment within the series. We're starting to pick up the pace of the story so expect a lot of action! Leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

13. Deadly Blow

~A secret meeting between soldier and superior can be both frowned upon but necessary. However, there can be consequences as a superiors image can be tarnished by the occasion of an under the table meeting. These secrets are normally close guarded, and are never known to the public.

Nightfall fell upon Corneria, and the sun had just sunk under the horizon from the view of the Cornerian capital. The Star Fox team were preparing themselves to meet with Peppy, and they all decided to meet with each other two blocks from the capital building. As he was mentally preparing himself, Marcus grabbed a long, hooded, black trench coat from his closet and he armed himself with a knife and his blaster. Sierra was already dressed in black and she placed her hood over her head.

Before the two of them could leave however, they were stopped by Fox and Krystal. Marcus and Sierra both lowered their hoods for a moment as Krystal came up to Marcus to embrace him.

"Be careful Marcus." Krystal said she held him close.

"I'll be fine mom…" Marcus said as he held Krystal. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

"Then I hope you keep your promise son." Fox said as he approached Marcus. "We love you all right?"

"Love you guys too. We'll be in touch."

As Krystal released Marcus, Fox gave Sierra a look and Sierra stopped in her tracks.

"Sierra…" Fox said. "Take care of him."

"I will." Sierra said in a reassuring tone.

Marcus and Sierra left the house and they both entered the air way hover car that was parked on their driveway. Marcus reached into his wrist communicator and pulled out a small ear piece and placed it into his ear. He pulled out a second on and gave it to Sierra who did the same. As Marcus started the engines and drove off the driveway, he placed a finger in his ear piece and started to speak.

"Comm check." Marcus said.

After a few moments, he received a response.

"Falco here," Falco said quietly, "Already at the rendezvous point."

"Freddy, you there?" Marcus asked.

"Don't worry Marcus." Fred said as he was walking in the shadows of the Cornerian streets. "I'll be there in two minutes."

"Abbie, status?"

"I'm two blocks away from the rendezvous." Abbie said as she was walking through an alley. "I can already see Falco."

"All right. Sierra and I just left and our ETA is five minutes. Just sit tight. Marcus out."

"I wonder what Peppy wants to tell us." Sierra asked nervously.

Marcus took a deep breath and he started to think about what Peppy would want to say. He too was nervous since Peppy was giving him a grim look back on the air way.

"I'm not sure…" Marcus said softly. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

"I hope he has some good news to follow." Sierra said. "The least he could do is brighten our night just a little bit after dropping a bomb shell."

"That would be wonderful…"

Marcus and Sierra continued to drive until they reached the edge of the city. As soon as they passed the first city gate, they pulled over to a side road and they left the hover car. Marcus and Sierra both placed their hoods over their heads and they steered clear of any major road towards the Capital Building. After a few minutes of walking, they came upon an alley way and they noticed the rest of the team waiting for them within the alley.

"What took you kids?" Falco asked.

"Mom and dad are really protective you know." Marcus said as he and Sierra were approaching them.

"We're here now." Sierra said. "So what's next?"

"Now we go for the bunker. The entrance to it is on the rear of the Capital building. The door itself is hidden but I know where it is."

"Lead the way kid." Falco said.

Marcus walked in between his team until he was on the edge of the street. He surveyed the street and noticed a few security cameras on light posts that were monitoring the block around the Capital Building. He also noticed a few guards patrolling the block, and also noticed that each guard was armed with automatic rifles.

"We got some trouble." Marcus said quietly.

"What do you see?" Sierra asked.

"Two guards carrying automatics, and another two security cameras watching this block."

"Not a problem." Fred said happily.

Fred walked up next to Marcus and he reached in the back of his jacket to pull out a small blaster. He loaded a special kind of magazine into it and he gave it to Marcus.

"Just fire this at the cameras." Fred said. "It'll automatically shut down the camera and put them on a loop."

"And you just happened to bring this at out convenience?" Falco asked with suspicion.

"Dad always told me to come prepared."

Marcus took the gun from Fred and he aimed it at the first camera. As he fired, a small spherical round struck the camera and stuck to its side. The camera ceased its movements and remained still while looking away from the street. Marcus aimed the small gun at the second camera and fired off another round. As soon as the second camera ceased its movements, Marcus handed the blaster back to Fred.

"Thanks." Marcus said.

"Nice shooting kid." Falco said. "But what about the guards?"

Marcus looked at the two guards and he waited for a moment where neither of the two of them could see the other. As soon as their backs were turned, Marcus held up his hand.

"Wait for it…" Marcus said as he kept watch on the guards. "When I say so, sprint across the street and stay right behind me."

The two guards looked at each other once more and then they walked past each other. Once again their backs were turned to the team and Marcus dropped his hand.

"Now!" Marcus said.

The team sprung from the alley and they darted across the street towards the alley behind the Capital Building. They successfully made it past the guards and left absolutely no trail of their movements.

"We're clear." Abigail said calmly.

"Then let's move." Marcus said. "The door is over here."

The team started to move through the alley behind the Capital Building until they were roughly in the center of it. Marcus started to slide his hand across the back wall of the building until he found a gap within the wall.

"This is it." Marcus said.

Marcus looked to the side of the gap and he noticed a small hole left in the wall. He reached inside it and felt a small handle at the end. He pulled the handle and a door opened right next to him and he quickly pulled his hand out of the hole.

"Let's go." Marcus said.

The team walked through the doors and the doors closed behind them. Marcus activated a flash light within his wrist communicator and lead the team down a stair well.

"This place is creepy…" Fred said as he was starting to shake. "There're no lights anywhere."

"And the military used this place as an emergency bunker?" Falco asked with surprise. "This place is a dump."

"I wonder why grandpa would want to meet us down here." Abigail said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well Abbie…" Marcus said. "We're about to find out."

After a few moments, the team reached the bottom of the stair well and they came upon a set of large double doors. Marcus reached out towards the doors and he gripped the handle. As he pushed to open them, he felt a strange chill creep up and down his spine as if something was watching him. Marcus quickly released the door handle and he pointed his light back up the stairs towards the entrance.

"Marcus?" Sierra asked with confusion. "What's going on?"

Marcus did not answer and he continued to shine the light upwards.

"Guys…" Marcus said with concern. "Blasters… now…"

The team became alert to potential danger and they all drew their blasters. Marcus pointed the flashlight back towards the double doors and the rest of the team pointed their blasters in that direction. Marcus drew his blaster and readied himself to kick the doors open.

"Ready?" Marcus asked.

"Go for it." Falco responded.

Marcus took a step forward and he kicked the doors open. As they flew open, the rest of the team quickly took a step inside the room with their blasters at the ready. After a brief moment, there was no one to be found within the secondary room, and the team lowered their weapons.

"What's going on?" Falco asked. "Where is he?"

Marcus pointed his flash light around the room and the team realized that they were in the entry way to the bunker. After a brief search, the team found a light switch and activated it. As the lights came on, the team realized that there was one more room to enter and they thought Peppy would be waiting on the other side.

"Let's try that door over there." Marcus said.

The team walked towards the next door and Marcus reached out for the handle. However, before he could grip the handle, the lights within their room switched off again.

"Ah what now?!" Marcus asked with his anger brewing.

To put his mind at ease however, a light in the center of the ceiling switched on and a hologram of Peppy appeared before the team.

"Peppy!" Marcus said.

"Hello Marcus." Peppy said. "Glad to see you all made it."

The team gathered around Peppy's hologram and they all focused their attention towards him.

"Where are you gramps?" Falco asked.

"Right now…" Peppy said. "That's not important. I summoned you all here to give you all a warning."

"A warning?" Marcus asked.

"Don't trust the military. Take orders only from me and do not believe anything any officer tells you."

"Grandpa what's going on?" Abigail asked nervously. "What's with all the secrecy?"

"I can't trust any of my officers anymore. The Crimson Organization has a number of agents within the military, and some of their agents have advanced within rank to the point where I don't even trust my own commanders. The military has been completely compromised."

"How can they have gotten this far…?" Fred asked angrily. "Doesn't people know about background checks?!"

"Freddy calm down…" Marcus said in a reassuring tone. "We'll figure this out."

"I already have two names of which you need to beware." Peppy said. "Do not trust, Raynor and R-"

Before Peppy could finish, his hologram disappeared and the team felt a large amount of shaking within the ground. After a brief moment, the shaking came to a stop and the team was silent.

"What…" Marcus said. "Was… th-"

He was interrupted as an explosion blew the bunker doors off of their frames. The team dove to the side to shield themselves from the blast and after the dust had settled, they stood once more.

"What the hell was that?!" Falco asked.

Marcus could hear screaming outside, and he could also hear gunfire. Within moments, the city's siren sounded off and the team was paralyzed.

"Is that the siren?" Fred asked.

Within moments, Marcus received a call from ROB.

"Marcus!" ROB called out. "Marcus! We're under attack! The city is under attack!"

The team was paralyzed from ROB words and their worst fears had been realized.

"Outside now!" Marcus called out.

The team darted towards the exit of the bunker and they quickly ascended the stairs. As they walked through the entry doors, they looked up and noticed that the sky was filled with AA afire and Cornerian fighters chasing after unknown targets and firing their laser rounds. The team ran out into the streets and they saw laser fire strike one of the buildings that stood next to them. Debris fell from the building and the team quickly dove to the side to avoid being crushed underneath.

"We need to get to the air way!" Marcus called out as he stood from the ground.

"How the hell are we going to get there?!" Falco abruptly asked. "We're at least five miles away!"

"Over there!" Sierra called out.

The team noticed that Sierra was pointing to a stray hover car and they quickly ran towards it. Marcus smashed through the driver side window and he unlocked the car for the rest of the team to enter. Marcus and Falco entered the driver's and passenger's seat while Sierra, Abigail, and Fred entered the back seats.

"Marcus, take this." Fred said. "This will unlock the car for you."

Fred handed Marcus a small rod with two prongs at one end.

"What do I do with this?" Marcus asked.

"Just stab it into the console." Fred said.

Marcus quickly stabbed Fred's device in to the center of the car's console and soon all of the systems turned on. He quickly drove the car away from the Capital Building block and he sped towards the air way. As he drove, the team looked above them and they noticed Cornerian fighters being shot down from the sky from an unknown target.

"What the hell is going on up there?!" Falco asked angrily.

"ROB!" Marcus called into his communicator. "Who the hell is attacking us?!"

"There is no radar signature to identify." ROB said. "And these attackers are using stealth technology to cover their movements."

The team all shared look of concern with each other and they all instantly knew who was attacking.

"Freddy…" Marcus said nervously. "Are the Trackers installed?"

"Uh…" Fred said nervously. "Yes they are."

"What about the _Widow?"_

"The _Widow_ has been assembled and ready for flight."

Marcus looked in his rear view mirror and he made eye contact with Sierra.

"Are you ready?" Marcus asked Sierra.

"Always." Sierra responded.

After a few more minutes of driving and avoiding the conflict in the sky, the team arrived at the air way which was being bombarded with fire from above. Before Marcus drove the car towards the _Great Fox II_, he stopped at the edge of the air way gates before entering.

"Marcus!" Abigail said with fear. "That's an explosive death waiting for us if we go in there!"

"Then start praying!" Marcus said as he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

The hover car darted into the runways of the Grand Cornerian Airway, and was being target from fire from above. Marcus started to steer the car left and right to avoid the fire but there were multiple strikes that came awfully close nearly rolling their hover car.

"Marcus we're going to get blown to pieces!" Fred said.

"Can it kid!" Falco called out. "Let him drive!"

Marcus was trying his hardest to avoid fire from above, and after a brief moment of evasive driving, they could see the _Great Fox II_ on its platform. However, he also noticed that the _Great Fox II_ had multiple damage ruptures throughout the hull.

"ROB!" Marcus said abruptly. "Drop the elevator! We're coming in hot!"

"Lowering elevator." ROB said.

"They targeted the ship?" Sierra asked.

"Ok…" Falco said angrily. "Now I'm pissed."

Marcus managed to drive the car right next to the elevator and the team quickly dismounted. They looked behind them and they saw another Cornerian fighter fall from the sky after being shot down. They mounted the elevator and ROB quickly brought the team up into the hangar.

"Mount up!" Marcus commanded. "Find the Five and shoot them down!"

As the team mounted their fighters, Sierra was confused as she did not notice the _Nightshade_ within the hangar.

"Marcus?" Sierra asked. "Where is it?"

"It's over there!" Marcus said as he was pointing to the corner of the hangar.

Sierra looked and she laid her eyes upon the _Widow_ for the first time. The ship had two wings that pointed forward and were mounted in the rear of the body of the fighter. It housed twin laser canons that were on both sides of the cockpits, and was smaller than the _Arwing II_ meaning it was more agile.

"Got it…" Sierra said with joy.

As soon as the team was ready, Marcus called ROB in his communicator.

"Now would be a good time ROB!" Marcus called out.

"Ship locks released." ROB said. "Launching in 3… 2... 1…"

Within moments, the _Arwing II, Skyclaw, Sky Bunny II, Dart Frog,_ and the _Widow _all took the skies and they quickly formed up on Marcus's wing. The team was horrified at the extent of the damage that was done to the Cornerian capital. Within moments however, the team received an unwelcome call on their radios.

"Well well…" Capital said. "If it isn't Star Fox."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this…" Scyther said.

The team looked out into the distance and they noticed five golden fighters flying within formation over the buildings within the Cornerian capital city. To their shock, the Five actually focused their fire upon one tower and they shot it down. The team watched as a skyscraper sank to the ground and ended up in a smoking pile of rubble.

"You're going to pay for this…" Marcus said angrily.

"Well then come at us." Kozak said.

"Oh we will!" Falco shouted in response.

The Star Fox team sped straight towards the Five head on and the Five did the same. After a brief moment, the two teams came together and flew right past each other. They all turned back towards their targets and soon both the Star Fox team and the Five opened fire upon each other.

"Pick a target and stay on him!" Marcus said hastily. "Break off and engage!"

The Star Fox team broke their formation and they each individually targeted a member of the Five. As the two groups completely split, their dog fighting had begun. Falco was the first to engage as he quickly got behind Keen.

"Hold still you blasted monster!" Falco said angrily.

"You fool…" Keen said in response. "You think you have a chance?"

The _Skyclaw_ was hot on the _Mace_'s trail and Falco then attempted a lock on. After staying on Keen's tail through a series of barrel rolls and hairpin turns, Falco was successful in achieving his lock on.

"You're mine!" Falco called out.

"Not quite…" Keen said with a grin.

Falco noticed the _Mace_ suddenly disappear before his eyes and he lost Keen's radar signature.

"Oh come on!" Falco said angrily.

Falco looked around the sky and saw no sign of Keen. After a brief moment however, the _Skyclaw_ started to violently shake as Falco was struck from the rear by the _Mace._

"Time to clip those wings." Keen said.

Keen then attempted a lock on and Falco noticed the lock on warning appear within his cockpit.

"No!" Falco yelled. "Not a chance!"

Falco pulled back on the _Skyclaw_'s accelerator and pulled up. He then slammed his foot on the boost pedal and he put the _Skyclaw_ into a summersault over the _Mace_ and was successful in getting behind it.

"Ok you have some skill…" Keen said with frustration.

Falco wasted no time in locking on to the _Mace_ but as soon as he achieved his lock on the _Mace_ vanished from view again.

"How am I supposed to fight these clowns when I can't even see them?!" Falco angrily asked.

"Falco!" Fred called out over the communicator. "Use the Trackers!"

Falco looked to the side of his cockpit and noticed that the _Dart Frog_ was hot on the trail of the _Minos_. Fred had already used the Trackers and was following Kozak with ease. Falco then focused his attention back towards Keen and he pressed a button on his console and released his Trackers. To his surprise, he noticed a radar signature appear above him and his HUD highlighted the _Mace_. Falco was able to see the _Mace_ as clear as day and he grinned.

"My turn…" Falco said.

Falco pulled up on the _Skyclaw_ and he slammed his foot on the boost pedals and chased after the _Mace_. Keen was surprised to notice another lock on warning while he was still cloaked.

"What?!" Keen asked.

"You can run!" Falco called out. "But you can't hide!"

Falco was successful in locking on to the cloaked _Mace_, and he charged his plasma round. Within moments, Falco released his charged round and it was on course to hitting its target. After a brief moment, he plasma round struck the rear of the _Mace_ but the _Mace_ was not shot down.

"What?!" Falco angrily asked.

Falco noticed a blue electronic field surround the _Mace_ and suddenly the field shorted out and disappeared.

"Dammit!" Keen said. "Team! My shields are down! I need to back off!"

"No way!" Falco called out. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Falco was now the aggressor within his areal dog fight, and Keen was trying his best to outmaneuver him. As he was fleeing for his life, Kozak was caught doing the same as Fred had used the Trackers and was firing upon the _Minos_.

"Ha ha!" Fred laughed. "You can't cloak now can you?!"

The _Dart Frog_ continued to open fire upon the _Minos_ and Kozak was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Damn toad…" Kozak angrily said. "I'll send you back to the pond in pieces!"

Kozak banked hard to the side and he was able to see the _Dart Frog_ on the corner of his HUD. He slowed the _Minos _to get behind Fred and soon he had become the aggressor. After a brief moment, Fred noticed a lock on warning on his console and he started to perform several aerial maneuvers to evade Kozak.

"Ah crap!" Fred called out.

"Die!" Kozak yelled.

Kozak fired off multiple rounds at Fred and was successful in striking Fred's port wing. With the _Dart Frog_ damaged, Fred had a brief moment of panic as he continued to fly.

"Come on come on come on…" Fred said nervously.

Fred noticed another lock on warning within his console and he tried again to evade Kozak's fire. However, Kozak charged up a laser round and he successfully locked on to the _Dart Frog_.

"Now you die h-"

Kozak was interrupted as he was fired upon two fighters from behind him.

"Hey!" Slippy called out. "That's my son you're firing at you monster!"

"You won't get away with this!" Amanda called out.

The team was ecstatic to hear their voices over their communicators and joy quickly filled their hearts.

"Mom! Dad!" Fred happily called out. "You're here!"

"I'm always here for you kid!" Slippy happily said. "That's what parents are for!"

"Now that we are here," Amanda said, "I'm going to give this guy quite the punishment!"

Kozak looked over his shoulder and noticed both the _Bullfrog_ and the _Tadpole_ firing upon him from the rear. He broke off his engagement of the _Dart Frog_ and he was not being chased by the family of toads. With Kozak now occupied, two of the Five had become the prey. At the moment however, Abigail was being pursued by _Orion¸_ and Nomad had already opened fire and damaged the _Sky Bunny_ _II_.

"Marcus!" Abigail called out. "I need help!"

"Go on!" Nomad devilishly called out. "Scream… No one is coming to save you now…"

Nomad continued to open fire upon Abigail and he struck her again on her engine. With smoke now coming from the rear of the _Sky Bunny II_, Abigail was becoming more and more nervous as she was seconds from her own death.

"Think Abbie think…" Abigail said to herself.

Though she tried to come up with a maneuver, she could not out pilot Nomad who was already attempting a lock on to the _Sky Bunny II_.

"This will be over quickly." Nomad thought.

Within moments, Abigail saw the lock on warning within her console and she braced for the worst.

"Oh no…" Abigail said.

Nomad charged his laser round for the killing blow and he grinned.

"Good b-"

Nomad as well was interrupted as he was violently struck from above.

"That's my teammate you're shooting at!" Marcus angrily called out.

"Damn you!" Nomad angrily said. "You damn pup!"

Though the _Arwing II_ was being chased by Capital and the _Griever_, Marcus was able to come to Abigail's aid and he severely damaged the _Orion_. Marcus quickly turned away and Abigail banked the _Sky Bunny II_ to the side to get behind the _Orion_.

"Payback…" Abigail said. "Hurts."

Abigail unleashed a barrage of laser rounds upon the _Orion_ and struck two of Nomad's rear engines. Nomad's fighter was severely damaged and he was now on the retreat from Abigail's laser fire; Thanks tto her savior. Marcus was currently trailing the _Griever_ and he was attempting his lock on. To his surprise, he saw the _Griever _joined by the _Ravager_ and he was joined by Sierra within her _Widow_.

"Sierra!" Marcus called out.

"Let's take them together!" Sierra called out.

The _Arwing II _and the _Widow_ both unleashed their laser fire upon the _Griever_ and the _Ravager_. Knowing that their entire team was now on the retreat, Capital and Scyther nodded their heads at each other and they spoke into their communicators.

"Team!" Scyther called out.

"We need to retreat!" Capital angrily said. "Fall back to the jump point!"

"Retreat?!" Keen angrily asked. "Fine!"

"Works for me!" Kozak angrily said. "I can't believe this!"

"Live to day, fight tomorrow!" Nomad said. "We've caused enough damage already!"

The Five all slammed on their boosters and they all sped towards the sky attempting to flee from the Star Fox team. However, Nomad's engines were already damaged and as the Five climbed through the clouds; Nomad was leaving a smoke trail behind his fighter.

"They're running away!" Falco called out.

"After them!" Marcus called out. "Use the disruptor rounds!"

"Target the damaged fighter!" Slippy called out. "Marking him now!"

"Hey that's my job!" Fred called out.

The Star Fox team along with Slippy and Amanda sped right after the Five and they all opened fire upon them with the disruptor rounds. Though he tried to escape, Nomad was struck with the disruptor rounds and his engines had died before he could break through the atmosphere.

"We got him!" Fred happily called out.

Nomad panicked within his cockpit and he noticed all of his systems fail.

"Good bye my friends." Nomad said to the Five.

Nomad slammed his fist on the eject button within his cockpit before it shorted out of power. The rest of the Five received a notice on their HUDs that the _Orion_ was now a dead ship.

"Nomad!" Keen called out.

"No!" Kozak cried.

"We got to go back for him!"

"We go back and we die!" Capital called out. "Get to the jump point!"

Capital, Scyther, Keen, and Kozak all sped through the Cornerian atmosphere and they were successful in evading the Star Fox team. They sped right past the Cornerian blockade and they quickly activated their hyper drives to escape Corneria. After a brief moment, the _Ravager, Griever, Minos, _ and the _Mace_ all jumped into hyperspace.

"They've escaped!" Sierra said.

"Not all of them!" Falco called out. "Look!"

The Star Fox team noticed that there was an escape pod that was flying towards the ground and they quickly realized that it was the _Orion's_ escape pod.

"He's got nowhere to go but down!" Marcus called down. "Follow him! And arrest him when he lands!"

The Star Fox team flew closely to the escape pod and Nomad could see them closing in.

"So…" Nomad said. "It's going to be like that then."

Nomad lowered his head and he grinned. He then took a deep breath and noticed that his pod was about to hit the ground. Within moments, his escape pod had made a crash landing within Capital Park and the Star Fox team quickly surrounded him.

"Is that our guy?" Slippy asked.

"Dad, that's him." Fred said.

"Let's put the ships down and detain him." Amanda said.

"Good idea." Marcus responded.

The Star Fox team, along with Slippy and Amanda, landed their fighters within the park and they quickly armed themselves. They all ran towards Nomad's escape pod and they surrounded the pod while aiming their blasters at it.

"Get out!" Marcus angrily called out. "Now!"

Within moments, the door to the pod opened and the team saw a white, anthropomorphic fox emerge from the pod.

"Well…" Nomad said with his hands in the air. "It seems like you got me…"

"You're going to pay for everything you've done today…" Falco said.

Falco started to approach Nomad but Marcus quickly remembered his vision from reading Raynor's mind.

"Falco, wait!" Marcus called out.

To Falco's, and the teams' surprise, they all noticed Nomad's eyes suddenly start to grow white, and Nomad tore off the top part of his combat armor. They team watched as his tail extended and his fur retract back into his body while being replaced with a thick, strong exoskeleton like shell. His limbs grew along with the rest of his corpse, and he started to grow spikes along his back and on his tail. His teeth had become razor sharp, and he also had grown out his claws. With his hulking beast form standing well over nine feet tall, he looked down upon the team and he let out a large roar at them.

"Oh... my… god…" Abigail said.

"RUN!" Marcus yelled.

The team quickly turned and ran away from Nomad but Nomad quickly chased after them. His first prey of choice was Falco as he was the closest to him. Falco quickly ran towards a pair of trees and he quickly dove behind them before Nomad could grab him. He turned and fired off his blaster multiple times at Nomad but even though his blaster rounds were causing Nomad to bleed, Nomad continued his assault. Nomads swiped his claws at the trees and snapped them in half and continued his chase after Falco. However, he was being harassed from blaster fire from the rest of the team and he decided to chase after them instead.

"How do we kill this thing?!" Falco asked.

"Oh crap he's coming this way!" Fred yelled.

The rest of the team split up and Nomad again had to only choose one prey. This time his prey of choice was Marcus and he chased Marcus through an open field within the park. As he neared Marcus, Marcus tried to turn sharply and perhaps out maneuver Nomad. However, Nomad instead got on all fours and he unleashed his primal instincts. He sprinted after Marcus with the speed of twenty men and he quickly leaped out towards him.

"Marcus!" Sierra cried.

Marcus looked back and saw Nomad in the air jumping toward shim. Marcus quickly dove underneath Nomad's leap and he ran the opposite direction. Nomad let out another roar and he chased after Marcus on all fours. He neared Marcus again and he reached out for him. Before he could grab him however, Nomad was violently struck on his side with a hover car. The resulting impact knocked Nomad twenty feet in the other direction and he ended up on his back.

"Whoa…" Marcus said while panting.

The team looked at the car and they saw both Fox and Krystal emerge from within. Krystal stumbled to the side while holding her staff after exiting the car and Fox was dizzy.

"Mom! Dad!" Marcus called out.

The team rushed towards their aid and they quickly helped Fox and Krystal regain their senses.

"I'm not letting that monster attack our son…" Krystal said.

"Sorry we're late…" Fox said.

The team looked to the side and noticed Nomad on the ground and slowly trying to stand. Nomad looked at the team and let out another roar as his primal instincts had completely taken over his senses. Noticing that Krystal had brought her staff, Marcus quickly grabbed it form her and he sprinted towards Nomad.

"Marcus!" Fox called out in fear.

Marcus gripped the staff tightly and as it extended he felt its energy radiate throughout his corpse. The staff started to glow from one end and the light then traveled to the other end of the staff. Marcus leaped into the air with the staff fully charged with energy and Nomad let out one last roar at him. Marcus used the staff's earthquake ability and he slammed the base of it on Nomad's chest. The resulting discharge of energy slammed Nomad into the ground hard enough to leave a large impact crater, and Nomad completely stunned.

"Now…" Marcus said while panting. "You're done."

The team rushed over to Marcus and they saw him standing on top of Nomad's chest from atop of the impact crater. After a brief moment, steam started to emerge from Nomad's corpse and his eyes had ceased to glow. Within moments, Nomad had changed back into his normal self and he could feel his life leaving him.

"You…" Nomad faintly said. "You… have beaten me… how…"

Marcus got off Nomad's chest kneeled down next to Nomad and he noticed that his physical body had started to decay. Nomad suddenly looked as if though he was a hundred years old and Marcus looked down at him with a small sense of pity.

"You're dying now…" Marcus said with pity. "Redeem yourself and tell me where your friends have gone to."

Nomad could feel his life leaving him, and he also noticed Sierra standing at the top of the impact crater.

"Vogar…" Nomad said. "In the Philat system…"

"Vogar…?" Marcus calmly asked.

"Yes… Vogar… It's a volcanic planet… our main base… is located there…"

Nomad looked away from Marcus and he looked at Sierra once more.

"My… dearest cousin…" Nomad faintly said. "Forgive… me…"

With his last words, Nomad had breathed his last breath and his physical body had started to disintegrate from within. As steam emerged from the corpse, the flesh simply turned to dust and Nomad was no more.

"He's gone…" Marcus said to the team.


	14. Retreat

_Hello Star Fox fans! Here comes another chapter, and another problem befalls the team. Leave a review if you'd like and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

14. Retreat

~Within a war, battles will be both won and lost. For the battles that are lost, there will always be a period of recovery and learning to be done by the side that lost. There is never an easy lesson as many lives could be lost, and these lessons will leave scares. However, when falls to the bottom, the only way left to go is up.

The following morning was one filled with sadness and anger. As the Cornerian search and rescue parties swarmed through the ruined city, the Cornerian cleanup crews and fire departments swarmed throughout the city clearing the roads of debris and attempting the first set of repairs to the lower level buildings.

Within the air way however, the many frigates and capital ships of the Cornerian navy were undergoing their repairs. Among the many ships that were undergoing repair was the _Great Fox II_, and the Star Fox team was the only ones working on it at the time. Within the bridge hall way, Fred was accompanied by his parents Slippy and Amanda.

"Hard to believe that it only took five fighters to sneak past the Cornerian defense grid and cause this much damage." Slippy said as he was welding several pipes within the hall walls.

"I managed to get a scan of the wreckage of the _Orion_." Fred said as he was carrying some pipes on his shoulder. "They were packing prototype Hex-core Spire lasers."

"Fred…" Abigail said as she approached them from behind. "Care to explain what that means?"

"Well…" Slippy said. "Remember the Turan Heavy Lasers we used back in the Conflict?"

Amanda grabbed a pair of welding rods and she handed them to Slippy.

"What about them?" Amanda asked as she grabbed a welding mask.

"Take the power of those lasers and multiply it by about five." Fred said.

"Glad we came in time to save your butt." Slippy said.

Fred placed a welding mask over his face and he joined his father as the two of them started to weld both pipes and metallic frames together.

"How did you guys know?" Fred asked while welding.

"When we heard the sirens…" Slippy said. "Your mother and I quickly ran to our private hangar a few blocks from our home."

"The one we had built after the conflict?" Amanda asked Fred. "Remember?"

"Yea I remember." Fred responded. "Keep going please."

"Well as soon as we loaded up and flew out of the hangar…" Slippy said as he leaned back from the wall. "We traced the _Dart Frog's_ radar signature and we followed it."

"It's a good thing we found you when we did." Amanda said.

"Thanks, I owe you guys." Fred said.

Amanda came up behind Fred and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"That's what parents are for." Amanda happily said.

"You don't owe us anything son." Slippy happily said. "It's on the house."

As the family of toads continued to work within the bridge hall way, Abigail, Falco and ROB were on the exterior of the _Great Fox II_ and they were working on repairing exterior damage to the wings. Falco was currently kneeling down with a plasma saw trying to cut off a section of the lower port wing that was damaged.

"Abbie…" Falco said as he was cutting through the wing. "You ready with the tractor beam?"

"I'm right above you." Abigail responded. "Ready when you are."

Abigail was operating a hover platform that had a tractor beam attached underneath it. She hovered over the lower wing right above Falco's head and she engaged the tractor beam on the section that was about to fall.

"Coming through now!" Falco said as he was finishing his cut.

Within moments, roughly a quarter of the wing was floating away from the ship and Abigail brought it to a nearby scrap station at the air way.

"My scanners indicate that the upper port wing will have to have a section cut off and replaced with a new one." ROB said over Falco's communicator.

Falco looked above him and saw ROB standing on the upper port wing.

"Well then we'll do what we have to do ROB…" Falco said with irritation.

"Wait…" Abigail said as she was returning to the _Great Fox II_. "We're taking the top one too?"

"Affirmative." ROB said.

Abigail brought her platform back towards the ship and she hovered right in front of Falco to lift him to the next wing. As Falco dismounted the platform and stepped onto the wing, ROB marked a line on the wing for Falco to cut through.

"Start your incision there." ROB said. "And proceed to the opposite end of the wing."

"Yea yea…" Falco said.

Falco pressed several buttons on his plasma saw and he aimed a laser at ROB's marker. He pressed one more button and a long blue blade extended from the base of his saw. The blade pierced straight through the wing and extended long enough to some through the other side. Falco then felt the strain of the saw acting up against the wing and he started to cut his way across.

"Give me five Abbie…" Falco said as he was working. "This will be a bit."

Abigail lowered her hover platform and she floated back into the hangar of the _Great Fox II_. She noticed that Rob had the hangar's mechanical arms performing repairs on the _Dart Frog_ and on the _Sky Bunny II_. The limbs were also performing final repairs on the _Skyclaw_ and she noticed that the _Widow_ and the _Arwing II_ were already finished.

"God bless machines…" Abigail said.

As Abigail brought the hover platform to a landing within the hangar, she received a call on her communicator.

"Abbie here." Abigail said.

"Abbie…" said a very familiar voice. "I'll be at the air way in about ten minutes to help with repairs."

Abigail's eyes widened and she was filled with joy.

"Mom!" Abigail called out.

On the other side of the air way, navigating the debris of the damaged Cornerian city was Lucy Hare. Lucy was also accompanied by a small Cornerian work force that was ordered to aid in the repairs of the _Great Fox II_.

"You grandfather also supplied me with a work detail to help you guys with repairs." Lucy said. "So let your team know about the help that's coming."

"Ok mom." Abigail happily responded.

Abigail quickly mounted her hover platform once more to rejoin Falco and she called the rest of the team over their radios.

"Hey guys." Abigail said into her communicator. "My mother is on the way with a Cornerian work detail to help us out with repairs."

"Talk about relief." Fred said as he was helping Slippy. "When are they getting here?"

"She said she would be at the air way in ten minutes."

"We'll add just a few onto that to include delays for traffic and debris clearing." Marcus said while in the bridge.

"How goes the bridge repairs kid?" Falco asked Marcus.

Within the bridge of the _Great Fox II_, the McCloud family was working on repairing the damaged systems within the bridge. Fox was flat on his back rewiring cables within a terminal near the bridge entrance and Marcus and Krystal were both repairing damaged terminals that were near the bridge windshield.

"It's going." Marcus responded to Falco. "I'll let you guys know when we're done. Marcus out."

Marcus looked back at Fox and then to Krystal.

"It's a good thing you guys came when you did." Marcus said. "Another second and I think I'd probably-"

"You don't have to finish that sentence." Krystal interrupted. "You're alive and safe and that's all that matters"

"How did you guys find me anyways?"

"It's simple son." Fox said while rewiring his terminal. "We have a tracker that's planted on the _Arwing II_. As soon as we heard the sirens, we traced the _Arwing II_ into that air and we decided to help."

"And you drove to help me in an aerial dog fight…?"

"Well we had intended to drive to a side hangar near the air way where I had my _Cloud Runner_." Krystal said in response to his question. "The idea was for me to come to your aid in the sky."

"But since the city was filled with debris…" Fox said while working underneath his terminal. "We couldn't make it to the air way to find the _Cloud Runner_."

"By the time we got to the air way you were already landing within Capital Park so we decided to help you there."

"And that's when we ran into the monster…"

Marcus stopped what he was doing and he took a deep breath. He lowered his head and Krystal could sense a depressed mood coming from Marcus.

"Marcus?" Krystal asked with concern.

"It's nothing." Marcus said in response.

"I'm not even a telepath…" Fox said as he stood from the ground. "And even I can tell you're lying."

Marcus and Krystal both turned and noticed Fox closing a panel on his terminal. After a brief moment, he pressed a few buttons and the terminal he was working on had returned to an operational state.

"Marcus…" Fox said calmly. "Is that guilt that talking?"

Marcus took a deep breath and he walked over to the side of the bridge to take a seat.

"I'm not sure what it is really…" Marcus said in response. "I've shot down many bandit pilots and managed to sleep easy, but there was something about Nomad that was different."

"What happened down in the crater Marcus?" Krystal asked as she approached Marcus.

Marcus took a moment to recap the events within the impact crater when he was standing over Nomad while he was dying. Upon remembering Nomad's disintegrating skin and seeing him dying before his eyes. However, Marcus then realized something that he neglected before.

"My… dearest cousin…" Nomad's words echoing in Marcus's head. "Forgive… me…"

"Marcus?" Krystal asked while touching upon Marcus's thoughts.

"He said "Forgive Me."." Marcus said. "He asked for forgiveness before he died."

"I see…" Fox said as he came to a conclusion.

Fox walked towards Marcus and he kneeled before him. He placed a hand over Marcus's shoulder and he smiled at him.

"You feel guilty because Nomad wasn't a traditional enemy." Fox said happily. "You felt a small sense of respect for him and you feel guilty for ending his life."

Marcus lowered his head and he became surprised at Fox's words.

"How did you…?" Marcus asked quietly.

"It's because your mother and I ran into a Black Sun pilot that was the same." Fox responded.

"The same as Nomad?"

"Well…" Krystal interrupted. "He didn't turn into a ravenous, hulking beast. But when he died, we learned that he had a family and that the Black Suns had lied to him."

Marcus sat back in his seat as he was taking in his parent's lecture.

"And you felt guilty…?" Marcus asked.

"I was holding up his head when he died…" Fox said. "I never thought I'd be holding an enemy on his death bed. It was something I'd never want to do again."

Marcus was taken back by Fox's words and he was stunned.

"Whoa…" Marcus said softly.

"Keep this in mind Marcus…" Krystal said. "It's not bad to feel guilt for killing an enemy. But sometimes, we have to do what's best for the people we're trying to protect."

Marcus was silent as he was taking in his parent's lesson. After a brief moment, he took a deep breath and he relieved himself of his guilt for killing Nomad. He lifted his spirits and he smiled at his parents, and stood from his chair to embrace them both.

"Thanks…" Marcus said as he was embracing his parents.

"Any time kid…" Fox said as he was embracing Marcus.

After they released each other, Marcus and Krystal both sensed a presence approaching them from the bridge entrance. They both looked at the entrance and they saw the doors open and Sierra standing in the door way.

"I've salvaged some parts from the _Orion's_ crash site." Sierra said as she was rolling in a hover cart full of parts. "I think we can use some of these to help with repairs."

Marcus smiled at Sierra and he quickly joined her at the bridge entrance. While the two were looking at Sierra's salvage, Fox and Krystal stood together and they were smiling upon the couple.

"You know…" Krystal whispered to Fox. "They really do make a lovely couple."

"What gives you that impression…?" Fox sarcastically asked.

Krystal came close to Fox and wrapped her arms Fox's neck and she gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"He's kissed her already." Krystal happily whispered into Fox's ear.

"Come again?" the surprised Fox asked.

After a brief moment in time, the team was joined by Lucy Hare and the rest of her Cornerian work detail. The team went down into the hangar to greet Lucy and they were happy to see all of the extra workers. Within moments, the workers dismounted their vehicles and they scattered throughout the _Great Fox II_ and started assisting with repairs.

"Well would you look at that…" Falco said as he saw all of the workers unload from their vehicles.

After a brief moment, the team saw Lucy step out of her car and she smiled at the team.

"Well…" Lucy happily said. "If it isn't the new generation, and old friends."

"Mom!" Abigail happily called out.

"Abbie… Fox, Krystal, Falco, Slippy, Amanda, it's good to see you all too."

Lucy and the team all left the hangar and they all regrouped within the _Great Fox II's_ conference room. Everyone took a seat and Lucy had their attention.

"Well, I bet you're wondering where I got all of this help." Lucy started.

"Would be good to know." Marcus replied.

"Well, there's more to it than you think…"

Marcus sensed that there was something important that Lucy had to tell the team. He pressed a few buttons that were on the table in front of him and the windows that surrounded the conference room turned black.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked Lucy.

"It's about Peppy…" Lucy said.

The team was completely stunned and their ryes had widened.

"What happened to him?" Krystal asked.

"Is he all right?" Amanda asked.

"He's fine…" Lucy said. "But now he's in hiding."

"Hiding?" the concerned Fox asked. "Why is he in hiding?"

"What's happened to him?" Slippy asked.

"Listen closely…" Lucy started. "There is going to be a shift in power. After this attack, Peppy is going to be forced down as acting general and he is going to be replaced. Before Peppy went into hiding however, he gave me two things: the work detail that's repairing the ship as we speak, and this data disc."

Lucy reached behind her and she pulled out a small data disc from her pocket. She placed it on the table and slid it across the table towards Marcus. However, the team was completely stunned by her words and they were speechless.

"Who would take his place?" Marcus asked.

"Commander Roberts." Lucy said.

All of a sudden, a line snapped within the back of Marcus's head. His eyes widened and he recounted to the events within the emergency bunker when Peppy's hologram had disappeared. He remembered that Peppy was going to give him two names, and that they both started with the letter "R".

"Roberts…" Marcus said. "He's the second name that Peppy was going to mention to us."

The team looked at Marcus and they were confused as to what Marcus was talking about.

"Second name?" Fox asked.

"Roberts is a traitor…" Marcus said. "He's an agent of the Crimson Organization, the one that's advanced the furthest in the Cornerian ranks."

"That's a pretty big accusation kid…" Falco said.

"Think about it though. In the bunker, Peppy said there were two names. The first one was Raynor, and the second one started with the letter R."

"And you think the second one is Roberts?" Fred asked.

"Who else could it be?"

The team all sat back in their chairs and they all thought about Marcus's words.

"Makes sense…" Fox said while leaning back in his chair. "This attack makes the perfect cover."

"But why would they force Peppy to step down?" Slippy asked.

"A direct attack on the Cornerian capital? Someone has to take responsibility." Krystal remarked. "Who else but the leader of the Cornerian military…"

The team grew tense and they thought about the events that were to come.

"So..." Falco said. "If Roberts becomes the new general, what happens to us?"

"Likely we won't be able to work with the same ease we used to." Marcus said. "We can't just sit here and do nothing while Roberts starts to ruin all of our progress. We need to-"

Marcus was interrupted when the team received a call within the conference room. They noticed a red flashing light in the center of the table and Marcus pushed a button on the table. The team was surprised to see the recipient and Slippy and Amanda were even more surprised when they say the Black Sun ring on the hood of the recipient.

"Team…" Axios said.

The team noticed the holographic image of Axios floating over the holoprojector in the _Great Fox II_ and they were shocked to see him.

"Whoa!" Slippy said in shock. "Is he a Black Sun?!"

"I thought we had finished them all already!" Amanda hastily said.

"Dad, take it easy!" Fred said. "He's on our side this time!"

After Slippy calmed his parents, Marcus brought his attention back towards Axios.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked Axios.

"To save your lives." Axios said. "A team of Cornerian special forces is on their way to the air way to arrest you all. You need to leave Corneria now."

The team quickly stood from their chairs and was alerted to Axios's words.

"What do you mean arrest us?" Marcus asked.

"What did we do?" Falco angrily asked.

"For protecting Sierra..." Axios said. "She is a Crimson agent, and after the attack they're going to be looking for everyone who is responsible."

Within the mountain base on MacBeth, Axios was pressing several holographic buttons and he was tracking a Cornerian special forces team that was en route towards the air way.

"You have roughly twenty minutes to get the _Great Fox II_ air borne…" Axios said as he was looking at the monitors. "Before the special forces arrives to detain you."

Axios looked and noticed Lucy, Slippy and Amanda, along with fox and Krystal within the conference room.

"I suggest all of you leave immediately." Axios said. "That includes the parents. Slippy and Amanda Toad, Fox and Krystal, Lucy Hare, I suggest you accompany your children and come to me immediately."

"Wait," Slippy hastily said, "you want us to come to you?"

"Welcome to the fight Slippy." Fox humorously said.

"ROB." Marcus said. "Can the _Great Fox II_ fly yet?"

"Yes but the port wings incomplete." ROB said.

"Can we jump into hyperspace with the port wings three-quarters of the way done?"

"Affirmative."

Marcus stood from his seat and he looked about the rest of the team.

"Get to your fighters." Marcus said with a grim look.

"You're not seriously thinking about attacking the Cornerian military?!" Falco hastily asked.

"No. Disruptor rounds only, got it?"

The team acknowledged Marcus's command and they split up. While the initial Star Fox team went to the hangar to board their fighters, Slippy and Amanda sprinted outside to the _Bullfrog _and the _Tadpole_ that were docked near the _Great Fox II_. Fox and Krystal on the other hand ran towards their hover car and Marcus was confused.

"Where are you guys going?" Marcus asked.

"Not me." Fox quickly said. "Her."

"I'm driving to our private hangar and I'm grabbing the _Cloud Runner_." Krystal said to Marcus. "Fox will stay here with you."

Before Krystal could enter the hover car, Fox quickly grabbed her arm and gave her a look of concern.

"Be careful…" the concerned Fox said.

Krystal quickly embraced Fox and the two shared a kiss.

"I'll be fine." Krystal said. "Watch over Marcus."

The two quickly released each other and Fox and Marcus ran back into the _Great Fox II_. While Fox went towards the bridge, Marcus ran towards the _Arwing II_ in the hangar and quickly mounted his fighter. Within moments, Fox arrived at the bridge and he found Lucy there with ROB.

"Sorry to involve you in the fight." Fox said to Lucy.

"My father is in hiding." Lucy said. "So I'm going to help him."

"Welcome aboard."

Fox quickly approached the windshield and placed a communicator within his ear. Within moments, he saw the team launch their fighters into the air and they were joined by the _Bullfrog_ and the _Tadpole_.

"All fighters report in!" Fox called out over the communicator.

"_Skyclaw_ is in the air." Falco responded while flying. "I've also got Freddy and Abbie on my six."

"_Arwing II_ is airborne." Marcus responded. "And I've got Sierra, Slippy, and Amanda formed up on my wing."

"All right." Fox responded. "Krys, where are you?"

At the other end of the air way, Krystal was approaching a hangar that was privately owned by the McClouds.

"I just got to the hangar." Krystal responded.

She quickly dismounted her hover car and she ran towards a key pad lock on one side of a large set of double doors. She quickly entered a combination and the doors slowly started to open to the side.

"Oh come on…" the frustrated Krystal said at the sight of the slow moving doors.

She quickly ran in between the doors as soon as she had enough room and she took a moment to admire her ship once more.

"Hey there…" Krystal said to the _Cloud Runner_.

Krystal quickly ran towards the side of her fighter and she quickly mounted it. She activated all of the systems and she fired up her engines. However, she looked forward and noticed that the doors were still not fully opened.

"Fine." Krystal angrily said.

Krystal opened fire upon the hangar doors and she blew them from their frames.

"Never really liked this hangar anyways…" Krystal said to herself.

Within moments, the _Cloud Runner_ sped into the air and she quickly joined the rest of the team within the air. She also took a good look at the _Great Fox II_ and noticed that the port wings were nearing completion.

"Great job guys…" Krystal thought.

Within the bridge of the _Great Fox II_, Fox was monitoring all of the ships within flight and he noticed the _Cloud Runner_'s signature appear on his screen.

"Krystal?" Fox asked.

"I'm here." Krystal said as he was joining Falco's formation with Fred and Abbie.

"Welcome back Krystal." Falco happily said.

"Just like old times." Krystal responded.

"All right then." Fox said. "ROB, take us up."

Within moments, the engines of the massive _Great Fox II_ had life returned to them once more and they ignited.

"Attention Cornerian work detail." Fox said over the loud speakers. "Your services are no longer required. Thank you for your contributions, you may leave now."

After a few moments, the team in the air noticed the Cornerian work detail leaving the scene within their hover cars.

"Civilians are clear dad." Marcus said to Fox.

As the _Great Fox II_ started to slowly rise, the team received another call form Axios over their communicators.

"The Cornerian Special Forces are nearing the air way." Axios said. "They'll soon learn you're in the air. Get a move on!"

"ROB?!" Fox hastily asked.

"This is something that cannot be rushed Fox." ROB replied.

The _Great Fox II _continued to climb and soon the ROB was able to bring the ship into the atmosphere. However, the Cornerian special forces arrived at the air way and they stopped to noticed the Star Fox team breaking atmosphere. Within the lead car of the Special Forces, Raynor was looking upon the team climb into the sky.

"This is Raynor!" Raynor said into a communicator. "Get the birds into the air they're escaping!"

The team soon found themselves within the Cornerian orbit and Fox quickly set up a jump point for the team. After a brief moment, the team noticed a way point for the jump point appear on their HUD's and they quickly sped towards it.

"So far so good." Fox said. "No contacts to be-"

Fox was interrupted as the alarms on the _Great Fox II_ started to sound off.

"ROB?" Fox asked.

"Fighters incoming." Rob replied.

"They're Cornerian." Lucy said to the team. "What do we do?"

Within the Onyx Mountain base, Axios was looking through the feeds of the Star Fox team's fighters and through the _Great Fox II_ external cameras.

"Neutralize them." Axios said into his communicator.

The team was stunned to hear his words and they were filled with doubt about what they were about to do.

"Listen…" Fox angrily said to Axios. "We fire one laser round at them, we'll be branded enemies of-"

"YOU'RE ALREADY ENEMIES OF THE STATE!" Axios shouted. "If you all die, then the Crimson Organization wins!"

"Dad they're getting closer!" Marcus said to Fox.

"Marcus…" Fox said softly. "Are you ready to become a criminal…?"

"Dad… I'm ready to stop the Crimson Organization. What about you…?"

Fox lowered his head, closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. After a brief moment, he reopened his eyes and Lucy could see fire within his eyes.

"Open fire." Fox angrily said.

With his command, the team quickly turned back towards the Cornerian fighters armed with their disruptor rounds. The Star Fox team quickly locked onto the many Cornerian fighters that were approaching them and they did not hesitate.

"Time to be the bad guy…" Marcus said.


	15. The Buried Truth

_Hello Star Fox fans! I think I died, but I have returned to bestow another chapter of the series you've loved and (very, very very very…) patiently waited for. Leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter._

15. The Buried Truth

~Discovering a hard truth is a difficult thing for a soldier to accept. Though it is for his own good, the soldier may look upon his truth in a harsher manner. Regardless whether their truth bears a positive or negative effect upon their personality, it must be heard.

Within the cockpit of the _Arwing II_, Marcus had his head lowered and he was taking deep breaths to calm himself. He slowly lifted his head and he looked around at the blue hue of hyperspace engulfing his fighter. He looked to the side and he saw the _Skyclaw, Widow, _and the _Dart Frog_ joining him within hyperspace. However, he also brought his attention to the details upon his comrades' fighters as they each had hull ruptures and laser scorches throughout the bodies.

"Hey Falco…" Marcus calmly said as he looked at the damaged _Skyclaw_.

Falco, who currently was mending a wound in his shoulder, looked to his side and saw Marcus looking at him from within the _Arwing II_.

"Yea…?" Falco calmly asked.

"How's your shoulder?" Marcus asked.

Falco lowered his head and he recapped his events that ultimately left him with his shoulder.

The _Skyclaw_ was pursuing a pair of Cornerian fighters within a massive shootout between the Star Fox team and the Cornerian military. Falco locked on to one of the fighters he was pursuing and he unleashed a series of disruptor rounds to neutralize his target. However, as soon as he disabled his first target he was harassed from fire from his side and the _Skyclaw_ was struck multiple times. The resulting blows from the laser rounds caused a panel within the cockpit to burst and wound Falco's shoulder.

Falco lifted his head within the cockpit of the _Skyclaw _and he looked back at Marcus within hyperspace.

"I'll manage kid." Falco responded to Marcus.

Marcus then looked from _Skyclaw_ and towards the _Dart Frog_.

"Freddy…" Marcus said. "How are ya buddy?"

Fred was trying to perform system repairs from within his cockpit, and he looked to his side and noticed Marcus was looking at him.

Before he would respond, Fred was recounting the events that resulted in his damaged _Dart Frog_. He remembered the _Dart Frog_ was being pursued by five Cornerian fighters and he was also being fired upon. He remembered performing multiple aerial maneuvers to avoid being struck while the _Great Fox II_ was preparing for its hyperspace jump. And he remembered the _Dart Frog_ being struck multiple times before Fred would jump into hyperspace himself.

Fred took his thoughts off the previous battle and he looked at Marcus once more.

"Well…" Fred said. "I'm still kicking. How about you, how are you doing?"

Before Marcus would answer however, his eyes landed on the _Widow_ that was flying the closest to him. He caught himself staring at the fighter and he noticed that one of the wings was missing and that there was a large damage rupture next to the bridge.

"Sierra…" Marcus softly said.

Marcus lost himself in the sight of staring at Sierra's fighter and he himself recapped all of the events that resulted in the damage of the _Widow_. Without him realizing it, he could hear her cries.

"Marcus!" Sierra called out while being chased by Cornerian fighters. "Marcus! I need some help!"

Sierra was performing multiple aerial maneuvers to avoid taking fire from a trio of Cornerian fighters. Around her, the space was littered with laser fire and turmoil. She looked over her shoulder and she could see the three fighters nearing her and their laser fire was nearing her ship.

"Come on…" Sierra said while performing evasive maneuvers. "Something…"

Sierra looked over her shoulder again and she noticed that the three fighters that were pursuing her were being fired upon from below. She noticed that the three ships suddenly slowed to a stop and she saw the _Arwing II_ fly through them.

"I'm here Sierra!" Marcus called out as he formed up on her wing. "Dad! How much time is left?!"

Fox was within the bridge of the _Great Fox II_ and he was operating the terminals along with Lucy and ROB. The trio was quickly entering coordinates for MacBeth and racing within the bridge to monitor the team in the fight.

"Just two more minutes!" Fox said over his ear piece.

The team was flying circles around the _Great Fox II_ as they were fending off the Cornerian military from shooting it down.

"Hurry up Foxie!" Falco said as he was being pursued by a trio of fighters. "We can't hold them back for much longer!"

Fox looked through the bridge windshield and he noticed the _Skyclaw_ being pursued and fired upon. He also looked to the side and noticed the _Arwing II_ and the _Widow_ also being pursued and fired upon.

"ROB?!" Fox yelled. "How much longer?!"

"Sixty seconds to hyper drive ignition." ROB said.

"Can't you hurry that up a bit?!" Krystal said as she was firing upon a pair of Cornerian fighters.

Fox looked through the windshield and noticed the _Cloud Runner, Bull Frog,_ and the _Tadpole_ all flying in formation while firing their disruptor rounds on a pair of Cornerian fighters. His attention quickly went back towards the terminal before him as he realized that the hyper drive alarm had sounded off.

"It's ready!" Fox called out over the communicator. "All ships jump immediately!"

The team outside the _Great Fox II_ noticed the massive ship slowing to a stop and its hyper drive glowing bright.

"This is it guys!" Marcus called out. "Let's jump!"

The rest of the Star Fox team quickly formed up on Marcus's wing but they were instantly surrounded after they did. Without warning, the team was fired upon from above and below and the _Widow_ and the _Arwing II_ were both struck by the laser fire.

"Hit it guys!" Marcus said as his ship was shaking from laser fire.

Within moments, the Star Fox team darted out of Cornerian orbit and they all jumped towards MacBeth. As they jumped, the rest of the Cornerian forces stood down from their assault and they regrouped in the Cornerian orbit. After a few minutes from the jump, a large capital ship entered the space zone and the remaining Cornerian fighters all started to fly close to it.

"Sir…" a crewman said in the bridge of the capital ship. "They've escaped."

"I've noticed…" Roberts said as he was looking out into space. "Can you trace the jump?"

"Negative sir. Their coordinates are encrypted."

Roberts took a deep breath and let his anger gently pass away.

"Deploy the patrol fleets to the outer systems." Roberts said. "Find them and eliminate them."

Upon hearing his words, the crewmen within the bridge all gave Roberts a look of concern and confusion. Roberts turned and noticed their expressions and he grew irritated.

"As of this moment…" Roberts said. "The Star Fox team is now a terrorist group against the Cornerian military. We are going to treat them as such."

Roberts started to walk towards them and he gave them all a grim look.

"Am I clear…?" Roberts asked angrily.

"Y-yes General." one of the crew man responded.

With Robert's dominance now established over Corneria, the Crimson Organization had now achieved its goal of control over the Cornerian military. Knowing that, the Star Fox team mentally prepared themselves for the worst. Within a few moments, the team came out of there hyperspace jump and they were now in Macbeth orbit.

"Well…" the frustrated Falco said. "We are now officially enemies of the Cornerian military."

"Talk about a huge turn in events…" Slippy said. "I mean… What do we do now?"

"We stop the Crimson organization. "Marcus interjected. "And we bring them down hard."

"Well where are we going now?" Amanda asked. "Why did we jump to MacBeth again?"

"We're here to meet up with the Black Sun." Fox said. "As of this moment, the Onyx mountain range will be our new home base. We'll be monitoring all of our upcoming missions from there."

"Did you say Black Sun?!" Slippy hastily asked.

"Can it toad." Falco responded. "We'll explain later."

"And how do we get there exactly?" Lucy asked.

Fox looked to his side and he noticed Lucy and Rob standing at the terminals. He took a deep breath as he recollected his thoughts about the situation. He looked back out into space and he saw the _Arwing II_ and the _Cloud Runner_ flying in formation.

"Marcus, Krystal…" Fox said. "Call him, and guide us in. The rest of you escort the _Great Fox II_ until we're planet side."

The team nodded their heads and they all closed their space to form a defensive formation around the _Great Fox II_. As they were doing so, Marcus was contacting Axios on the planet.

"Hello?" Marcus said into the communicator. "Is any one there?"

Within moments, the team noticed Axios in his mask and Black Suns robe appear as a hologram over their communicators.

"Glad to see you all made it out." Axios joyfully said. "We'll begin repairs to your fighters once you're planet side. I also notice you got some new members joining you. I can post them all by a terminal within the war room once you arrive."

Axios looked at Marcus's cockpit and he took a deep breath.

"And Marcus…" Axios softly said. "We need to talk."

"Sure." Marcus said. "When-"

"Alone…"

The team went silent and Fox and Krystal both quickly realized what was about to happen.

"We're joining him." Fox said. "And if you've got a problem, you'll take it up with me."

Axios grew irritated for a brief moment but then took a deep breath as he realized there was no arguing against Fox.

"All right." Axios said. "Once you've landed, I'll have the conversation with the McClouds in private."

"Absolutely not!" Slippy interjected. "We're all in this together! If you got something to say, say it to all of us!"

"I agree with him." Sierra said. "We need to be able to trust each other."

"Very well…" the irritated Axios said. "Just get down here."

"Hey!" Falco interjected. "What about the _Great Fox II_?"

"There is a large opening within the mountains where you can safely land her. I'll mark it on your waypoint."

With the plan now set, the team and the _Great Fox II_ descended through the atmosphere and they were traversing the landscape. Within a few moments, they team arrived at the Onyx mountains and Slippy, Amanda, and Lucy all soaked in the view for the first time.

"Nice place…" Slippy said as he was looking over the mountains. "But where's his base?"

"It's hidden dad." Fred responded. "Wouldn't be a secret base if it was in plain sight."

"Fair enough."

After a few moments, the team noticed eight contacts appear on their radars. Fox pushed several buttons on the terminal before him and scanned the approaching fighters. The team then realized that the elite eight fighters of the Black Sun were approaching them.

"He's sending out his fighters." Fox said to the team. "Stand down."

Within moments, the team noticed eight black fighters dart right past them towards the rear of the _Great Fox II_ and the ascended into the atmosphere.

"Are those the same fighters we fought during the conflict?" Slippy fearfully asked.

"Same ones Slip." Falco responded. "But this time they're on our side."

"That's going to be hard for me to accept at the moment…" Amanda said as she was tracking the elite fighters. "Last time I check, the _Shadow_ was trying to shoot me down in the middle of space."

"Slippy, Amanda, listen…" Fox interjected while in the bridge. "A lot has changed lately and the Black Suns are trying to help us bring an end to the Crimson Organization. And since we've been branded terrorist, we're all on our own. We need all the help we can get."

"Then let's not waste any more time up here." Marcus said. "But where are you sending them any ways?"

"I sent them on a scouting mission to Zoness." Axios responded. "After we're done here, we're going for the Crimson headquarters on Zoness."

"Already?" Krystal asked. "Are you sure now is a good time?"

"Now may be the only time."

Within a few moments, the team noticed the hidden hanger bay doors open within the mountain. The fighters in the air lined up behind Marcus's _Arwing II_ and entered through the hangar doors one by one. Meanwhile, aboard the _Great Fox II_, Fox noticed a waypoint appear on his terminal and he directed Rob to land the _Great Fox II_ at those coordinates. The _Great Fox II_ descended in a large circular pit within the mountain range that was close to the hidden hanger door. The pit was low enough to hide the ship from the outside world, and there was another hidden door that connected it to the rest of the hidden mountain base.

After a few minutes, the team landed their fighters within the hanger and they all dismounted and regrouped with each other. At the same time, Fox and Lucy were approaching a hidden door to a tram tunnel to rejoin the rest of the team. Within moments, the team was reunited once again within the lower levels of the main hangar. At this point, a large monitor activated before the group and they all saw Axios standing in the center.

"I think it's time we had another talk." Axios said to the team. "Come to my chambers."

The team noticed the doors before them open and there was a stream of lights on the ground that was leading them to Axios's chamber. As they were walking, Fox and Krystal could only predict what Axios was about to do.

"He's going to unmask himself in front of Marcus…" Fox nervously thought. "I hope Marcus takes the shock ok…"

Within moments, the team arrived at the door to Axios's chambers and the doors opened before them. They all saw Axios sitting on his platform alone in the dark and facing the team. As the rest of the team entered the room, the doors closed behind them and the chamber was lit with various lights upon their entry.

"Welcome back." Axios said to the team. "Amanda and Slippy Toad, Lucy Hare; it's nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same to you…" Slippy angrily said. "I haven't forgotten what you jerks did."

"You're supposed to be dead." Amanda angrily said. "What are you doing here?"

"Before you continue your brash comments…" the irritated Axios said. "There is something you all need to know."

Within moments, a series of holographic monitors surrounded Axios and each monitor was playing video feedback from the Black Suns Conflict. Each monitor played a video of a Cornerian fighters shooting down a member of the old elite eight Black Sun pilots. The team noticed something similar about each of the recordings, and realized that the video feeds were taken from their on board cameras.

"Look familiar to you?" Axios asked. "These feeds were recorded from your fighters from the Conflict. These are the feeds of you shooting down the first elite eight."

"I remember this…" Falco said as he was pointing at one of the monitors. "That's my camera feedback in Sector Y when Five, Six, and Eight jumped us!"

"And this is during the battle over Fortuna…" Krystal said while pointing to another. "This is where we shot down Four while trying to save the Cornerian fleet."

Fox was puzzled as to why Axios was showing the team all of this footage.

"Why are you showing us all of this?" Fox asked Axios.

"This is to prove to you that the Black Suns have been destroyed." Axios said to the team. "You did eliminate the Black Suns, but there was a price to be paid at the end."

Axios rose from his platform and took a few steps towards the team.

"Upon destroying the Black Suns fleet…" Axios continued. "Your friend, Axios, died upon the destruction of the Black Suns headquarters."

"That's not true…" Marcus angrily said. "My god father was killed by bounty hunters!"

Marcus looked to his side and he gave Fox and Krystal a questionable look. His heart started to race within his chest as his emotions started to run high. Fox and Krystal only lowered their heads in silence, and Marcus even noticed that Falco did the same.

"That's what you told me…" Marcus said to his parents.

"Marcus… "Axios softly said. "Look forward."

Axios pressed a button on his wrist communicator and a new monitor appeared before the team. They were looking at the camera footage of the hanger within the Black Suns headquarters that housed the _Archangel_. What the team saw put shock into their thoughts. They saw a wounded Axios limping towards the _Archangel_ and mounting the fighter, and the last few seconds of the footage showed that the _Archangel_ had escaped the hanger before the base was destroyed.

"No way…" Marcs quietly said.

"Axios survived the blast from the Hades Bomb." Axios said. "And his whereabouts had since been unknown… Until recently."

At this moment, Axios lowered his hood behind his head and he reached his hands towards the straps that held his mask in place. As he undid the straps, his thoughts were open and Marcus could hear them. To his shock, he tapped on the memories of Axios working with the Black Suns and saw the many horrors that Axios was a part of when working with them. The only image left to see was the face of his god father right before him. Despite most of the team already knowing his identity, Lucy, Slippy, and Amanda were shocked to notice him as well. Axios dropped the mask behind him and he looked upon Marcus with expressions of mixed joy and sadness.

"Marcus…" Axios said to the shocked vulpine. "I'm your god father."

Although Marcus himself was feeling off about his situation, there was another group of four that were feeling both dread and fear. Scyther, Kozak, Capital, and Keen were all taking refuge within the Crimson headquarters in Zoness. They were all gathered within a lounge similar to the one in Vogar. The lounge had the same circular pit structure minus the fact that the lava pool was replaced with a small fire pit. At the moment, the four of them were gathered around the fire mourning the loss of Nomad.

"He was an idiot…" Keen quietly said. "Never knew when to retreat…"

"Watch your words…" Capital angrily said. "He was a better fighter than you give him credit for."

"Even so…" Kozak interjected. "We learned something from his death."

"And would you be so kind as to tell us what the hell we learned from losing one of the Five?!" the angry Scyther asked.

Upon Scyther's question, all of the lights within the room switched off and the four of them felt a strange breeze within the room.

"Is that a breeze?" Kozak asked. "In an underwater base?!"

"Oh shi-"

Before Capital could finish his profanity, the four of them heard a large growl and they noticed a single glowing white eye within the corner of the lounge. Their fire pit was quickly extinguished and the four of them felt a chill run up and down their spine.

"You…" a demon like voice said to them. "You all let my son die…"

The four of them all quickly leaped from their seats and they noticed a large white claw drive into the ground where they once were.

"He's gone berserk!" Keen called out.

"Master Nomad!" Capital called out. "Hear us out!"

Within moments, the lights within the room were restored and the four of them noticed that Master Nomad was nowhere to be seen. They all looked around and noticed that the fire pit was left in ruins. Capital, Scyther, Keen, and Kozak all gathered around the upper level of the lounge and they were all on high alert for Master Nomad.

"Where is he?!" Keen hastily asked.

"Here." Master Nomad replied.

The four of them quickly realized that Master Nomad was in fact standing in between all of them.

"You are all…" Master Nomad said. "Going to pay…"

Within moments, the lights within the room were all shut down once more, and the four were all frozen in place. They all looked down at their feet and realized that there was a white claw that was holding them where they stood. They could also all feel a large presence behind them, and they could hear Master Nomad growling in anger. However, they felt another presence within the room, and they all noticed a glowing red, blue, green, and yellow eye right in front of them.

"Oh god…" Keen fearfully said.

"We're dead." Kozak said.

Despite the feeling of death closely encircling them, Capital and Scyther did what they could to maintain their cool.

"You have utterly failed us…" Master Capital angrily said. "And we warned you of the consequences."

"You will be punished…" Master Nomad said.

"Ok…" Scyther calmly said to the masters.

"So we screwed up…" Capital said to the masters. "They found a way to counter our stealth drives."

The four noticed that the glowing in their masters' eye remained still and bright showing their anger.

"Hear us out would you?" Scyther hastily asked. "How were we supposed to know they would develop a counter measure to our stealth drive?"

The four noticed that the glowing from their masters' eyes was slowly starting to recede. The four could tell that their masters were starting to understand the situation.

"So…" Master Keen said in a low demonic tone. "They can combat you now in flight…"

"But that doesn't mean they can combat you all hand to hand…" Master Kozak said in the same tone.

"The Star Fox team is coming to Zoness to destroy this facility." Spectra said in a similar tone. "Do not let that happen. And hear me well, students, should you fail to defend the facility; there will be absolutely no return. If the facility falls, it will be your grave…"

The four stood shaken at Spectra's words and they watched as the four masters in front of them slowly disappeared. However, they felt Master Nomad tighten his grip around their feet and they could hear one last growl of anger behind them.

"Do not fail me again…" Master Nomad said. "And avenge my son…"

After a brief moment, they felt his presence disappear and they were able to move their legs once more. As Master Nomad left the room, the lights returned to their normal state and the four were left alone once more.

"This is absolute garbage…" Keen said as he walked towards the fire pit. "I can't believe them!"

"They could at least acknowledge the fact that we managed to get Roberts in charge of the military." Kozak responded as he joined Keen.

"Trust me…" Capital said in response to Kozak's comment. "They know."

"It's the fact that we lost Nomad and now that Star Fox knows about our beast genes." Scyther said.

Capital and Scyther walked down to the fire pit to join Kozak and Keen, and the four of them sat down to converse once more.

"And worse…" Capital continued. "They can kill us even in out beast form."

"What do we know about that?" Kozak responded while leaning bat in his seat.

Capital leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath.

"Marcus McCloud…" Capital started. "Son of Fox Krystal McCloud and inherited his mother's telepathic powers."

"We know that already…" the irritated Keen responded. "Get on with it would you?"

"Our recent intelligence, courtesy of our latest acquisition Raynor, states that the McClouds have a weapon capable of power that to this day we don't understand; a staff that Krystal keeps on her person at all times. Nomad was killed by this staff and if we're not careful; so will we."

"So we get rid of the staff and they can't kill us then…" Scyther responded. "Right?"

"That's right."

The four took Capital's words to heart and they thought deeply about what he had to say. They knew they could not repeat the same mistake they had made with Nomad, and they realized that there was too much on the line for them to fail their next assignment.

"The thing is boys…" Capital said. "We can't afford to lose this facility, and another thing; if you guys see that staff… Destroy it."

It was decided for the four hiding in Zoness, but there was still an issue within the mountain base in MacBeth. He could not gauge whether or not he was angry, or happy. But Marcus knew for certain that Axios was not lying, and the thought alone nearly drove Marcus mad.

"Axios…?" Marcus softly said.

Feeling out of place, Falco and the rest of the team slowly started to back away from the McClouds.

"Hey Foxie…" Falco said to Fox. "I think we'll let you guys handle this."

Falco looked to the side and noticed Lucy, Slippy, and Amanda with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide open. They were both genuinely shocked to see Axios again as they still believed he perished. Upon having to deal with Marcus, Axios looked upon Slippy and Amanda and he smiled to them.

"Remember what I used to tell you?" Axios happily said to the Toads. "I never got a chance to say good bye."

"B-but…" Slippy choked. "You were-"

Slippy was silenced as Falco grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out of the room.

"Ok hot shot it's time for us to go…" Falco said while holding on to Slippy. "The next conversation isn't meant for us."

Falco looked at the rest of the team and nodded his head towards the door.

"That means you guys too." Falco said to the rest of the team.

"I could use you all in the war room." Axios said to the team. "The terminals contain various amounts of information on the Crimson Organization. It should give you guys a head start."

"We'll look into them." Lucy said to Axios.

The rest of the team turned towards the door and they left the McClouds with Axios in the meditation chamber. As the doors closed behind them, Axios pressed a button on his wrist communicator and he locked the doors. He pressed another and three chairs rose from the ground for the McClouds. Axios turned back towards his meditation platform and he sat down with his legs crossed. While Fox and Krystal both took a seat, Marcus was still frozen in place.

"Marcus…" Krystal said. "Come take a-"

"Shut it!" Marcus yelled.

Fox, Krystal, and Axios were all shocked by Marcus's sudden burst of rage. Despite his anger clearly being shown, Marcus turned and took a seat in between his parents. He shot a grim look at Axios and leaned forward in his chair.

"What else is a lie…?" Marcus angrily asked. "You were a Black Sun… How many innocent people did you kill while working for them?!"

"Marcus!" Fox angrily responded. "You ne-"

"Enough." Axios said as he raised his hand to silence Fox. "You want me to truthfully answer your question Marcus?"

Marcus continued to give Axios his grim stare as he eagerly awaited Axios's reply.

"I've killed too many for me to remember." Axios angrily said. "I've raided colonies, killed many innocents, butchered friends, and ruined many lives. I don't care what you call me from here on out but know this; every night and day since I've worked for those monsters the souls of the innocents that I've killed come back and haunt me. I spent countless sleepless nights regretting my past life and I've even contemplated putting a blaster round through my skull just to end the pain. There isn't a moment that goes by where I would beg on my hands and knees for some god to take away my memories of the Black Suns, but a man like me can't have that luxury now can't I."

The McClouds were all shocked to hear Axios's words and Marcus even felt a sense of guilt for angrily lashing out at him.

"Does that answer your question Marcus…?" Axios asked.

Marcus sat back in his chair to think about Axios's words and he realized that his attitude towards Axios was far too harsh. He tapped into Axios's mind and he could feel all of the pain that Axios has had to bear over the years of his life.

"I'm sorry…" Marcus said to Axios.

"Don't be." Axios responded to Marcus. "I can understand your anger. How many people can say they have a god father that used to work for a wanted terrorist organization?"

Marcus and his parents chuckled at Axios's comment and Marcus was finally relieved of his anger towards Axios.

"Ok ok…" Marcus said to Axios. "Well I think you owe me a story."

"Where would you want me to start?" Axios asked.

"Start from when you escaped from the Black Suns headquarters."

"Oh my…"

Axios took a deep breath and he relaxed himself on his platform.

"How to start…"


	16. The Lost Story

_Hello Star Fox fans! I give to you the next installment of the Crimson Star series. Please leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

16. The Lost Story

~Every soldier in a battle has their own individual story, and their own individual background. There are no soldiers who can truthfully say that had no reason for fighting, and they are often reminded of the reasons for fighting within their own stories.

The Lylat System following the Black Sun Conflict was in a state of peace. The Cornerian military was retreating from Venom after eliminating the Black Suns headquarters, and all Black Sun assets have been eliminated. However, the Cornerian military has lost track of one Black Suns asset that managed to escape the detonation of the Hades Bomb.

Within the cockpit of a burnt _Archangel_, a wounded Axios was taking multiple deep breaths to calm himself of the near death experience from escaping the hangar. However, his thoughts had been bouncing back and forth between the Cornerian military and the loss of his brother, Corvo. Despite the stealth drive keeping his radar signature hidden, Axios wanted to reveal himself to his friends and the rest of the Cornerian military to tell them he was alive, but there was another problem that had overshadowed that choice.

"I'm in the wrong fighter…" Axios thought to himself. "They'll shoot down the _Archangel_ at first sight."

The _Archangel_ was on the other side of Venom from the Cornerian fleet, and Axios had a clear view on his scanners of the fleet leaving Venom; however, the sight of the _Great Fox_ leaving put a small sense of sadness within Axios's heart. He had developed a strong bond with the team and he hated to see them leave. The sight of the fleet leaving was interrupted as Axios felt pain spike in his wounds. He had not recovered from his battle with Corvo back in the Black Suns headquarters and he looked down to notice his wounds had started to bleed once more.

"Dammit…" Axios thought.

Axios looked up once more and he saw the Cornerian fleet entering hyperspace. As he saw the _Great Fox_ disappear, a small tear started to brew in his eye, and that was the last he saw of his friends.

"See you guys later…" Axios quietly said.

Axios then turned his attention to his own wounds and he realized that he needed aid soon. He looked about the cockpit of the _Archangel_ and quickly studied the controls. He took a few moments to think about how to use the warp drive and he then started to think of a safe place where he could dock to tend to his wounds.

"Let's try this…" Axios thought while reaching for a button.

Before he could press a clear colored button, a holographic image of the Black Suns ring appeared before Axios.

"Hello, Axios." a computerized voice said.

"What the?" the surprised Axios responded.

Axios realized that the _Archangel_ had a built in artificial intelligence that masked itself as the Black Suns crest. However he was wondering why Corvo had never shared this with the team and was skeptical about his new encounter.

"You know me…" Axios said to the A.I.

"I know all the Black Suns." the A.I. responded. "And I was especially briefed on you."

"Why me especially?"

"Because Corvo anticipated that one day you would take command of this fighter."

"Come again?"

"Playing last recording."

Axios watched as the Black Sun ring vanished and assumed the face of Corvo and Axios's heart stopped at the sight of his face.

"Corvo…" the shocked Axios said.

"Axios." Corvo's recording said. "If Sigma activated this message then that means I'm already dead."

Corvo's words started to put more pain into Axios's heart as Corvo just recently died within his arms.

"But listen…" Corvo's recording said. "Now is not the time to for tears, there's a lot of things I need to tell you and too little time to do it. Sigma has temporarily taken control of the _Archangel_ and he's going to take you to a hidden Black Suns safe house."

Axios looked at his console and he realized that the hyper drive was activated and there were coordinates to MacBeth had been set.

"MacBeth…?" Axios asked himself.

"MacBeth is going to be your new home." Corvo's recording said. "There is enough tech there to help you rebuild anything that has been lost to the Black Suns. There is also a substantial amount of supplies to help you for a life time; food, water, you name it."

After a brief moment, the _Archangel_ entered a hyperspace jump and Axios relaxed himself while listening to Corvo's message.

"Once you get to MacBeth…" Corvo's recording continued. "Pull Sigma from the _Archangel_ and place him into a room filled with terminals called the War room. Sigma will activate a data drive that contains secrets of the Black Suns you should know."

"Secrets?" Axios confusingly asked.

"There is more to the Black Suns than you have previously been informed." Sigma said as its image interrupted Corvo's recording. "Black and Corvo were aware of another danger that threatened the existence of the Black Suns. This information was kept from you by order of Master Black."

Axios lowered his head and he felt a sense of betrayal from hearing the message. He had thought that Corvo would have shared everything from their time of working together, but it occurred to Axios that there was hidden agenda amongst the Black Suns.

"Continue play back." Axios instructed Sigma.

The Black Suns ring disappeared and the image of Corvo returned once more.

"Believe me brother…" Corvo's recording said. "I wanted to share with you what Black shared with me. But Black used my cybernetics to keep my mouth shut. If there is a short version of the data you're about to see it's this: Black was in league with two other masterminds. One is called the **Crimson Star**. The other is called the **All Father**. Both of these men are problems, and you'll have to eliminate them both."

Axios was startled to hear the new information Corvo's recording was giving to him. He had just ridden the Lylat System of Black, and he dreaded the idea of facing two more monsters like him. However, his sense of responsibility (one that he received from working with Star Fox) reminded him that he had a new duty to defend the people of Lylat.

"That's all for this recording." Corvo's recording said. "I'll see you on MacBeth."

The recording shut down and Corvo's image was replaced with the Black Suns ring.

"Play back ended." Sigma said.

Within moments, the _Archangel_ exited its hyperspace jump and Axios took a few moments to enjoy the sight of the industrial planet of MacBeth. The grey hue of the planet's atmosphere blanketed its large, mineral filled land scape. Axios felt the fighter start its decent through the atmosphere and he noticed that it was flying away from all of the major cities.

"Sigma." Axios said to the A.I. "Where are you taking me?"

"The coordinates indicate that the destination is the Onyx Mountain Range." Sigma said to Axios. "There is a hidden Black Suns safe house located inside one of the key mountains."

"Interesting… Well that's cool."

There were far too many thoughts that were running through his mind. Axios was trying to comprehend everything that Corvo was sharing with him while thinking how to live his life after blowing up the Black Suns headquarters. After a few minutes, Axios could see a black mountain range in the distance and he noticed that the fighter was rapidly approaching the designated coordinates.

"Those are the Onyx Mountains?" Axios asked Sigma. "Guess I know why they call it "onyx"."

Sigma continued to pilot the _Archangel_ through the mountains until the hidden hanger was in front of the fighter.

"The doors have been located." Sigma said to Axios. "We have arrived."

Axios focused his view on the mountain in front of him and he was growing nervous as the fighter was quickly approaching it.

"Uh Sigma…" Axios said to the A.I. "Where's the door exactly?"

"You know Axios…" Sigma said. "I really don't know."

Axios's heart started to race within his chest as his nervousness started to get the best of him. He saw only a large mountain quickly approaching through his windshield, and no hangar door to be seen.

"You're joking right?!" Axios hastily asked.

"I'm an A.I." Sigma responded. "I haven't been programmed for humor."

Axios started to feel his pulse sky rocket as the mountain was nearing the _Archangel_. He felt as his life was about to fall victim to a scheme of a newly met A.I. However, as the _Archangel_ was about to collide with the mountain, Axios noticed a hidden door open within the mountain and the _Archangel_ was completely undamaged upon passing through it.

"Jokes on you." Sigma said.

"R-right…" the startled Axios responded. "Not a good impression Sigma."

"I apologize. Corvo programmed me with humor to lift your mood when you were showing signs of depression."

"Huh… good for him."

Within a few moments, the _Archangel_ approached a brightly lit docking platform within a long tunnel inside the mountain. The fighter gently touched down on the platform and Sigma opened the cockpit for Axios to disembark. However, the wounded Axios stumbled out of the cockpit, and he slowly rose from the ground.

"Your injuries require treatment." Sigma said as it studied Axios's wounds. "There is a medical bay within this facility. I have robotic limbs there to perform treatment for you when you arrive."

"And where exactly is this medical center?" Axios said as he held his arm over his wound.

Upon asking his question, Axios felt a sudden shake in the ground and he realized that he was standing on an elevated docking platform. After a brief minute of descending, Axios was now within the central hangar of the Black Suns safe house. However, he could not see afar as the lights within the safe house were all powered off.

"Can't see a thing Sigma." Axios said as he was trying to walk around.

"Pull my storage drive from the _Archangel_ and I can aid you." Sigma said to Axios.

Axios turned back towards the _Archangel_ and he slowly climbed back into the cockpit. He looked around the console and noticed a small light over a storage drive. He reached towards a small lever next to the drive and upon raising it; the drive popped out of its socket and the holographic image of Sigma disappeared.

"Sigma?" Axios asked.

"Don't worry about me." Sigma responded. "There is a speaker on the drive itself so that I may still communicate with you. There is also a small flash light that you may use. For right now, I will guide you to the generator room."

Axios looked about the case of Sigma's drive and found the flash light feature. After activating it, he took a moment to study the hangar he was in. He noticed another seven docking platforms but with no ships docked on them.

"Another seven platforms?" Axios asked as he started to move about the hangar.

"The other seven were for the rest of the elite Black Suns fighters." Sigma responded. "However, they were all destroyed by the Star Fox team."

Axios froze in his place and he looked at the drive with a look of concern.

"You know about Star Fox?" Axios hastily asked.

"I am an A.I. with the memories of Corvo implanted into me as data." Sigma responded. "I am aware that Star Fox is an enemy of the Black Suns and that I was programmed to destroy them. However, The Black Suns have now been defeated and I am an A.I. that is physically incapable of following my programming. In any other event, I would be deleted as I have no purpose anymore."

Axios continued to walk about the hangar until he found a door leading out of it. At the same time, he was thinking deeply about Sigma's words and he felt a small sense of sympathy towards it.

"You want a new purpose Sigma?" Axios asked.

"That would suit me best." Sigma responded. "I can perform a self-reprogram of my current directives to suit your needs. With purpose, I can achieve full efficiency as an A.I."

"Then listen well. Erase all of your current directives, and preserve whatever data Corvo implanted into you. You're new purpose is to aid me in whatever I ask of you. You are now my new personal assistant, and you will serve me as you served my brother."

After a brief moment, the flashlight on sigma's drive deactivated and Axios was left alone in the dark once more. Sigma responded to Axios's command, and he started to reprogram his directives to suit Axios's needs. Within another brief minute, the flashlight on Sigma's drive was lit once more, and Sigma was fully operational.

"I have now reevaluated my directives." Sigma said. "I now exist to serve you."

Axios smiled upon hearing those words and he continued to walk towards the hangar door.

"Ok." Axios said. "I need lights Sigma. Where do I go from here?"

"Heads towards the door you're facing and plug me into a drive socket next to the door control panel." Sigma responded.

Axios followed Sigma's instructions and he noticed the doors control panel on the side of the door. He studied the panel for a brief moment and found the drive socket Sigma was referring to. Axios turned off the flash light and he slid the drive into the socket and upon doing so, all of the lights within the hanger were lit.

"I now have partial control of the facility." Sigma said as it opened the hangar doors. "You may leave the drive in this socket. Proceed to follow the lights below you towards the medical bay."

Axios looked down on the ground and noticed a stream of lights that were flashing. As he followed them, more of the base's lights were being turned on and he could hear the facility slowly coming to life.

"Sigma." Axios said out loud. "Can you still hear me?"

To answer his question, Sigma appeared in his holographic projection right in front of Axios. Axios was startled at first but then he realized that there were small light strips that ran throughout the halls. Sigma was able to use these to manifest himself as a hologram of the Black Suns ring before Axios.

"I can hear and see everything." Sigma responded. "I only have control of the facilities docking platforms, and robotic machines. I do not have access to life support or any other critical safety systems. That is left for you to maintain."

"Got it." Axios responded.

"The medical room is only down the hall. Continue to follow the light strips."

Sigma disappeared and Axios continued to follow the path Sigma laid for him. After a brief minute, Axios arrived at the medical bay. The room was brightly lit with multiple beds on either side of the room. He also noticed an adjacent room with robotic limbs attached to the ceiling. He realized that it was the surgery room and that sigma had control of the limbs.

"Please proceed into the surgery room." Sigma said to Axios. "I can use the limbs to treat your wounds from in there."

"You got anesthetics?" Axios nervously asked.

"I will apply anesthetics should you ask for them."

Axios relaxed himself and he took a deep breath before entering the room. He slowly removed his battle worn armor and clothing and he proceeded into the wearing only his undergarments. He took a moment to lie down on the surgical bed and he relaxed himself.

"Are you ready to begin?" Sigma asked Axios.

Axios closed his eyes and he continued to relax himself and he decided to immerse himself in his thoughts.

"I bet this is what Corvo had to go through…" Axios thought. "Maybe I'll see him again… who knows…"

"Axios?" Sigma asked.

"Begin Sigma." Axios said. "Put me to sleep before you operate."

"Confirmed. Beginning procedure."

Within moments, the multiple robotic limbs detached themselves from their compartments and lowered themselves down to Axios. The first limb approached Axios's head and placed a respirator onto his face. Upon applying oxygen to Axios, it also applied the anesthetics and Axios slowly started to feel himself losing consciousness. After a few moments, Axios was sound asleep and Sigma continued to operate on his wounds.

Within his sleep, Axios started to dream. He found himself within Corneria's Capital Park and realized that winter had come to the capital city. He was dressed in black clothing and he had a black trench coat over him. The environment was peaceful, and the snow continued to gently fall from the sky with no winds to disturb the peace. Axios found himself standing on one of the paths and he started to walk deeper into the park.

"This is Corneria…" Axios said to himself. "This is Capital Park…"

Axios continued to walk along the path and enjoying the peaceful environment. He looked as the trees around him had snow over their branches and were had entered their winter stage. There were no birds too, and the park lights were dimmed. He continued to walk feeling as relaxed as ever, and to his surprise; he noticed three figures standing on the path before him.

"What…?" Axios asked himself.

Axios continued to walk and eventually he came upon the three figures in his path. To his greatest surprise, he saw a brown furred fox standing next to a silver furred vixen, and a silver furred pup. The three foxes were all dressed in similar attire to Axios and they were all smiling at him.

"Took you time little bro?" the brown furred fox said to him.

"We've been waiting, and watching…" the silver vixen said to him.

"And we've been more excited than ever for you to come back!" the silver pup joyfully said.

Axios felt a small tear brewing in his eye and he felt joy like no other. The sight of the three foxes before him brought peace to his heart and he felt relieved of all of his worries.

"Corvo…" Axios quietly said. "Luna… and little Axios…"

Axios tried to move towards them but with every step he took the three of them would seem to distance themselves further away.

"Sorry Axios." Corvo said to Axios. "We don't get to hang much for now."

"What?" Axios asked. "What do you mean?"

"Uncle Corvo tells me you have more work to do!" little Axios said.

Axios took a moment to think back on his son's words and he quickly realized what he meant. He lowered his head and smiled and he looked down on his son once more.

"Your uncle is right…" Axios said to his son. "Can you wait for daddy to finish up before we hang out again?"

"Of course he can…" Luna responded while she picked up little Axios. "We will all wait for you to finish your work. And when you're done, we'll all go home together as a family."

Seeing the sight of Luna's smile brought another tear to Axios's eye and he smiled. Corvo noticed the tear and chuckled at the sight of his brother.

"Hey, Axios…" Corvo happily said. "Come on little bro, wipe that tear off your face."

Axios looked at Corvo and he gently wiped the tear off his face. He smiled at Corvo and Corvo smiled back at him.

"I never got the chance to thank you." Corvo said. "Even though it didn't happen when I was alive, I can finally be normal in this life; here take a look."

Corvo rolled up one of the sleeves of his coat and showed Axios his arm. Axios smiled at the sight that there were no cybernetics left on Corvo's corpse, and that Corvo was completely free.

"Looking good there…" Axios happily said to Corvo.

"Thanks Axios." Corvo responded. "Hey, we don't have much time left, but there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

Corvo smiled at his little brother and he himself felt a small tear brewing in his eye.

"I love you bro…" Corvo said. "Even when I was with the Black Suns I've never told you up front. But just know that all right?"

Axios felt joy in his heart that he hadn't felt in ages. He smiled at Corvo and felt another small tear brewing in his eye.

"Thanks Corvo…" Axios said. "I'll miss you guys… and I'll see you all someday."

"Someday bro…" Corvo happily said. "But not yet."

"Say hi Krystal for me." Luna said to Axios. "I still hadn't forgotten her!"

"Bye daddy!" little Axios joyfully called out. "I'll be cheering for you!"

Axios smiled at the trio and he waved them good bye. As if on cue, Axios felt his consciousness return to him and he woke up on the surgical bed feeling better than before. He felt the bed slowly lower itself to the floor and Axios slowly sat up. He took a moment to study his corpse and he saw that his prosthetic leg had been improved. He slowly stood from the bed and he found a mirror to peer into and noticed two scars running over his left eye.

"Surgery has been completed. Time of work consisted of three hours." Sigma said to Axios. "You had multiple blade incisions across the chest and back and there was a very minor case of internal bleeding within your abdominal region. After closing all your wounds and securing your health, I took the liberty of improving your leg."

"What did you do to it exactly?" Axios asked Sigma.

"I added a micro gravity drive within the leg to provide a better stance and a new armor layer for durability."

"Good work."

Axios slowly walked out of the surgical room and he gently stretched out his corpse. After moving around for a brief period, he was physically capable of performing a simple hand stand and a series of punches and kicks. Afterwards, he looked to the side and he found a small closet within the medical bay which housed clothing and armor.

"What's this?" Axios asked.

"Scanning…" Sigma responded. "The armor is a prototype model; a skin tight layer designed to be light and flexible. There is a micro shielding layer over the armor that provides its defense. It's the best light armor the Black Suns currently possess."

Axios reached out towards the armor and gently placed it on. The armor fitted him well enough where he was comfortable and he started to move once more within the armor.

"I think I'll keep this." Axios said to Sigma.

"There is an extra robe within the closet as well."

Axios looked back towards the closet and he found a Black Suns robe. The robe was black with a large hood bearing the Black Suns ring on the top. It was also open in the front to provide mobility for the legs and it hung low to the point just above the ankles. The sleeves extended past the hands and were large enough to cover Axios's hands completely should he bring them together. Axios placed the robe on and he brought the hood over his head. He proceeded to walk out of the medical bay and started to walk throughout the halls of the facility.

"The war room." Axios said to Sigma. "Guide me there."

Sigma activated another light stream on the ground and Axios proceeded to follow it towards the war room. After a brief minute of walking, Axios arrived at the doors to the war room. The doors opened to reveal to him the large, circular room filled with many terminals and stations. At the center of the room was a small descent towards a large, circular table with a holographic monitor built into it.

"This room used to be filled with insurrectionists loyal to the Black Suns." Sigma said to Axios. "But all the insurrectionists were called back to defend the Black Suns headquarters, and they all perished trying to defend the base."

"Well from here on out this room will be used to house vital data to provide tactical over watch on any in all missions to come." Axios responded.

Axios descended the small stair case and walked towards the large circular table. He pressed a button on the side and the table was activated. He saw the planet of MacBeth appear as a hologram before him and he realized that there were Black Sun satellites orbiting the planet provided an early warning detection.

"Impressive…" Axios said to himself.

"There is still data that requires your immediate attention." Sigma said to Axios. "Corvo had placed two key files into my data drive. I can bring them out into the holoboard for you to see."

Axios watched as the planet of MacBeth disappeared from view and was replaced with two holographic files. One file entitled Crimson Star and the other file entitled All Father.

"Open the file called Crimson Star." Axios said.

Upon hearing his command, Sigma opened the file and massive amounts of data hovered over the table. Axios basked in the amount of information presented him and he looked through the various files he had at his disposal.

"Sigma." Axios said. "What exactly am I looking at…?"

"This is a detailed collection of information that Corvo managed to acquire about the Crimson Star." Sigma responded.

"What exactly is the Crimson Star?"

"The Crimson Star is an alias given to the leader of the Crimson Organization. They are an organization of assassins, and they also specialize in espionage. They are most known for planting spies within an opposing government and they focus on dismantling the government bit by bit from the inside."

Axios noticed the Crimson Ring appear before him and he was surprised at the similarities to his Black Suns ring.

"Sigma." Axios said. "Why does their symbol bear the same ring as ours?"

"The Crimson Stars and the Black Suns have had dealings before in the past." Sigma responded. "As a token to their allegiance, they decided to share the same symbol for their crests. However, the crimson Ring has two lines within the middle as you can clearly see to distinguish their organization from ours."

"Are they a threat?"

"Initially the Crimson Organization and the Black Suns were on good terms. However, Black uncovered a plot for treachery and there was a large fleet battle between the two factions. There is a reason the Black Suns only had one operational base and two fleets when you had joined them."

Axios took a deep breath and he brought his attention to another file.

"Open the file entitled "All Father"." Axios instructed.

Upon opening the file, Axios could only see one document within the file. The file contained the name of a new mysterious organization and Axios was puzzled.

"Sigma?" Axios asked.

"This is all Corvo could attain about the one they call the All Father." Sigma responded. "The All Father is the head of an organization known as the Children of Red. Corvo could only confirm his existence, but there is no trace of the All Father in any Crimson Organization or Black Sun data base. Corvo was only able to acquire this information by eavesdropping on a conversation Black had with the All Father."

Axios was extremely puzzled at the file of the All Father, but he decided to put off the file and focus on more immediate matters.

"Sigma." Axios said. "Where is the Star Fox team now?"

"The Star Fox team is currently in Corneria." Sigma responded. "However, the latest Cornerian chatter has indicated that they believe you're dead."

Axios was shocked upon hearing Sigma's words, but after a brief moment he realized that from a realistic perspective he was lucky to survive the detonation of the Hades Bomb.

"Well…" Axios said to himself. "I'm not."

"Shall I send a message to the Cornerian military infor-"

"No! Don't send any messages…"

"I'm not sure I understand your reasoning."

"A.I. generally doesn't understand any form of organic reasoning. If they think I'm dead, then that gives me room to work on my upcoming project."

"And what kind of project might that be?"

"Sigma…"

Axios paused for a moment and lowered his head. He smiled at the thought that had just recently came to him, and he was more determined than ever to get his project done.

"I'm going to rebuild the Black Suns." Axios proudly said. "And when I'm ready, I'm going to reveal myself to the Cornerian military as an ally rather than an enemy."

Sigma was silent as if the A.I. had been shocked by Axios's words. However, Sigma opened a new project file and presented it to Axios.

"The file needs a name." Sigma said to Axios.

"We're the Black Suns Sigma…" Axios responded. "We're just going to be on a different side this time. Start recording all of our new data onto this file; I need to go run an errand. Prep the _Archangel_ for launch."

As Axios turned to exit the war room, the holographic file over the table was inscribed with the title Black Sun. As the doors closed behind him, the lights in the war room all turned off and Sigma readied the _Archangel_ for take-off. Axios made his way back to the hanger and he walked towards the _Archangel_. He quickly climbed into the cockpit and Sigma raised the docking platform towards the launch tunnel.

"Please select your destination." Sigma said to Axios.

"I'm going to Corneria." Axios responded. "There are at least two people I should keep contact with… Two foxes that have saved my life…"


	17. The Price for Failure

_Hello Star Fox fans! I give to you all the next installment in the story. Some more questions about Axios's adventures are being answered, and there are going to be a few connections to the previous story within this chapter so get ready for some familiar scenes. Leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

17. The Price for Failure

~Despite having to play a ghost,; despite having to play nonexistent; and despite not being to see his loved ones; a soldier must understand that his duty may come before the things he cares most about. that is a prices that has to be paid in order to protect the greater good of society.

Axios was doubtful of his own choice to visit Corneria, but he knew that he would need outside help at some point in his project of rebuilding the Black Suns. He knew that he would make new friends and enemies as his road ahead was dangerous, but he was more determined than ever to complete his ultimate goal. Upon exiting the hyperspace jump into the Cornerian orbit, Axios quickly activated the stealth drive on his fighter to avoid the patrolling Cornerian capital ships and he approached Corneria from the night side. He took several deep breaths to calm himself before he would begin his covert mission.

"Sigma." Axios said. "Scan the planet and locate the _Great Fox._"

After a brief moment, Axios noticed a new marker appear on his HUD.

"The _Great Fox_ is currently docked in the Grand Cornerian Airway." Sigma responded.

"Can you pick up any chatter about where the team is now?" Axios asked.

"My scanners indicate that the last known position of the Star Fox team according to military chatter is inside the _Great Fox_. It is likely they are enjoying their leisure time away from work."

"Then we got a window. Mark the location of Capital Park and set up a way point for me to land. I need to find Fox and Krystal without getting spotted."

Staying true to his words, Axios put the _Archangel_ into a descent through the Cornerian atmosphere and the fighter rapidly passed through the clouds. Axios took a moment to enjoy the sight of the capital city, and he smiled as the city was calm in the night.

"I have found a suitable landing location for the _Archangel_." Sigma said to Axios. "Setting a way point now."

Axios noticed the way point appear on his HUD and he piloted the _Archangel_ towards it. He started to slow the fighter as he was approaching lower altitude, and he steered clear of any nearby buildings that would obstruct his path. After a brief moment, Axios noticed Sigma's landing location; a clear patch of land surrounded by trees next to the memorial pond in Capital Park. As Axios slowly put the _Archangel_ on the ground, his eyes caught the sight of the Black Suns memorial that was in the middle of the pond.

"Sigma..." Axios quietly said. "What exactly am I looking at...?"

"Scanning..." Sigma responded. "It would seem that that structure is a memorial. My scanners indicate that it bears several hundred names inscribed on its side and..."

"And what?"

"It has your name on it too."

Axios was stunned to hear Sigma words and was confused as to why his name would be on the structure. After a brief moment however, the reality hit Axios. he realized that the Cornerian military and the Star Fox team had truly believed that he had perished in the destruction of the Black Suns base.

"Wow..." Axios said. "In a way I'm honored, and in another I feel like the biggest jerk alive. I'm starting to think that not revealing myself sooner was a bas a bad idea..."

"A.I. generally don't try to assume things..." Sigma said in response. "But you probably should have."

"Shut it Sigma..."

Axios pressed a button on his console and he opened the cockpit of the _Archangel_. As he leaped out of the cockpit, his feet touched down on friendly soil for the first time since leaving for Venom. He took a moment to breathe the fresh Cornerian air and relax himself as he was once more surrounded by the nature of Cornerian Park.

"Man this feels good..." Axios said to himself.

"What are your orders Axios?" Sigma asked.

"Keep the ship hidden and the engines hot until I get back. This scouting mission won't take long."

Axios started to walk towards the pond within the center of the park and Sigma stayed with the _Archangel_ maintaining its stealth drive. Knowing that the _Great Fox_ was the best place to find Fox and Krystal, Axios decided to head there first. As he started to move around the pond, a sight had froze him in his tracks.

Axios looked at the pond and noticed his own name inscribed in larger letters compared to the rest of the soldiers on the memorial. The gesture made Axios feel a sense of welcoming that he hadn't felt in ages. He would never have guessed that the Cornerian military and the Star Fox team valued him that much, and Axios felt warmth within his heart.

"Wow..." Axios quietly said as he stepped towards the memorial. "Guess they really miss me don't they..."

To his surprise, Axios looked to his side and noticed a two figures walking on a path towards him. Axios quickly ran behind a set of trees to stay hidden from view. He watched as the two figures slowly walked towards him and he soon started to make out the figure's appearances. To his surprise, he realized that it was Fox and Krystal that were approaching him, and Axios smiled at the sight. He quickly left his hiding place and he moved to the other side of the pond from where Fox and Krystal were walking.

"It's them..." Axios thought to himself. "Ok... they're the only ones here. This works perfectly."

Axios took a deep breath and he decided to approach the pond. He looked down upon his reflection on the surface of the pond and smiled for a brief moment before gently submerging himself under the water. With his last breath of fresh air, he took a deep breath and he dove under water and he swam towards the Black Suns Memorial. As he approached the center of the pond, he slowly rose from the water and he reached for the top of the memorial to climb upon. As he started to climb on top of the memorial, he caught a sight that froze him in place.

"Fox is proposing to her?!" Axios thought as he saw Fox get down on one knee before Krystal. "Ha! I can't believe it!"

Axios's brief moment of joy was interrupted as Krystal looked towards the memorial leading Axios to retreat under the ring from her view. However, he then thought to himself that he would need their help regardless. After a brief moment, he climbed over the edge once more and he stood over his own name and smiled upon the couple. He reached into the back of his robes and he pulled out his PDA. It was already damp from his swim, but it wasn't damaged to the point where it would not function. He typed in his personal message to the two foxes and he tossed out the PDA to Fox as he made eye contact with him.

"Talk to you soon..." Axios thought as he turned away from the couple and submerged himself in the water once more.

Axios left the pond on the opposite side of the pond out of the view from Fox and Krystal and he made his way back to the _Archangel_. As he returned, Sigma temporarily deactivated the stealth drive so Axios could enter the cockpit.

"You're all wet." Sigma said to Axios upon him entering.

"You're ability to state the obvious is an inspiration Sigma..." Axios sarcastically responded. "I've completed what I came to do. We're going back to MacBeth."

"Understood."

Within moments, the _Archangel_'s engines sparked to life and the fighter slowly started to rise from the ground. Before Axios would lift the fighter out of the park, he took one last look down at Fox and Krystal and he smiled.

"Good bye..." Axios quietly said. "And thank you."

The front of the _Archangel_ pointed away from the park, and Axios sped off into the Cornerian atmosphere. After a few minutes of flight, Axios found himself once again eluding the patrol ships in the Cornerian orbit. He locked in the coordinates of Macbeth in his console and he activated his hyper drive.

"Destination is MacBeth." Sigma said to Axios. "Confirm?"

"Confirm." Axios calmly responded.

Within moments, the _Archangel_ slowed to a stop before launching itself towards Macbeth. Within the hyper space jump, Axios started to think on his plan towards rebuilding the Black Suns. However, he knew not how his goal could be attained.

"Sigma." Axios said. "Does the MacBeth safe house have the raw materials to reconstruct the other seven fighters with their modifications?"

"The facility does have an automated assembly line hidden within the other end of the mountain." Sigma responded. "However, the hologram modification for the _Swarm _ and _Shadow_, and the jamming modification for the _Executioner_ will require external aid as I do not have the means to reconstruct them."

Axios took his time to decide on which modification to collect first. He knew the jamming modification would require help, so he decided to focus on the _Swarm_ and the _Shadow's _holograms first.

"Well we'll start with the holo-core first." Axios said. "Conduct a planetary scan of MacBeth. I want you to look for any hologram fighter cores that would suit our needs."

After a brief moment, the files before Axios disappeared and were replaced with new ones. Axios was looking upon the image of a Cornerian R&D facility located a few miles from one of MacBeth's major cities.

"What am I looking at Sigma?" Axios disappointedly asked. "This is a Cornerian facility."

"This facility is housing the generator that we would require for the _Swarm_and the _Shadow_. The dimensions for the holo-core itself is small enough where you can physically steal it." Sigma responded.

"Yea but the bad news is I need to steal it."

Axios looked over the schematics of the facility and reached a grim conclusion.

"Sigma..." Axios sadly said. "there is no way how I can infiltrate this facility to grab the technology we need. They would catch me and turn me in thus showing everyone that I'm not only alive, but I'm a traitor."

After his statement, the _Archangel_ came out of its hyperspace jump and Axios was flying within the MacBeth orbit. He continued to look at the facility schematics and continued to doubt any hope of recovering the holo-core. However, an idea had sparked in his mind but he knew it would be a dangerous one.

"Sigma." Axios said. "Run a data check on Wolf O'Donnell."

"Scanning." Sigma responded. "Might I ask why you're looking for a wanted criminal?"

"It's because breaking into Cornerian R&D is a criminal act." Axios responded. "And he's just the man for the job."

Within a few moments, a new file appeared on the _Archangel_'s HUD and it revealed the Sargasso Space zone to Axios.

"I knew it..." Axios angrily said. "Where else would a criminal like him hide?"

"I assume that's a rhetorical question..." Sigma asked. "Shall I plot a hyperspace jump towards the Meteo Asteroid Belt?"

"Do it."

Following his commands, Sigma plotted another hyperspace jump towards the Meteo Asteroid Belt. Axios relaxed himself within the cockpit and tried to think of a way to convince Wolf how to aid him. He knew that if he revealed himself to Wolf he would quickly be discovered to be alive by the Cornerian military. To put an ease to his thoughts however, Sigma devised a plan.

"Axios." Sigma said. "I believe I may have a solution to preserve your identity."

"Hit me." Axios eagerly responded.

"Within the emergency cabinet lies three things: a blaster, a medical supplement, and a mask. Corvo used his mask to keep his face hidden whenever he would venture on a covert assignment."

"So this mask will keep my face hidden, and then I can contact Wolf without drawing suspicion."

Axios pressed a button on the console of the _Archangel_ and he noticed the emergency cabinet open. He saw a solid black mask with the Black Sun ring on the front of it, and he also noticed that there were no holes to see through the mask.

"How did he use this thing?" Axios thought.

Axios reached for two straps in the back of the mask and he slowly placed it around the back of his head. As he tightened the mask on his face, he noticed a light appear right before his eyes. Axios was caught off guard that the mask functioned electronically, and there was a HUD within the mask itself. Axios noticed a small radar on the lower left corner of his peripherals, a compass overlaying to top of his peripherals, and a heart rate monitor a the bottom right of his peripherals.

"I don't believe this." Axios said in a low tone. "Wait what the hell? What's wrong with my voice?"

"The mask is designed to completely preserve your identity." Sigma said. "There is also a zoom feature within the mask that you can activate by squinting your eyes, and there is also a voice filter that scrambles your original voice to avoid vocal recognition."

"Excellent. All right, let's go to Meteo."

Within moments, the _Archangel_ slowed to a brief stand still before Axios shot out into hyper space. Axios took this time to thoroughly study the _Archangel_'s controls as he would need them to breach Sargasso's defenses. He knew Wolf would not simply work for free as he would demand payment, but Axios did not have any money to offer Wolf. He had planned to win Wolf's assistance through force, and he would require a great deal of force to do so.

After a few minutes of hyperspace travel, Axios arrived at the violent asteroid belt of Meteo. Upon leaving hyperspace, Axios quickly pulled the _Archangel_ out of the way of an incoming asteroid. After he was able to maintain control of his fighter, Axios relaxed himself and started to navigate towards Sargasso.

"Sigma," Axios said, "I need a way point."

"Scanning for the station." Sigma responded. "I have located the station approximately three hundred and thirty kilometers towards twenty three degrees port side."

Axios noticed a way point appear on his HUD and he started to navigate the _Archangel_ towards the new waypoint. However, his journey would soon be interrupted as Sigma detected several anomalies.

"Alert!" Sigma called out. "Unknown fighters approaching our space zone."

"Activate the stealth drive and bring them up on scanners." Axios responded. "Find out who we're dealing with."

Within moments, the _Archangel_ disappeared from both sight and radar, and Sigma brought up a scan of the incoming fighters. He saw two diamond shaped, interceptor class fighters appear on his HUD and noticed that they were quickly approaching his position.

"Distance: ten kilometers and closing." Sigma stated. "Their point of origin is the Sargasso station. It is likely they are on patrol."

"Keep the stealth drive active." Axios responded. "We'll let them pass. I want to take Wolf by surprise, we'll inflict the most damage that way."

Within moments, Axios came upon the pair of fighters head on and watched as they both passed right by the _Archangel_. He looked over his shoulder and he saw that they were both continuing on their course away from Axios. He took a deep breath to relax himself and he continued towards Sargasso.

"They're gone." Axios said. "Let's press on. I don't have much time."

Axios stayed true to his words and he continued to navigate the asteroid field towards Sargasso. After several minutes of flying and avoiding asteroids, Axios was able to see the space station within the distance. He stretched out his arms within the cockpit of the _Archangel_ and he readied himself for space combat within the asteroid field.

"Sigma." Axios said. "Activate the micro warp drive, and scan the station for any external weaknesses."

"Are you planning on destroying the station?" Sigma asked.

"No…" Axios grimly responded. "I'm planning on sending a message…"

Within moments, Axios came up on the station itself and he was completely undetected. At the same time, Sigma completed its scan of the station exterior and highlighted a key target for Axios to destroy.

"First target identified." Sigma stated. "This is the communications relay. It's a class two communications satellite located on the top of the station"

"Good place to start." Axios responded. "Turan lasers primed and ready. Lets bring the rain!"

Axios deactivated his stealth drive and immediately sped the _Archangel_ towards the top of the space station. He found the communications relay at the top of the station and he locked onto it to start his first attack run. With no defenses aware of his breach into the zone, Axios unleashed a laser barrage upon the top of the station and severely damaged the communications relay. After he had passed the relay and nearly destroying it, Axios the noticed an alarm sound off within the cockpit of the _Archangel_.

"Sigma?" Axios asked.

"The station has launched fighters to intercept." Sigma responded. "I count five fighters quickly approaching."

"And the relay?"

"The relay is reading a zero percent functionality and has been disabled."

"Ok, then what's the next target?"

Before Sigma could respond to Axios's question, the _Archangel_ was fired upon by the first wave of fighters that emerged from the station. Sigma brought up a scan of the incoming fighters and Axios took a moment to study the image. He was being harassed by a squad of assault class fighters that were roughly the same size of the _Archangel_ but carrying less firepower.

"You got some kind of death wish stranger?!" one of the pilots angrily asked. "O'Donnell will have your head!"

The five fighters continued to fire upon the _Archangel _ and Axios quickly activated his stealth drive and he vanished from the enemy's sight and radar.

"What the hell?!" one pilot called out. "Where'd he go?!"

Upon entering stealth, Axios then activated his warp drive and he warped the _Archangel_ behind his attackers. He smiled at the fact that he can warp while being stealth and he readied himself for his first set of kills.

"Lock on to them Sigma." Axios instructed.

Axios noticed five red rings surround each of the fighters in front of him and he deactivated the stealth drive. Upon revealing himself, he squeezed the triggers and unleashed another barrage of laser fire and destroyed his targets.

"You're not worthy to fly within my presence." Axios grimly said over the communicator.

"Well then perhaps I am…" a deep toned voice responded.

Axios looked over his shoulder and saw a black and red wolfen class fighter quickly approaching him. He noticed a red rose insignia on the side of the craft and deduced that it was Panther Caroso.

"You have sealed your fate stranger…" Panther angrily stated. "Now die here at my hands!"

Axios smirked at the sight and he activated his stealth drive once more. Catching his opponent completely off guard, Panther was shocked to see Axios disappear.

"What?!" Panther asked. "What kind of game are you playing here?"

Immediately upon asking his question, Panther's fighter, the _Black Rose_, was fired upon from the rear and the fighter started to violently shake from the damage of the Turan laser rounds.

"Argh…" Panther angrily growled. "You're going to pay dearly for that!"

"Don't waste my time…" Axios responded in his modified voice.

Panther saw the _Archangel_ speed in front of the _Black Rose_ and Panther attempted to pursue his target. However, before Panther could achieve a lock on the _Archangel_ disappeared from view once more.

"How can this be?!" Panther angrily asked. "Where are you?!"

Panther's question was responded with another set of violent laser fire from above. Axios had locked on to the _Black Rose_ and fired upon the fighter destroying the starboard side wing and damaging the engine.

"You damned fool…" Panther angrily said. "You are asking to be killed!"

"I've had enough of you Caroso." Axios responded. "Call out Wolf O'Donnell and I'll spare your life."

Axios sped past the damaged _Black Rose_ and caused the ship to shake once more. Upon doing so, Axios's alarms started to sound off once more and he entered his stealth mode to protect himself.

"New radar signatures detected." Sigma stated. "There are three more _Wolfens_ entering the space zone."

"Finally…" Axios thought.

Coming from the main hangar from the station, Axios saw Wolf, Leon, and Andrew Oikonny quickly approaching the damaged _Black Rose_. As Star Wolf regrouped, the three other fighters started to circle the incapacitated _Black Rose_ and they assumed a defensive formation around it. Wolf himself became furious at the sight of the _Black Rose_ in complete ruins and started to survey the area around him.

"Panther…" Wolf angrily said. "Get out of here before you get blasted."

"This is utterly humiliating…" Panther lowly responded.

"You should have been more careful." Leon responded. "What, did you expect to win by throwing poems at him?"

"I'll hear nothing from you Leon, you blasted lizard!"

"Hey!" Oikonny responded. "Where is this guy anyways?"

"He disappeared whenever I tried to lock onto him."

"Then that means he's got a stealth drive." Wolf responded. while surveying the surrounding area. "Careful he can pick us apart one by-"

"Look out!" Oikonny called out.

The four pilots of Star Wolf quickly looked up and saw the _Archangel_ quickly barreling down towards them. Axios seized that opportunity to open fire upon Star Wolf and he managed to damage Oikonny's _Wolfen_. Axios sped right through Star Wolf's formation and he activated his stealth drive once more. While Wolf and Leon were both able to dodge the incoming rounds, Oikonny was flying slowly away from the group as his _Wolfen_ was damaged.

"He's fast!" Leon hastily said. "And he's invisible too!"

"We can't take this guy!" Oikonny fearfully said.

"That's enough!" Wolf angrily shouted. "Listen stranger! You've just signed your death warrant! Come out and face us you coward!"

In response to Wofl's challenge, the four fighters of Star Wolf noticed they were receiving a group communication from Axios. They each pressed their response buttons on their console and upon doing so; they saw the image of the masked Axios within the cockpit of the _Archangel_.

"Star Wolf…" Axios grimly responded with his modified voice. "I'm sure you can recognize me…"

"Boss!" Oikonny called out. "Is that one of those… Black… Star guys?"

"It's a Black Sun you half-brained monkey." Panther responded.

"But they were just destroyed by the Cornerian military!" Leon responded. "T-this is impossible!"

"Quiet already!" Wolf responded. "Yea… One of your goons hired us to eliminate Star Fox."

"And you undoubtedly failed…" Axios responded. "I am an enforcer to the Black Suns, their most deadliest of pilots. I am here to end your pathetic lives for your failure."

"Whoa what?!" Oikonny fearfully responded.

"You really think you can take on all four of us?" Leon asked. "Ha! You truly do have a death wish!"

Within moments, Axios reappeared from his stealth drive and he opened fire upon the _Rainbow Delta_. Star Wolf was caught completely off guard as they had no idea where Axios was flying, and so the _Rainbow Delta_ sustained heavy damage from below and the port wing was destroyed. Fortunate enough to escape from Axios's laser fire, Wolf felt the strain of Axios's presence and he knew that his time was running short.

"W-what?!" Leon coughed after taking damage. "How did he-"

"That's enough!" Wolf angrily interjected. "What do you want…? If you wanted us dead then you would have already eliminated Panther… You're after something. What is it?"

Wolf could only hear silence within his communicator and he grew more and more irritated. He looked at the poor condition of his team's fighters and knew there was not much he could do to combat Axios. His _Wolfen_ did not have any special modifications, and knowing that; Wolf felt a drop of sweat slowly cringe its way down his forehead. To put his tensions to ease however, he saw the schematics of a Cornerian R&D facility appear on his HUD, and on his team's as well.

"This facility…" Axios said to the team. "Has a piece of equipment that my master requires. If you want to keep your lives, then you are to steal the holo-core within the facility and bring it to me."

Wolf studied the file for a brief moment and he noticed that the holo-core Axios wanted was a ship modification that allowed a fighter to tamper with holographic projections. Had it not been a threat to his own life, Wolf would have wanted the core for himself.

"You expect us to work for free?" Wolf asked. "Star Wolf doesn't work without-"

Wolf was silenced as his _Wolfen_ started to violently shake and his alarm started to sound off. Wolf looked to his side and noticed that his port wing had been damaged and that the _Archangel_ had sped right past the _Wolfen_ from below. He watched in disbelief as the _Archangel_ vanished right before his eyes and he even lost its radar signature. At this point, Wolf had his chance to see the _Archangel_'s capabilities first hand, and he grew nervous.

"You're working to keep your lives." the demonic like Axios spoke out. "You have forty eight hours before I return. If you don't have it by then, I'll take your lives instead."

"All right…" the frustrated Wolf responded. "You'll get your core…"

"Remember… I'm watching you…"

With those final worlds, Axios sped away from Sargasso and he started to fly back towards his previous jump point on the edge of Meteo. Axios took a deep breath and he took his time to collect his thoughts on the chain of events he had just set into motion. He looked at his fighter's power output and he noticed that the excessive use of the stealth drive was straining the fighter's main power core.

"Better be more careful on how I use the stealth drive…" Axios thought.

To put an ease on the fighter, Axios deactivated the stealth drive after he had reached a safe distance away from Sargasso.

"If I might say…" Sigma spoke out. "I would be genuinely frightened if I could feel fear."

"I'm not going to lie…" a shaken Axios responded. "I think I may have frightened myself…"

"Your tone was rather dark…"

"I know…" Axios quietly responded as the _Archangel_ sped away from Meteo.

Though it took them several minutes, the Star Wolf team managed to land their damaged fighters within the Sargasso hanger. Wolf took this moment to reach into his console and pull out his ships data drive that contained the file of the Cornerian facility. As they dismounted their ruined fighters, they were greeted by a group of thugs that were loyal to Wolf and they were shocked to see their leader's fighter in such a poor condition.

"Boss!" one thug called out. "Are you ok?"

Wolf angrily looked at his subordinate and rushed him in his rage. He grabbed the anthropomorphic chimp's collar and lifted him into the air with one arm.

"I've just been made a fool of by an assassin!" Wolf angrily shouted. "My ship and my team's ships are in ruins! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M OK?!"

In the peak of his rage, Wolf mustered the strength of ten men and threw the chimp back towards his ruined fighter. Everyone within the hangar grew fearful of Wolf, and even his own teammates were growing increasingly nervous.

"I want you all to have our fighters combat ready immediately!" Wolf angrily commanded to his thugs.

Upon giving his command, another group of thugs entered the hangar carrying tools, fuel, and scanning equipment to repair the damaged fighters of Star Wolf. In the mean time, Wolf and his team went back into Sargasso and they proceeded towards an elevator taking them to the upper levels of the station. After traversing a series of hallways, the four found themselves within the station bridge where Wolf had his own throne. The bridge also had a large rectangular table that had a holographic monitor to project three dimensional images. Wolf walked to the side of the table and plugged his data drive into the table and the team saw the Cornerian facility appear over the table.

"Hmmm…." Leon spoke out as he leaned towards the image of the facility. "Cornerian R&D… This is a real treat…"

"A challenge perhaps." Panther responded. "One suitable enough for skills such as mine…"

"Ha!" Oikonny interjected. "This will be a walk in the park."

"Maybe for us…" Leon responded. "Last time I checked, you were useless for infiltration."

"Hey! I'm more than capable of doing an infiltrate and snatch and grab! Right Wolf?"

Oikonny looked to his side and noticed Wolf silently staring at the projection. He pressed a few buttons on the side of the table and cycled through the schematics of the facility until he found his target.

"This is what we're after…" Wolf spoke out. "This is what that assassin wants. A third gen fighter modification."

"He wants us to steal an image distortion core?" Panther asked.

"What better way to destroy a fighter than pretend to be on its side." Leon said. "I relish the idea. Imagine if I can turn my ship into one of those Cornerian fighters; that blasted bird Falco would never stand a chance!"

Leon's words sparked something within Wolf's mind. He knew that if the technology was in his possession, he could finally overcome his previous failures and eliminate his rival Fox. However, there was the potential danger that the Black Sun assassin would come for the technology and attempt to kill Wolf. Despite the risks, Wolf came up with his plan.

"We're going to steal the core…" Wolf said. "But we're going to use it against the Black Sun assassin."

"Yes…" Leone happily sneered. "I love it, the perfect plan for deception…"

"But how do we get the core?" Oikonny asked.

"Don't worry…" Wolf said as he walked away from the table and towards the bridge exit. "I have a plan…"


	18. Return of an Old Friend

_Hello Star Fox fans! Time to wrap things up with the old back story, and continued forward. Axios finished his epic tale, and we look forward to a new conflict. Leave a review if you'd like, and as always; enjoy the chapter!_

18. Return of an Old Friend

~There are cases within a battle where a gamble with an old enemy has to be made. Any soldier knows the price for betrayal, but sometimes their gamble may work for the better.

Axios was quite unsure that Wolf was going to stay true to his word. He had no reason to believe that Wolf was going to actually infiltrate the facility, and if Wolf actually didn't; then Axios would end his life. But the death threat took a personal toll within the conscience of Axios. It was not like him to act in the manner he did, and his alter persona frightened Axios to his core. At the moment, Axios was meditating within a large circular room that he would later make his own chambers. He was sitting on top of a circular meditation platform and he was relaxing himself while reading through several holographic files that were hovering around him.

"Give me an update." Axios instructed. "Has Wolf and his team entered the atmosphere yet?"

"My scanners indicate that Star Wolf is not present within the MacBeth space zone." Sigma responded.

"It's been twelve hours already. I thought they'd be more on top of things considering I threatened their lives."

"Considering the amount of damaged you inflicted to their ships, I'm sure they are going to stay true to their word."

"Notify me when they breach the space zone." Axios said as he stood from the platform and walked towards the rear of the chamber. "I'm taking a nap."

Axios reached out towards the rear wall of the chamber and he pressed a hidden button within the wall. After he pressed it, a hidden door opened right before him and within the new room was a small stasis pod. The pod was laying vertically at an angle against the back wall and was filled with a clear liquid that did not stick to clothing or even leave wet marks. It was a form of medical fluids that healed any wounds and even provided oxygen to the user. Axios walked to the side of the pod and pressed a series of buttons to open it and activate a sleep function.

"Wake me when they breach the perimeter." Axios instructed.

"Understood." Sigma responded.

Axios took one last deep breath and stepped backwards into the pod. As the fluids surrounded his corpse, Axios relaxed himself and let his conscience slowly slip away. Sigma closed the pod doors and Axios was sedated inside; sound asleep within a matter of seconds. Though he was comfortably resting, a troubled team was quickly preparing for their next mission. The thugs under Wolf's command had finished the repairs on Star Wolf's fighters and the team themselves were quickly approaching the hanger. At the moment, the four of them were within an elevator that was lowering them to the hangar.

"It's been a while since we've pulled a heist such as this…" Leon said. "And we're even going to kill that Black Sun trash to add to the fun!"

"One such as myself will definitely enjoy making that assassin choke on his own entrails…" Panther devilishly responded. "Even I will show no remorse…"

"With the boss's plan there's no way we would fail!" Oikonny responded. "We'll make this look-"

"If you're done with your over confident yapping…" the irritated Wolf interrupted. "We still got a job to do, and our lives are on the line if this goes wrong. Got it?"

The rest of Wolf's team nodded their heads towards him and soon the elevator came to the hangar level. As the doors opened, the team saw their fighters fully repaired and fully operational. There was a small team of thugs that were scanning the fighters for any flaws but Wolf decided to press on regardless.

"Boss!" one thug called out. "She's good to fly!"

"Good…" Wolf responded. "Now we got work to do. Take care of the station, and if we come back and find it in ruins; I'll make you wish you've never worked for me."

As the rest of his thugs felt sweat on their brows upon Wolf's commands, Star Wolf mounted their fighters and quickly shot out of the Sargasso hangar. The four fighters quickly formed up on each other's wing and they navigated their way towards the edge of the Meteo asteroid belt.

"We're clear boss." Oikonny stated.

"Set coordinates to MacBeth." Wolf responded. "I want this job done quick."

With his statement, the fighters of Star Wolf slowly came to a stop before shooting off into hyperspace. Within the hyperspace jump, Wolf had several minutes to collect himself to further think about his plan. However, he had to make sure his team was as prepared as he was.

"Ok." Wolf spoke out. "We're going over this again; no screw ups. Oikonny and I are going to bombard the facility directly, and we're trashing any air forces they got."

"Leon and I will then use that as a cover while we enter the facility." Panther continued. "Ignorance is truly bliss."

"We'll move towards the holo core chamber and kill any one that gets in our way." Leon devilishly continued.

"And then we're out of there with the core and we're home free." Oikonny concluded.

"We're not home free until I have that enforcers head as a hood ornament!" Wolf angrily spoke out. "Once we're back at Sargasso, I'll install the core into my fighter and we'll use it against the enforcer. Once we're done with him, then we move towards Star Fox."

"Agreed." Panther responded.

"Yes…" Leon responded.

"You got it boss!" Oikonny responded.

Within a few minutes, Star Wolf cleared their hyperspace jump and they were now entering the MacBeth space zone. Upon them entering the zone, an alarm triggered within the MacBeth mountain base. Sigma noted the new arrivals and proceeded to bring Axios out of his stasis.

"It is time." Sigma gently said to itself.

Within a brief moment, the doors to Axios's pod chambers were opened, and Sigma slowly brought the pod to a standing position. A series of commands went off in the pod's control console and soon the pod started to vent in more oxygen. After a brief moment, Axios's eyes opened and he stepped out of the pod completely dry, and well rested.

"Is it time?" Axios asked.

"They have entered the space zone." Sigma responded. "Shall we proceed with our part of the plan?"

"Let's do it. Notify Fox and Krystal on the PDA I gave them. If all of this goes well, I end up with the core and the Cornerian military can finally arrest Star Wolf. We'll kill two birds with one stone."

Keeping a secret promise to preserve the truth of Axios's status of being alive, Fox and Krystal were quietly enjoying each other's company within their home. They had retired from the military life, and were enjoying their time as civilians. However, there was an alarm that went off within Fox's office, and he and Krystal both knew who it was.

"It's him." Fox said.

"What does he want?" Krystal asked. "I hope it's nothing too major."

"Only one way to find out Krys. Want to say hi?"

"Absolutely!"

Fox and Krystal both entered Fox's office. They closed the office door behind them and they brought shutters over the windows. They were able to have their conversation in private without anyone else knowing, and Fox took a moment to secure the line between him and Axios. After Fox used voice commands to unlock his personal computer, Fox and Krystal opened up the messenger and they saw Axios alive in his chamber for the first time. To their surprise however, Axios was still wearing his mask and Fox and Krystal were confused.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost." Axios said.

"How about showing us who's behind the mask?" Fox suspiciously asked.

Axios smiled under his mask and he slowly removed it from his face. Even though the two parties were not physically next to each other, they both felt small tears brewing in their eyes as they were beyond happy to see each other.

"Hey dead man…" Fox happily said. "Aren't you a sight for soar eyes…"

"Ha, thought I'd gone?" Axios happily asked. "Yea for a moment I thought I was too."

"Axios…" Krystal said with a tear coming down her cheek. "I honestly couldn't believe it at first on Corneria, but now… I'm so happy you made it."

"You're not the only one Krystal, but fate seems to have other plans. So wipe those tears from your faces because there's a problem that requires your attention."

Fox and Krystal snapped out of their emotional reunion moods and they quickly prepared themselves for bad news.

"What's the problem Axios?" Fox asked.

"Your old pal Wolf is up to no good." Axios started. "He's targeting some tech that's locked up tight in a Cornerian R&D facility on MacBeth."

The information instantly caused a stir within the thoughts of Fox and especially Krystal. However, Fox remained skeptical about the news and he wanted to know more.

"Why would Wolf want to steal tech from Cornerian R&D?" Fox asked.

"Well…" Axios started. "What if I told you that a rogue Black Sun enforcer was on the prowl looking for tech to rebuild his organization?"

"Axios, you want to rebuild the Black Suns?" Krystal asked. "But we just went through hell and back destroying their entire operation."

"Krystal, the best part is that I will be in command. I have plans, and I need your help."

"Axios, this is big…" Fox interjected. "Why did you hire Wolf to steal tech for you?"

"The tech is for the modifications on the elite eight Black Suns fighters I'm rebuilding. The Black Suns have a safe house here on MacBeth, and that's where I am right now. Now look at this from my perspective, If Wolf succeeds, then I'll steal the tech from him and he'll be turned over to the Cornerian military to be arrested."

The thought of Wolf being arrested triggered an emotional response within Fox. He had far too much respect for Wolf to simply see him thrown in jail. The memories of how the two pilots tested each other's abilities time and time again pushed Fox to better his own piloting skills. However, there was another thought within his mind. Fox is done with his days flying in space being a mercenary, and he knew Wolf would forever be a thorn in his side. With Wolf locked away, Fox could live his life in peace and raise the son that he had planned with Krystal.

Krystal, tapping into Fox's thoughts, also started to view from Axios's point of view. A life of peace is what she wanted, and she would be willing to do whatever it took to achieve her goal.

"Fox…" Krystal said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think we should help him."

"Yea…" fox responded. "I think you're right."

Fox focused his attention to Axios once more and was on board with Axios's plan.

"All right." Fox responded. "We'll get you your tech. What do you need from us?"

"Nothing really." Axios responded. "But you know, wouldn't the leader of Star Fox turn an anonymous tip to Star Wolfs'' current where about to the general? And wouldn't said general send a fleet to apprehend the wanted criminals and lock them up for good?"

Fox and Krystal quickly caught on to Axios's plans, and they nodded their heads.

"I'm sure the general will quickly dispatch whatever forces he needs." Fox responded. "But how will you get the tech you need?"

"Don't worry about that." Axios said as he was tracking the fighters of Star Wolf. "I have my ways. Just make sure the Cornerian military comes to MacBeth ASAP."

"Will do. And Axios…"

Fox and Krystal paused and gave each other a look. After a brief moment, the two smiled once more at Axios.

"I have a request for you…" Fox said.

"Anything you need old friend." Axios happily responded.

"Krystal and I are planning on having a child…"

"Well congratulations you two!"

"Axios…" Krystal spoke out. "We want you to be his god father."

Axios's heart stopped completely and his eyes widened. The shock hit Axios deep in his heart that a small tear was brewing in his eye. Axios was speechless, but at the same time he was happy beyond belief.

"I… I don't know what to say…" the stunned Axios responded. "Wait, how do you know you'll have a son?"

"Just a hunch." Krystal happily said as she wrapped her arms around Fox's neck.

"How about it Axios?" Fox asked.

Axios lowered his head and he smiled, and after a brief moment, he lifted it up once more and looked at the two foxes.

"I'll be honored and proud to be his god father." Axios responded.

"Thank you Axios." Fox responded.

"We'll give the general the news about Wolf." Krystal responded. "Just be careful Axios."

"Don't worry your pretty face about me…" Axios said to Krystal. "And Fox, I hope there comes a time where I can see you face to face."

"Why can't you come back now Axios?" Fox asked.

"I have to stay dead. It's for my own protection, and to give you guys more peace. Besides, with you guys settling down, and I'm assuming Star Fox disbanding because of your choice; someone is going to have to look after Lylat."

"I suppose that's as good as a reason as any."

"I do hope though that you'll be able to come visit at some point Axios…" Krystal responded. "You are more than welcome within our home here on Corneria."

"I appreciate it Krystal." Axios happily responded. "Now, my time is up and I need to get to work."

"Good luck Axios." Fox said.

"Thanks."

Axios signaled Sigma to kill the conversation and Axios took a deep breath.

"I'm going to need it." Axios quietly said.

After a deep breath, Axios rose from his meditation platform and he left his chambers.

"Sigma," Axios started, "what's the status on Star Wolf?"

"Star Wolf has already begun their assault on the Cornerian R&D facility." Sigma responded. "My scanners indicate that they have divided themselves into two teams of two. There are two fighters eliminating air patrols and I see two other fighters docked on the roof of the facility."

"Then we haven't much time. Prepare the _Archangel_. I got a criminal's life to ruin…"

As he approached his fighter, Axios was calming himself before entering a storm. At the moment, as Sigma indicated, Star Wolf had already broke through the atmosphere and had begun their attack on the Cornerian facility. Within the air, Wolf and Oikonny were cutting through air defenses with ease. Wolf's _Wolfen_ was currently pursuing a pair of Cornerian fighters and he had locked on to eliminate them both. He charged a laser rounds and he fired upon his target resulting in eliminating them both.

"Hurry it up down there!" Wolf angrily called out into his communicator. "I want this job done now!"

Wolf quickly veered to the side and he noticed that Oikonny's _Wolfen_ was sustaining heavy fire.

"Damn monkey…" Wolf thought.

Though he was trying his best to dodge the incoming laser rounds, Oikonny was still being struck as he was trailed by a trio of Cornerian fighters.

"You can't kill me!" Oikonny shouted. "Do you know who I am?"

To his surprise, he looked over his shoulder and he noticed his pursuers were shot out of the air. He also saw Wolf's _Wolfen_ fly right past the destruction and then saw it fly away towards the far side of the facility.

"Thanks boss!" Oikonny called out.

"Don't make me save you again." Wolf replied.

While the battle in the air was going as planned, the battle within the halls of the facility were not. Leon and Panther were both pinned down within a hall that was connected to the holo-core lab. There were two squads of guards that were in between them and their objective, and Panther and Leon were both struggling.

"Gah…" Leon frustratingly said. "There weren't that many before…"

"It doesn't matter!" Panther called out as he was firing his blaster towards the Cornerian guards. "We'll kill them all!"

Leon quickly peeked down the hall and he noticed that all the guards were closely grouped together. Knowing this, he reached behind his waist and he felt a grenade on the back of his belt.

"Oh yes…" he thought. "This will do nicely…"

Leon quickly pulled the grenade from his belt and he pushed a button to arm it. He leaned out of his cover and he tossed it towards the guards that were before him. Within moments the resulting explosion eliminated all but two of the guards within the area. Panther wasted no time in springing from his cover and approaching the two incapacitated guards. He pointed his blaster and shot both of them in the head to seal their fates.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?!" Panther angrily asked.

"I may have forgotten I had it." Leon responded.

"Only you…"

The two quickly entered the holo-core lab and they saw their target. The silver colored, spherical shaped core was floating within a tube container and was within the center of the room. Leon quickly started to approach it but Panther held out his arm to block Leon.

"Wait…" Panther instructed. "This is too easy…"

"But it's right there!" Leon stated. "Let's grab it and go!"

"Patience Leon… One must make sure the path is clear."

Panther pressed a button on his blaster and the clip came out of its socket. Panther tossed the clip towards the core and noticed that there was a shield that was housing the core. Panther confirmed his suspicions and he looked around the lab for a terminal to lower the shield.

"Told you." Panther said.

"Oh shut it…" Leon said.

Panther eventually found his terminal and then approached it. As he fiddled with the controls, Leon slowly approached the shield with his hand out in front of him.

"Leon I wouldn't-"

Before Panther could finish, Leon's hand had gone flat on the shield resulting in Leon becoming electrocuted and thrown backwards into the wall. Panther rolled his eyes and he continued to operate the terminal until he found the shield controls.

"Lowering the shield now." Panther said. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me Leon."

"S-shut… it…" Leon painfully said.

As panther finished working with his terminal, he pressed one last button and he watched as the shield came down. He simply walked towards the core and he carefully reached for it. After he was able to grab it, he pulled the core out of its containment tube but triggered an alarm upon doing so. He and Leon both froze for a moment before sprinting out of the facility.

"Wolf!" Panther called out as he was running through the halls. "We have the core!"

"We're heading out now!" Leon spoke out.

To their surprise, they had no response from their leader.

"Oikonny!" Panther called out. "Are you there?"

Panther was again greeted with silence. Knowing that their comrade would normally respond, Panther and Leon realized that something had gone wrong.

"We need to get back outside." Leon said. "They're in trouble."

"Then let's move." Panther responded.

As the pair quickly retraced their steps from once they came, they arrived back to the roof of the facility within a matter a minutes. However, they were greeted by a familiar face, and the sight both shocked and enraged them. Panther and Leon both froze as the Wolf _Wolfen_ and Oikonny's _Wolfen_ in ruins on top of the roof. Upon their fighters being completely destroyed, they also noticed Wolf and Oikonny on their knees and their hands on their heads. Wolf was bleeding from his mouth and Oikonny had a black eye and several cuts on his face.

"What the hell?" Panther angrily asked.

"Behind you idiots!" Wolf angrily called out.

Panther and Leon both quickly looked behind them and they saw a black figure jump onto them from the top of the roof exit. Leon was immediately taken down as the figure landed on top of him and stabbed a knife into Leon's leg. Panther rolled away from the figure and quickly drew his blaster and aimed at the figure. After looking at the figure's face for a moment, he realized who it was.

"You!" Panther angrily called out.

Axios quickly reached down towards Leon's throat and pulled him up on his feet to use as a human shield. Axios quickly put his knife on Leon's throat and pulled out his blaster to aim at Wolf and Oikonny. He was holding three hostages at once and Panther quickly felt the pressure.

"I'm only going to say this once!" Axios called out with his voice distorting mask on. "Drop your weapon!"

Panther stepped towards Axios but quickly stopped as Axios pressed his knife up against Leon's throat. He also noticed that Axios was carefully side stepping towards Wolf and Oikonny who were both on their knees. After a brief minute of careful side stepping, Axios brought Leon to his knees next to Wolf and Oikonny. Panther continued to aim his blaster at Axios but was hesitant to fire as Axios was holding his friends hostage.

"Drop it!" Axios called out.

To Axios surprise, Wolf actually quickly tried to get up and surprise Axios. However, Axios quickly placed a blaster round into Wolf's shoulder and Wolf fell straight back onto the ground. Leon and Oikonny were both frozen in place and realized that Axios would not hesitate to end their lives if they moved a muscle.

"Do you honestly think I'm not going to kill your friends?!" Axios angrily lashed out at Panther. "Drop it!"

"Do it Panther!" Wolf angrily lashed out.

Panther felt a drop of sweat on his bro and he quickly held his hands up with his blaster pointed in the air.

"All right!" Panther called out. "Calm down would you?!"

As panther tossed his blaster to the side, Axios gripped his blaster tightly and aimed at Wolf's head as he slowly backed away from his kneeling hostages.

"The core!" Axios called out. "Show it to me!"

Panther reached behind him and pulled out the holo-core and held it out to Axios.

"You want it?" Panther asked. "Then you let my-"

Panther was interrupted as Axios placed a blaster round into Oikonny's shoulder. Oikonny fell forward onto the ground and quickly gripped his shoulder to mend the wound. Wolf grew even more furious and was about to turn towards Axios. However, Axios placed a blaster round into the ground right in front of his feet and Wolf froze in his place.

"You don't get to make demands here!" Axios angrily lashed out as he slowly side stepped away from Wolf, Leon, and Oikonny and towards Panther. "Give me the core."

Axios slowly sidestepped while holding out his hand towards Panther. As he was then in between Panther and Wolf, Leon, and Oikonny, the trio slowly rose to their feet and Axios fired another blaster round at their feet to hold them in place.

"Give it to me." Axios demanded.

Panther looked at the holo-core within the palm of his hand, and he looked at Axios. He then looked at his comrades and then decided to make a drastic move. Panther lifted the core high into the air and was about to smash it into the ground. However, before he could do so, he felt a blaster round puncture his shoulder as well and he dropped the core and fell backwards. Axios seized this moment to sprint towards Panther and grab the core from him. However, Wolf and Oikonny seized this moment to chase after Axios.

Axios grabbed the core from panther and quickly sprinted towards the edge of the roof. Wolf sprinted towards Panther's blaster and dove to grab it. However, as he aimed at Axios, he noticed Axios jump off the side of the roof and disappear from view. Wolf ran towards the edge and noticed the _Archangel_ floating right in front of him.

"Target their fighters." Axios instructed.

Axios noticed four red rings high light the Star Wolf's incapacitated fighters and he smiled.

"Targets locked." Sigma responded.

Axios squeezed his triggers and unleashed a laser barrage upon the fighters. With the two _Wolfen_, the _Rainbow Delta_, and the _Black Rose_ completely destroyed, Star Wolf was stranded on the facility roof.

"Bye bye Star Wolf." Axios muttered.

Wolf angrily opened fire upon the _Archangel _with his blaster as the fighter flew away from the facility.

"Damn you!" Wolf angrily lashed out. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

To add insult to injury, Wolf turned and noticed a Cornerian fleet emerging through the clouds above them. Within moments, the team was surrounded by Cornerian fighters and there were two capital ships entering the area as well.

"That bastard set us up!" Panther angrily called out.

"Ah man…" Oikonny said. "We're dead! They'll execute us all!"

"We can't escape…" Leon angrily muttered. "But we'll escape prison. Just you wait!"

Wolf simply stood on the edge of the facility roof and bore his teeth in his frustration.

"I can't believe this." Wolf angrily thought."That clever bastard… I'll have his head. I swear to you, whoever you are… I will have your head."

As the _Archangel_ silently exited the area and returned to the mountain base, Axios was watching a live feed from Sigma's satellites of Wolf and his team being grabbed by the Cornerian authorities and taken on board a shuttle.

"Guess that's the last we'll have to deal with Star Wolf." Axios quietly said.

"They will be tried and sentenced to life within Cornerian prison." Sigma stated. "And they will likely-"

Sigma was interrupted at the sight of Axios's hands shaking uncontrollably on the grips of the flight controls.

"Axios?" Sigma asked.

Axios was feeling a strange sense of guilt and fear within himself. His heart was racing within his chest as he felt he had become a true monster of sorts.

"It's nothing." Axios responded. "I'm fine. Just the adrenaline. Listen, I got the core modification, now all we need is the jammer."

"I've conducted a simulation and using the engine codes from the other elite eight fighters." Sigma started. " I believe I can make the _Executioner_'s modification from scratch."

"Then do it. It'll save me the trouble of having to steal it. When we get back home, send an encrypted message to Fox and Krystal and tell them what happened."

"Understood."

The _Archangel_ approached the mountain base completely undetected, and Axios landed within the hangar and brought the holo-core to Sigma's assembly chamber.

He had completed his own mission, and Axios lived in solitude within the mountain base. After a period of silence, Axios had started to make routine patrols within the Lylat system to put an end to any sort of crime. Using the stealth drive of the _Archangel_, Axios acted in the place of the disbanded Star Fox team to preserve peace within Lylat. Years had passed, and Axios and Sigma slowly rebuilt the Black Suns fighters while keeping tabs on each member of Star Fox. Slippy and Amanda had their son, Falco and Katt unfortunately split ways, but there was only one individual Axios decided to visit and guard with his life.

It was on a night time stroll through Capital park where Fox and Krystal made contact once more with Axios. The moon light provided a calm blanket of light for their meeting, and Fox and Krystal brought one individual with them. It was at the same bench where Fox proposed to Krystal where the trio waited, and after a brief moment of wait, they saw a black hooded figure that was wearing a mask with a white ring on the front.

"Took your time." Fox called out.

"Traffic." Axios responded as he slowly approached them and removed his mask. "How are you two?"

"Never better." Krystal responded.

"I don't have much time… What's this surprise you wanted to show me?"

Axios was stunned following his question as he noticed Krystal holding a pup wrapped in blue blanket within her arms. She slowly walked up to Axios and she was smiling down upon the pup, and the sight put Axios into a brief period of shock.

"Here." Krystal said as she was holding the pup out towards Axios. "He's asleep right now so be careful. Say hello to your god son, Marcus."

Axios gently took Marcus from Krystal's hands and held him close. The sight of Marcus's face as a young pup put a tear into Axios's eye, and he felt joy beyond belief.

"He's…" Axios chocked."He's… my god son..."

Axios smiled and continued to hold Marcus close to him. To his surprise, Marcus slowly opened his eyes and started to stare at Axios. Within moments, Marcus smiled and tried to reach up towards Axios. Axios gently held his finger over Marcus and Marcus grabbed it tightly refusing to let Axios go.

"He likes you." Fox happily said as he noticed Marcus holding Axios's finger.

"You don't say…" Axios joyfully remarked. "He's a beautiful kid… He's…"

Axios felt a small tear brewing in his eyes as he felt a connection to family that he hasn't felt in ages.

"He's a beautiful kid…" Axios quietly said.

While his head was down, Krystal came up to Axios and Axios gently held Marcus out to her. Krystal took a moment to also wipe a tear from Axios's face and she and Fox smiled at him.

"I hope you enjoyed your surprise." Fox happily said.

"You're more than welcome to visit him here at home." Krystal said.

"Thank you." Axios responded. "Thanks for letting me see him."

Axios could not describe his feelings during that meeting. Feeling a heart filled with joy and happiness, Axios decided to part ways with Fox and Krystal. As the _Archangel_ cut through the atmosphere and the cornerian patrols, Axios vanished once more into the Lylat system. Years would pass, minor conflicts would rise and be taken care of; the legacy of the McCloud family slowly took the mantle of Star Fox. Bringing together his own teammates, Marcus led the new Star Fox team through a new chapter and he, Fred, Abigail, and Falco brought order to Lylat.

With his tale finally concluded, Marcus was fully brought up to speed on the events that have transpired throughout his life. He learned about Axios's decisions, and his mistakes; and he now understood all of the secrecy for Axios's actions.

"You did all that…" Marcus started. "For the good of Lylat… and for me."

"I'm trying to make Lylat safe for Marcus." Axios responded. "I've been working with Sigma on rebuilding and reestablishing the Black Suns here in Lylat. Eventually, the Black Suns will belong to eh Cornerian military with me as its head, and the partnership will provide better security for the future of Lylat."

The three McClouds rose from their seats and Axios did the same.

"Now you know everything Marcus." Axios said."So I hope we can-"

Axios was quickly interrupted as Marcus quickly came before him and embraced him. Axios felt his heart stop as that feeling of joy from when he held Marcus in his arms as a toddler return to him. Marcus himself felt joy like no other, and Axios in turn embraced Marcus tightly.

"It's nice to finally get to know my god father…" Marcus happily said.

"And it's nice to get to know my god son…" Axios responded.

With their reunion now sanctions, Axios was reconnected with the McClouds and Marcus had forgiven Axios for his past with the Black Suns. Within the mountain base, the group was happy and they were preparing themselves for their attack on the Crimson base within Zoness. However, there was an issue brewing within Lylat.

Within Sector X was a mobile Cornerian prison facility that was making a routine patrol through its designated coordinates. The ship itself was nearly double the size of a Cornerian capital ship, and was even more heavily armed with defense turrets. Within the bridge, the captain was monitoring flight status and prisoner status as well. However, an alarm started to sound off within the bridge as the crew noticed four anomalies detected in their radar.

"Sir!" a crewman called out. "We have contacts! Four of them and they're quickly approaching!"

The captain quickly approached his crewman's terminal and he pressed a communication button on the side.

"Unidentified contacts…" the captain started. "You are in a direct violation of-"

The captain was interrupted as he noticed that the four, gold colored fighters started to open fire upon the prisoner transport. The ship started to violently shake near the bridge and the captain sounded off the prison alarms.

"Activate the defense turrets!" the captain called out. "And secure the prisoner! Lock down sectors 2 through 12 and send a distress call to command!"

"Sir!" a crewman called out. "Our communications relay has been destroyed! We can't call for help!"

"Sir!" another crewman called out. "We've lost the signal of the enemy fighters! Their ships no longer appear on our radar!"

"How is that possible?!" the captain asked. "Where are they-"

To his shock, he felt the bridge violently shake once more and he nearly fell over.

"Status!" the captain called out.

"Defense turrets on grid two, four, and six have been destroyed!" a crewman responded.

"Sir!" another crewman called out. "We've lost control to the engines!"

On the outside of the prison carrier, the remaining four of the Crimson Five were mercilessly assaulting the ship.

"Blast open the hangar doors…" Scyther devilishly said. "I need to get inside to find our prisoners."

Within moments, Keen, Kozak, and Capital unleashed a laser barrage upon the first set of hangar doors they saw. As they blasted the doors open, Scyther quickly sped his ship inside before the emergency shutters sealed off the hanger for good. As Scyther was inside the ship, he put the _Ravager_ into a hover and he unleashed a barrage of laser fire within the hanger. He target down Cornerian soldiers and other small defensive turrets until the hangar was clear of hostiles.

"Where is their cell?" Scyther asked.

"Located here." Capital said as he uploaded the coordinates to Scyther's HUD. "Get them and get out."

"With pleasure."

Scyther landed the _Ravager_ within the hanger and he quickly memorized his destination. He took this moment to strip off the top of his armor and he focused his mind to transform into his beast form. As his large, black, hulking form came to be, he sprinted through the halls of the ship butchering any resistance with his blade like tentacle arms. As he was fighting his way through the inside of the ship, the rest of his comrades were continuing to damage the ship from the outside.

It was several minutes For Scyther to reach his destination. As a trail of blood was left in his wake, he arrived before a large door that housed the prisoners he was looking for. Using the might of his beast form, he bashed away at the doors until he was able to force them open. Upon opening the doors, he transformed back into his original jackal form, and he then walked inside. The room was darkly lit with red lighting from the ceiling, and he was able to make out the figure of a panther, chameleon, monkey, and a wolf.

Scyther slowly backed away from the open door and watched as the four figures slowly stood from their seats and walked towards Scyther within the light.

"Who are you…?" the black panther asked as it stepped out of the cell.

"Someone who's breaking you out." Scyther responded.

"Why would you do that for us…?" the monkey asked as it stepped out of the cell.

"Because we need your abilities."

"We only know how to kill…" the chameleon asked as it stepped out of the cell.

"And who do you want us to kill…" the wolf asked while sitting within the cell.

"We're targeting Star Fox, and a Black Suns agent." Scyther responded. "The same one that set you up into this hell hole prison."

The dark grey furred Wolf quickly sprung from his seat and approached Scyther within the light. Scyther took a moment to study the wolf's figure as it had a blue lens mechanical eye ware over its left eye, and its claws were sharper than he had ever seen. Clearly the time in the prison had turned the wolf feral, and Scyther could tell is was hungering for vengeance.

"Where can we find him…" Wolf devilishly asked.


	19. SF Reader UpdateQ&A

_Hello Star Fox fans! As the title of this chapter suggests, this is just a quick anonymous Q&A chapter I decided to post in response to a recent string of many PM's. Down below, I decided to answer some of the questions that occurred more common than others and since the same question was repeatedly reworded, I decided to reworded it myself to make it more clear to you all. To add a bit of spice to this, I also decided to respond to some "questions" that didn't occur as frequent as others. This is just a more personal update to you, the reader, about what's been going on behind the development of my Star Fox fanfiction career. The next chapter of Crimson Star will be coming shortly, but I felt you guys deserved a more personal update._

**Q. Star fox has had many characters come and go over the ages. Other writers have even placed their OC's into the franchise to add more user relations with the characters. Where did the idea for Axios come from?**

A. Axios came from the idea of what would happen if the Star Fox team worked with a criminal. A lot of people now a days notice that sometimes in movies or television series, the main protagonist has to work with a crook of some kind. I thought about what it would be like with Star Fox working with a crook of their own, and how maybe this crook can find redemption for his previous actions.

**Q. What gave you the idea behind your stories plots? Why are you adding so many spies within the Cornerian military?**

A. Personally, I believed that the plot would become more intriguing for the readers if they knew about traitors in the military. It's suspenseful because the readers may not know what the traitor may do next, or what will result of his actions. Also I'm a hard core fan of the FOX series _24_. That show did have a lot of influence on my stories.

**Q. You have been lacking with the story **_**Crimson Star**_** compared with **_**Black Sun**_**. Some of your updates have been spaced out weeks at a time. What's going on?**

A. I honestly have no excuse. There really isn't a day that goes by where I'm not think about what I can do for the story. But I haven't really gotten the time to buckle down and type out chapter after chapter. For that, I want to apologize to all of my readers. But I also want them to know that I'm still keeping my stories in the back of my mind so I won't forget to continue working on them.

**Q. With the addition of the new faction, the Crimson Organization, this makes the second faction that has nearly brought Star Fox to a bloody death. Why are you portraying these villains to be more deadly than Star Fox?**

A. If I had wrote about how Star Fox walks over and easily destroys their foes, well then that wouldn't make much for a story. People would get bored rather quickly from victory after victory, and I wanted to make sure most people who read my story are interested enough to continue reading. Therefore, I decided to make some of the villains more deadly to have the readers feel a sense of pressure that the Star Fox team is under. The idea would add more depth to the struggles with the characters as they try to complete their missions in one peace.

**Q. Are you planning on more stories after **_**Crimson Star**_**?**

A. There is a reason why I bolded some words in chapter 16 of _Crimson Star_.

**Q. Are you planning on killing off Axios?**

A. I don't know, am I? You'll have to find out my friend. Although the thought of it kind of gives me a heart ache…

_**Now these are the ones that made me laugh, cry, feel angry, and made me confused. Just like before, the people who sent me these PM's are going to remain anonymous.**_

**"Q." Hey wassup man! Yo story is the sh*T! When you makin another?!**

A. When I'm done with the one I'm currently on?

**"Q." Hey, I just want to be honest. Your stories are trash, and you should do the fanfiction community a favor and delete your account and leave.**

A. First, if you don't like my story then you don't have to read it. And second, if you got nothing nice to say, I'm going to ask you to not say anything at all…

**"Q". Hello Ray85**

A. Hi.

**"Q." You sir are a lazy f**king slob who doesn't update s*it. Get your lazy, inconsiderate a** out of this website if you don't stick with your own plan!**

A. I'll put it to you nicely and ask you to calmly stand from your desk, do some jumping jacks, stretch out your corpse, maybe a few push ups, take a deep breath, go for a run, and come back and apologize to me later.

**"Q." Why did the chicken cross the road**

A. I don't want to know. I'm sorry.

**"Q." Я хочу, чтобы хвалить ваши истории. Я думаю, что они превосходны!**

A. Почему Спасибо товарищу

**"Q." WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?! HURRY UP! THIS STORY IS AMAZING AND I'M CHEWING MY OWN FINGERS OFF WAITING FOR YOUR SLOW A****

A. I'M SORRY! BUT DOES CAPS LOCK REALLY FIX ANYTHING?! Also, please don't chew your fingers off. That is genuinely frightening…

**"Q." -heavy breathing- (that's literally what the PM said, no joke :-/ )**

A. I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want. If you are looking for chapters, I can tell you they aren't ready yet… So please be patient :D

"**Q." I apologize**

A. Apology accept- wait, what?


End file.
